Damnation
by maph01
Summary: Lorsque Bella revient à Forks après le remariage de sa mère, elle ne se doute pas qu'elle est l'élément déclancheur qui va bouleverser la vie tranquille de la petite commune où elle est née...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Lorsque j'ai débarqué à Forks, je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie prendrait ce tournant. Cette petite commune tranquille et sans attrait cachait bien ses mystères, et si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je serais leur cible, je l'aurais pris pour un fou. J'avais toujours eu pour habitude de passer inaperçue; j'étais la fille transparente, insignifiante, banale et maladroite. Mais cette époque était révolue et bien que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y faire, je ne la regrette pas à présent.

En réalité, j'ai eu du mal à me faire à beaucoup de choses. Les évènements se sont enchaînés à une telle vitesse que j'en ai encore le tournis en y repensant. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible que mon bonheur fût un jour aussi complet et si Dieu existe, je le remercie de m'avoir offert ce cadeau. Certains parlent de Destin, je n'ai pas de meilleur terme pour qualifier ce qui m'est arrivé. Je pense que lorsque la vie décide de s'occuper de votre cas, il est inutile de se débattre. Je me suis offerte corps et âme à ce qu'elle m'a donné et j'espère m'en être montrée digne.

Mais ce que la vie a offert, elle peut tout aussi bien décider de le reprendre. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas faite pour vivre à l'écart des problèmes et aujourd'hui je quitte tout ce qui m'est cher, tout ce pour quoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Je quitte ma vie, tout simplement. Pas de la façon dont je l'avais imaginé, c'est certain, mais on ne décide pas du moment, du lieu ou de la cause de sa propre mort. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, j'aurais voulu que la vie me permette de rester à ses côtés, de lui offrir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et de l'aimer pour l'éternité, mais je l'aimerai de là où je pourrai l'observer et veiller sur lui.

J'entends du bruit autour de moi, je sens sa présence à mes côtés, je sais qu'il sait et cela me rassure. Je peux partir tranquille. Je ne souffre pas, je suis sereine et je me sens planer au-dessus d'eux - peut-être l'effet de la morphine. Mon cœur bat trop faiblement, de plus en plus faiblement et je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps, j'aurais juste aimé avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois, pour voir son visage angélique et lui dire avec toutes les forces qui me restent, que je l'aime et que mon âme est sienne. Mais je ne veux pas voir ce visage aimant tordu de douleur. Je sens toute sa souffrance me parvenir par l'étreinte de nos mains. Sa main, d'ordinaire dure et froide comme le marbre, me semble tiède à présent. Je sens ses lèvres adorées se poser sur le dos de ma main et je perçois un sanglot presque inaudible. S'il avait pu pleurer, il m'aurait noyée sous ses larmes douloureuses. Je sais qu'il veut que je me batte mais je sais aussi qu'il est trop tard, que je ne respire plus depuis quelques secondes déjà, quelques secondes de trop. Je ne veux pas lui donner de vains espoirs en luttant contre l'inévitable. Mon cœur n'émet plus qu'un battement sourd toutes les cinq secondes et je sais que c'est la fin.

Un battement… Un battement… Un battement… Le dernier… Un souffle…

— **Je t'aime…**


	2. Chapter 1 Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie

_Bonsoir à tou(te)s ^^ ! Voilà le premier chapitre qui, je vous préviens, ressemble énormément au livre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez, ce n__'est que le début, pour poser les bases de l'histoire, la suite prendra une autre tournure au fur et à mesure ensuite ! :) J'ai vu que certaines me suivent également sur skyrock, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de publier ma fiction sur ce site, j'ai simplement décidé de la publier également sur ff pour élargir mes lecteurs :D_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'ici, les chapitres seront postés en une seule fois, et non pas en deux parties comme sur mon blog, donc je m'excuse d'avance s'ils mettent un peu de temps à arriver par la suite :s_

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vous laisse (re)découvrir le début de l'aventure :p lol. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement ;)_

_Bisous !!! :D_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie

_Bella_

Je bouclai ma valise et inspirai un grand coup. J'étais prête, du moins je l'espérais. À vrai dire, rien n'était moins sûr, étant donné que je m'apprêtais à abandonner tout ce qui m'était le plus cher pour une nouvelle vie que je n'avais nulle hâte de découvrir. Je quittais ma maison, celle qui m'avait vue grandir et dans laquelle j'avais vécu pendant plus de seize ans aux côtés de ma mère aimante; je quittais la ville qui nous avait accueillies; je quittais le soleil qui m'était si cher; je laissais tout derrière moi pour aller vivre chez mon père, dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse de l'état de Washington, dans une maison qui m'était quasiment inconnue puisque je n'y avais vécu que quelques mois dans toute mon existence. Mon avion partait dans deux heures et je devais me hâter si je ne voulais pas le manquer. Mais après tout, peut-être faisais-je tout pour cela, car au plus profond de moi, je refusais l'idée de partir ainsi, même si je l'avais décidé de mon propre chef. Je redoutais ce qui m'attendait là-bas et je luttais férocement contre la partie de moi-même qui désirait hurler sa détresse d'abandonner ma mère et ma petite vie tranquille.

Je me ressaisis et tentai de me composer un visage impassible. Je ne devais pas flancher devant ma mère, car si cette dernière venait à découvrir que notre séparation me déchirait, elle m'empêcherait fermement de partir et m'obligerai à rester auprès d'elle. Or, je partais justement pour elle. Pour son bonheur. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, non sans y jeter un dernier regard afin de lui dire adieu. Au fond de moi, je savais que je ne reviendrais pas. Je descendis les escaliers menant au salon, portant laborieusement mon bagage derrière moi. Bien évidemment, je n'arrivai pas en bas sur mes deux jambes. Ma maladresse ne me laissait jamais en paix. Je me relevai précautionneusement et laissai la valise à Phil qui la sortit pour la déposer dans le coffre de sa voiture. Phil était la cause de mon départ pour Forks. Non que je ne l'appréciasse pas, bien au contraire; il rendait ma mère heureuse et c'était tout ce qui importait pour moi. Renée n'avait vécu ces seize dernières années que pour moi, elle s'était entièrement consacrée à mon bonheur et ne s'était jamais préoccupée d'elle-même. J'avais donc été soulagée lorsque Phil était entré dans sa vie et ce remariage ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien. Mais mon beau-père étant joueur de baseball en deuxième division, elle se devait de le suivre dans ses déplacements. Je savais que ça la rendait malheureuse de devoir rester à Phoenix avec moi au lieu d'accompagner son mari. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé d'aller vivre chez mon père, afin de leur permettre de vivre pleinement leur mariage. Au départ, ma mère avait trouvé l'idée tellement improbable qu'elle n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Pour elle, il était impensable que je décide subitement d'aller m'enterrer dans ce trou perdu sans avoir un couteau sous la gorge – et elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Même Phil s'y était opposé, estimant que je n'avais pas à faire un tel sacrifice. Puis j'avais eu une longue discussion avec Renée et nous étions arrivées à un compromis : si au bout d'un an il s'avérait que je n'étais pas heureuse à Forks, je regagnerais immédiatement la Floride, où eux-mêmes devaient partir s'installer après le transfert de Phil, ces prochains jours.

Je sortis enfin de la maison et rejoignis ma mère dans l'allée de graviers menant au garage. Elle affichait un sourire triste, tentant vainement de faire bonne figure. Elle s'en voulait de me forcer à m'éloigner d'elle, bien qu'en réalité, elle n'eût rien à se reprocher. Je m'avançai et elle m'étreignit avec toute la force dont elle était capable, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Je me faisais l'effet d'une condamnée qui se précipitait d'elle-même à l'échafaud.

— **Tu peux encore changer d'avis, chérie, tu sais**, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, espérant que je décide subitement de ne plus n'avions jamais été séparées aussi longtemps et, de nature inquiète, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affoler pour moi.

— **Maman, cesse de t'inquiéter, Forks est une ville civilisée et Charlie sera là pour moi, tout se passera bien, tu verras**, tentai-je de la convaincre d'une voix peu assurée qui n'aurait berné personne.

Je me libérai doucement de ma mère qui commençait à avoir sérieusement les larmes aux yeux et grimpai sur la banquette arrière de Phil – je ne voulais pas laisser mon beau-père entrevoir ma morosité. Ma mère ne nous accompagnait pas car je détestais les adieux larmoyants et celui-ci l'était déjà bien assez. Phil s'installa derrière le volant, jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur afin de jauger mon état, et démarra enfin. J'adressai un dernier signe de la main à ma mère, restée seule dans l'allée et sanglotant légèrement à présent. Nous ne parlâmes pas du trajet. J'avais appuyé ma tête contre la vitre, regardant pour la dernière fois le paysage ensoleillé et si familier défiler de l'autre côté. Arrivé à l'aéroport, Phil se gara devant le hall des départs. Je voulus prendre ma valise dans le coffre mais il m'arrêta d'un geste. Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel, avant de m'écarter. Il était peut-être plus sage qu'il s'en occupe finalement. Dans un endroit aussi bondé que l'aéroport de Phoenix, il valait mieux que j'aie mes deux mains libres et rien pour entraver mes pas. Je me contentai donc de hisser mon sac à dos sur mes épaules et, tandis que Phil allait retirer mon billet au guichet, je me dirigeai vers le tableau des départs afin de vérifier que mon vol était à l'heure. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la douane, après avoir enregistré mes bagages. C'est là que Phil dut m'abandonner. Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras et je lui tapotai timidement le dos, gênée. Je n'étais pas très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments, caractère que j'avais hérité de mon père.

— **Prends soin de toi, et n'oublie pas d'appeler ta mère dès ton arrivée.**

— **Promis. Prends soin d'elle surtout, tu sais qu'elle est incapable de se débrouiller seule.**

Je lui adressai un bref sourire qu'il me rendit, puis tournai les talons pour me diriger vers le guichet du douanier. Cette fois, je partais vol fut assez court mais je trouvai tout de même le temps de dormir. L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Seattle en fin d'après-midi. Le premier aperçu que j'eus de la ville ne fut pas pour me rassurer; le ciel était chargé de gros nuages desquels se déversaient de grosses gouttes de pluies qui venaient s'écraser sur mon hublot. Je poussai un soupir résigné et fus l'une des dernières à sortir de l'appareil. Mon père m'attendait dans le hall d'arrivée. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que moi – ce qui n'allait pas simplifier nos retrouvailles. Nous nous embrassâmes timidement et je le suivis au dehors. Il insista pour prendre ma valise – à croire que cela me donnait vraiment l'air d'une handicapée traînant un boulet – et me conduisit à sa voiture. Évidemment. J'avais oublié la voiture. Charlie étant policier de son état, comment aurait-il pu venir me chercher autrement qu'en voiture de patrouille ? Je poussai un gémissement inaudible avant de monter à l'avant, côté passager. Il faudrait que je songe à me trouver une voiture, ou bien je me rendrais au lycée à pied. Mon père s'installa derrière le volant, ouvrit la bouche, la referma finalement et mit le contact. Il était toujours aussi peu expansif mais je sentais que nous étions aussi émus l'un que l'autre de nous retrouver. Je décidai donc de lui faciliter la tâche.

— **Merci d'être venu me chercher, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir.**

— **À moi aussi Bella, à moi aussi... Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Grandi peut-être**, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Mon père. Il avait toujours été un peu gauche avec les sentiments. Renée m'avait dit un jour qu'il était comme ça depuis leur séparation. Une manière de se protéger sans doute. Mes parents s'étaient connus sur les bancs du lycée et s'étaient mariés une fois leur diplôme en poche. À dix-neuf ans, ma mère s'était retrouvée enceinte et mes parents nageaient dans le bonheur. Mais Forks n'était pas faite pour ma mère et mon père était trop différent d'elle. Il n'avait pas su la retenir lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir avec moi, de fuir la pluie et le froid afin de se réfugier au soleil. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette période; je n'avais alors que quelques mois. Mon père ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis et je savais au fond qu'il aimait toujours ma mère comme au premier jour rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux brillaient dès qu'il parlait d'elle. Cela me fendait le cœur mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose. Depuis cette séparation, mon père était marié à son travail et semblait bien ainsi, mais voilà que seize ans plus tard, ma mère était prise d'une subite envie de se remarier et que moi, je venais chambouler sa vie et ses petites habitudes de célibataire. Je savais que Charlie avait très mal vécu la décision de ma mère qui avait dû lui faire l'effet d'une gifle bien qu'il m'ait assuré que le bonheur de Renée était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux. Intérieurement, je pense que ma décision de venir habiter chez lui avait été quelque peu influencée par le besoin que j'avais ressenti de le soutenir dans cette épreuve. J'aimais sincèrement mon père et le voir souffrir m'était une torture. Il n'avait jamais réussi à me cacher ses sentiments car nous étions exactement pareils lui et moi. Je le connaissais donc par cœur, et bien qu'il ne m'eut jamais fait part de ce qu'il ressentait, son visage en disait bien plus long que tous les discours qu'il aurait pu me servir pour tenter de me rassurer.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence et ce fut dans le silence que nous pénétrâmes dans la maison. J'étais venue quelques fois en vacances ici mais cela remontait à plusieurs années. À l'époque, Forks ne m'attirait déjà pas, je trouvais cette ville triste et ennuyeuse à mourir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le soleil ne se montrait jamais et j'avais passé plus d'après-midi devant la télévision à espérer vainement que la pluie cesse qu'à n'importe quelle autre période de ma vie. À l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé, tout était comme dans mes souvenirs brumeux. Les mêmes peintures sur les murs – délavées par le temps –, les mêmes photos sur la cheminée du salon, les mêmes fauteuils usés qui avaient appartenu à grand-mère Swan – unique cadeau pour un mariage totalement désapprouvé. Seule la vieille télévision avait été remplacée par un écran plat dernière génération – plus agréable pour regarder les matchs de baseball, assurément. Sacré Charlie. Mon père me devança dans les escaliers avec ma valise et la déposa dans ma chambre. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, je ne pus retenir une exclamation. Le lit, la table de nuit, l'armoire, le bureau, le rocking-chair, tout était comme je l'avais laissé. Pourtant, les peintures avaient été refaites et le bleu ciel avait cédé la place au jaune orangé. Certainement une initiative de Charlie, sa façon à lui de me communiquer sa compassion face au manque de soleil de la région et de m'aider à me faire plus facilement à ma nouvelle vie. Autre changement, un ordinateur archaïque trônant sur mon bureau. Mon père avait réellement fait des efforts pour m'accueillir du mieux qu'il le pouvait et avec les moyens d'un Sheriff d'une si petite commune. Cela me touchait beaucoup et je ne savais pas vraiment comment le lui dire.

— **Merci papa. Pour la chambre... et pour l'ordinateur aussi.**

— **Oh, ce n'est rien, je l'ai eu pour pas cher. Comme ça tu pourras rester plus facilement en contact avec ta mère et tes amis d'Arizona.**

Mes amis. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'intégrer totalement, étant plutôt solitaire. De plus, je ne correspondais pas vraiment aux critères canons du sud des États-Unis – grande, blonde, sportive, bronzée –, étant moi-même de taille plutôt moyenne, trop maladroite pour être bonne en sport et donc pas assez musclée, et pour finir, aussi bronzée qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Je n'avais donc à mon effectif que quelques camarades de classe qui ne me manqueraient pas tant que ça au final et aucun petit ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre s'en approchant.

— **Oui, maman sera contente de pouvoir m'envoyer des mails tous les jours afin de s'assurer que je suis toujours en vie**, ironisai-je.

Mon père eut un faible sourire à l'évocation de son ex-femme – quelle idiote je faisais ! – puis se déroba à la conversation.

— **Bon, je te laisse t'installer tranquillement. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis en bas.**

— **Merci.**

— **Oh, et puis, ça te va une pizza pour ce soir ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les courses.**

— **Très bien, oui. Merci.**

Il me sourit timidement puis quitta ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'assis sur mon lit et le sommier gémit. Je soupirai. Ma mère s'était enfuie, moi dans les bras, pour échapper à cette vie, et voilà que je refaisais le chemin en sens inverse. Pourtant, la perspective de vivre ici ne me déplaisait plus autant. J'aimais déjà cette maison où je me sentais chez moi et ma chambre était vraiment accueillante, comme si elle attendait mon retour depuis notre départ. Je décidai de m'installer afin d'occuper mes pensées, et commençai par extirper ma trousse de toilette ainsi que des vêtements propres de ma valise. Puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. L'unique salle de bain. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et je pus enfin me détendre. Une fois séchée et rhabillée de propre, j'entrepris de défaire mes bagages. L'armoire n'était pas bien grande mais ma garde-robe était assez limitée. De plus, la plupart de mes vêtements n'étaient pas assez chauds pour Forks, ce qui la réduisait encore. Il faudrait que j'aille faire les boutiques prochainement afin de la réapprovisionner et cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Je détestais les centres commerciaux bondés et les après-midis shopping avec ma mère avaient toujours été un calvaire.

Lorsque mon père m'appela pour manger, je descendis presque à contrecœur ; ma chambre me rassurait. Nous mangeâmes dans le salon, devant un match de baseball, ce qui permit d'éviter les discussions plates et inutiles. Je ne suivis pas vraiment le déroulement de la rencontre, ne comprenant rien aux règles de ce sport, mais la simplicité de mon père me soulageait. Une fois de plus, je me dis que la vie à Forks serait peut-être finalement beaucoup plus tranquille pour moi que dans une ville aussi bruyante et dynamique que Phoenix, où je n'avais pas vraiment ma place. À la fin de la soirée, je me levai, le laissant finir le match, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de faire la vaisselle. Je me faisais rapidement à la maison et la routine ne serait sûrement pas longue à s'installer. Puis je souhaitai le bonsoir à mon père et remontai dans ma chambre. Je pus alors téléphoner tranquillement à ma mère qui s'était affolée toute la soirée – comme à son habitude.

— **Allô, Bella !**

— **Oui maman.**

— **Enfin, tu aurais pu appeler, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu as dû arriver il y a des heures, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose !**

— **Maman, maman, détends-toi, s'il te plaît ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est rien arrivé du tout ! Inutile de t'inquiéter comme ça.**

— **Bon alors, comment ça va ma chérie ? Tu tiens le coup ?**

— **Maman ! Ça ne fait que quelques heures que je suis ici, je ne suis pas dépressive à ce point ! Ça va très bien, il pleut bien sûr, mais Charlie est adorable, il a entièrement refait ma chambre et il m'a acheté un ordinateur. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir me harceler à ta guise, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?** Mon ton était ironique et je fus heureuse que ma mère ne puisse voir le sourire que j'affichais en ce moment.

— **Ah ça, c'est une très bonne idée de sa part ! C'est bien que vous vous entendiez tous les deux, tu lui ressembles tellement, la cohabitation ne devrait pas être trop dure à supporter.**

Elle ne devrait pas l'être effectivement, nous étions deux ours amateurs de solitude et je savais qu'aucun de nous n'empiéterait sur le territoire de l'autre sans sa permission, ce qui me rassurait quelque peu. La conversation se prolongea, Renée étant incapable de me laisser, et je dus bailler ostensiblement avant qu'elle ne comprenne que j'étais exténuée et que ma seule envie était de me coucher. Je pus enfin raccrocher et poussai un soupir. J'étais envahie de sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté j'étais déjà nostalgique de ma mère, de Phil, de la maison, et je redoutais le lycée, les gens d'ici, le temps épouvantable. Et d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse d'être au côté de mon père, j'aimais bien cette maison et la ville m'intriguait inexplicablement. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre de ma chambre et regardai dehors. De là, j'avais vue sur la cour à l'avant de la maison, ainsi que sur la route qui bordait la forêt. Chose étonnante, il pleuvait toujours. Un léger crachin, le genre d'humidité qui s'infiltrait vicieusement dans les vêtements et rendait malade à tous les coups. Curieusement, la forêt m'attira. Elle avait quelque chose de reposant, de mystérieux, et d'effrayant à la fois. Je décidai d'aller l'explorer prochainement, lorsqu'il ne pleuvrait pas – ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Épuisée, je sombrai rapidement dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

***

Lorsque je me levai le lendemain, il était presque dix heures. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de me lever si tard, mais cela m'avait fait beaucoup de bien et je me sentais apaisée. Descendant prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je découvris mon père aux fourneaux, occupé à me préparer des œufs, ce qui m'étonna, mon père n'ayant pas la franche réputation d'être un cordon bleu.

— **Tiens, bonjour Bella**, me salua-t-il timidement. **Bien dormi ?**

— **Comme un loir**, répondis-je en m'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

— **Je suis désolé, c'est quasiment la seule chose que je sache cuisiner**, s'excusa-t-il en désignant la poêle.

— **Ce n'est rien, j'aime bien les œufs**, le rassurai-je avec un sourire. **Et puis, j'aime bien cuisiner donc si tu veux je peux m'occuper des repas**, ajoutai-je prudemment de peur de le vexer involontairement.

— **Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. **

Son ton se voulait modérément enthousiaste mais je me rendis bien compte que ma proposition le soulageait grandement. Je réprimai un sourire.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, c'est ça ou je crains qu'on ne survive pas longtemps**, le taquinai-je en rigolant.

Il se renfrogna quelque peu et me servit les œufs – légèrement trop cuits.

— **Ne te fâche pas papa**, dis-je en contenant difficilement un fou rire. **Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?** ajoutai-je afin de détourner la conversation.

— **J'ai invité Billy Black et son fils à venir cet après-midi. Tu te souviens d'eux ?**

— **Je me souviens parfaitement de Billy et de ses deux filles, Rachel et Rebecca je crois, mais Jacob, je ne l'ai que très peu connu.**

Effectivement, je gardais un souvenir très précis du vieil ami de mon père. Grand, imposant, la peau très brune, les cheveux noirs et longs ramenés en catogan, les prunelles sombres, la mâchoire carrée, il avait une voix grave et des airs sévères sous lesquels se cachaient un cœur en or et une générosité sans pareil. La dernière fois que j'avais vu son fils, en revanche, je n'avais que dix ans et lui environ huit. Je jouais beaucoup avec les jumelles, qui avaient mon âge, et nous ne faisions pas vraiment attention à lui. Dans mes souvenirs, c'était un enfant joufflu adoré de ses parents mais je ne pensais pas lui avoir jamais adressé la parole.

— **Eh bien vous pourrez faire connaissance cet après-midi**, reprit mon père dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Je me figeai soudain, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche restée ouverte. Oh non ! Pas ça ! J'étais à peine arrivée que mon père me présentait déjà les garçons du quartier. Je reposai finalement mes couverts avant de me tourner vers mon père. Il affichait un large sourire, fier de son idée saugrenue.

— **Papa, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, évite d'essayer de me caser avec tous les garçons de Forks, ça ne marchera pas.**

J'essayais de ne pas me montrer trop agressive après tout – ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises – mais je contins difficilement mon agacement. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que mon père se mette à jouer les entremetteurs afin de trouver de quoi m'occuper dès mon premier jour ici.

— **Voyons Bella, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mariage, juste de faire connaissance avec le fils de mon meilleur ami. Et je ne tiens absolument pas à te voir flirter avec les garçons de cette ville, ce ne sont que des idiots ! Par contre, Jacob n'habite pas à Forks et c'est un garçon très bien, tu verras.**

C'en était trop. Voilà que mon géniteur parlait de flirt ! Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout mon père, lui d'ordinaire si gêné dès qu'on abordait ce genre de discussion – que je ne cherchais d'ailleurs pas à aborder avec lui. Je finis mon déjeuner le plus vite possible de peur qu'il ne se mette à aborder un sujet plus gênant encore et filai dans la salle de bain sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus. Je n'en revenais pas. À coup sûr, cette idée provenait de ma mère. Elle qui savait que ma vie sentimentale était un véritable désert, elle avait dû lui en toucher deux mots au téléphone, sans doute dans l'espoir de rendre mon « intégration » plus facile et rapide. Je souris à l'idée de mes parents discutant garçons au téléphone. Complètement absurde. Parfois je me demandais si ma mère loufoque était réellement saine d'esprit. Je finis de me préparer et profitai du fait que Charlie était au jardin pour faire un peu de rangement – entreprise plutôt bienvenue étant donné l'état de la maison.

La voiture de Billy Black se gara dans la cour vers quatorze heures. Par la fenêtre, j'aperçus un adolescent descendre du côté conducteur et contourner le véhicule afin d'aider son père à en descendre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je croyais me souvenir que Jacob Black avait deux ans de moins que moi, et ayant moi-même dix-sept il était étonnant de le voir au volant d'un véhicule. Je découvris alors avec un pincement au cœur que le vieil Indien se déplaçait désormais en fauteuil roulant. Voilà qui devenait plus limpide ;Jacob avait certainement été obligé d'apprendre à conduire plus tôt afin de pouvoir aider son père à se déplacer. J'entendis vaguement un grognement du côté de Charlie et crus comprendre quelque chose comme « à peine quinze ans... même pas son permis... », ce qui confirma mes pensées. Je laissai échapper un sourire et allai ouvrir la porte à nos invités.

— **Bonjour ! **saluai-je joyeusement.

— **Bonjour Bella, ce que tu as changé, je ne t'aurais pas reconnue**, me répondit Billy, un large sourire aux lèvres, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir.

— **Salut ! **clama Jacob à son tour.

Lui non plus je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Il n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années mais semblait avoir grandi trop vite et me dépassait déjà de presque deux têtes. Son visage gardait encore des rondeurs enfantines mais son physique se faisait déjà plus viril. Il portait également, comme la plupart des Indiens de la réserve, les cheveux longs attachés. Il arborait un sourire franc et communicatif. Tout en lui respirait l'innocence et la joie de vivre.

— **Entrez**, s'écria Charlie du salon.

Nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils, moi en face de Jacob et mon père sur le canapé. Billy s'approcha.

— **On est venu t'apporter ta voiture, Bella. Comme ça, tu pourras aller au lycée demain sans traverser la ville en voiture de patrouille de Forks**, ricana-t-il en se tournant vers un Charlie soudainement bougon.

— **Ma voiture ? **rétorquai-je interloquée, certaine d'avoir mal compris le possessif que Billy avait employé.

— **Euh, oui, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais en avoir une à toi, histoire de pouvoir te balader comme tu veux**, s'expliqua mon père de plus en plus mal à l'aise. **Tu pourras même te rendre à La Push à l'occasion**, se reprit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et priai pour ne pas trop rougir de honte devant eux. La Push était la réserve d'Indiens qui se situait près de Forks. C'était là qu'habitaient Billy Black et... Jacob. Décidément, mon père s'acharnait à vouloir me caser de gré ou de force. Je me tournai tout de même vers lui pour lui sauter finalement au cou. Surpris, il me tapota légèrement le dos et je me dégageai rapidement en proie à une soudaine gêne.

— **Merci beaucoup papa, c'est un merveilleux cadeau, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.** — **Va la voir avant de le remercier, si ça se trouve, elle ne te plaira même pas, ce n'est qu'un vieux tacot tout rouillé**, me dit Billy en rigolant.

Je me précipitai dehors, Jacob sur mes talons. La voiture en question était en réalité un pick-up rouge qui donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà bien vécu mais semblait solide et avait un certain charme. J'aimais bien tout ce qui était un peu vieillot – goût que j'avais hérité de ma mère – et cet engin était une petite merveille.

— **C'est une Chevrolet des années soixante**, m'expliqua Jacob en prenant un air expert plutôt comique. **Elle était bonne pour la casse mais quand Charlie nous a parlé de son idée de te chercher une voiture, je me suis proposé de retaper cette vieille boîte de conserve et je l'ai remise à neuf. Maintenant elle se porte comme un charme et fonctionne du tonnerre !**

— **Elle est super, tu as fais du bon travail**, le complimentai-je, impressionnée.** Je peux ?**

— **Vas-y, c'est la tienne maintenant**, rigola-t-il devant mon air hésitant. La cabine était haute mais je n'eus pas de difficulté à grimper à l'intérieur – pour une fois. **Monte, je t'emmène faire un tour**, lui proposai-je, surexcitée.

— **OK !** Je mis le contact et le bruit du moteur me fit sursauter.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer devant mon air stupéfié et je rougis une fois de plus. Cachée derrière mes cheveux, j'enclenchai la marche arrière. Nos géniteurs respectifs nous regardaient depuis le perron, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je les soupçonnais de déjà prévoir de nouvelles visites surprises. Il faudrait vraiment que j'aie une petite discussion avec mon père.

Nous fîmes le tour du quartier avant de revenir dans la cour. Mon nouveau véhicule était facilement maniable et solide comme un roc – ce qui était absolument nécessaire pour une personne aussi maladroite que moi.

— **Super ! Maintenant j'ai hâte d'aller au lycée demain**, m'exclamai-je avec entrain en remontant les marches du perron.

Les Black restèrent avec nous le reste de l'après-midi. Jacob était un adolescent débordant de vie et ses rires étaient tellement communicatifs que j'avais mal aux côtes à la fin de la journée. Je promis de venir leur rendre visite prochainement – sous l'œil satisfait de mon père. Ce dernier les raccompagna chez eux en voiture de patrouille et je profitai de son absence pour sauter sur le téléphone afin de faire part de la nouvelle à ma mère. Je passai cependant sous silence le fait que la voiture était âgée d'une quarantaine d'années et que c'était Jacob qui s'était occupé de la retaper. Pas la peine de l'angoisser encore plus. J'écourtai donc la conversation, détestant l'idée de mentir à ma mère, même par omission, et remontai promptement dans ma chambre. L'excitation passée, ma première journée au lycée de Forks m'angoissait légèrement. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Tous les jeunes de cette ville se connaissaient depuis le berceau depuis au moins trois générations, et vu l'étendue de la commune, chaque habitant devait être au courant du retour de la fille du Chef Swan. Or, je détestais par-dessus tout être le centre d'attention. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre que je me mis au lit, espérant me tromper sur le déroulement de cette maudite journée que je prévoyais déjà comme désastreuse.


	3. Chapter 2 Une rencontre bouleversante

_**Chapitre 2**_

Une rencontre bouleversante

_Bella_

Lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin, j'émergeai difficilement. J'avais mal dormi, fait des rêves étranges, et une impression de malaise irrationnel s'imposait à moi. Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Un épais brouillard opaque avait avalé tout le quartier et s'accrochait obstinément, donnant à la rue des allures macabres de film d'horreur. Je frissonnai et allai prendre une douche brûlante afin de tenter de me détendre - ce qui ne fut pas un franc succès. La journée ne me promettait pas de merveilles. Je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner sans grand espoir de réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit. Charlie était déjà parti et étrangement, cela me soulagea. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'affronter mon père le matin de ma rentrée dans ce nouveau lycée. Je vis qu'il m'avait tout de même laissé un mot d'encouragement, sans doute dans l'espoir de me rassurer, ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

Je finis par quitter la maison sans manger et me dirigeai lentement vers ma voiture afin d'éviter de glisser sur le sol humide. Le brouillard commençait enfin à se lever. J'arrivai indemne à ma Chevrolet et me réfugiai dans l'habitacle avec soulagement. Un nœud me tordait l'estomac et je n'avais qu'une envie, mettre le contact et retourner le plus vite possible à Phoenix. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de la tenue de route de mon véhicule et un voyage jusqu'en Arizona serait bien susceptible de lui être fatal. Soupirant, je démarrai et pris la route du lycée de Forks, résignée à subir une journée de calvaire.

Je trouvai l'édifice sans mal et suivis la file de voiture qui se dirigeaient vers le parking. Le lycée était une bâtisse ancienne construite en briques rouges et avait plus des allures d'usine que d'établissement scolaire. Merveilleux. Mon cœur s'emballa et je manquai d'oxygène. Je trouvai rapidement une place et descendis avec précaution. Mieux valait pour moi ne pas attirer l'attention dès les premières minutes. Je me fondis dans la masse du mieux que je pus, tête baissée, et me dirigeai vers l'escalier menant au bâtiment principal. Malheureusement pour moi, les marches étaient assez glissantes pour que je dérape et bascule dès mes premiers pas. Je tombais en arrière lorsque je heurtai brusquement le corps de quelqu'un. Deux bras me rattrapèrent de justesse.

— **Hé, là ! Doucement, reste avec nous !**

Je renversai la tête vers le visage de mon sauveur et vis deux yeux bleus me fixer avec amusement. L'adolescent était blond, les cheveux savamment coiffés en brosse et le visage rieur. Morte de honte, je me redressai vivement - trop, car la tête me tourna - et tentai de camoufler mon visage écarlate par le rideau de mes cheveux rabattus sur mon visage.

— **Désolée**, marmonnai-je, extrêmement gênée.

— **C'est rien, va. Rien de cassé ? **s'enquit-il aimablement.

Je secouai négativement la tête tout en tentant de repartir en direction du bâtiment; mais le garçon me rattrapa bien vite.

— **Au fait, je m'appelle Mike. Mike Newton.**

Il affichait un grand sourire qui me força à me présenter à mon tour.

— **Bella. Bella Swan**, dis-je simplement.

— **Oui, je m'en doutais. C'est pas souvent qu'on a des nouveaux par ici.**

Je le savais ! J'étais là depuis deux jours mais toute la ville était au courant de ma venue depuis des semaines. Je grommelai discrètement avant de reprendre ma route, espérant que mon interlocuteur abandonne la partie. Malheureusement Mike me rattrapa une fois de plus et se fit un devoir de m'accompagner au secrétariat où je récupérai mon emploi du temps, une feuille à faire signer par les professeurs ainsi que tout un tas de paperasse inutile. A la vue de mon planning de cours, Mike m'apprit avec un réel plaisir que nous étions dans la même classe. Guère étonnant vu le nombre d'élèves que l'établissement accueillait.

Je passai donc la matinée à côté de Mike et pus faire la connaissance d'une partie de sa bande. A midi, arrivée à la cafétéria bondée et extrêmement bruyante, je connaissais déjà sa petite amie, Jessica, une petite brune aux yeux verts, ainsi que la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Lauren, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus hautains. Un regard beaucoup trop glacial pour une fille qui me connaissait à peine. Durant le repas, il me présenta également son meilleur ami, Tyler, un adolescent discret à la peau sombre, ainsi que le jeune couple que constituaient Angela et Ben, assez discrets et effacés par rapport au reste du groupe. Malgré ma morosité, je devais admettre que tous - ou presque - étaient vraiment sympathiques et m'avaient accueillie chaleureusement comme l'une des leurs. Mike était aux petits soins, sous le regard amusé d'Angela et Ben. Ces deux là allaient vraiment bien ensemble et j'eus immédiatement l'impression qu'Angela et moi nous entendrions bien. Au contraire, Jessica me sembla plutôt renfrognée devant le comportement de son petit ami à mon égard, un peu trop empressé, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais celle qui me surprit le plus fut Lauren, carrément hostile à ma personne. Elle ne cessa de me dévisager férocement de tout le repas et je tentai difficilement d'en faire abstraction. Pour ajouter à mon malaise, l'impression d'un regard vrillé sur mon dos me poursuivait depuis le début de la journée. N'y tenant plus, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au reste du réfectoire afin de me débarrasser de cette paranoïa persistante. Erreur. Je découvris alors beaucoup trop de paires d'yeux tournées vers notre table à mon goût. Pas vraiment discret. Rouge de honte, je plongeai immédiatement dans mon assiette en priant intensément pour disparaître. Hélas, je restai clouée à ma chaise, en proie à une gêne de plus en plus prononcée.

— **Bella, tout va bien ? **s'enquit Angela, soudain inquiète.

Je relevai la tête, consciente de tous les regards plantés dans mon dos, et lui adressai un pauvre sourire.

— **Oui, oui, Angela, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié mon portable en salle de maths et il vaudrait mieux que j'aille tout de suite le récupérer avant de me le faire voler.**

Je me levai précipitamment et m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Mike me retint par le bras.

— **Attends, Bella, je t'accompagne ! Tu ne connais pas encore bien les bâtiments, tu risques de te perdre**.

Pauvre Mike ! Ce lycée était cinq fois plus petit que mon école primaire de Phoenix ! Je glissai un regard en direction de Jessica et vis une lueur assassine dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Je soupirai intérieurement; c'était mon premier jour dans ce lycée, je n'avais absolument rien fait de spécial, et j'avais déjà gagné un soupirant et deux rivales. Record personnel.

— **Non, merci Mike, ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger pour moi. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.**

Et je détalai le plus vite possible sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Arrivée dehors, je me précipitai vers le parking et me réfugiai dans ma voiture. Là, je m'écroulai sur le siège conducteur et posai mon front sur le volant. Ce contact frais me fit du bien. Je tentai en vain de calmer mes palpitations et de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Moi qui détestais attirer l'attention, j'étais servie.

Soudain, un coup léger à la fenêtre me fit sursauter. D'instinct, je verrouillai les portières tout en me redressant. Je tournai la tête vers la personne responsable de cette réaction stupide et restai clouée bêtement à mon siège. Le jeune homme qui me fixait n'avait rien de banal et était d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Sa peau était bien plus pâle que la normale mais cela n'ôtait rien à son charme et ne le rendait que plus irréel. Il avait un visage parfait, sans aucun défaut, un nez aquilin, des lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées, des traits délicats mais virils. Ses cheveux cuivrés et ondulés étaient en désordre sans pour autant lui donner l'air négligé. De légers cernes soulignaient ses yeux surprenants, d'une couleur dorée, comme deux pierres d'ambre. J'étais tellement éblouie par cette soudaine apparition, sans trop savoir pourquoi toutefois, que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que je le fixais ostensiblement, la bouche ouverte, sans plus respirer depuis un bon moment. Piquant un fard pour la énième fois de la journée, j'inspirai violemment, à court d'oxygène, puis déverrouillai ma porte et descendis la fenêtre afin de m'adresser à lui. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit. J'étais complètement perdue dans son regard.

— **Bonjour**, me salua-t-il doucement.

Sa voix, un merveilleux ténor, était aussi parfaite que le reste de sa personne. Il avait un air méfiant et j'étais certaine qu'il devait me prendre pour une folle. Mais que me voulait-il ?

— **Bonjour**, lui répondis-je timidement. **Je peux t'aider ? **ajoutai-je après une hésitation.

Un sourire barra cette fois son visage parfait, découvrant des dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. Je retins une fois de plus ma respiration, totalement subjuguée.

— **Je pensais que c'était plutôt toi qui avais besoin d'aide. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je t'ai aperçue de loin et j'ai bien cru que tu allais faire un malaise.**

Il me vrilla de son regard étonnant, comme s'il cherchait lui-même la réponse à sa question. Les yeux plongés dans ses prunelles dorées, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre honnêtement, presque mécaniquement, comme hypnotisée.

— **Effectivement. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mais ça va mieux, merci.**

Ma réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire. Que voulait-il donc ?

— **Hum… Au fait, je m'appelle Edward… Cullen**, reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

— **Bella Swan**, répondis-je lentement à sa présentation. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il restait planté là, attendant je ne sais quoi.

Une ombre frustrée passa sur son visage, mais il se recomposa rapidement une expression aimable.

— **Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Bella. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Tu devrais descendre de là.**

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin à faire tomber toutes les filles comme des mouches et ouvrit la portière avant de me tendre la main. J'hésitai brièvement avant de me décider à la prendre. Son contact m'électrisa et je frissonnai violemment. Sa main était glacée. Surprise, je relevai soudainement la tête avant de sauter à terre. Son visage s'était crispé et il me lâcha brusquement. J'étais complètement perdue. Il changeait d'humeur tellement rapidement !

— **Allons-y**, s'exclama-t-il, le visage impassible.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Me prenait-il pour une idiote, croyait-il réellement que je ne remarquais rien de bizarre dans son attitude ? Puis je tournai les talons, consciente qu'il me suivait. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il me tira alors de mes pensées par son irrésistible ténor.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, ça leur passera.**

— **Pardon ? **Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

— **Ils ne sont pas habitués à accueillir de nouveaux habitants par ici. Quand ma famille et moi sommes arrivés à Forks, nous avons vécu la même chose que toi aujourd'hui. Au début, c'est assez gênant, mais je pense que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à t'intégrer, les gens sont plutôt faciles à vivre dans le coin.**

Je lui adressai un timide sourire et continuai à marcher. Nous étions côte à côte à présent et son odeur me parvint alors. Un léger parfum de miel et d'autre chose que je ne sus identifier. Tellement enivrant. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi il s'obstinait à m'accompagner. Je ne l'avais pas vu en classe ce matin, nous ne devions donc pas être dans la même classe car si cela avait été le cas, je l'aurais immédiatement remarqué. Il me ramena une fois de plus à la réalité. Sa voix m'hypnotisait tout autant que ses yeux.

— **Pardonne mon indiscrétion, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais… pourquoi es-tu venue t'enterrer à Forks ? Il me semble avoir entendu dire que tu vivais en Arizona avec ta mère. Tu en avais assez de voir le soleil ?**

Je le dévisageai, étonnée, tentant de garder mes idées claires devant son sourire en coin qui allait finir par me rendre folle. Pourquoi tenait-il à ce que je lui raconte ma vie ? Et comment était-il au courant de tant de choses me concernant ? Je me ressaisis. Après tout, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Charlie ici. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? A la réflexion, il me semblait étrange qu'un être tel que lui prête attention à ce genre de ragot. Pourtant, une fois de plus, je ne pus retenir mes paroles. Son regard intensément scrutateur m'empêchait de lui mentir de quelque façon que ce soit.

— **Si, d'ailleurs la chaleur me manque déjà énormément. Mais ma mère s'est remariée et mon beau-père est constamment en déplacement. Alors plutôt que de forcer ma mère à rester avec moi à la maison, j'ai préféré m'installer ici et lui permettre de l'accompagner.**

— **Plutôt généreux de ta part**, conclut-il, un sourire en coin de nouveau accroché à ses lèvres. **Mais, dis-moi, penses-tu réellement que ta mère puisse être heureuse en sachant que tu te sacrifies pour son bonheur ? N'as-tu pas peur qu'elle culpabilise en se disant qu'elle oblige sa propre fille à s'éloigner d'elle ?**

Je le dévisageai, ahurie. Comment faisait-il ? Son audace me clouait sur place et venant du n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais sans aucun doute répliqué que cela ne le regardait absolument pas, mais étrangement, cette remarque me toucha. Jusque là, j'avais eu l'impression d'être la seule à avoir pensé à ce que ma mère pouvait bien ressentir suite à mon départ et voilà qu'un homme que je ne connaissais pas il y avait encore dix minutes me déballait tout ce que je m'étais dit ces deux derniers jours. Je me décidai à m'expliquer, sans savoir pourquoi je lui débitait toute ma vie. Cela me gênait, bien que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Je me lançai, la tête baissée, regardant mes pieds.

— **Eh bien, vois-tu, ma mère m'a élevée seule pendant seize ans, elle ne s'est jamais occupée que de moi et je passais avant tout, même avant elle, ce qui fait que lorsque Phil a débarqué, je me suis sentie obligée de lui céder la place, même si je savais que je passais toujours avant lui pour elle. Mais justement, c'est ce qui me gênait. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle gâche sa chance de vivre enfin le bonheur auprès d'un homme qui l'aime sincèrement. Alors j'ai décidé de m'effacer, estimant que cela serait moins égoïste de ma part de les laisser vivre leur idylle. Ma mère est encore jeune et elle mérite d'être heureuse. Alors je n'ai absolument aucun regret.**

Je levai enfin la tête afin de jauger à quel point je l'ennuyais et eus le malheur de sombrer dans ses prunelles. Il me dévisageait intensément et son regard me brûlait. Il avait l'air absorbé dans une contemplation muette. Cette vue me coupa le souffle et mon cœur s'affola, mais j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard de ses yeux aux prunelles incandescentes. Nous nous étions arrêtés de marcher et je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps. J'aurais voulu que cet instant ne prenne jamais fin. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, brisant le silence religieux dans lequel nous étions plongés, et nous fit tous deux sursauter violemment. Je repris une respiration saccadée et rougis tellement que je replongeai mon regard sur mes chaussures.

Je gardai un silence perturbé jusqu'à notre arrivée au bâtiment des laboratoires de langues, n'arrivant pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur affolé. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, ahuris. Je me tournai vers Edward, en quête d'une réponse à ma question muette, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, j'accélérai le pas. La bande de Mike était en vue devant le labo d'espagnol et nous fixait avec le même air idiot que tous les autres abrutis que nous croisions. Je stoppai à distance respectable de mes nouveaux amis et me tournai de nouveau vers celui qui m'accompagnait. Il me regardait en souriant.

— **Bon… **commençai-je, ne sachant trop quoi dire. **Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici et d'avoir voulu m'aider tout à l'heure.**

— **Je t'en prie **- nouveau sourire en coin. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on être aussi beau ? **Je vais devoir te laisser là ou tes amis vont finir par se décrocher la mâchoire à force de nous dévisager comme ça**, poursuivit-il en riant ouvertement.

Je rougis une fois de plus à l'idée des regards plantés dans mon dos et, étonnement, de honte à l'idée de l'image qu'ils devaient renvoyer à Edward.

— **Désolée**, finis-je par lancer inutilement. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça.**

— **J'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

— **Bon, je dois aller à mon propre cours. On se reverra sûrement !**

M'adressant un dernier sourire en coin - je sentis mes jambes flageoler - il tourna les talons. Je restai plantée là, comme une idiote, jusqu'à ce qu'Angela me tapote l'épaule afin d'attirer mon attention.

— **Hé, tu rêves ? On doit rentrer en cours ! C'est Cullen qui te fait cet effet ? Faut avouer qu'il est canon !**

Je me tournai vers elle en souriant timidement. Je me sentais complètement stupide.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, les autres sont des imbéciles. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de le voir parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ses frères et sœurs.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table au fond du labo. J'étais de plus en plus perdue.

— **Comment ça ? Il ne parle à personne d'habitude ?**

— **Non. Les Cullen restent entre eux. Ils sont assez bizarres à vrai dire. Ils évitent le contact avec les autres élèves autant qu'ils le peuvent. Edward a même toujours refusé d'avoir un partenaire de labo en biologie !**

Je me devais d'admettre qu'Edward n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

— **Il m'a vaguement parlé de leur arrivée à Forks**, me souvins-je soudainement. **Depuis quand sont-ils là ? **

Je ne me souviens pas les avoir déjà aperçus lors de mes séjours ici.

— **En fait, ils sont arrivés il y a deux ans. Mais ils ne vivent pas en ville. Ils ont préféré s'isoler dans une villa en forêt. Ils n'ont pas l'air très sociables, bien que les parents soient tout à fait adorables.**

J'opinai lentement, plongée dans mes réflexions. Du peu que j'avais parlé avec Edward, il ne m'avait pas paru taciturne pour un sou. Plutôt aimable, et extrêmement poli, bien que sujet à de soudaines sautes

d'humeur.

— **Combien sont-ils ? **demandai-je finalement, prenant tout à coup conscience qu'elle avait parlé de frères et sœurs.

— **Sept. Ils sont cinq enfants et Edward est le plus jeune de la famille. Mais ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau que le docteur Cullen ! C'en est presque effrayant !**

Elle frissonna à cette pensée, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je ne répondis pas et me plongeai à nouveau dans mes réflexions. Je trouvais la situation de plus en plus étrange. Edward dégageait une aura vraiment anormalement puissante. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi attirant, au sens littéral du terme. L'idée de l'aimant me vint à l'esprit. C'était effectivement l'image qui convenait le mieux pour illustrer l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi. Vraiment étrange. Décidément, Forks n'avait rien d'une ville commune et ses habitants l'étaient encore moins.

J'attendis avec impatience que la sonnerie nous annonce la fin des cours et me rangeai mes affaires avec soulagement. Angela et moi prîmes la direction du parking et je la laissai dans les bras de Ben pour rejoindre ma Chevrolet. Cette première journée n'avait rien eu de très conventionnel. A Phoenix, j'avais toujours été transparente et ici, j'avais l'impression d'être une attraction. N'importe qui aurait été flatté par toute cette attention, mais moi, je le vivais mal. Étant plutôt solitaire, la popularité était pour moi quelque chose d'abstrait, de futile, et de très lointain. Mais apparemment, je ne devrais pas compter sur les autres élèves pour me laisser en paix. J'eus le mauvais pressentiment que quoi que je ferais, je resterai la nouvelle, Celle-Qui-Venait-d'Arizona.

Je soupirai et garai ma voiture dans l'allée de graviers. Je n'avais même pas fait réellement attention à la route et étais rentrée machinalement, la tête complètement ailleurs - il était d'ailleurs étonnant que je n'ai pas eu d'accident en chemin. Je descendis de voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison. Je montai dans ma chambre après être passé dans la cuisine prendre un ou deux gâteaux dans le placard, allumai l'ordinateur, sortis mes cours de la journée, et m'affalai finalement sur mon lit, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je finis par m'assoupir et fut réveillée par les vibrations de mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon jean. J'éteignis le lecteur CD, jetai un œil sur le numéro et décrochai finalement.

— **Allô ? Bella ?**

Cette voix affolée, je l'aurai reconnue entre mille.

— **Oui maman.**

— **Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment ça s'est passé, cette première journée ?**

Euh… une chute dès mon arrivée, des regards indiscrets toute la journée, une fuite de la cafète, une fille qui me haïssait déjà et un jeune homme étrange qui venait m'aborder !

— **Mieux que ce que je redoutais. Ils sont tous très sympa et je me suis déjà fait des amis.**

— **Je suis tellement soulagée que tu me dises cela Bella ! Je me faisais tellement de soucis !**

— **Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'en faire et que tout irait bien, maman.**

— **Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

— **Oui je sais. Alors le déménagement ? C'est pour quand ?**

— **Pour ce week-end. Phil est déjà parti pour faire du repérage et il a trouvé une maison magnifique. Il m'a envoyé des photos, elle est vraiment splendide, pas très loin de la plage, lumineuse et moderne. Je suis tout excitée à l'idée d'aller vivre en Floride ! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là !**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, pour vous aussi tout va bien se passer. Phil est un mari parfait et je suis certaine que votre nouvelle vie sera merveilleuse.**

— **J'en suis sûre, chérie. Je vais te laisser ma puce, je dois encore terminer des cartons, les déménageurs viennent demain pour récupérer le plus gros des meubles.**

— **Vas-y. Je t'aime maman.**

— **Moi aussi ma chérie. Tu me manques.**

— **Toi aussi. A bientôt.**

— **Au revoir chérie.**

Je raccrochai et posai le téléphone sur ma table de nuit, puis me rallongeai, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ma mère m'avait semblée étrange, trop excitée, à croire qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je savais que mon départ pour Forks l'avait bouleversée car elle n'était pas habituée à se séparer de moi aussi longtemps, mais cette fois, cela semblait différent. J'avais la nette impression que je n'avais rien à voir dans ses soucis. C'était comme si elle m'avait appelée pour se consoler, reprendre confiance. Y aurait-il un problème avec Phil ? Et si oui, lequel ? Elle m'avait dit que Phil était parti faire du repérage sur place. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas accompagné ? Après tout, peut-être était-ce plus rapide qu'elle reste à Phoenix afin de régler les derniers détails pour le rejoindre ensuite. Je me forçai à regarder l'heure et dus me résoudre à descendre à la cuisine pour chercher de quoi faire le repas du soir. Je réussis à trouver de quoi préparer un gratin de pommes de terre, et une fois celui-ci enfourné, je remontai prestement faire mes devoirs.

Lorsque j'entendis la voiture de Charlie sur les graviers, je descendis et sortis le gratin du four. Mon père entra dans le hall et posa son arme et sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

— **Ça sent bon par ici. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude !**

— **Bonjour papa.**

Il s'assit sur une chaise tandis que je mettais la table et servais le repas.

— **Alors cette journée ? Tu as survécu, finalement.**

— **Je m'attendais à pire. J'ai fait la connaissance de quelques personnes plutôt sympas et les profs n'ont pas l'air trop mal.**

— **Ah oui ? Et qui sont ces nouveaux amis ?**

Il n'y avait que dans une ville comme Forks où un père pouvait connaître tous les amis de sa fille - et mieux qu'elle-même de surcroît.

— **Euh… En premier, j'ai rencontré Mike… Newton, je crois.**

Je décidai de passer sous silence l'épisode de la chute dans les escaliers car, à coup sûr, il ne manquerait pas de s'en moquer.

— **Ah oui, je connais bien ses parents, ils possèdent le magasin de sport. Chouette gosse, quoi qu'un peu chahuteur. Il sort avec Jessica Stanley, c'est ça ?**

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Non seulement il connaissait tous les jeunes de la ville mais en plus, il était au courant de toute leur vie sentimentale ! Je n'avais pas intérêt à sortir avec un garçon du quartier ou bien je pouvais dire adieu à la tranquillité.

— **Oui, c'est ça. Elle à l'air sympa également. Par contre son amie Lauren ne m'a pas semblé très amicale.**

— **Son père est parti il y a quelques années et depuis elle est un peu… mordante. Mais elle n'est pas méchante.**

Je n'osai pas dire à mon père qu'à mon avis, son antipathie à mon égard n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes familiaux.

— **Hum… Angela Weber, par contre, est celle que j'ai le plus apprécié. Elle est vraiment adorable et je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre.**

— **Ah oui ! Son père est le pasteur de Forks. C'est une fille très bien, je suis content que vous soyez déjà amies.**

J'hésitais à poursuivre. Je redoutais la tournure que risquait de prendre la conversation.

— **Et… j'ai également parlé à un certain Edward… Cullen ?**

Mon père haussa les sourcils - ce qui me fit regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche - mais me sourit finalement - encore plus étrange - et lâcha finalement :

— **Cullen, dis-tu ? Edward Cullen ? Le fils du docteur ?**

— **Il me semble**, répondis-je lentement.

— **Je connais bien son père. Un très bon médecin. Je ne connais pas meilleur homme. Sa femme est également délicieuse. C'est une famille remarquable, très unie. Et Edward est un bon garçon, extrêmement bien élevé, comme tous ses frères et sœurs d'ailleurs.**

— **Oui, il m'a paru assez gentil. Mais il ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres. Il est plutôt renfermé d'après ce que m'a dit Angela.**

— **J'ai toujours dit que les enfants Cullen n'avaient rien à faire ici. Ils sont bien plus matures que la plupart des personnes que je connaisse. Et il me semble qu'ils se destinent aux différentes universités de l'Eavy League. Ils iront loin, j'en suis sûr. Mais dis voir… Tu t'intéresses bien à ce Cullen !**

Et voilà ! Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! Je me sentis rougir soudainement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en rajoute ?

— **Non, je suis juste curieuse. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un lycéen… « normal ».**

— **Hum… je suis assez d'accord.**

Je me tus, de peur de dire une phrase de trop et le reste du repas se passa dans le silence. Charlie restait soupçonneux et me jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre, mais je l'ignorai, concentrée sur mon gratin. Une fois les assiettes terminées et le plat vidé - mon père dévorait - je fis rapidement la vaisselle et remontai dans ma chambre le plus vite possible afin d'échapper à de nouvelles questions indiscrètes. Je trouvais bien étrange qu'Edward laisse des impressions tellement différentes suivant les personnes auxquelles il s'adressait - ou au contraire ne s'adressait pas.

Je me préparai à me coucher et une fois de plus, la douche me détendit quelque peu. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Edward avait quelque chose d'étrange, de mystérieux, de presque… inhumain. D'accord. Là, je devenais vraiment cinglée. Encore un peu et j'étais bonne pour l'asile. N'empêche… il semblait vraiment irréel. Sa beauté surpassait tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent et n'importe quel mannequin masculin se serait damné pour avoir la chance de lui arriver à la cheville. Son visage sans défaut, ses yeux merveilleux, sa voix au timbre si parfait, tout, jusqu'à son allure, sa démarche, sa façon de parler ou de sourire, semblait sortir tout droit d'une autre dimension. Un humain ne pouvait décemment être aussi parfait, c'en était presque effrayant comme disait Angela.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit et je me rendis soudain compte que les battements de mon cœur étaient bien trop désordonnés et que j'avais cessé de respirer. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi face à lui ? Je ne pouvais pas être attirée à ce point en ne l'ayant vu qu'une seule fois ! Je ne le connaissais même pas vraiment ! Je devais me calmer, respirer convenablement et ne plus y penser. Malheureusement, son visage d'ange s'imposa à moi avec une telle clarté que j'abandonnai finalement toute tentative de le faire disparaître et je m'endormis en pensant à lui.

* * *

Edward

L'aube pointait. Un brouillard épais avait englouti la vallée et la ville de Forks, mais je m'étais aventuré jusque dans les hauteurs et l'aurore offrait un spectacle majestueux du sommet des montagnes. Les nuages de l'horizon avaient pris peu à peu une teinte indigo, pour passer progressivement au mauve, puis au rose orangé. Forks ne verrait certainement pas le soleil aujourd'hui, mais la vue que j'avais de mon point d'observation était splendide. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner au lycée pour entendre à nouveau toutes ces voix me déballer leurs futilités. Ces dernières semaines, toutes les pensées des adolescents étriqués de la région étaient tournées vers Isabella Swan, la fille du Chef de Police de Forks, qui devait arriver aujourd'hui. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre parler de cette fille - comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de celles qui me tournaient autour comme des rapaces depuis mon arrivée ici. J'avais l'impression d'être un morceau de viande convoité par toute une meute de chiennes en chaleur, c'en était épuisant. Et bien sûr, j'étais le seul à endurer cette torture puisque mes deux frères étaient déjà en couple, ce qui avait dissuadé les prétendantes possibles. D'ailleurs, ils ne se gênaient pas pour me charrier le plus possible sur cette popularité totalement involontaire et nullement désirée. Je ne supportais pas les pensées perverses de ces adolescentes bourrées d'hormones qu'elles étaient incapables de contrôler - cela me rendait fou et j'en devenais parfois agressif. Je redoutais ce jour, car ce serait pire encore et j'aurai droit à toutes les pensées salaces ou envieuses qui me parviendraient tout au long de cette maudite journée. J'en avais vraiment assez de cette condition qui nous obligeait à jouer aux élèves modèles. Cette couverture commençait réellement à me peser et j'envisageais sérieusement de partir d'ici.

Je me ressaisis, chassai un dernier cerf et rejoignis Alice pour reprendre le chemin de la maison. De toute la famille, elle était celle dont j'étais le plus proche, en dehors de mes parents, celle sur qui je pouvais compter à cent pour cent à tout moment, celle en qui j'accordais une confiance presque sans limite. Son soutien m'était vital et son absence se serait ressentie sur mon moral et mon comportement. Sans elle, j'aurais sombré depuis longtemps et accompli des actes que j'aurais regrettés par la suite. Or, je voulais rester digne de mon père et de tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu toutes ces années.

Nous effectuâmes le trajet jusqu'à la villa en silence. Elle avait fermé l'accès à ses pensées et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Tournant la tête pour lui adresser un sourire de gratitude, je vis un pli soucieux barrer son front. Je la soupçonnai alors de me cacher une vision et la stoppai aussitôt.

— **Alice, que se passe-t-il ?**

— **Je ne sais pas.**

— **Comment ça ? Pourquoi me bloques-tu l'accès à tes pensées dans ce cas ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?**

— **Je ne te bloque pas l'accès à mes pensées, je t'assure ! J'ai juste tenté de vérifier que la journée se déroulerait sans incident, à cause de l'arrivée de la nouvelle, et je n'ai rien vu. Il est donc normal que tu n'aies rien vu non plus !**

— **Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux dire que tu ne voies plus notre futur ? **Elle opina. **Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**

— **Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce n'est pas normal.**

— **Rentrons, il faut absolument en parler à Carlisle.**

Acquiesçant, elle se remit à courir. Je la rattrapai sans difficulté. Cette nouvelle m'inquiétait réellement et j'espérais fortement que mon père aurait une réponse logique à ce phénomène. Il devait en avoir une, il en avait toujours.

— **Ce n'est pas normal… Il vous faudra surveiller cette Isabella, gardez un œil sur elle, on ne sait jamais.**

— **Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! Que veux-tu qu'elle aie à voir dans cette histoire ? **demanda alors Emmett. Il était tout aussi perdu que nous et avait posé à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

* _**Pourtant, la fille du Chef Swan… Tout de même, c'est un brave homme, tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire, pourquoi sa fille serait-elle différente ? **_* Alice

Les pensées de ma sœur s'accordaient aux miennes mais je n'en demeurais pas moins inquiet.

— **Je ne sais pas et c'est cela qui m'inquiète justement**, répondit mon père à la question d'Emmett. **Restez prudent.**

Je hochai la tête, entièrement d'accord avec son dernier conseil, et montai me changer. J'en avais assez que cette Isabella me complique la vie alors qu'elle n'y était même pas encore entrée.

Dans la voiture, personne ne parla mais tous étaient préoccupés par le fait qu'Alice soit incapable de voir notre futur et ils ne pouvaient pas me le cacher. Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, je me garai à ma place habituelle. Curieusement, personne d'autre n'osait l'occuper, ce qui était certainement dû fait que nous étions si impressionnants que personne n'osait faire quoi que ce soit qui soit susceptible nous contrarier. Emmett s'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup de cela et nous exaspérait souvent par son comportement intimidant. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été violent ou agressif, sa carrure d'ours lui permettait d'effrayer n'importe qui sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche et il trouvait cela parfaitement désopilant - au grand dam de sa femme. À peine fus-je sorti de la voiture que les pensées des lycéens m'assaillirent. Un bourdonnement incessant amplifié par la frénésie qui régnait dans les lieux. Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils aussi bruyants lorsqu'ils pensaient ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus discrets ? Décidément, ma mauvaise humeur devenait incontrôlable. Je perdais patience beaucoup trop facilement. Je devrai être prudent aujourd'hui, malgré ma récente chasse. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant et pris ma tête entre mes mains, tentant de fermer mon esprit à tout ce boucan et ainsi essayer de me clamer un peu. J'aurai certainement un mal de crâne épouvantable à la fin de la journée. Alice me jeta un regard inquiet du coin de l'œil. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et ignorai sa question muette.

Soudain, une odeur inconnue me parvint clairement. Un parfum chantant, attirant comme aucune autre odeur de ma connaissance. Je humai l'air à la recherche du propriétaire, lorsque je la vis. Elle venait de descendre de voiture et tentait de se fondre dans la foule d'élèves. Sa fragrance était réellement alléchante. Non. En réalité, elle ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Aussi anormal que cela puisse paraître, son odeur ne m'attirait nullement. Je n'éprouvais aucun désir de lui sauter à la gorge. Curieux. Je la suivis des yeux, essayant de me focaliser sur ses pensées, en vain. Peut-être ne la connaissais-je pas assez, ou bien le bruit ambiant m'empêchait de me concentrer correctement. Avait-elle conscience que sa tentative de passer inaperçue avait échouée lamentablement ? Parce que chaque élève présent sur le parking avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Quels abrutis ! Aucun respect de la personne, aucune discrétion. Au pied de l'escalier, j'aperçus Mike Newton aux côtés de sa petite amie, Jessica Stanley crus-je me rappeler, ainsi que de Lauren, une peste qui me poursuivait avec assiduité depuis deux ans et dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire. Newton lorgnait la nouvelle arrivante d'une manière peu galante et apparemment, Lauren s'en était aperçue. La suite se passa très vite et je n'eus pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Isabella passe près d'elle et lui fit sournoisement un croche-pied discret au moment où elle entamait l'ascension des marches. Malheureusement pour elle, Newton se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne finisse sa chute et l'accueillit dans ses bras. La pauvre ! Sur tout le lycée, il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur le pied de Lauren et dans les bras de Newton. Je ne pus retenir un soupir désolé qui attira l'attention d'Alice à mes côtés.

— **Que se passe-t-il **s'enquit-elle, intriguée par ma soudaine lassitude.

— **C'est la fameuse Isabella. Deux minutes qu'elle est là et elle s'est déjà trouvée un admirateur et une ennemie**, répondis-je en lui désignant la scène du menton.

Je l'entendis rire mais avais déjà reporté mon attention sur l'intéressée. Nous avançâmes parmi les élèves tandis que Mike et sa nouvelle conquête se dirigeaient vers le secrétariat.

* _**Et alors, elle en dit quoi, elle, de Newton ? **_* demanda silencieusement ma sœur, moqueuse, en me gratifiant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— **Je n'en ai aucune idée**, marmonnai-je en tentant à nouveau d'entendre la moindre pensée pouvant me parvenir.

— **Comment ça ? **s'enquit-elle à voix haute, les yeux ronds, réellement surprise.

— **Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. Ou je ne les identifie pas dans tout ce chahut**, lui répondis-je le plus bas que je pus. **En tout cas, Mike vient d'oublier Jessica. Il trouve cette fille très à son goût pour rester dans le vocabulaire correct et civilisé**, ajoutai-je un peu plus haut, irrité par la grossièreté de cet abruti.

— **Attends un peu**, me coupa Alice. **Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de silence pour discerner les pensées d'une personne**, remarqua-t-elle à voix trop basse et à débit trop rapide pour les oreilles humaines qui nous entouraient. **Tu n'entends vraiment rien ?**

— **Le silence total**, lui assurai-je, un peu décontenancé par sa soudaine inquiétude.

* _**Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne vois plus le futur et tu ne lis pas ses pensées. Cette humaine a quelque chose de… spécial. **_*

Je fronçai les sourcils, prenant pour la première fois pleinement conscience de la situation. Alice avait raison, tout cela était anormal.

Je passai la matinée à tenter de discerner à travers les couloirs les pensées d'Isabella. Ou Bella comme l'appelait Mike - décidément, celui-là ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer n'importe quelle fille qui lui tombait sous la main. Les pensées de ce dernier n'avaient rien de très catholique et je me demandais vraiment ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Jessica. Ce type n'avait rien dans la tête et tout dans l'entrejambe. D'ailleurs, Jessica elle-même n'était pas très heureuse du comportement de son petit ami qui semblait avoir déserté sa place habituelle à ses côtés pour rejoindre Bella. Je me dis alors que celle-ci ne s'était finalement peut-être pas trouvé une ennemie, mais deux.

À midi, je retrouvai les autres avant de rejoindre la cafétéria - acte quotidien totalement inutile puisque nous ne mangions jamais le contenu de nos plateaux. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Du freesia principalement. Une odeur peu commune chez les humains. Fascinant. Et toujours aucune soif apparente. Vraiment étrange. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle. Je la trouvai rapidement; assise à la table de Newton et sa bande - étrange ! -, elle nous tournait le dos.

Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle, dans un coin, à l'écart des lycéens bruyants amateurs de batailles de purée de carotte.

* _**Edward que se passe-t-il ? Je sens une attirance. **_* Jasper.

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère, qui semblait inquiet.

— **Oui. Son odeur**, lui répondis-je machinalement, le regard tourné vers Bella.

Toute la table comprit immédiatement de quoi - et de qui - nous parlions et tous me scrutèrent, figés, soudainement effrayés.

— **Tu devrais partir immédiatement avant que ça ne devienne trop tentant**, me conseilla Rosalie.

* _**Ouais, ça serait dommage de te donner en spectacle pour une humaine **_* plaisanta Emmett. Je levai les yeux au ciel et ignorai mon abruti de frère.

— **Pas besoin**, répondis-je à ma sœur. **Rien de tentant. Son odeur m'attire énormément, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui sauter dessus… Contrairement à Newton.**

Emmett partit d'un rire gras et se récolta une claque derrière le crâne de la part de Rosalie.

— **Cesse de faire l'idiot, bon sang, et soit sérieux une minute veux-tu ? Comment ça tu ne ressens pas l'envie de lui sauter dessus ? Son odeur t'attire mais pas son sang ? C'est totalement illogique ! **reprit-elle.

* _**Je suis assez d'accord avec Rosalie, Edward. Ce n'est pas très naturel. **_* Jasper

Je me détournai des pensées de mes frères et sœurs et jetai un œil à la table où elle déjeunait. Soudain, elle prétexta un oubli et se leva précipitamment pour quitter le réfectoire.

— **Elle part ! **annonçai-je.

— **Et alors ? **questionna Emmett.

— **Et alors, Carlisle nous a demandé de garder un œil sur elle**, répondit Alice à ma place, tout aussi exaspérée par le manque de cervelle de notre grizzli de frère. **Edward, va voir toi, si tu es sûr d'être immunisé contre son odeur. Ça vaut mieux tant que nous ignorons si elle exerce une quelconque attirance sur l'un de nous.**

Je hochai la tête et partis à sa recherche. Ne pas capter ses pensées me décontenançait énormément mais son odeur était si forte que je suivis sans peine sa trace. J'arrivai sur le parking et la vis dans sa voiture. J'avançai silencieusement. Elle avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de percer ses défenses. Rien. Comme si elle ne pensait pas - ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Poussé par une curiosité irrationnelle que je ne contrôlais pas - d'ordinaire, j'évitais le plus possible le contact avec les humains et plus encore avec les humaines - je m'approchai encore et tapai doucement à sa vitre. Elle sursauta violemment et, d'instinct, verrouilla les portières. Je la fixai. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous inspirions une méfiance et une peur irraisonnées à chaque personne que nous croisions ? Cela pouvait se révéler agaçant. La réaction suivante ne se fit pas attendre. À peine son regard eut-il croisé le mien qu'elle se figea, bouche bée. Et voilà ! Une de plus ! J'en avais assez de cette stupide attraction qui éblouissait toutes les filles ! Je la fixais toujours, attendant patiemment qu'elle se remette du choc. C'était la première fois que je la voyais d'aussi près. Elle était vraiment belle et je compris pourquoi Newton bavait devant elle depuis ce matin. Plutôt pâle pour quelqu'un qui venait du Sud des Etats-Unis mais elle n'avait rien à envier aux filles du coin. Elle ferait des jalouses ici. Ses cheveux châtain lui tombant en cascade sur les épaules encadraient son visage ovale dont les yeux noisette continuaient à me détailler, comme si elle tentait de se persuader que j'étais réel. Enfin, elle reprit conscience et déverrouilla les portes avant d'ouvrir la vitre. Je restai tout de même sur mes gardes. Après tout, elle ne serait pas la première à vouloir me mettre le grappin dessus (un vague souvenir d'une Lauren en ébullition me revint en mémoire et je la scrutai à nouveau d'un air méfiant). Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, je pris les devants.

— **Bonjour.**

— **Bonjour**, me répondit-elle lentement. **Je peux t'aider ?**

Sa voix hésitante sonnait comme un douce mélodie, aussi enivrante que son odeur et je dus lutter afin de garder mes idées claires. Elle avait vraiment l'air impressionnée, comme devant une star de télévision. Je ne pus réprimer un grand sourire et lui répondis.

— **Je pensais que c'était plutôt toi qui avait besoin d'aide. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je t'ai aperçue de loin et j'ai bien cru que tu allais faire un malaise.**

Je tentai une fois encore de percer ses pensées, sans succès. Chaque fois, je me heurtais à un mur invisible. Invisible, mais solide.

— **Effectivement. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mais ça va mieux, merci.**

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu l'entendre penser sa phrase avant qu'elle ne la prononce ? Cela me frustrait énormément. Je ne comprenais pas ce phénomène étrange qui l'immunisait contre mon pouvoir.

— **Hum… Au fait, je m'appelle Edward… Cullen.**

— **Bella Swan.**

Ainsi c'est pour cela que Mike l'appelait Bella et non Isabella. Ne pas lire en elle devenait de plus en plus dérangeant. Je me ressaisis cependant. Elle ne devait rien voir transparaître - elle ne comprendrait pas mes réactions.

— **Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Bella. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Tu devrais descendre de là.**

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris alors sa portière et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à descendre, l'encourageant en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida. Erreur. Comment avais-je pu être aussi imprudent et avoir oublié que ma peau n'avait pas une température très normale pour un humain ? À vrai dire, ne pas être tenté par son odeur me perturbait. Son contact tiède m'électrisa. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de proximité avec les humains. À la vue de sa réaction, je la lâchai immédiatement. Quel idiot ! Il fallait que je détourne son attention avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions.

— **Allons-y**, lançai-je.

Elle tourna les talons et je la suivis, enivré par son parfum de freesia. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et je crus qu'elle songeait à tous ces idiots qui la prenaient pour une bête de foire. Je tentai donc de la rassurer.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, ça leur passera.**

— **Pardon ?**

Voyant que je m'étais trompé - je maudis cette défaillance inexplicable de mon pouvoir - je m'expliquai donc.

— **Ils ne sont pas habitués à accueillir de nouveaux habitants par ici. Quand ma famille et moi sommes arrivés à Forks, nous avons vécu la même chose que toi aujourd'hui. Au début, c'est assez gênant, mais je pense que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à t'intégrer, les gens sont plutôt faciles à vivre dans le coin.**

En tout cas, elle s'adapterait certainement mieux que nous. Je ne pus retenir un nouveau sourire à cette pensée, l'éblouissant un peu plus. Satané pouvoir de séduction ! Ses yeux papillonnèrent; apparemment elle luttait à son tour pour garder ses idées claires - ce qui, tout comme moi, semblait vain. Je décidai de détourner la conversation afin de l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

— **Pardonne mon indiscrétion, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais… pourquoi es-tu venue t'enterrer à Forks ? Il me semble avoir entendu dire que tu vivais en Arizona avec ta mère. Tu en avais assez de voir le soleil ?**

Puisque je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, autant qu'elle me les dise elle-même. Je la scrutai, jaugeant sa réaction. Elle semblait surprise - curieuse ? - mais elle me répondit calmement.

— **Si, d'ailleurs la chaleur me manque déjà énormément. Mais ma mère s'est remariée et mon beau-père est constamment en déplacement, alors plutôt que de la forcer à rester avec moi à la maison, j'ai préféré m'installer ici et lui permettre de l'accompagner.**

— **Plutôt généreux**, conclus-je en lui adressant un nouveau sourire. **Mais, dis-moi, penses-tu réellement que ta mère puisse être heureuse en sachant que tu te sacrifies pour son bonheur ? N'as-tu pas peur qu'elle culpabilise en se disant qu'elle oblige sa propre fille à s'éloigner d'elle ?**

Elle me regarda avec un air tellement estomaqué que je regrettai un instant d'être allé aussi loin. Après tout, je ne la connaissais que depuis dix minutes à peine et ma question avait dû la choquer. Pourtant, elle se ressaisit, et baissa la tête avant de me répondre.

— **Eh bien vois-tu, ma mère m'a élevée seule pendant seize ans, elle ne s'est jamais occupée que de moi et je passais avant tout, même avant elle, ce qui fait que lorsque Phil a débarqué, je me suis sentie obligée de lui céder la place, même si je savais que je passais toujours avant lui pour elle. Mais justement, c'est ce qui me gênait. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle gâche sa chance de vivre enfin le bonheur auprès d'un homme qui l'aime sincèrement. Alors j'ai décidé de m'effacer, estimant que cela serait moins égoïste de ma part de les laisser vivre leur idylle. Ma mère est encore jeune et elle mérite d'être heureuse. Alors je n'ai absolument aucun regret.**

Elle releva la tête, inquiète de ma réaction face à cette déclaration. Cependant, je fus incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Jamais au cours de ma longue vie je n'avais rencontré de fille plus désintéressée que Bella semblait l'être. Celle-ci préférait se sacrifier pour le bonheur de sa mère et peu d'humains étaient aussi altruistes - étant capable de lire leurs pensées, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Cette fille me fascinait, elle dégageait quelque chose de tellement puissant que je me sentais incapable de détourner mes yeux de son visage angélique. Je percevais très nettement les palpitations désordonnées de son pauvre cœur d'humaine et me perdis dans les profondeurs de ses yeux, oublieux de tout le reste. Je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps ni d'espace. Nous nous étions arrêtés au milieu du parking et le silence qui s'était installé entre nous créait une sorte de bulle nous coupant du reste du monde. Le silence de ses pensées rendait l'instant encore plus magique. La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours nous fit sursauter et je repris soudain conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Bella baissa de nouveau la tête, écarlate, avant de se remettre en route.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer en silence jusqu'à notre entrée dans le bâtiment des laboratoires de langues. Là, je sentis Bella se tendre subitement sous les regards scrutateurs des autres élèves. Malheur. J'aurais dû la laisser devant les portes, à l'extérieur. Je la vis du coin de l'œil se tourner vers moi en quête d'une explication et tentai de rester impassible. Je sentis alors qu'elle accélérait, visiblement mal à l'aise, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle se stoppa soudainement, à l'écart des autres.

— **Bon… elle avait l'air vraiment embarrassée. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici et d'avoir voulu m'aider tout à l'heure.**

— **Je t'en prie**, dis-je dans un sourire. **Je vais devoir te laisser là ou tes amis vont finir pas se décrocher la mâchoire à force de nous dévisager comme ça, poursuivis-je en riant franchement devant sa réaction.**

Elle rougit fortement. Je retins un sourire, de peur d'aggraver son cas. Elle était particulièrement belle lorsqu'elle rougissait. Elle paraissait encore plus fragile. Tellement humaine.

— **Désolé**, finit-elle par lancer après avoir repris quelque peu contenance. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça.**

— **J'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.**

Je ris intérieurement. Bien sûr, elle ne comprit rien de ce que je lui disais.

— **Bon, je dois aller à mon propre cours. On se reverra sûrement !**

Mes paroles m'avaient presque échappé mais curieusement, j'éprouvais réellement l'envie de la revoir. Ma réaction me troublait. D'ordinaire, chaque fois qu'une fille tombait sous mon charme, je faisais tout mon possible afin d'éviter le moindre contact avec elle, de peur de me laisser entraîner dans une situation dangereuse autant pour elle que pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés et même s'il était flagrant que mon apparence parfaite avait une fois de plus fait des siennes, j'étais certainement encore plus attiré par elle qu'elle par moi. Je lui adressai un dernier sourire charmeur - qui produisit son effet - avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Alice pour notre cours d'italien - inutile puisque nous le parlions déjà couramment.

* _**Alors ? Qu'as-tu fais bon sang ? Pourquoi as-tu été si long ? Que s'est-il passé ? **_* Alice.

— **Calme toi, bon sang ! À vrai dire je ne sais pas, c'est assez étrange. Son odeur est vraiment alléchante mais ne m'attire pas dans le mauvais sens et ses pensées me sont totalement inaccessibles. Par contre, elle, est fascinante**, lui répondis-je trop bas pour l'ouïe humaine, tout en observant l'intéressée entrer en cours aux côtés d'Angela Weber. Fascinante, ajoutai-je pour moi-même dans un murmure qu'Alice perçut tout de même.

* _**Edward ! Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! N'y songe même pas ! Tu ne veux pas de toutes les vampires qui traînent à tes pieds dans l'espoir d'attirer ton attention et tu t'enticherais d'une simple humaine ? Non mais tu as perdu la tête mon pauvre ! C'est notre mort que tu veux c'est ça ? **_*

Elle prenait un air faussement choqué - je savais qu'elle me soutiendrait quoi que je fasse - mais elle semblait réellement inquiète et je n'aimais pas la rendre dans cet état par mes actes irréfléchis.

— **Je le sais bien Alice**, répliquai-je en riant. **Mais n'empêche qu'elle reste fascinante.**

Son odeur envahissait encore mes narines et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire du son de sa voix, ni de l'image de son visage rougissant. Mon Dieu il fallait que je me ressaisisse !

* _**Mouais. Tu la trouves fascinante parce que tu n'as pas accès à ses pensées, voilà tout. Sois prudent, Edward. J'ai l'impression que tu as tendance à relâcher ta garde en sa présence et à oublier qu'elle est humaine et toi vampire. Ca ne me plaît pas. **_*

Je ne cherchai pas à la contredire et la regardai, étonné. Mais au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé sur le parking quelques minutes plus tôt, je dus convenir qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'avais relâché ma garde, je nous avais tous mis en danger. Je devais faire attention. Mais je me sentais vraiment bien en sa présence. Comme le disait Alice, j'en oubliais qu'elle était humaine et moi vampire. Et j'aimais ça. Et puis, d'un autre côté, le fait de ne pas entendre ses pensées était très reposant pour moi. Le problème était que je ne savais pas du tout quelle impression je lui avais faite. Je cherchai donc à distinguer les pensées d'Angela, pour savoir si elle parlait avec Bella et si oui, ce qu'elles se disaient. J'avais pleinement conscience que ce que je tentais de faire était complètement déplacé, mais je ne tenais plus. Et j'avais visé juste. Elles discutaient bien, et apparemment, Bella lui posait des questions sur moi. Mais curieusement, ce n'était que des questions sur ma famille et sur notre arrivée à Forks. C'était la première fois qu'une fille de ce lycée parlait de moi autrement que comme un dieu de la séduction et je trouvais cela étrange. Non que cela me plaise que toute les filles bavent sur mon passage - au contraire cela m'horripilait qu'elle soient incapables de se contrôler - mais je trouvais étrange que mon apparence irréelle ne produise pas le même effet sur elle. Plus je la connaissais et plus je la trouvais fascinante.

À la fin des cours, je retournai à la voiture où me rejoignirent mes frères et sœurs. Je montai en silence et mis le contact.

* _**Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Ce que tu ressens est étrange. **_* Jasper.

* _**Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état Edward ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? **_* Rosalie - toujours aussi observatrice.

* _**On dirait bien que la petite humaine te fait de l'effet, hein frérot ? Remarque, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, la petite, Newton a pas tort, finalement ! **_* Emmett - toujours aussi idiot.

— **Tu as de la chance que Rosalie n'ait pas entendu ça, Emmett ! **ricanai-je en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Je vis l'intéressée devenir soupçonneuse et mon frère se tasser sur son siège comme une guimauve. Jasper, qui avait capté ce qu'il ressentait, rit avec moi.

— **Méfie-toi, Emmett Cullen ! La moindre humaine qui s'approche et ce sera sa dernière action !**

Bien sûr, Rosalie plaisantait, mais cela n'empêcha pas son mari de se tasser un peu plus. Je secouai la tête en ricanant de nouveau. Emmett était un vrai grizzly mais se ramollissait en rien de temps devant sa vampire d'épouse. Plutôt comique.

* _**Edward, tu m'inquiètes. Jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi bizarre. Méfie-toi s'il te plaît j'ai l'impression qu'elle a une influence étrange sur toi. **_* Alice

Je lui souris et me concentrai inutilement sur la route afin d'échapper à un interrogatoire. Je ne voulais pas déjà subir les reproches de ma famille. Me replongeant dans mes propres pensées, je me remémorai notre courte conversation. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir, Bella était une fille timide et particulièrement réservée, presque trop à vrai dire. Elle rougissait à la moindre gêne et avait l'air incapable de mentir délibérément. Mais cela ne la rendait que plus charmante. Finalement, quand on la regardait comme ça, elle n'avait rien d'étrange ou de spécial. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait autre chose, qui la rendait différente des autres filles de ce lycée. Et cela ne relevait pas seulement de ses étranges caractéristiques - dont elle ne pouvait même pas avoir conscience d'ailleurs. J'avais l'impression d'être un aimant attiré par une force invisible mais inconditionnelle. Cette fois, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, j'avais conscience que mon attitude mettait toute la famille en péril. Malheureusement, je m'en sentais tout bonnement incapable. Je garai ma Volvo devant la villa et courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'affalai sur mon divan après avoir mis en route mon disque de Debussy - le seul susceptible de m'apaiser. Je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter mes proches. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Alice avait raison, ce n'était pas normal. L'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi n'avait rien d'habituel. Jamais je n'avais entendu d'histoires de ce genre sur notre espèce. Ce n'était pas naturel pour un vampire d'être attiré par une humaine autrement que pour en faire son repas. Le plus frustrant était d'ignorer ses pensées. Cela me rendait littéralement fou.

Je me redressai vivement. Il fallait que je sache. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à me cacher ses pensées indéfiniment. Je traversai ma chambre et sautai par la fenêtre, évitant ainsi les questions indiscrètes de mes proches qui auraient immanquablement fusées si j'étais passé par la porte. De toute façon, Alice était incapable de prévoir mes actes puisque son pouvoir ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Finalement, l'étrange énigme Bella avait du bon. Je souris intérieurement en atterrissant avec souplesse sur l'herbe humide et me mis à courir le plus vite possible à travers la forêt. Je savais où habitait Charlie Swan et mis à peine cinq minutes à arriver sur la route. De l'autre côté se dressait la maison de bois blanc, la Chevrolet rouge garée devant le perron. Son odeur flottait encore dans l'air, m'enivrant une fois de plus. Elle m'hypnotisait littéralement. Je ne pouvais résister à cette attraction qui s'exerçait sur moi. Je m'approchai de la maison sans en avoir réellement conscience. Par les fenêtres, je vis qu'elle n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Je grimpai donc à l'arbre qui se trouvait dans la cour tout en faisant bien attention de rester dissimulé dans le feuillage et arrivai devant une fenêtre de l'étage. Là, je la vis allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle s'était endormie en écoutant de la musique. Une bouffée de tendresse mêlée de tristesse me submergea. Elle était si belle, semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. J'éprouvai l'envie irrésistible de la toucher, de la caresser, de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger du reste du monde. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Nous n'étions pas faits pour nous fréquenter. Par nature j'étais son plus dangereux prédateur et elle était mon déjeuner. Je ne devais pas m'approcher d'elle, même si je n'éprouvais aucun désir de la tuer - pour la première fois de ma déjà longue vie. J'étais parfaitement conscient que j'aurais dû m'éloigner et la laisser vivre sa vie d'humaine normalement, mais je savais au plus profond de moi que j'en étais absolument incapable. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour rester loin d'elle. En quelques minutes, elle m'était devenue indispensable. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, je savais à présent qu'elle était une condition à mon bonheur présent et futur, qu'elle me permettrait de reprendre goût à la vie, peut-être même de me voir autrement que comme un monstre sanguinaire.

Les vibrations de son portable me tirèrent de mes rêveries en même temps qu'elle se réveillait brusquement. Je me dissimulai un peu plus, de peur qu'elle ne me vit. Elle se redressa vivement, posa ses écouteurs, et décrocha. Je distinguai une voix féminine angoissée, comme avide d'entendre la voix de Bella. Certainement sa mère.

— **Allô ? Bella ?**

— **Oui maman.**

— **Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment ça s'est passé, cette première journée ?**

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Que voulait-elle lui dissimuler ?

— **Mieux que ce que je redoutais. Ils sont tous très sympas et je me suis déjà fait des amis.**

Je sentais que sa déclaration était fausse et j'aurais aimé connaître la vraie réponse.

— **Je suis tellement soulagée que tu me dises cela Bella ! Je me faisais tellement de soucis !**

— **Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas t'en faire et que tout irait bien maman.**

Comme si nous pourrions un jour empêcher nos parents de s'inquiéter pour nous !

— **Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

— **Oui, je sais. Alors le déménagement ? C'est pour quand ?**

— **Pour ce week-end. Phil est déjà parti pour faire du repérage et il a trouvé une maison magnifique. Il m'a envoyé des photos, elle est vraiment splendide, pas très loin de la plage, lumineuse et moderne. Je suis tout excitée à l'idée d'aller vivre en Floride ! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là !**

La Floride ? C'était donc pour cela que Bella était venue vivre à Forks, son beau-père avait été transféré en Floride !

— **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, pour vous aussi tout va bien se passer. Phil est un mari parfait et je suis certaine que votre nouvelle vie sera merveilleuse.**

— **J'en suis sûre, chérie. Je vais te laisser ma puce, je dois encore terminer des cartons, les déménageurs viennent demain pour récupérer le plus gros des meubles.**

Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi persuadée de son bonheur qu'elle le disait. Étrange, Bella m'avait pourtant dit que sa mère serait plus heureuse ainsi. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

— **Vas-y. je t'aime maman.**

— **Moi aussi ma chérie. Tu me manques.**

— **Toi aussi. A bientôt.**

— **Au revoir chérie.**

Elle raccrocha, posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et se rallongea, les yeux rivés au plafond, songeuse. Elle semblait soucieuse, certainement à cause de sa mère. Étrangement, celle-ci ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître. Sa voix reflétait énormément de tristesse, de nostalgie semblait-il, et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Je la fixais toujours, perdu dans ma contemplation. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder. Je devais tenter de déchiffrer ses expressions pour deviner ses sentiments puisque j'étais incapable de prendre connaissance de ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête vers son réveil et se décida à se lever. Je la vis sortir de sa chambre et l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Je sautai alors de mon perchoir et atterris silencieusement - un avantage de ma nature de prédateur - devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Puis je courus à vitesse vampirique me dissimuler derrière les premiers arbres de la forêt. À cette distance, elle ne pouvait pas m'apercevoir mais ma vue extrêmement développée me permettait de distinguer chaque détail de la scène. Je l'observai préparer le dîner, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. La voir faire la cuisine la rendait encore plus humaine. Une fois le plat au four, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Je restai toutefois tapi parmi les arbres.

Je la contemplais encore lorsque je perçus le bruit du moteur de la voiture de patrouille du Sheriff qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître au bout de la rue. Je reculai un peu plus loin dans la forêt de peur de me faire voir. Je distinguais déjà ses pensées et il semblait de bonne humeur.

* _**Il faudra que je pense à appeler ce bon vieux Billy pour une partie de pêche samedi, il me doit une revanche. Et puis, ça serait une bonne occasion pour laisser Bella à La Push avec Jacob. Avec un peu de chance… Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre hier. **_*

Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de savoir Bella à la réserve. Et qui était ce Jacob ? Une vague de jalousie me souleva, ce qui me surprit. Ce sentiment m'était quasiment inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je supportais mal l'idée de la laisser aller là-bas sachant qu'il me serait impossible de m'y rendre moi-même pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Charlie se gara derrière la Chevrolet de Bella et entra dans la maison. Malgré la distance, j'entendais parfaitement la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

— **Ca sent bon par ici. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude !**

— **Bonjour papa.**

* _**Elle semble aller bien, même si elle n'a pas l'air vraiment réjouie. Peut-être la fatigue. Une première journée en tant que nouvelle est toujours un peu spéciale. **_* Charlie.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. La première journée de Bella n'aurait pas pu être plus spéciale.

— **Alors cette journée ? Tu as survécu, finalement.**

— **Je m'attendais à pire. J'ai fais la connaissance de quelques personnes plutôt sympas et les profs n'ont pas l'air trop mal.**

— **Ah oui ? Et qui sont ces nouveaux amis ?**

— **Euh… En premier, j'ai rencontré Mike… Newton, je crois.**

— **Ah oui, je connais bien ses parents, ils possèdent le magasin de sport à l'entrée de la ville. Chouette gosse, quoi qu'un peu chahuteur. Il sort avec Jessica Stanley, c'est ça ?**

Je pouffai. Chouette gosse un peu chahuteur ? Don-Juan-Sans-Cervelle lui convenait mieux à mon goût. Et sa Jessica devait être sacrément mordue pour accepter son comportement infect à son égard.

— **Oui, c'est ça. Elle a l'air sympa également. Par contre son amie Lauren ne m'a pas semblée très amicale.**

En effet, Lauren n'avait de réelle sympathie que pour elle-même et de tous les adolescents de cette ville, c'était celle dont j'avais le plus de mal à supporter les pensées futiles et hargneuses. Cette fille était malsaine et débordait de rancune à l'égard de l'humanité tout entière. Elle serait prête à faire payer à tous les malheurs qu'elle avait endurés.

— **Son père est parti il y a quelques années et depuis elle est un peu… mordante. Mais elle n'est pas méchante.**

Je n'étais pas tout à fait de cet avis car même si cette expérience traumatisante était effectivement responsable de son comportement, elle ne l'excusait pas pour autant. Et visiblement, Bella était de mon avis.

— **Hum… Angela Weber, par contre, est celle que j'ai le plus appréciée. Elle est vraiment adorable et je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre.**

— **Ah oui ! Son père est le pasteur de Forks. C'est une fille très bien, je suis content que vous soyez déjà amies.**

Cette fois j'étais d'accord avec lui. Angela était la plus susceptible d'être une réelle amie pour Bella, vraie et sincère. C'était vraiment une fille bien et son fiancé était peut-être le plus mature des garçons de son âge qui vivaient à Forks.

— **Et… j'ai également parlé à un certain Edward… Cullen ?**

Je sursautai. Étant incapable de percevoir ses pensées, je n'avais donc pas du tout envisagé d'entrer dans la conversation. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être le moyen de savoir quelle impression je lui avais laissé. Je vis Charlie froncer les sourcils.

* _**Edward Cullen ? Tiens, je croyais qu'il ne parlait à personne. C'est un bon garçon après tout je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. **_*

Bien sûr, s'il avait su ce que j'étais en réalité, il aurait été d'un tout autre avis.

— **Cullen, dis-tu ? Edward Cullen ? Le fils du docteur ?**

— **Il me semble.**

Elle semblait méfiante, comme si elle redoutait ce que son père pourrait lui révéler à mon sujet. Mais qu'avait-elle donc en tête ?

— **Je connais bien son père. Un très bon médecin. Je ne connais pas meilleur homme. Sa femme est également délicieuse. C'est une famille remarquable, très unie. Et Edward est un bon garçon, extrêmement bien élevé.**

Je souris. Effectivement, mon père était le meilleur médecin que j'aie connu, et surtout celui qui avait la plus longue expérience en la matière. Aucun homme ne pouvait l'égaler dans ce domaine, à moins d'avoir vécu plus de quatre cents ans.

— **Oui, il m'a paru assez gentil. Mais il ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres. Il est plutôt renfermé d'après ce que m'a dit Angela.**

Je souris intérieurement au souvenir de leur conversation en cours d'espagnol, mais le fait qu'elle cherche à apprendre tant de chose à mon sujet m'inquiétait. Il serait dangereux pour elle qu'elle en sache plus. Je louai le ciel que Charlie soit incapable de la renseigner plus avant.

— **J'ai toujours dit que les enfants Cullen n'avait rien à faire ici. Ils sont bien plus matures que la plupart des personnes que je connaisse. Et il me semble qu'ils se destinent aux différentes universités de l'Eavy League. Ils iront loin, j'en suis sûr. Mais dis voir… Tu t'intéresses bien à ce Cullen !**

Je la vis rougir soudainement et je souris une fois de plus. Les rougeurs lui allaient vraiment bien.

— **Non, je suis juste curieuse. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un lycéen… « normal ».**

Je me crispai soudain. L'emploi du terme « normal » m'inquiétait. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Je secouai la tête afin d'effacer cette pensée idiote. Impossible ! Personne ne pouvait deviner une chose pareille.

— **Hum… je suis assez d'accord. *** _**Je le savais ! Il lui a tapé dans l'œil ! Bon sang, pourquoi lui ? Je l'apprécie, c'est vrai, mais j'ignore pourquoi, je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de la voir le fréquenter de cette manière… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Au contraire, il ne peut qu'avoir une bonne influence sur elle, ce garçon a tout pour lui, il pourrait parfaitement la rendre heureuse… Stop ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? On dirait que je me prépare à son mariage. Je deviens ridicule, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle éprouve exactement. Et lui, si ça se trouve, elle lui est complètement indifférente… comme toutes les autres filles semblerait-il. **_*

Les réflexions de Charlie étaient tellement confuses que, finalement, je ne sus pas si le fait que Bella puisse me fréquenter le dérangeait ou non - pas plus que lui d'ailleurs apparemment. J'ignorais pareillement ce que Bella pouvait bien ressentir en cet instant. Elle paraissait réellement gênée et était excessivement concentrée sur son assiette. Il y avait pourtant une chose dont j'étais certain et que tous deux ignoraient : Bella était loin de m'être indifférente. Elle m'attirait même plus que de raison. Si mon cœur avait été encore en état de marche, sa vue aurait suffit à lui faire battre la chamade.

Désormais je ne pouvais plus me mentir, je tombais peu à peu amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Et cela n'aurait pas dû autant me réjouir. Car j'étais réellement heureux pour la première fois en plus de cent ans d'existence. Pour la première fois, je me sentais bien, entier, vivant, presque humain. Et tout ça grâce à Bella. En une journée, elle m'avait fait renaître. Je souriais bêtement tandis qu'elle se levait et faisait rapidement la vaisselle sous le regard interrogateur de son père. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage. J'attendis qu'elle revienne de la salle de bain pour courir à vitesse vampirique rejoindre mon point d'observation, dissimulé par le feuillage qui chatouillait sa fenêtre. Je me faisais l'effet d'un Roméo, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement; je n'avais jamais aimé ce personnage niais et complètement idiot.

Elle était de nouveau allongée sur son lit et je perçus les battements de son cœur affolé. À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Une fois de plus, je regrettai amèrement de ne pas l'entendre. Elle resta ainsi un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis trop longtemps. Elle tenta vainement de se calmer et garda malgré ses efforts un air soucieux et une respiration saccadée. Les battements de son cœur ne se calmèrent pas et elle soupira avant de se mettre sur le côté et de me tourner le dos. Je crois qu'en cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir enfin entendre ses pensées.

Je restai là à la contempler toute la nuit. Elle était tellement belle, endormie ! Parfois elle s'agitait et se retournait. À trois reprises elle prononça mon prénom et à chaque fois je sentis mon cœur mort se gonfler d'une joie indescriptible, prêt à exploser. Mais devant son air soucieux qui ne la quitta pas un seul instant, je doutais de l'interprétation que je devais faire de cette manifestation inconsciente. Que cherchait-elle à découvrir ? À quoi pensait-elle ? J'avais peur pour elle, peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle découvre la vérité et qu'elle parte en courant rejoindre sa mère afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Ce "nous" me fit frissonner. Il n'y aurait probablement jamais de "nous" et ça serait certainement mieux ainsi. Pourtant cette réalité m'était douloureuse et mon cœur se serra à la seule pensée qu'il fut possible que jamais il ne me soit permis de la serrer dans mes bras. Malgré cela, je ne la quittai pas du regard. Cela faisait près d'un siècle que je n'avais moi-même dormi et je trouvais son sommeil fascinant.

Lorsque le jour pointa, je vis qu'il faisait beau et que le soleil était au rendez-vous. Je ne pourrais donc pas assister à mes cours puisqu'il m'était interdit de me montrer au lycée les jours de beau temps et cette idée me fendit le cœur. Être séparé d'elle pendant vingt-quatre heures m'était insupportable. Je ne m'éloignai donc qu'à l'approche de son réveil, lorsque je perçus les pensées de Charlie qui s'apprêtait à partir. Je sautai alors de mon arbre et rejoignis la forêt à vitesse vampirique. Là, je stoppai et me retournai, jetant un dernier regard à la maison de bois blanc où Bella dormait encore. Je me promis alors de revenir le soir même, et tous les soirs suivants également. Puis, apercevant Charlie sortir de la maison, je m'enfonçai parmi les arbres et rejoignis la villa.


	4. Chapter 3 Matière à réflexion

_Bonjour !!! :)_

_Merci beuacoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis super contente de voir que ça vous plaît, et j'espère que ça continuera ;)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir le troisième chapitre, et j'attends vos avis et impressions avec impatience !!!_

_enjoy !! :D_

__

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Matière à Réflexion**

_Bella_

Je me réveillai avec l'impression étrange d'être observée. Ma paranoïa s'accentuait de jour en jour. Je me levai en tentant de me remémorer mes rêves de la nuit passée mais le seul détail qui me revint clairement fut le visage d'Edward Cullen. Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de lui, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais j'étais incapable de me le sortir de la tête, quoi que je fasse pour penser à autre chose. Ça en devenait inquiétant. Je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était et priai pour ne pas le croiser aujourd'hui.

Je déjeunai rapidement, me préparai en rêvassant et finis par prendre le chemin du lycée. Ce jour là, un grand soleil d'hiver brillait, rendant le ciel presque blanc. Le froid était sec, il sentait la neige et je n'aimais pas ça. J'arrivai sur le parking avec une boule au creux de l'estomac mais je n'aurais su dire pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse alors que je n'en avais aucune raison - du moins je tentai de m'en persuader. Lorsque je descendis, je vis Mike adossé à sa voiture, juste en face de moi. Il arborait un sourire rayonnant et je le lui rendis en espérant ne pas paraître trop froide. J'aimais bien Mike mais son attitude envers moi me gênait énormément vis-à-vis de Jessica et j'espérais sans grande conviction que ce n'était pas moi qu'il attendait ainsi mais bien sa petite amie. Je pris donc directement la direction des escaliers, sans prêter plus d'attention à cet admirateur embarrassant. Malheureusement, il n'était visiblement pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement car il me rattrapa en quelques secondes.

— **Hé ! Salut Bella ! **s'écria-t-il, enjoué.

— **Salut Mike**, lui répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais amical.

— **Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? **me demanda-t-il, soudain méfiant.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

— **Pardon ? **lui demandai-je, sincèrement perdue.

— **Cullen ! On vous a tous vus ensemble. Tu es la première à qui il adresse délibérément la parole. Ça fait deux ans que Lauren essaie de lui arracher deux mots sans succès. Et toi t'arrives et dès le premier jour, tu lui mets le grappin dessus ! Avoue qu…**

Je ne le laissai pas finir tellement j'étais choquée par ses propos.

— **Holà ! Stop ! D'abord, je ne lui ai pas mis le « grappin » dessus, c'est lui qui est venu me parler. Ensuite je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ni qui que ce soit d'autre en dehors de lui et moi. Et enfin, je suis sincèrement navrée pour Lauren mais je ne peux rien pour elle, désolée.**

— **Te fâche pas, c'était juste de la curiosité**, protesta-t-il, étonné de ma réaction. **Seulement, s'il continue à te parler comme ça, tu ne te feras pas que des amies ici.**

— **Honnêtement Mike, je m'en fiche pas mal. Vois-tu, si les filles d'ici sont assez immatures pour se rendre jalouses d'une fille dont elles n'ont rien à craindre et pour un garçon qui de toute façon ne veut manifestement pas d'elles, ce n'est pas ma faute et leur amitié ne me manquera pas, au contraire. Maintenant tu seras gentil de laisser Edward où il est et de ne plus me parler de ça aujourd'hui.**

— **Mouais… Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, moi, je voulais juste te prévenir.**

Je me radoucis devant son air renfrogné.

— **Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part... Désolée de m'être emportée, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attirer autant l'attention sur moi et ça me rend nerveuse. Excuse-moi. Mais s'il te plaît, je préfère que nous n'abordions plus ce sujet.**

Nous étions arrivés devant la salle de cours et le sourire jovial de tout à l'heure était réapparu sur son visage. Apparemment, il était particulièrement heureux que je refuse de parler toute la journée du « mec le plus chaud du lycée » comme l'appelaient toutes les filles.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié. Tu t'assois à côté de moi ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Jessica était juste à côté de nous, seule à une table. Comment pouvait-il se conduire ainsi avec elle et avoir aussi bonne conscience ? Je repérai Angela qui me fit signe, me sauvant d'une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

— **Non, merci Mike, mais Angela m'attend. Tu devrais faire plus attention à Jessica**, ajoutai-je le plus bas possible afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et je me demandai un instant s'il se rappelait seulement qui était Jessica ou bien si sa réaction était due au fait que son comportement n'avait rien d'anormal à ses yeux. Puis il m'adressa un sourire triste et rejoignit sa petite amie qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Je m'assis à côté d'Angela, soulagée, et lui adressai un sourire plein de gratitude.

— **Salut Bella. Dis donc, Mike ne te lâche plus**, rigola-t-elle, visiblement compatissante.

— **Ne m'en parle pas. Je suis désolée pour Jessica, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi.**

— **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Mike. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mais il est très attaché à Jessica et je pense que si elle le laissait tomber pour se venger et lui faire peur, il reviendrait en courant. Je n'arrête pas de le lui dire, mais elle n'ose pas, de peur de le perdre définitivement. Je trouve ça dommage parce qu'elle se fait souffrir inutilement. Tu sais, Mike n'est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas très évolué. Ça va faire six mois qu'ils sont ensemble et il s'est toujours comporté ainsi avec elle. Ils sont amoureux depuis la maternelle mais n'ont jamais cessé de jouer au chat et à la souris. Dieu sait combien de filles Mike a dragué pour rendre Jessica jalouse dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention ! Je trouve ça navrant.**

Elle rigola avant de continuer.

— **Au fait, de quoi parliez-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Tu avais l'air plutôt agacé et je sais qu'il peut être très lourd, crois-moi, je suis déjà passée par là**, m'avoua-t-elle, l'air blasé.

— **Il m'a parlé d'Edward Cullen, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé hier.**

Elle étouffa un rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention du prof qui avait commencé son cours.

— **Il a essayé de me prévenir que si je continuais à le fréquenter, je me mettrais à dos toutes les filles de la ville.**

— **Faux, moi je te soutiendrais ! **plaisanta-t-elle. **Il faut toujours qu'il exagère**, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. **Il est tout simplement jaloux et il veut juste évincer un rival contre qui il ne pourrait rien si les choses évoluaient. Il est assez immature. Cela dit, il n'a pas tort sur un point. Certaines filles se battront pour t'arracher la tête.**

Son regard se posa instinctivement sur Lauren, assise au premier rang, devant le bureau du prof.

— **Franchement Angela, si ce ne sont que des filles comme Lauren, je suis plutôt heureuse que le simple fait que j'ai adressé deux mots à leur Dieu vivant me permette d'éviter leur compagnie.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous fîmes remarquer par M. Vanner qui nous surveilla tout le reste du cours, vexé que la trigonométrie nous intéresse si peu.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Je ne croisai pas Edward dans les couloirs, ce qui me rassura et me déçut à la fois. Inconsciemment, j'éprouvais le désir irrationnel de le revoir, tout en redoutant la confrontation. A midi, nous rejoignîmes tous Ben et Tyler à leur table. Je m'assis à côté d'Angela et Mike s'installa entre Jessica et moi.

— **Tyler et moi étions en train de prévoir une petite virée à Port Angeles pour samedi. Ça vous dit les filles ? **déclara Ben.

— **Génial, petite soirée ciné resto ! **s'exclama de suite Angela, ce qui fit sourire son petit ami.

— **Je suis assez d'accord, bonne idée ! N'est-ce pas Mike ? **insista Jessica en se tournant vers ce dernier, une main posée sur sa cuisse.

Son regard possessif posé sur moi me gêna horriblement. Mike acquiesça en lui prenant la main avant de se tourner vers moi. Il ne vit pas son regard incendiaire lui brûler le dos.

— **Et toi, tu viendras avec qui ? **me demanda-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

— **Avec Cullen bien sûr, quelle question ! **répondit Lauren à ma place d'un ton acide. **D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas avec lui en ce moment ! **Ajouta-t-elle.

Son regard méprisant et haineux me fit frémir et une fois encore, Angela me sortit de là. J'avais au moins une amie sincère.

— **Arrête Lauren, tu sais pertinemment que les jours de beau temps les Cullen sont absents. Inutile d'être aussi agressive, elle ne t'a rien fait.**

— **Eric serait ravi de nous accompagner**, proposa alors Ben, venant à notre rescousse - ces deux là allaient vraiment bien ensemble. **Je peux lui demander si tu veux, Bella.**

— **Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si je viendrai.**

En effet, l'idée de passer toute une soirée en présence de Jessica et Lauren ne me réjouissait pas vraiment.

— **Oh, allez Bella, s'il te plait, tu vas voir, c'est une ville magnifique et on va bien s'amuser**, me supplia Angela.

Devant son air désespéré, je ne pus que rendre les armes.

— **Très bien**, acceptai-je dans un sourire, **vas pour une soirée ciné samedi soir.**

Les filles passèrent donc le reste du repas à tout organiser, complètement excitées. Je ne me prêtai pas à la conversation, trop bruyante à mon goût, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Mike avait raison, je ne m'étais pas fait que des amies à Forks. Je redoutais la soirée de samedi, même si Edward ne nous accompagnait pas - ou plutôt parce qu'Edward ne nous accompagnerait pas. En effet, étrangement, je me sentais plus en sécurité en sa présence. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Lauren. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas embrassé devant tout le lycée - cette seule pensée suffit à me mettre le feu aux joues et je baissai la tête sur mon plateau - je lui avais seulement parlé, et moins de dix minutes qui plus est. Une conversation on ne peut plus banale, même si Lauren ne le savait pas. Et d'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas revu par la suite. Je me rappelai soudain les paroles d'Angela. Pourquoi les Cullen étaient-ils absents les jours de beau temps ? Il faudrait que je pense à lui poser la question - quand nous serions seules.

Mike me tira de mes pensées en m'interpellant.

— **Bella, c'est l'heure de retourner en cours !**

Je me levai lentement et retins Angela avec un sourire d'excuse pour Ben, qui comprit. Il l'embrassa et partit devant.

— **Tu crois réellement que c'est une bonne idée pour moi de venir, avec Lauren et Jessica ? Je doute que la soirée soit très joyeuse.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Jessica sait se tenir et Lauren ne fera rien, elle aurait trop peur que l'on se retourne tous contre elle. Tu sais tout le monde t'apprécie en dehors d'elle. Jessica est juste frustrée de ne pas être capable de retenir Mike mais au fond elle t'aime bien.**

J'hésitais à aborder le sujet qui me tenait à cœur.

— **C'est quand même idiot qu'elle soit jalouse de moi juste parce qu'Edward m'a adressé la parole.**

Elle hocha la tête et me regarda fixement, comme si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la seule chose que j'avais à lui dire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure quant tu as dis que les Cullen étaient toujours absents les jours de beau temps ?**

Elle me regarda, amusée par ma soudaine curiosité.

— **Ça t'intrigue hein ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu l'aimes bien, Cullen. Tu peux me le dire, je le vois bien.**

Je rougis. Démentir serait du pur mensonge mais j'étais incapable d'avouer les faits. Je gardai donc le silence. Son sourire s'élargit devant ma réaction, mais elle n'insista pas et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Elle savait se montrer discrète et je ne l'en appréciais que plus. Elle reprit par la réponse que j'attendais.

— **Je voulais dire que chaque fois que le soleil se montre, toute la famille Cullen disparaît. Les enfants ne viennent pas au lycée et le docteur Cullen abandonne son poste à l'hôpital. La version officielle, c'est qu'ils en profitent pour se retrouver en famille et partent en randonnée ou en camping, mais je trouve ça étrange.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

Je trouvais plutôt sympa cette idée de vacances improvisées en famille et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange dans cette histoire. Il est vrai que de nos jours, peu de familles étaient aussi unies mais je trouvais que tout le monde devrait en faire autant.

— **Honnêtement Bella, tu as déjà vu des parents qui faisaient faire l'école buissonnière à leurs cinq enfants pour partir en balade sous prétexte qu'il fasse beau ? Les week-ends sont faits pour ça il me semble, et le climat de la région n'est tout de même pas une excuse pour faire comme si un jour de beau temps était un jour de fête à célébrer absolument.**

Vu comme ça, cela semblait effectivement plus étrange.

— **Et puis moi**, reprit-elle, **je la trouve bizarre comme famille. Tu n'as vu qu'Edward pour le moment mais pour des enfants adoptés, ils ont un sacré air de famille et ils sont tous sublimes, à croire que le docteur Cullen et sa femme les ont sélectionnés avant de les adopter, histoire d'être sûrs d'avoir les plus beaux gosses de la planète. Et puis… à part Edward, qui est un grand solitaire, ils sont tous en couple**, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, comme si ce sujet était tabou. Là, j'étais vraiment paumée.

— **Et alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?**

— **Tu m'as mal comprise. Je voulais dire qu'ils formaient des couples entre eux !**

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Cette révélation me surprenait, mais après coup, je me dis que de toute façon, n'ayant aucun lien de parenté, ce n'était pas si choquant. Angela poursuivit dans sa lancée.

— **Comme je te l'ai dit hier, Edward est le benjamin de la famille. L'aîné, c'est Emmett, un grand type baraqué avec des airs de grizzly. Il est en couple avec Rosalie, la deuxième, une vraie Barbie, elle est superbe et elle le sait. Son frère jumeau, c'est Jasper, il est aussi blond qu'elle et est vraiment canon, mais il fait toujours une tête d'enterrement, comme s'il était constamment au supplice. Et lui, il est avec Alice, qui est dans la même classe qu'Edward. C'est un vrai petit lutin, elle est assez marrante en fait, elle sourit tout le temps et ça lui donne un air mutin qui s'accorde bien avec sa personnalité. Ben m'a dit une fois qu'elle aimait bien charmer les profs pour s'amuser, mais je pense que c'est celle qui se prend le moins au sérieux.**

Tout cela faisait un peu trop d'informations à la fois et je tentai de les remettre dans l'ordre afin de me faire une idée de ce que j'aurais dû trouver étrange dans tout ça. Un détail me frappa soudain.

— **Tu disais qu'ils se ressemblent… à quel point ?**

— Eh bien, tu vois bien comment est Edward ?

Je hochai la tête. Je voyais même clairement.

— **Et bien comme je viens de te le dire, ils sont tous aussi magnifiques. Beaucoup trop pâles, c'est vrai, et ils ont constamment des cernes profonds, comme s'ils ne dormaient jamais, on dirait presque des cadavres, mais bizarrement, ça les rend encore plus beaux. Et puis, ils ont tous les yeux dorés. Déjà que cette couleur n'est pas très franchement répandue, alors c'est une drôle de coïncidence que toute la famille ait les yeux de cette couleur.**

Je commençais peu à peu à comprendre ce que voulait dire Angela. Je voyais très clairement le visage d'Edward et elle était en train de me le décrire trait pour trait. Sauf qu'elle décrivait la famille entière et pas seulement lui.

— **Ils portent peut-être des lentilles de contact**, suggérai-je, peu convaincue moi-même bien que ce fût la seule explication plausible à cette étrange particularité.

— **J'y ai pensé, évidemment, d'autant que parfois, leurs yeux deviennent subitement noirs, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Ils ont une attitude vraiment étrange. Ils évitent tout contact avec les autres élèves, comme si nous étions contagieux de je ne sais quelle maladie - à part toi visiblement - et ils viennent tous les jours à la cafète mais ils ne mangent jamais rien et rendent toujours leur plateau intact. Tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je dis que je les trouve bizarres.**

Je voyais tout à fait, effectivement. Pourtant, Edward ne m'avait pas paru étrange la veille. Plus mature que les autres garçons de ce lycée, sans aucun doute. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme et une sagesse assez imposants pour un simple adolescent de dix-sept ans. Et en le regardant dans les yeux, on avait l'impression d'y lire une mélancolie inexplicable, comme s'il avait déjà été touché prématurément par toutes les expériences de la vie. Mais cela était sûrement dû à son expérience d'orphelin. Angela me tira de mes pensées.

— **En réalité, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains**, me confia-t-elle, un sourire malicieux accroché à ces lèvres.

Je la regardai, perplexe. Je me croyais folle et voilà qu'elle était en train de me dire le plus calmement du monde qu'elle pensait avoir découvert toute une famille d'extraterrestres ! Elle éclata de rire devant ma mine déconfite.

— **Tu te moques de moi ! **m'exclamai-je, vexée.

— **Pas du tout, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Tu ne trouves pas, toi, qu'Edward a plus des airs d'ange ?**

Je soufflai. J'avais vraiment cru, une seconde, être tombée sur une fille cinglée. Pourtant, je devais bien avouer que j'avais déjà envisagé cette possibilité farfelue. Mais j'étais d'accord avec elle, Edward ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à un simple être humain.

— **Bah alors, les filles, on se dépêche, on va être en retard ! **nous lança Ben.

— **On arrive ! **lui répondit Angela.

M'adressant un sourire et un clin d'œil entendus, elle glissa son bras sous le mien et m'entraîna vers le gymnase. Mon pire cauchemar. Pire que les maths. Pire que tout. Le seul fait de penser au sport risquait de me blesser. Nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires et j'essayai de me changer le plus lentement possible, histoire de reculer au maximum le moment fatidique.

— **Allez Bella, c'est pas la mort**, rigola Angela en remarquant mon stratagème, **ce n'est que du sport !**

— **Parle pour toi**, grommelai-je. **C'est justement le problème. Je suis incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans me casser la figure.**

Elle rit de plus belle tandis que je rougissais.

Le cours se passa aussi mal que je l'avais prévu. Au programme : une tournante de basket. Mon équipe perdit les deux premiers matchs après des balles perdues - à cause de moi - des collisions entre joueuses - encore moi - et un panier contre notre camp - toujours moi. Au cours des matchs suivants, elles apprirent à ne plus me passer le ballon et je finis le cours au fond du terrain, sous le regard moqueur de Lauren.

Lorsque M. Clapp siffla la fin du dernier match, je courus me réfugier dans les vestiaires, morte de honte.

Angela m'y rejoignit mais ne dit rien, de peur d'aggraver mon cas, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Ben l'attendait à la sortie du gymnase et je les laissai là après les avoir salués, désireuse de retrouver l'habitacle sécuritaire de ma Chevrolet. Je rentrai un peu trop rapidement à la maison et me précipitai dans ma chambre en arrivant. Les journées à Forks étaient loin d'être reposantes et je regrettais de plus en plus ma transparence de Phoenix. Je me forçai à me doucher et à faire mes devoirs puis descendis préparer le repas.

Charlie ne rentra pas tard, toujours de bonne humeur.

— **Bonjour Bella.**

— **Bonjour papa.**

— **Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?**

— **Oui, merci… A part le cours de sport bien sûr**, ajoutai-je, maussade.

Il prit un air amusé et dévia la conversation. Le sport avait toujours été une torture pour moi et il le savait très bien.

— **Et tes amis ? Ça se passe bien avec eux au moins ?**

— **Très bien, oui. D'ailleurs on a prévu une sortie à Port Angeles.**

— **Oh, c'est une excellente idée, ça te fera découvrir la région et ça te changera des murs de ta chambre. Vous la faites quand cette sortie ?**

— **Samedi.**

— **Samedi ? Hum… c'est dommage, j'avais prévu de t'emmener à La Push. Je dois aller à la pêche avec Billy et Jacob m'avait proposé de t'inviter pour lui.**

— **Oh… oui, c'est dommage.**

Et j'étais réellement sincère. J'appréciais Jacob et je ne savais pas comment me sortir de là.

— **Eh bien je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de venir dimanche à la maison, ça te va ?**

— **Parfait**, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi de mon initiative - un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. **De toute façon je serai sûrement chez Harry, il y a un match de baseball ce jour-là et comme ça je n'aurai pas à culpabiliser de te laisser toute seule.**

Je le soupçonnais de vouloir à tout prix me laisser seule avec Jacob. Le temps de cette fameuse conversation était peut-être venu.

— **Papa, arrête de tout faire pour que je m'intéresse à Jacob. C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire autant ! J'apprécie réellement Jacob, c'est vrai, mais il est bien trop jeune pour moi et honnêtement, je pense qu'il sera parfait comme simple ami.**

Le sourire de mon père se fana quelque peu durant mon discours - apparemment j'avais vu juste - mais il reprit vite contenance.

— **Allons Bella, je ne cherche rien du tout**, répliqua-t-il innocemment, **et je suis très heureux que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. C'est un garçon charmant et je suis certain qu'il sera un ami irréprochable pour toi.**

— **Oui papa.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il recommençait !

Je me levai pour faire la vaisselle et remontai ensuite dans me chambre. Je pris mon exemplaire de Raison et Sentiments de Jane Austen, mon préféré après Orgueil et Préjugés, mais malheureusement pour moi, un des personnages principaux s'appelait Edward et je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de divaguer, incapable de me concentrer sur l'histoire, que je connaissais par cœur. Épuisée, je fermai mon livre à la moitié et éteignis la lumière. Cependant, le sommeil ne vint que très tardivement et tandis que je sombrais finalement dans l'inconscience, je crus apercevoir une ombre floue perchée dans l'arbre de la cour. Je m'endormis enfin et fis d'étranges rêves où se mêlaient l'intrigue du roman posé près de moi sur la table de nuit et un jeune homme d'une beauté envoûtante que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.

* * *

_Edward_

Je courais à pleine vitesse, évitant chaque arbre se dressant sur mon passage. La course était pour moi comme une seconde nature et la vitesse me permettait très souvent d'extérioriser toute la rage que je contenais continuellement. Mais ce matin, je me sentais enfin en paix avec moi-même et ce sentiment faisait naître en moi une sensation de plénitude qui m'était totalement inconnue jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression de planer au-dessus du sol et arrivai aux abords de la villa bien plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Je ne pouvais effacer le sourire rayonnant qui s'affichait sur mon visage. J'entrai dans le hall et découvris toute la famille réunie dans le salon. Esmée, l'air anxieux, était assise dans un des fauteuils, Carlisle debout à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant ; Emmett, sur l'autre fauteuil, semblait s'ennuyer ferme et caressait machinalement le dos d'une Rosalie à l'air furieux, assise sur l'accoudoir, bras et jambes croisés dans une attitude renfermée ; enfin, Jasper était assis dans le canapé, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Alice qui s'était adossée à lui, les jambes ramenées sous elle. Tandis que l'un avait un air soucieux, sourcils froncés, l'autre était parfaitement à l'aise et m'adressa un sourire complice lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce. Je n'aimais pas ces réunions familiales improvisées, particulièrement lorsqu'elles me concernaient.

* _**Enfin. Edward mais que faisais-tu ? J'étais tellement inquiète ! **_* Esmée.

Ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter maman, je ne courais aucun danger.

* _**Où étais-tu Edward ? Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir, tu as disparu une nuit entière, ce n'est pas raisonnable. **_* Carlisle.

Je sais papa mais que veux-tu ? Je n'arrive plus à être raisonnable depuis hier.

* _**Bon sang Edward, mais qu'as-tu dans la tête ? Tu te verrais franchement, ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette humaine ! **_* Rosalie.

Si Rosalie, c'est bien elle. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

* _**Tu as l'air heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir. Tu es resté toute la nuit là-bas ? **_* Alice.

Je lui souris et elle me le rendit avec un clin d'œil. Au moins une me comprenait.

* _**Bah dis donc frérot, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé au moins ! Vu ta tête ça a du être le pied ! **_*

Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la bêtise de mon frère.

* _**Edward ! Ne me dis pas que ce que je ressens provient de toi ! Edward ! Je n'ai jamais senti ça, c'est beaucoup trop puissant ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu n'aurais tout de même pas osé... **_* Jasper.

Si, Jasper, ces émotions sont bien les miennes et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive.

Toutes ces pensées déversées en même temps me donnaient mal au crâne et je tentai de bloquer mon esprit en fermant les yeux. La voix de Carlisle me les fit rouvrir.

— **Edward. Où étais-tu ?**

Il était plutôt calme et avait un ton parfaitement maîtrisé, ce qui m'encouragea. La confiance que mon père avait en moi était presque sans limite et m'était parfois bien nécessaire - comme en cet instant par exemple.

— **Je suis allé chez Charlie Swan.**

— **Bon sang Edward tu n'as pas fait ça ? **s'exclama Rosalie en se levant d'un bond, prête à me sauter dessus. **Mais tu es idiot ou quoi ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu nous mets tous en danger !**

— **Du calme Rosalie**, lui intima fermement Carlisle en levant la main pour la freiner dans son élan. **Qu'as-tu fait là-bas ? **ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention vers moi.

— **Je l'ai simplement observée**, déclarai-je calmement. **Je ne me suis pas montré, personne ne m'a vu, j'étais caché**, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Rosalie.

Manifestement, cela ne suffit pas à l'apaiser et elle me foudroya du regard.

— **Encore heureux ! **s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

— **Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que Charlie Swan a d'aussi intéressant tout à coup ?**

Plus les jours passaient et plus je me demandais si Emmett était réellement aussi stupide qu'il le laissait paraître ou s'il le faisait exprès pour nous énerver.

— **Une fille, imbécile ! **lui répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était totalement euphorique et sautillait à présent sur place.

— **Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si heureuse, Alice ! Tout ce que je constate, c'est que notre frère est en train de relâcher sa garde et de se dévoiler simplement pour une humaine qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques heures à peine ! Cette attitude est puérile et complètement inconsciente, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte tous les deux !**

Rosalie était hors d'elle à présent et ses pupilles viraient au noir onyx.

— **Tu ne comprends donc pas, Rosalie**, s'écria Alice, indifférente à la colère de notre sœur, **Edward est enfin tombé amoureux !**

Le silence se fit soudain et quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi, effarées. Seules Esmée et Alice paraissaient vraiment heureuses pour moi.

* _**Je vais avoir une autre sœur ! **_* Alice - excitée.

* _**Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi mon fils ! Je désespérais tant de te voir trouver le vrai bonheur ! **_* Esmée, rayonnante.

* _**Edward, est-ce vrai ? Es-tu réellement tombé amoureux ? **_* Carlisle - le visage impassible mais les pensées bouleversées.

* _**C'est bien ce que je pensais… Edward… Je t'en conjure fais attention, tes sentiments sont bien plus puissants que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. C'est assez effrayant. **_* Jasper -

réellement inquiet.

* _**Ce n'est pas possible Edward, tu n'es pas bête à ce point, rassure-moi, dis-moi que c'est faux ! **_* Rosalie - abasourdie.

* _**Oh, oh, espèce de veinard, va, t'as pas choisis la plus laide ! Moins jolie que Tanya, c'est sûr, mais bon, comment rivaliser avec une vampire ? J'espère pour toi qu'elle sera aussi bonne au lit ! **_* Emmett - un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Je lançai un regard réprobateur à mon frère. Ces plaisanteries étaient parfois vraiment lourdes. Je désirais seulement monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre et faire taire toutes ces voix qui résonnaient dans mon crâne. Soudain, ma mère s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement émue que si elle en avait

été capable, je suis certain qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux en lui rendant son étreinte. J'étais terriblement soulagé que ma mère me soutienne. J'avais déjà eu une compagne par le passé, avec qui j'étais resté une décennie, mais je n'en étais pas réellement amoureux et Esmée rêvait depuis des années de me voir heureux avec une femme - même si elle s'attendait certainement d'avantage à une vampire.

— **C'est le bouquet ! **s'écria Rosalie en levant les bras au ciel, vaincue. **Et en plus, il a votre bénédiction ! Que va-t-il se passer si cette histoire tourne mal ?**

— **Rien ne tournera mal, Rose**, la rassurai-je - vainement - en relâchant ma mère. **Tu oublies que son sang n'attise pas ma soif.**

— **Comment ça ? **demanda Carlisle, sa curiosité naturelle reprenant le dessus.

— **Et bien oui, je désirais justement t'en parler. L'odeur de Bella est très puissante, extrêmement attirante, mais elle n'attise pas ma soif. Son parfum est délicieux, mais pas une seule fois je n'ai ressenti le désir ou le besoin de la tuer. C'est assez perturbant à vrai dire.**

— **Et le plus étrange est que nos dons n'agissent pas sur elle**, intervint Alice, heureuse de m'apporter son soutien. **Edward ne capte pas ses pensées, Jasper ne ressent rien provenant d'elle, et je ne vois plus notre futur lorsqu'elle est concernée - c'est comme ça que je me suis doutée que tu avais passé la nuit là-bas**, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention, satisfaite de sa perspicacité.

Carlisle était de plus en plus intéressé par les étranges caractéristiques de la fille du Sheriff et je pouvais presque sentir son cerveau fonctionner à toute vitesse tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier.

— **En résumé, cette enfant bloque tous nos dons et a une odeur particulière qui la protège de nos pulsions meurtrières, c'est bien cela ?**

— **Non, en fait, seul Edward est concerné par son odeur pour le moment. Il est le seul à l'avoir flairée aussi nettement lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que nous, nous ne savons donc pas si nous réagissons de même.**

Jasper prenait part à la conversation pour la première fois. Mais je sentais de l'espoir dans sa déclaration. En effet, mon frère était celui de la famille pour qui la fréquentation régulière des humains était la plus difficile à supporter et il vivait très mal cette faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas me cacher ses pensées et je ne pouvais fermer mon esprit en permanence, je savais donc qu'il s'en voulait secrètement de ne pas être digne de la confiance que Carlisle mettait en lui - ce qui était parfaitement absurde étant donné qu'aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer jusqu'à maintenant. Le fait qu'il soit possible pour lui de côtoyer Bella sans danger était donc pour lui un espoir de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas aussi faible et méprisable qu'il le croyait.

— **Bien**, conclut Carlisle, **il nous faudra vérifier tout cela plus tard, cette enfant m'a l'air remarquable. Mais nous n'avons que trop tardé. Nous t'attendions pour partir, Edward.**

— **Partir ? Où ça ?**

— **Nous allons faire une chasse longue aujourd'hui puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre au lycée. Et nous devons partir maintenant, pour profiter du beau temps.**

— **Hum… très bien, bonne chasse alors.**

Je fis quelques pas vers l'escalier menant vers les chambres tout en sachant qu'il était inutile d'espérer m'en tirer ainsi.

— **Comment ça, tu ne viens pas ? **s'étonna Esmée. **Tu adores ces chasses !**

— **Oui mais j'ai déjà chassé hier avec Alice. Je n'ai pas soif.**

Je poursuivis mon chemin sans les regarder mais je sentais leurs regards fixés dans mon dos.

— **Amoureux ou pas, il faudra bien que tu te nourrisses ! Tu ne dois pas relâcher ta garde sous prétexte que son sang ne t'attire pas**, me prévint Carlisle.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention à moi**, marmonnai-je en m'efforçant toujours de fermer mon esprit à leurs pensées.

Je les entendis murmurer mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Je réussis enfin à me réfugier dans ma chambre et fermai la porte avec soulagement. Tous m'épuisaient - mentalement bien sûr puisque la fatigue physique n'avait plus d'emprise sur nous. Je me dirigeai vers ma chaîne Hi-fi et appuyai sur le bouton « Play » avant d'aller m'affaler sur mon divan. Bien évidemment, la musique qui s'éleva m'apaisa immédiatement. Debussy était le seul au monde à pouvoir me calmer. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par la musique qui emplissait la pièce. Les pensées des autres s'étaient éloignées et je devinai alors qu'ils étaient finalement partis. J'abaissai enfin ma garde et ouvrit mon esprit pour le laisser divaguer à sa guise, me laissant aller à ce que je tentais vainement de refouler depuis hier, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Son visage empreint de douceur, ses prunelles sombres et intenses, ses lèvres pleines et attirantes, ses boucles auburn vaporeuses tombant délicatement en cascade sur ses fines épaules étaient gravés devant mes yeux, son odeur entêtante et fleurie imprégnait encore mes narines et m'envoûtait plus que jamais. J'étais pris au piège de toute sa personne et je m'en sentais merveilleusement bien. Je repensai à la nuit dernière, que j'avais passée à sa fenêtre, et souris au souvenir de sa magnifique voix légère et caressante murmurant mon prénom. De sa bouche, il ressortait comme une douce mélodie et j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit désormais la seule autorisée à le prononcer. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela de toute ma vie d'humain ou de vampire. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur prenait à présent tellement de place dans ma poitrine que celle-ci menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Même Jasper avait avoué ne jamais avoir perçu de sentiment aussi profond. Cela m'inquiétait tout de même. Ce n'était pas normal que ma réaction soit aussi vive après seulement quelques heures passées à son côté sans même qu'elle en soit consciente. Rosalie avait peut-être raison de s'en faire finalement, je risquais de nous vendre si je ne me montrais pas plus prudent.

Les premières notes du Clair de lune s'élevèrent à ce moment et je retins ma respiration, bloquai mes pensées et me laissai emporter par l'air de mon morceau favori, celui qui m'avait sauvé tant de fois de mes idées noires et de mes envies d'en finir définitivement avec ma triste vie - si je pouvais me permettre de nommer cet état une "vie". Jamais je ne l'avais écouté ainsi. Jamais il ne m'avait paru si beau. Je le redécouvrais. J'étais sur une autre planète, naviguant à travers un monde étranger à la réalité et pendant un moment, je crus en l'existence possible d'un Paradis pour une créature damnée telle que moi.

Je me levai subitement, une mélodie inconnue envahissant soudain mon esprit. Une merveilleuse mélodie qu'il me fallait jouer immédiatement afin de ne pas en perdre une seule note. Sans éteindre la musique, je me précipitai au salon où, sur une estrade, trônait mon piano, mon seul compagnon fidèle depuis tant d'années. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et caressai les touches familières. A peine les effleurai-je que mes doigts se mirent à jouer d'eux-mêmes. Me laissant guider par cette soudaine vague d'inspiration, je composai le plus beau morceau que j'avais jamais créée jusqu'à ce jour. C'était une subtile mélodie, extrêmement douce, une berceuse emplie de tendresse et d'amour. Elle était l'exacte interprétation de ce que je ressentais pour Bella et elle emplissait la pièce tel un hymne à la joie. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter et la jouai en boucle durant ce qui ne me parut que quelques minutes. Pourtant, lorsque je retirai enfin mes mains du clavier, la dernière note résonnant de longues secondes dans la maison comme pour l'imprégner de ma musique, je me rendis compte qu'il était plus de midi. Le soleil brillait et les rayons lumineux passaient à travers les baies vitrées du salon pour venir illuminer la pièce. C'était magnifique. Il était rare qu'il fasse si beau à Forks et cela me donnait l'impression que l'astre incandescent rendait hommage à l'expression de mon bonheur. Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahissait et je restai immobile un moment, à observer par la fenêtre la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la maison. La végétation était encore humide de la pluie incessante de ces derniers jours et scintillait sous le soleil, renvoyant des milliers d'arcs-en-ciel qui s'entrechoquaient.

Je fus soudain pris d'une envie de grand air. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser toutes ces émotions accumulées depuis la veille et la maison n'était plus assez grande pour les contenir toutes. Je me levai lentement, à vitesse humaine, et me dirigeai vers la porte vitrée. Lorsque je l'ouvris, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, ainsi que le chant des oiseaux et tous les sons appartenant à la forêt qui me parvenaient déjà de l'intérieur s'amplifièrent et je respirai à fond en fermant les yeux, bien que je n'eusse aucun besoin d'oxygène. Mon odorat surdéveloppé me permettait de capter la moindre odeur se dégageant de ces sous-bois et j'emplis mes narines de cette délicieuse fragrance boisée que j'appréciais tant. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir la nature ainsi que chaque chose constituant mon environnement et qui, il y avait encore vingt-quatre heures à peine, me paraissait fade et sans grand intérêt. Je savais que Bella n'était pas étrangère à ce phénomène et cette pensée me fit afficher un sourire attendri. Je m'avançai au dehors et m'enfonçai peu à peu dans la forêt, toujours à vitesse humaine, profitant de cet instant de grâce. Pour la première fois, je me sentais réellement en phase avec la forêt. Je trouvais enfin ma place dans le monde qui m'entourait et dans lequel j'étais perdu depuis près d'un siècle. C'était comme si j'assistais à ma propre renaissance. J'avais une perception différente, encore accrue de tout ce qui m'entourait, je ressentais chaque chose avec une émotion nouvelle et je me sentais grandi, plus fort et plus vivant. J'accélérai peu à peu l'allure puis me mis à courir. La vitesse me grisait, l'adrénaline déclenchait des frissons dans tout mon corps, mon sourire s'était encore élargi et j'aurai voulu hurler tellement je me sentais débordant de vie - situation assez paradoxale étant donné que j'étais mort. Par bonheur, je me rappelai à temps que l'on m'aurait entendu dans tout Forks et même à plusieurs kilomètres alentour et refoulai donc le cri qui gonflait déjà ma poitrine.

Mes pas me menèrent inconsciemment vers mon endroit favori de la forêt, où je me rendais chaque fois que j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir, méditer, pleurer parfois - bien qu'aucune larme ne puisse couler de mes yeux à jamais secs. Je me stoppai aux abords de la clairière et parcourus la distance restante au pas. Je m'avançai jusqu'au centre et m'allongeai sur le sol durci par le gel de la saison. Les rayons du soleil jouaient avec ma peau et je regrettai de ne plus pouvoir ressentir sa chaleur bienfaisante réchauffer mon corps désormais blanc et froid comme le marbre. J'élevai ma main devant mon visage et l'observai scintiller doucement. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût et détournai le regard de ce spectacle horrifiant. Je haïssais ma condition, je haïssais ce que j'étais devenu, ma personne tout entière. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir redevenir humain, pouvoir me mêler sans risque à une foule, pouvoir à nouveau manger et boire, fêter tous mes anniversaires sans perdre le compte des années, et surtout… humain, je pourrais espérer pouvoir un jour tenir Bella dans mes bras, l'aimer sans la mettre en danger et pouvoir la rendre heureuse comme n'importe quel garçon normal. Je pourrais espérer me faire aimer d'elle pour moi et non, comme c'était sûrement le cas - comme c'était toujours le cas, avec toutes les filles - pour mon apparence surnaturelle qui l'éblouissait. Je me redressai en position assise et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Mon euphorie du matin était retombée pour céder la place au désespoir familier qui m'accompagnait chaque jour. La triste réalité me faisait l'effet de milliers de coup de poignards enfoncés dans mon cœur inerte. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas n'importe quel garçon normal, jamais je ne pourrais rendre une femme heureuse, tout simplement parce que moi-même je n'étais pas un homme mais un démon de l'enfer envoyé sur Terre pour éliminer les créatures humaines, si fragiles, si vulnérables. Mon amour pour Bella devrait se limiter à des visites nocturnes dont elle n'aurait pas même conscience, et peut-être, si cela ne la mettait pas trop en danger, des discussions occasionnelles au lycée comme celle que nous avions eu la veille. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment avais-je osé ne serait-ce qu'espérer pouvoir atteindre un jour le bonheur ? Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour me rapprocher de la femme que j'aimais était de veiller sur elle, veiller à son bonheur, à sa tranquillité, à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et tout cela sans qu'elle le sache. Je me promis donc de tout faire pour ça.

A commencer par trouver une solution afin de lui éviter La Push samedi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser aller là-bas, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. S'il arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre et moi je ne serais pas en mesure de la protéger. A moins que je ne m'y rende également afin de m'assurer que tout se passerait bien pour elle. Je me rendis soudain compte de l'absurdité de cette idée. En faisant cela, ce serait alors moi qui la mettrais en danger. Il ne pouvait rien arriver à La Push tant que des vampires ne s'en approchaient pas. Je devenais vraiment abruti. Bella étant humaine, elle ne risquait absolument rien. Si je voulais vraiment la protéger de tout danger, je ne devais pas m'approcher de la réserve. J'étais bien forcé d'admettre que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne désirais pas qu'elle-même s'y rende était tout simplement ma jalousie envers cet Indien que Charlie Swan voulait absolument caser avec sa fille. En réalité, je ne supportais pas l'idée de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Pourtant, je m'étais juré quelques minutes plus tôt de tout faire pour son bonheur. Or, elle ne pouvait vivre heureuse qu'au côté de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer pleinement, l'épouser, fonder une famille… Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? On ne se mariait plus à dix-sept ans de nos jours, même chez les Indiens ! Alors, si Bella sortait avec ce Jacob, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle se liait à lui pour l'éternité ! Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire. Être lié à elle pour l'éternité, voilà une idée plaisante. Décidément, ma promesse se révélait plus ardue à tenir que prévu. Je ne voulais penser qu'à son bonheur, à ce qui était le mieux pour elle, et je n'étais même pas capable d'envisager ce bonheur sans m'y inclure. Je ne tournais vraiment pas rond aujourd'hui. L'égoïsme ne faisait pourtant pas partie de mon caractère habituel ! Je devrai faire preuve d'une plus grande maîtrise de mes sentiments si je voulais respecter l'engagement que j'avais pris envers moi-même et envers Bella. Je me rallongeai dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux, vidai mon esprit et la mélodie que j'avais composé quelques heures plus tôt pour elle me revint en mémoire. Je me laissai aller à la musique et profitai du soleil.

Je restai ainsi un très long moment et ne pris conscience du temps écoulé qu'en rouvrant les yeux. Je me rendis alors compte que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient dans un nuage rose et mauve derrière la chaîne de montagne au Nord qui bordait la frontière avec le Canada. La lune était déjà levée malgré la lumière encore présente. Je me décidai à rentrer, pensant que ma famille devait être revenue de son expédition et s'inquiéterait une fois encore de ne pas me trouver à la maison. Je ne me pressai pourtant pas et effectuai le trajet à vitesse humaine, profitant de ces derniers instants paisibles. Autour de moi, la forêt et ses locataires se préparaient pour la nuit à venir et j'enviais tous ces êtres qui avaient le loisir de s'abandonner dans le sommeil insouciant, oublieux de toute chose.

Les lumières de la villa étaient allumées et je priai pour qu'ils ne soient pas revenus depuis trop longtemps. Rentrer par la fenêtre de ma chambre ne servirait à rien, ils n'étaient pas stupides. Et après tout, rien ne m'empêchait de me promener, je le faisais régulièrement et il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte d'entrée et pénétrai dans la maison, l'air calme et serein. Comme le matin même, tous étaient au salon et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qu'ils m'attendaient en dépit de leurs vains efforts pour paraître parfaitement indifférents. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper regardaient un match de tennis alors qu'ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement ce sport, Alice lisait un roman de science-fiction bien qu'elle préférât la littérature classique française et Rosalie et Esmée étaient plongées dans une partie d'échecs que ma sœur trouvait ordinairement tout à fait ennuyeuse. Aucun d'eux ne releva la tête à mon arrivée et tous me bloquaient leurs pensées par divers stratagèmes, ce qui finit de confirmer mes soupçons. Je n'avais pas le don de Jasper mais cette mise en scène était bien trop flagrante. Sachant que je ne pourrais pas y couper, je me lançai avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le temps de se trahir et de me faire subir un interrogatoire gênant sur ce que je n'avais de toute manière pas fait.

— **Il était parfaitement inutile de m'attendre ainsi comme si j'avais commis un crime, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée.**

Ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement et je souris en sachant que je les avais démasqués.

* _**Zut ! Et moi qui pensais que les choses allaient se faire rapidement ! **_* Alice.

* _**Ça ne t'empêche pas de penser à elle visiblement ! **_* Jasper.

* _**Mon pauvre, tu dois être en sérieux manque ! **_* Emmett.

* _**Tu es plus raisonnable que ce que j'aurais cru Edward, finalement je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait confiance. **_* Carlisle.

* _**Aurais-tu, par hasard, pris conscience de ta bêtise ? **_* Rosalie.

* _**Je suis fière de toi mon fils. **_* Esmée.

J'avais l'impression d'être un toxicomane et que sa famille me félicitait pour ne pas m'être drogué une journée entière. Mais après tout, c'était un peu l'effet que Bella me faisait et je devais bien avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment normal.

— **Bien, puisque tout est dit, je vous prie de m'excuser… **déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je savais que tous me fixaient d'un regard stupéfait et j'anticipai leur réveil en verrouillant mon esprit à leurs pensées. Arrivé à l'étage, je fermai la porte de ma chambre, mais à peine avais-je eu le temps d'éteindre ma chaîne stéréo qui tournait depuis le matin que quelqu'un frappa et je n'eus aucun doute sur l'identité de l'importun.

* _**Edward, je peux entrer s'il te plaît ? **_* Alice.

Je soupirai et ouvris finalement à mon lutin préférée. J'étais de toute manière incapable de lui résister. Un grand sourire barrait son visage et elle se précipita sur mon divan avant que je ne change d'avis. Je fermai donc une seconde fois ma porte et la rejoignis en ayant une petite idée du sujet qu'elle venait aborder. Je craignais le pire car je savais pertinemment qu'Alice ne me laisserait pas avant d'avoir toutes les réponses qu'elle était venue chercher et le sourire sûr qu'elle arborait n'était pas pour me rassurer.

— **Alors Alice, que me veux-tu ? **la questionnai-je innocemment, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— **Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! **répliqua-t-elle en se trémoussant sur les coussins. **Qu'as-tu fais de toute ta journée si tu ne l'as pas espionnée ? J'aurais pensé que tu désirerais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait !**

L'excitation de ma sœur me fit rire et je m'allongeai en travers du sofa, bras croisés sous la tête. Je soupirai finalement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc, avant de déclarer.

— **Je meurs d'envie de la voir et de savoir ce qu'elle pense, seulement il est plus raisonnable que je ne cherche pas à l'approcher continuellement, ça pourrait être dangereux, autant pour elle que pour nous tous. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle me voie, elle me trouve déjà bien assez étrange comme ça.**

— **Comment ça, étrange ? Pourquoi te trouverait-elle étrange ? Séduisant, attirant, intelligent, sensible, mystérieux, attentionné, je comprendrais, mais étrange ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Alice était incapable de croire que les humains puissent nous considérer autrement que comme des dieux vivants - et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort jusqu'à un certain point.

— **Elle a parlé de moi avec Angela Weber, et avec Charlie aussi. Angela lui a dit que je ne parlais à personne d'habitude, que j'évitais tout contact avec les autres. Elle lui a parlé de notre famille peu ordinaire, et Bella a essayé d'en savoir plus par son père, mais lui, bien sûr, ne sait rien. Et puis, qui sait si elle n'a pas posé de questions sur notre soudaine absence d'aujourd'hui.**

* _**Je savais qu'Angela était intelligente mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'intéressait à nous d'aussi près. Et Bella n'a pas l'air idiote, c'est certain, notre secret est en danger si elles décident de se mettre à deux pour découvrir ce qu'on cache. **_* Alice.

A présent, elle avait l'air plutôt soucieux et je souris devant son sérieux. C'était totalement stupide mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que Bella découvre la vérité et mon fol espoir me faisait croire qu'elle l'accepterait peut-être. Mais si Angela s'y mettait, cela devenait beaucoup plus dangereux et je ne savais pas si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

— **Ne t'en fais donc pas autant, une chose pareille ne se devine pas, c'est bien trop irréaliste.**

Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue par ma tentative pour la rassurer et m'adressa un regard inquisiteur qui me ne me laissait rien présager de bon.

— **Hum… Alors, tu vas continuer à lui parler ?**

Elle avait soudain retrouvé sa bonne humeur et j'éclatai de rire devant ce retournement.

— **Probablement, oui.**

— **Comment cela, probablement ? **s'exclama-t-elle, l'air outré. **Que comptais-tu faire d'autre ?**

Je me redressai brusquement et fronçai les sourcils. L'insouciance de ma sœur m'irritait.

— **Alice, voyons, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle est humaine et je ne le suis pas alors l'histoire se termine là, d'accord ?**

— **Edward ! **

Elle écarquilla les yeux, bouche ouverte, l'air soudain effrayé par ma déclaration à laquelle elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas. Mais que voulait-elle de moi, bon sang ?

— **Tu ne peux pas laisser passer la femme de ta vie sous prétexte que son cœur bat encore et pas le tien !**

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux devant sa déclaration à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. La femme de ma vie ? Mais que me chantait-elle ? Elle ne la connaissait même pas, moi-même je la connaissais à peine et rien ne pouvait m'amener à croire qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi à son égard. Un prénom murmuré dans l'inconscience ne signifiait rien et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas le seul dans ce monde à porter ce nom, elle pouvait très bien avoir un petit ami à Phoenix qui s'appelait ainsi. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Mais non, j'avais entendu Charlie repenser à une conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec son ex-femme et dans laquelle celle-ci lui avait parlé du désert de la vie sentimentale de leur fille en le priant de lui trouver un garçon afin qu'elle s'amuse avec les jeunes de son âge. Et elle avait parfaitement raison, Bella devait s'amuser avec les jeunes de son âge, comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Et je n'en faisais pas partie.

— **Non**, repris-je une fois le choc passé, **je vais me tenir loin d'elle parce que je pourrais la tuer rien qu'en la touchant et qu'elle pourrait être mon prochain déjeuner si je ne restais pas sur mes gardes.**

Ce dernier argument n'eut pas l'effet que j'avais escompté - c'est-à-dire qu'Alice se résigne et accepte l'inévitable réalité. Elle me lança un regard exaspéré avant de répliquer d'un ton sévère.

— **Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Edward Cullen ! Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as aucun risque de la confondre avec une de tes proies étant donné son odeur unique que tu reconnaîtrais certainement entre mille, et je ne me fais aucun souci pour ta force au vu de tes capacités à te maîtriser.**

Elle avait peut-être entièrement raison en ce qui concernait l'odeur de Bella mais pour ce qui était de ma maîtrise, elle avait tort. Je secouai la tête, désolé.

— **Tu me surestimes Alice, je suis loin d'être un super-héros et mes capacités ont des limites. Je perds tous mes moyens en sa présence et je ne sais pas du tout jusqu'à quel point je saurais me retenir.**

— **Et tu risques de ne jamais le savoir avec toutes ces stupides résolutions et ces principes obsolètes.**

Son visage et son ton s'étaient radoucis et elle me regardait à présent d'un air suppliant.

— **Oublie un peu que tu es un vieux vampire solitaire et taciturne et ne laisse pas ton bonheur te passer sous le nez ou bien tu le regretteras pour l'éternité et crois-moi, elle te paraîtra bien longue !**

— **Tu peux me croire, Alice, cette perspective ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde mais c'est le seul moyen pour elle de rester en vie.**

— **Mais à quel prix ? Edward, je suis intimement persuadée qu'elle est celle que tu attendais depuis tout ce temps, et maintenant que tu l'as trouvée, tu la laisserais partir à cause de ta peur de lui faire du mal ou de gâcher sa vie ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'en seras jamais capable. Il est déjà trop tard et même si tu t'éloignais maintenant, le mal est fait. Tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule chance de connaître le réel bonheur, on a qu'un seul grand amour, que l'on vive quatre-vingts ans ou toute l'éternité. Et tu as déjà gâché bien trop d'années dans les bras de Tanya.**

— **Si je n'entre pas dans sa vie, elle pourra vivre normalement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour elle du moins**, répliquai-je en ignorant l'allusion à mon ex-fiancée.

— **Non, Edward, il est déjà trop tard. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas encore conscience de ses sentiments mais si tu te détournais d'elle, elle en souffrirait à coup sûr et elle vivrait avec un manque constant dont elle serait incapable d'en découvrir l'origine, même si elle se mariait un jour avec un homme qu'elle aimerait sincèrement. Vous ne vivriez ni l'un ni l'autre pleinement heureux et ton sacrifice ne servirait à rien à part à vous faire du mal à tous les deux.**

Je ne répondis pas et la fixai dans les yeux. Elle ne cillait pas, sûre d'elle et de son sermon qui avait touché sa cible. Elle m'avait déboussolé et ébranlé mes résolutions que je croyais pourtant certaines. Je ne pouvais condamner Bella à une existence à mes côtés, ça ne serait pas une vie pour elle. Nous ne vivions pas dans le même monde et le mien était beaucoup trop dangereux et instable pour que je la laisse m'y suivre. Notre duel silencieux s'éternisa. Aucun de nous ne voulait céder. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement.

* _**Edward ? Puis-je ? **_* Esmée.

— **Entre, je t'en prie.**

Ma mère pénétra dans ma chambre avec un sourire d'excuse. Je savais qu'elle avait entendu notre conversation mais cela ne me gêna pas, au contraire, j'avais pleinement confiance en elle. Elle s'installa entre nous, se tourna vers moi et posa une de ses fines mains blanches et froides sur ma cuisse. Son regard maternel m'apaisa et je me détendis quelque peu.

— **Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire la leçon, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu es assez grand pour prendre toi-même les décisions que tu juges les plus justes pour tout le monde et je suis certaine que tu prendras la bonne, comme toujours. Seulement, sache que je ne tiens pas à voir mon fils malheureux et désespéré errer toute l'éternité à cause d'un bonheur gâché inutilement. Comme te l'as dit Alice, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance de connaître un jour ce bonheur. J'ai discuté avec Jasper et il m'a dit que jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle puissance de sentiments et cela, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'en faire fi au nom de je ne sais quel principe qui te dicterait de la laisser vivre comme si de rien n'était, ce ne serait pas juste, pour elle comme pour toi. Penses-y s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas que ton propre bonheur entre tes mains, ne l'oublie pas.**

Elle serra légèrement ma cuisse et je lui pris la main pour la remercier mais ne dis rien. Elle m'adressa un léger sourire puis se leva en entraînant Alice derrière elle. Cette dernière se retourna pour me jeter un dernier regard encourageant avant de disparaître dans le couloir. J'étais de nouveau perdu et ne savais plus que faire. Esmée avait réussi à anéantir les dernières résolutions que je tentais de préserver et à présent j'étais revenu au point de départ. J'avais pris la décision difficile de rester à l'écart et de veiller sur Bella de loin, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, mais cette intention semblait maintenant inutile car plus le temps passait et plus je m'en sentais incapable.

Je faisais les cents pas à travers la pièce, totalement désemparé. J'avais besoin de marcher. La fenêtre était ouverte et le bruit du vent dans les feuillages me berçait doucement. Je m'approchai de la baie vitrée et plongeai mon regard dans la nuit. La lune était quasiment pleine et éclairait la forêt comme en plein jour. Les odeurs me parvenaient encore plus nettement que durant le jour et j'inspirai à fond, comme si la réponse à tous mes problèmes pouvait résider dans ces fragrances familières. La forêt était calme, paisible, et elle m'attirait inexorablement. Je sautai au bas de la villa et atterris souplement sur le gazon parfaitement coupé. Je marchai lentement, le plus silencieusement possible, attentif aux bruits environnants, seuls témoins de la vie qu'abritaient ces lieux. Mon ouïe de prédateur était infaillible et j'aimais écouter vivre la nature, si attentive aux besoins de ses occupants.

Mes pas me menèrent d'eux-mêmes en lisière et je ne me rendis compte que j'étais devant chez Charlie Swan que lorsque je me retrouvai à quelques pas de la route. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et la maison était silencieuse, incroyablement reposante. Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers mon point d'observation. Bella était endormie, pareille à une poupée de porcelaine et j'éprouvais l'envie irrépressible de l'enlacer afin de la préserver de la cruauté du monde qui s'acharnait à m'ôter tout espoir de bonheur. Elle bougea pour se tourner vers moi et je crus la voir entrouvrir les yeux. Je faillis détaler en vitesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais j'étais pétrifié, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste ou de détacher mon regard de son corps étendu sous mes yeux. Un de ses bras était sorti du drap et se tendait dans ma direction, comme un appel silencieux. La lune blanchissait encore la pâleur de sa peau et en cet instant elle aurait pu apparaître comme l'une de nos semblables si les battements réguliers de son cœur n'avaient pas trahi pas la vigueur de la vie qui l'habitait.

N'y tenant plus, je m'approchai, précautionneusement, tâchant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit susceptible de me trahir, et tentai d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et je soufflai en constatant qu'elle ne grinçait pas. Je me faufilai par l'ouverture puis refermai la fenêtre. Je me retournai finalement pour faire face à la pièce, et restai immobile, incapable de faire un geste. Son odeur était tellement présente que ma tête me tournait et j'étais incapable de réfléchir. Je me focalisai sur ses pulsations cardiaques afin de reprendre mes esprits et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. D'ordinaire extrêmement prudent, voilà que je devenais intrépide - inconscient serait en réalité le mot juste. Je n'osai imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Rosalie si elle venait à apprendre mes actes.

Je ne bougeais toujours pas, tentant de remettre mes idées en place, et jetai un regard circulaire à la chambre. Celle-ci était simple, et on voyait qu'elle n'avait pas été habitée régulièrement depuis plusieurs années. Bella n'y avait laissé aucune trace personnelle et il aurait été impossible de deviner qu'une adolescente y résidait. Les meubles en bois paraissaient quelque peu vétustes et tranchaient avec la peinture neuve des murs, pourtant je trouvais que ce mélange convenait parfaitement à la propriétaire. Cette dernière remua soudainement, me sortant de ma rêverie, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Je m'approchai lentement du lit et m'accroupis devant elle, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Je sentais son haleine chaude me chatouiller et son odeur me percuta de plein fouet. Je perdis pied et dus lutter de toute mes forces pour ne pas l'embrasser sur l'instant. Cette proximité me troublait et j'avais du mal à me contenir. J'avançai maladroitement une main tremblante et effleurai sa joue pour écarter une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Voyant qu'elle ne cillait pas, je laissai échapper un large sourire puis déposai délicatement ma paume sur la main posée près de sa bouche. Elle frissonna à mon contact et son souffle brûlant caressa ma main, me faisant frémir des pieds à la tête. Je la lâchai immédiatement et l'entendis alors murmurer mon prénom. Je me pétrifiai et eus un mouvement de recul. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et elle se détendit peu à peu. Je n'osais pas bouger de crainte de me faire repérer, mais j'étais incapable de quitter cette chambre qui me donnait le sentiment de créer un univers sécurisant et sécuritaire où je pouvais me permettre de laisser libre cours à toutes les faiblesses qui m'habitaient. Bella avait de nouveau sombré et je repris ma position initiale à son côté. Je posai mes bras croisés sur le matelas et nichai mon menton à l'intérieur. J'étais à nouveau tout près d'elle et souris tendrement. Je me mis alors à fredonner le plus bas possible la berceuse que j'avais composée pour elle le matin même et passai la nuit ainsi, à la contempler inlassablement. Je ne me tus qu'à l'approche de son réveil, sachant que je devais me résigner à la quitter avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Je me relevai donc à contrecœur et sortis par où j'étais entré, non sans accorder un dernier regard à ma Bella encore endormie.


	5. Chapter 4 Accident opportun

_Chapitre 4_

**Accident opportun**

_Bella_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration saccadée. Je me relevai d'un mouvement trop brusque et fus saisie de violents vertiges. Quelque chose semblait manquer mais je ne sus identifier ce que cela pouvait bien être. Un sentiment d'abandon, comme si quelqu'un aurait dû se tenir là, à mes côtés. Je secouai la tête afin de chasser ces idées idiotes et me levai pour aller prendre une douche. En passant, je jetai un œil au miroir et constatai avec étonnement que j'avais plutôt bonne mine. En réalité, je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. La nuit avait été reposante et salutaire. Pourtant, mes joues étaient aussi rouges que si j'avais couru le marathon et cela me surprit, étant blanche de nature. Je me glissai dans la cabine de douche et restai un peu trop longtemps sous l'eau chaude qui agissait toujours sur moi comme un analgésique. Là, mes rêves de la nuit me revinrent peu à peu et une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur mes épaules me monta au visage. Edward Cullen avait été présent dans tous mes rêves et les images semblaient si réelles que j'avais l'impression de sentir sa présence dans la pièce. Je soufflai un grand coup en écartant ces pensées puis sortis finalement pour me sécher.

La salle de bains s'était transformée en véritable sauna et la buée recouvrait toute la surface du miroir. J'étais tellement distraite que je ne fis pas attention à l'humidité du sol, ce qui, bien sûr, me valut une majestueuse glissade suivie d'une chute magistrale que je terminai en heurtant durement le carrelage. J'eus tout de même la chance de pas me cogner la tête et me relevai précautionneusement, pestant contre ma stupidité. Je devenais vraiment pathétique avec cette histoire et cela m'enrageait. Je ne voyais aucune raison valable pour que ce Cullen occupe toutes mes pensées depuis deux jours alors que je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois. J'avais mal partout et imaginais déjà la quantité d'hématomes qui ne manqueraient pas de recouvrir mon corps d'ici la fin de la journée. Je retournai dans ma chambre en soupirant et me préparai en vitesse. Ma séance de rêveries sous la douche m'avait mise en retard, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon humeur. Je sortis finalement de la maison sans rien avaler et étouffai un cri avant de dévaler les marches du perron sur les fesses. Le ciel s'était de nouveau couvert dans la nuit et une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol. Je me retrouvai donc à terre pour la seconde fois de la matinée et quelque chose me disait que ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Je me relevai plus difficilement que tout à l'heure et gagnai ma Chevrolet à petits pas. Malheureusement, le sort semblait s'acharner contre moi et je dus gratter les vitres gelées de ma voiture avant de pouvoir enfin démarrer avec plus de quinze minutes de retard.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking du lycée, les cours avaient débuté depuis longtemps et j'avais reçu un message d'Angela sur mon portable qui s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir en cours. Je me dépêchai de gagner l'entrée du bâtiment principal mais glissai une nouvelle fois sur les pavés avant même d'atteindre les marches. Me relevant cette fois-ci laborieusement, je sentis une douleur lancinante dans mon poignet droit qui m'arracha une grimace. Merveilleux ! Je venais de me faire une entorse et je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant des jours. Il était à présent parfaitement inutile que je me rende en cours. Je me dirigeai donc directement vers l'infirmerie. La douleur était violente et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. La secrétaire me fit attendre quelques temps et partit chercher l'infirmière. Je m'assis sur un siège et patientai, à bout de nerfs. Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes tellement j'avais mal et je tentai d'oublier la douleur en me focalisant sur la peinture abstraite accrochée sur le mur en face de moi, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien représenter. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit peu après et je tournai la tête, soulagée que l'on se souvienne de moi. Edward Cullen se tenait dans l'embrasure, pétrifié, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'apercevoir un fantôme. Je blêmis et ouvris de grands yeux. Il me fixait et je ne pus détacher mon regard de ses prunelles d'or liquide.

— **Bella ?**

Sa voix de velours qui provoquait des frissons dans tout mon corps avait des accents anxieux et je n'aurais su dire s'il s'inquiétait pour mon état de santé ou à cause de cette rencontre inattendue.

— **Tu es blanche comme un linge, que s'est-il passé ?**

Il s'approcha lentement pour s'accroupir devant moi et je le suivis des yeux sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules le long de mes joues. J'étais incapable de lâcher un mot au risque de laisser échapper un sanglot.

— **L'infirmière m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle arriverait dans quelques secondes. Qu'as-tu, tu m'inquiètes.**

Il prit mon visage entre ses longues mains fines et leur fraîcheur me fit un bien fou. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants et poussai un long soupir. Mon cœur avait repris un rythme frénétique mais je me sentais apaisée et en sécurité. Je sentis ses pouces essuyer mes larmes et cette caresse me fit frémir. Je me ressaisis un moment, de peur de paraître idiote, et lui expliquai rapidement la situation.

— **J'ai chuté sur le parking et je me suis foulé le poignet**, murmurai-je d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Je soulevai ma main douloureuse et il me lâcha le visage pour la regarder. Il paraissait vraiment soucieux et cela m'étonna. Après tout, je n'étais absolument rien pour lui à part une nouvelle fille de son lycée.

— **Je peux ?**

Il semblait hésiter mais je hochai la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Je contemplais son visage parfait, et ne cessais de m'étonner de le voir aussi soucieux pour moi. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa bouche légèrement pincée en un rictus frustré que je ne sus expliquer. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Il prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne, et de l'autre palpa légèrement mon poignet d'un geste prudent et expert. Son contact provoquait en moi de violents frissons mais la température inhabituelle de son corps me faisait beaucoup de bien, comme un sac de glace sur ma blessure enflammée. La douleur me fit sursauter et il me lâcha immédiatement, sourcils froncés, de peur de me faire plus mal encore. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine en sa présence.

— **J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple entorse, Bella **- je frémis à l'entente de mon nom sortant de sa bouche. **Ton poignet est cassé.**

Je gémis. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et l'infirmière me fit signe d'entrer en s'excusant pour l'attente. Edward m'aida à me lever en passant un bras autour de ma taille et je faillais défaillir. Il me retint de justesse et me lança un regard inquiet. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien et titubai jusqu'à la pièce voisine, mes jambes flageolantes me portant difficilement.

— **Je t'attends ici, je te raccompagnerai… c'est plus prudent.**

Je hochai vaguement la tête et pénétrai dans l'infirmerie.

— **Isabella Swan ?** - nouveau hochement de tête. **Eh ben, voyons ce poignet.**

Elle s'empara de ma main et palpa ma blessure. Ses gestes, beaucoup moins doux que ceux d'Edward, m'arrachèrent un cri de surprise et de douleur et je crus entendre un grognement provenant de l'autre côté de la porte.

— **J'crois bien que c'est cassé, ma petite. J'vais t'faire un petit bandage mais y t'faudra un plâtre** - nouveau hochement de tête résigné. **Bouge pas.**

Elle partit quelques temps et Edward en profita pour apparaître. Sa vue suffit à me faire tourner la tête et je dus me retenir à mon siège pour ne pas flancher.

— **Comment te sens-tu ?**

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour moi et furieux contre l'infirmière et je me demandai une fois de plus pourquoi cela l'intéressait tant. Je remarquai soudain que ses yeux étaient plus sombres que tout à l'heure et j'en fus surprise. Je mis ce changement sur le compte de la faible luminosité de la pièce, sans toutefois m'en convaincre réellement. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Angela.

— **Pas très bien en fait**, peinai-je à articuler. **J'ai vraiment mal, je commence à avoir la nausée, la tête me tourne et je vais devoir porter un plâtre.**

Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse que je ne compris pas - qu'avait-il à se reprocher ? L'infirmière revint avec le matériel nécessaire mais Edward ne quitta pas la pièce. Au contraire, il referma la porte et s'adossa contre le chambranle, bras croisés, attentif au moindre geste de la vieille femme qui lui adressa un regard peu amène. Il ne silla pourtant pas et l'observa m'appliquer du gel analgésique puis me bander le poignet et placer une poche de glace dessus. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais mes étourdissements et mes nausées n'avaient pas disparu.

— **J'te conseille d'pas trop tarder pour ton plâtre ou bien ça va enfler.**

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'emmène de suite à l'hôpital.**

Je me tournai brusquement vers Edward, ahurie. Il avait l'air sérieux et sûr de lui mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais droit à autant d'attention de sa part alors qu'il était censé éviter les autres et ne parler à personne. Ses prunelles s'étaient radoucies pour retrouver leur chaude couleur ambre que j'aimais tant et j'en fus à nouveau déroutée.

— **T'as pas cours toi ? **demanda l'infirmière, ses petits yeux naviguant de lui à moi de manière suspicieuse.

— **Je pense que l'administration comprendra aisément**, répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant qui ne la fit pas rougir - mais moi si.

Je le soupçonnais d'utiliser son charme naturel pour se débarrasser de l'infirmière au plus vite, mais cette dernière y semblait bien insensible. Je me levai en prenant garde de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ma chaise et remerciai la vielle femme. Puis je rejoignis Edward qui me prit par la taille dans un geste protecteur pour me conduire vers la sortie. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles sous le regard appuyé de l'infirmière et mon cœur battit la chamade jusqu'au parking. Edward me portait presque de peur que je ne glisse encore et je m'étonnais de sa facilité à me soutenir sans se fatiguer, comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il me conduisit à sa voiture et m'ouvrit la porte passager avec un sourire encourageant. Je lui retournai un timide rictus reconnaissant et grimpai à l'intérieur en fermant la portière. En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva derrière le volant et démarra. Je tremblais encore de froid et de notre proximité qui me troublait anormalement - et bien plus que je n'osais me l'avouer - et il monta le chauffage en voyant que je grelottais.

— **Dis-moi, es-tu toujours aussi maladroite ou est-ce seulement ton jour de malchance ? **s'enquit-il, le regard amusé et arborant son fameux sourire en coin qui m'avait tant éblouie la dernière fois.

Je le regardai et me perdis une fois de plus dans la profondeur de ses yeux qui me scrutaient avec insistance. Il se détourna soudain pour se concentrer sur la route et je baissai la tête, écarlate. Un peu remise de ma gêne, je lui répondis après un court silence.

— **J'ai toujours été une véritable casse-cou, je suis incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans m'emmêler les jambes. Et le temps de cette région n'arrange rien.**

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire et rougis de plus belle. Bon sang, il fallait que je me ressaisisse ou j'allais définitivement passer pour une imbécile. Je rabattis mes cheveux sur mon visage et détournai la conversation.

— **Et toi, que faisais-tu à l'infirmerie ? Tu n'as l'air ni malade ni blessé.**

Il se tortilla un instant sur son siège et fronça les sourcils. Avais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je le regardai et il tourna la tête vers moi. Aussitôt, son visage s'adoucit et il reporta son regard sur le pare-brise.

— **Le cours de biologie de ce matin portait sur la dissection et la vue du sang me… pose problème.**

Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi afin, sans doute, de jauger ma réaction, mais celle-ci ne dut pas lui plaire car il se détourna vivement, visiblement contrarié. J'avais l'air stupéfait, surprise par cette déclaration. J'avais en vain cherché dans ses yeux à nouveau sombres une quelconque étincelle qui aurait trahi sa plaisanterie mais il semblait vraiment sérieux. Jamais je n'aurais cru Edward aussi sensible à ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer pris d'un malaise en plein cours. Non vraiment, c'était improbable, la scène aurait plutôt été comique. Et pourtant, d'après ce qu'il disait, c'était la pure vérité. Je me rendis soudain compte que ma réaction était déplacée et je me ressaisis, mal à l'aise.

— **Désolée… c'est juste que je n'ais pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose. D'ordinaire, c'est moi qu'on transporte à l'infirmerie à cause d'un évanouissement dû à la vue du sang, alors je suis simplement étonnée d'apprendre que c'est également ton cas.**

Son visage se radoucit et je me détendis. J'avais eu peur de le froisser et étais soulagée de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Même si je n'osais pas me l'avouer, Edward m'impressionnait et j'étais toujours effrayée de pouvoir passer pour une attardée dès que j'ouvrais la bouche. J'aurais voulu malgré moi qu'il me vît autrement que comme une gamine maladroite et stupide mais je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'illusions. Même dans mes rêves les plus irréalistes il ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale que je l'étais.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, Edward se gara sur le parking réservé au personnel. Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur, ce qui déclencha un rire cristallin qui me fit frémir et rougir légèrement.

— **Mon père est médecin dans cet établissement je te rappelle ! J'ai l'autorisation de me garer ici lorsque le viens lui rendre visite. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, nous ne dérangeons personne.**

Il sortit de la voiture d'un mouvement gracieux mais je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste car il ouvrait déjà ma portière en me tendant la main. Je la saisis sans hésiter et me laissai conduire vers l'entrée des Urgences. Il me tenait encore par la taille et je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise à présent. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne me lâche jamais tellement j'étais bien dans ses bras. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Edward resserra sa prise à la vue du monde qui encombrait l'entrée. Il se crispa et l'odeur du sang me parvint. Nous étions dans un hôpital et une personne était présente pour s'être entaillé la main avec un couteau de cuisine. La tête me tourna violemment et Edward dut me soutenir pour que je ne tombe pas. Je me blottis contre lui, les oreilles sifflantes, fermant les yeux et inspirant fortement le parfum enivrant qui se dégageait de ses vêtements. Cela me permit de ne plus sentir l'odeur âcre qui me soulevait le cœur et me soulagea quelque peu de mon malaise. Sa présence était rassurante et je me sentais mieux rien qu'en le sachant à mes côtés. Je le sentis respirer avidement ma chevelure, certainement dans le même but que moi et je souris intérieurement.

Il m'amena vers l'accueil et demanda à voir son père le plus vite possible. Il étaya sa requête d'un magnifique sourire en coin qui fit perdre tous ses moyens à la malheureuse secrétaire. Cette dernière accourut en trébuchant pour aller chercher le Dr Cullen. Il fut secoué par un petit rire amusé mais je le sentais encore extrêmement tendu. Peut-être espérait-il que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de sa réaction. Il me conduisit au bureau de son père et ferma la porte avec soulagement. Ses yeux étaient à présent noir onyx et il était un peu terrifiant. Finalement, il avait vraiment l'air aussi indisposé que moi par le sang et je regrettai immédiatement ma réaction idiote de tout à l'heure - cette scène n'avait rien de comique. Il me fit asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés puis me prit la poche de glace fondue des mains pour s'emparer de mon poignet qu'il emprisonna d'un étau gelé et bienfaisant. Nous ne parlâmes pas et je me contentai de garder les yeux baissés sur nos mains posées l'une sur l'autre. A cet instant, je me posais mille questions que je n'osais formuler jusqu'au bout tellement elles me semblaient stupides et illusoires. Mais cette chaste étreinte semblait signifier bien plus que je ne m'autorisais à le croire.

Le Dr Cullen finit par entrer et nous nous levâmes pour faire face au père d'Edward. Ma main était toujours prisonnière de la sienne mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je vis l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'en avais vu de plus beau. Aucun acteur ou mannequin de quelque film ou magazine que ce soit ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'Angela avait voulu dire et j'étais à présent entièrement d'accord avec elle. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était frappante, mais le problème était qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Il était aussi pâle qu'Edward, aussi séduisant - et même plus -, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur or au regard déroutant et il arborait les mêmes cernes violets, moins prononcés du reste que chez mon camarade de lycée. En lui serrant la main, je constatai qu'il était également aussi glacé que ce dernier, ce qui finit de me déconcerter. Il me salua chaleureusement et son sourire me fit chavirer. Il était inhumain que tous les membres d'une même famille soient aussi beaux ! Et il semblait si jeune ! Tout juste un interne en début de formation alors que d'après ce que je savais, il avait déjà derrière lui plusieurs années d'expérience. Cette famille était réellement étonnante et fascinante, vraiment hors du commun. Son air étonné navigua entre Edward et moi, puis se posa sur nos mains toujours enlacées et il haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers son fils qui sourit pour le rassurer avant de s'expliquer.

— **Bella a glissé et je pense que le poignet est cassé. Je l'ai croisée à l'infirmerie et lui ai proposé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital puisque je pouvais lui faire voir un médecin rapidement.**

— **Tu as bien fait.**

Il se tourna vers moi dans un sourire qui me fit fondre sur place.

— **Bien, installe-toi je te prie, je vais examiner cette blessure d'un peu plus près si tu le veux bien.**

Il me fit signe de m'approcher d'un appareil de radiographie afin de constater lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts. J'opinai faiblement et Edward me lâcha presque à contrecœur, ce qui me dérouta.

Le diagnostic de ce dernier ne fut pas long à être confirmé et le Dr Cullen partit chercher le matériel nécessaire pour préparer mon plâtre en me demandant de prendre place sur la table d'examen. Edward et moi ne parlions toujours pas mais ce silence n'était pas lourd, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous. J'étais un peu plus à l'aise en sa présence et cela me rassurait. Nos regards se croisaient régulièrement – trop – et lorsque cela se produisait, nous nous adressions un sourire amical sans pouvoir nous quitter des yeux, comme accrochés l'un à l'autre. C'est ainsi que nous surprit Mr Cullen lorsqu'il revint les bras chargés de matériel. Il afficha un sourire amusé accompagné d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus pour son fils, ce qui me fit rougir. J'espérais qu'il ne pensait pas que nous sortions ensemble car cela me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Edward se mit à rire sans raison apparente et se leva précipitamment pour délester son père.

— **Eh bien Edward, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider**, lança le docteur à l'adresse de son fils.

L'intéressé opina et s'approcha en relevant ses manches, découvrant des avant-bras pâles, lisses et musclés ; des avant-bras parfaits, comme le reste de sa personne, et le tournis me reprit légèrement tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur que je tentai maladroitement de dissimuler se propageait dans mon corps.

— **Prépare le plâtre s'il te plaît**, demanda Mr Cullen.

Je me demandai pourquoi il confiait ce travail à son fils qui n'était ni médecin ni infirmier, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois. Après tout, si Edward vivait avec un médecin depuis tout ce temps, il avait probablement appris certaines bases.

— **Je vais te donner un cachet contre la douleur et ça ira mieux**, me rassura son père avec un sourire affectueux qui me déstabilisa. **Tu es toute pâle et tu trembles, comment te sens-tu ?**

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas très bien dans quel état je me trouvais. La présence dans la pièce de deux créatures d'une beauté inhumaine m'impressionnait au plus haut point, mon poignet me faisait horriblement souffrir, mon crâne et ma poitrine raisonnaient des battements trop rapides de mon cœur et la nausée ne me quittait pas. Mais malgré cela, je me sentais bien, en sécurité. La présence calme d'Edward m'apaisait sans que je sache expliquer en quoi et son père inspirait une confiance immédiate et sans bornes. Il se dégageait de ces deux hommes une aura puissante et inexplicable qui les rendait encore plus irréels.

Je pris le verre d'eau et le cachet que me tendait le Dr Cullen et me souvins subitement de sa question restée en suspens.

— **Je pense que ça va aller maintenant, merci docteur.**

— **Appelle-moi Carlisle je te prie**, m'invita-t-il en partant d'un grand éclat de rire. **Cela me gêne que les amis de mon fils m'appellent docteur, je trouve cette appellation bien solennelle.**

J'opinai timidement et rougis. Les amis de son fils ? Devais-je me considérer comme telle ? Je me tournai vers Edward qui s'affairait toujours consciencieusement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et affichait un sourire attendri et amusé. Décidément, je ne le comprendrais jamais.

— **Bien, je vois que tu reprends des couleurs, c'est mieux ainsi**, constata Carlisle avec un sourire satisfait alors que je rougissais encore. **Approche Edward. Parfait, c'est du bon travail**, remarqua-t-il au vu de la préparation de son fils.

Ils travaillèrent en silence, se mettant à deux pour plâtrer mon poignet du bout des doigts à la moitié de mon avant-bras. Le contact de leurs mains glacées sur ma peau enflammée provoquaient des frissons appréciateurs et incontrôlés dans tout mon corps. Cela semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup amuser Edward qui se débrouillait pour réitérer ses caresses le plus souvent possible, ma réaction le faisant rire à chaque fois - et moi rougir encore plus. Vu de l'extérieur, la scène aurait sans doute paru comique à qui serait entré dans la pièce et je priai pour que personne n'ait besoin du Dr Cullen - enfin, de Carlisle - à cet instant.

— **Bien**, s'exclama-t-il une fois l'opération terminée, **surtout ne bouge pas le temps que ça sèche. Je vais devoir vous laisser les enfants, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je reviendrai quand ça sera sec. Je vais appeler ton père, Bella, Edward te raccompagnera au lycée à midi.**

Il se tourna vers son fils qui acquiesça.

— **Je suis vraiment désolée de vous causer tout ça**, m'excusai-je, extrêmement gênée par toute cette attention.

Ils me regardèrent d'un air ahuri comme si j'avais sorti l'énormité du siècle.

— **Que te reproches-tu voyons ? On ne choisit pas de se briser les os ! **s'offusqua Carlisle en haussant les épaules et en me regardant comme si j'étais folle - ce que je devais certainement être au final.

— **Non, bien sûr**, marmonnai-je en rougissant, **mais je vous ai dérangé durant plus d'une heure et Edward a manqué une matinée de cours par ma faute.**

Ils se regardèrent d'un air amusé et Carlisle prit congé en m'assurant que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi et mon cœur reprit sa course folle devenue coutumière lors d'une telle proximité. Je ne m'habituais toujours pas - et ne m'habituerais sans doute jamais - à l'effet qu'opéraient sur moi son odeur enivrante, son corps désirable, sa voix envoûtante et ses prunelles hypnotisantes. Ces dernières devenaient incandescentes lorsqu'il me fixait intensément, fouillant mon regard à la recherche d'une chose qui semblait se trouver au-delà de ce qu'il y percevait - et j'espérais bien qu'il ne le découvrirait jamais. J'avais continuellement l'impression qu'il me passait aux rayons X et son regard se fit brûlant de frustration lorsqu'il détachait enfin ses yeux des miens, me laissant pantoise et haletante. En réalité, il me faisait un tel effet que je m'effrayais de réagir ainsi face à lui. Jamais un garçon ne m'avait attirée à ce point et je trouvais cette attirance bien trop puissante pour être contrôlée convenablement.

— **Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, Bella, c'est moi qui ai proposé de te conduire ici, tu ne m'as pas forcé le couteau sous la gorge**, murmura-t-il avec une chaleur inattendue.

Il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire en coin afin de mieux me persuader de ce qu'il disait. Je savais qu'il avait conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres et il savait l'utiliser à bon escient. Cela me déstabilisa profondément et j'en perdis mes moyens.

— **Je sais tout ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je n'aime pas déranger.**

— **Tu ressembles bien trop à ta mère, toi qui disais qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours trop**, rit-il - et je tentai en vain de me remémorer à quel moment j'avais bien pu évoquer les inquiétudes de ma mère à mon égard.

— **Tu es bien trop peu sûre de toi, Bella**, reprit-il plus sérieusement. **Tu ne déranges personne et malgré le tragique de la situation, j'ai été heureux de t'accompagner.**

Une vague de chaleur inhabituelle parcourut mon corps pour venir se loger dans mes joues qui s'empourprèrent et je lui rendis un timide sourire. Nous nous fixâmes quelques temps puis, n'y tenant plus, je baissai le regard, encore plus rouge que l'instant d'avant. J'avais retenu ma respiration trop longtemps et le manque d'oxygène me fit tourner la tête. Mes oreilles sifflaient et ma vue se brouillait; je reposai ma tête contre la table d'examen et fermai les yeux en respirant bruyamment.

J'entendis vaguement Edward formuler une question à propos de mon état mais refusai d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser son regard incendiaire et me trahir une fois encore. Je décidai donc de me reposer quelques instants car cette matinée avait été trop riche en émotions et le cachet de Carlisle m'avait assommée.

Ce fut lui qui me réveilla en entrant dans le bureau. Je me redressai et m'aperçus qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était toujours assis près de moi et me fixait d'un air rassurant - et rassuré.

— **Alors, comment se porte notre blessée ? **s'enquit aimablement Carlisle dans un sourire éclatant qui me coupa le souffle.

Je fermai ma bouche restée ouverte sous le coup de l'émotion et rougis devant leur rire amusé avant de répondre, extrêmement gênée, d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

— **Je vais bien, merci. C'est un peu douloureux mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure.**

— **Bien, je vais te redonner un cachet**, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. **Voyons voir ce plâtre… Parfait, il est sec, vous allez pouvoir retourner au lycée. Bella, viens avec moi, tu as des papiers à signer.**

Je le suivis dans le couloir jusqu'à l'accueil, où la secrétaire me tendit un stylo. J'eus un moment d'hésitation, ne sachant trop comment faire, puis finis par le saisir de la main gauche. Ma signature était ratée et ressemblait plus à un gribouillis mais je ne pouvais faire mieux.

— **J'ai prévenu ton père de ton accident et lui ai expliqué la situation. Il est rassuré et sait que tu retournes au lycée.**

Je hochai la tête en le remerciant chaleureusement. Soudain, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

— **Combien vous dois-je ?**

— **Rien du tout ! Tu es la fille d'un de mes amis, il est normal que je te soigne.**

J'étais fortement embarrassée pas sa générosité - cet homme était parfait dans les moindres détails - et je le remerciai une fois de plus. Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournai dans un frisson. Edward était tendu et me fit signe qu'il fallait partir. Je remerciai Carlisle une dernière fois et lui serrai la main avant de suivre Edward jusqu'au parking. Je sentais qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise dans cet hôpital et ses yeux avaient de nouveau viré au noir onyx. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et je le remerciai timidement. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, les traits toujours crispés, et arriva derrière le volant en un temps record. Je ne comprenais pas ce subit changement d'humeur car aucun blessé n'était présent dans le hall lorsque nous l'avions traversé. Edward ne parlait pas et ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant, les jointures blanchies et la mâchoire serrée. Mon regard tomba sur le compteur de vitesse et je poussai un cri de surprise et de terreur qui eut pour effet de le faire piler un grand coup. Il se retourna vers moi d'un air effrayé, comme pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas fait tirer dessus à travers le pare-brise.

— **Que se passe-t-il ? **s'écria-t-il, s'attendant à me voir me tordre de douleur.

— **Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle tu roulais ? **explosai-je. **Bon sang, j'étais morte de trouille, tu aurais pu nous tuer !**

Il me lança un regard contrarié et souffla un grand coup. Il avait l'air vraiment effrayant et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Voyant ma réaction, il se radoucit en soupirant et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

— **Excuse-moi Bella, j'aurais dû faire attention à ta présence dans la voiture. Mais crois-moi, nous ne risquions rien, j'ai mon permis depuis pas mal de temps et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident.**

— **Tu as dix-sept ans, Edward**, remarquai-je, interloquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. **Un an ne fait pas réellement une grande expérience en matière de conduite, je te signale, alors s'il te plaît, essaye de nous garder en vie jusqu'au lycée.**

J'étais complètement bouleversée et mon cœur allait finir par lâcher mais ce n'était rien face à la tête qu'il faisait. Il avait l'air totalement affolé et visiblement, il s'en voulait à mort. Je regrettai immédiatement de m'être ainsi emportée mais je ne comprenais pas sa réaction que je trouvais étrange et démesurée. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et je le sentais encore plus tendu qu'avant. Je n'osai rien dire, de peur d'aggraver les choses.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il se gara sur le parking mais ne descendit pas de voiture. Je sentais qu'il hésitait à parler et le contemplai calmement, attendant patiemment que les mots viennent. Il avait l'air en plein dilemme et je n'avais aucune idée de ce sur quoi ce dernier pouvait bien porter.

— **Je… **commença-t-il, le regard rivé sur ses mains tenant toujours fermement le volant.

Puis il me fixa soudainement et ses pupilles sombres firent bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Jamais encore il ne m'avait regardée ainsi et un feu tout nouveau me monta aux joues pour se propager dans tout mon corps. Du désir ? Oui, je devais bien me l'avouer, je désirais Edward depuis le moment où il avait tapé à ma vitre deux jours plus tôt. Quelle idiote ! Je ne valais pas mieux que toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour comme des rapaces ! Sauf que moi j'étais à ce moment même là où aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais réussi à arriver… Stop ! Ne te fais pas d'idées Bella, ce mec n'est pas fait pour toi ! Il t'a simplement accompagnée à l'hôpital parce qu'il savait que tu n'y serais jamais arrivée vivante par tes propres moyens ! Et pourtant ce regard, ô ce regard, j'étais certaine qu'il signifiait bien plus que ce que je me laissais croire. Non, impossible, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence.

Nos prunelles se fixaient toujours et les siennes flamboyaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Nous nous étions instinctivement rapprochés et je pouvais sentir son souffle frais sur mon visage me brouiller totalement les sens. Nous étions enfermés dans une bulle intime qui nous coupait du monde extérieur et aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir mettre fin à ce moment de grâce; mais le manque d'oxygène dû au fait que j'avais cessé de respirer depuis un bon moment m'astreignit à reprendre mon souffle avant de défaillir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je remarquai avec surprise que nous étions tous deux troublés par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance, puis reporta son regard sur moi. Je crus percevoir une étincelle de tendresse - et de désir ??? - traverser furtivement ses prunelles toujours sombres et il reprit la parole, brisant le silence et nous ramenant à la réalité.

— **J'ai quelque chose à faire avant la reprise des cours mais je vais tout de même t'accompagner jusque dehors. Je serai à l'heure pour te ramener chez toi… si tu m'y autorises bien sûr**, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite, sans reprendre sa respiration et il me fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de ses paroles. Me raccompagner ? Edward Cullen me proposait de me raccompagner ? Il ne faudrait surtout pas que Lauren apprenne cela ou c'en était fini de moi. Mais après tout, il ne lui appartenait pas et comment aurais-je pu refuser, je ne pouvais pas conduire.

— **Et ta voiture ? **fut tout ce que je trouvai pour ne pas trop dévoiler mon trouble.

— **Ma sœur la ramènerait à la maison**, répondit-il lentement et je remarquai l'emploi du conditionnel, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait certain de ma réponse, pourtant évidente.

— **Je t'attendrai, alors**, le rassurai-je d'un sourire que je voulais convaincant.

Il sembla fondre sur place. De soulagement ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi tenait-il tant à me raccompagner ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à les remettre en place. J'étais perdue dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de sensations inconnues qui me troublaient et brouillaient la moindre pensée cohérente que je tentais d'esquisser. Un sourire franc barra son visage et il sortit de la voiture d'un mouvement souple. Cette fois-ci, j'attendis sagement qu'il m'ouvre la portière. C'est à cet instant que je pris soudainement conscience d'une chose extrêmement importante et que j'avais totalement négligée tant que nous étions à l'intérieur : j'étais dans la voiture d'Edward Cullen, sur le parking du lycée grouillant de monde à cette heure de la journée, et ce même Edward Cullen était en train de me tendre la main pour m'aider à descendre du véhicule. Une bouffée de peur m'envahit, je me pétrifiai sur mon siège et cette fois-ci, mon cœur ne s'affola pas à cause du Dieu qui me faisait face, attendant toujours que je me décide, mais bien à cause de la réaction de ceux qui me verraient sortir de sa voiture. Qu'allaient-ils penser ? Comment allais-je me sortir de là ?

Je levai des yeux effrayés et croisèrent deux prunelles noires qui me fixaient avec tendresse et encouragement. Je me perdis dans son regard et toutes mes peurs s'envolèrent subitement. Je m'emparai fermement de la main d'Edward et m'extirpai de la Volvo. Je lui adressai un sourire qu'il me rendit, visiblement satisfait et heureux de mon initiative. Il prit mon sac de cours et le hissa sur son épaule, son autre bras venant se glisser naturellement sur ma taille en un geste… protecteur ? Non. Plus tôt dans la journée, ce même geste avait été protecteur. A présent, il était plutôt… possessif. Je sentis alors que cette matinée avait réellement changé quelque chose entre nous. Nous nous étions rapprochés, nous étions plus complices. Pourtant, je me refusais encore à voir plus loin, incapable d'envisager une évolution aussi importante de notre relation. Je me devais de rester réaliste.

Edward

Arrivé à la villa, je ralentis. Je ne voulais pas entrer et affronter leurs regards emplis de reproches. Je ne désirais en aucun cas gâcher les merveilleux souvenirs que je gardais de cette nuit. Je me dirigeai donc directement vers ma Volvo et klaxonnai pour faire savoir à mes frères et sœurs que je les attendais pour partir. Puis j'attendis calmement en me plongeant dans mes pensées. Je voyais encore le visage si fin de Bella, je sentais encore son souffle chaud sur mon visage, j'entendais encore mon prénom murmuré de ses lèvres si sensuelles. J'étais envahi d'un tourbillon de sentiments, comme si j'étais au bord d'une falaise et que le fond du ravin m'attirait inexorablement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sauter et m'abandonner totalement et irrévocablement.

Une Alice pétillante me sortit de ma rêverie en apparaissant soudainement à mes côtés sur le siège passager et en embrassant ma joue droite d'un air heureux et satisfait.

— **Que me vaut cet honneur ? **demandai-je, modérément surpris par cet acte spontané.

— **Une simple envie d'embrasser mon petit frère par cette belle journée ! **s'exclama-t-elle, une étincelle malicieuse illuminant son regard.

Je soupirai, habitué aux excentricités d'Alice, et mis le contact en percevant les pensées des autres, installés sur la banquette arrière. Personne ne parla durant le trajet mais je ne pus échapper à leurs remontrances silencieuses.

* _**Je préfère ne pas savoir où tu étais cette nuit, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver aujourd'hui **_* Rosalie.

* _**Je t'en prie, Edward, modère tes ardeurs, la journée commence à peine et j'ai déjà un mal de crâne épouvantable ! **_* Jasper.

* _**T'as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit frérot ! Les humaines sont-elles aussi bonnes qu'ont le dit ? **_* Emmett.

Je lançai à ce dernier un regard noir dans le rétroviseur et il se prit d'un grand éclat de rire.

* _**Apparemment, non ! T'inquiète, Tanya pourra toujours te consoler si la petite arrive pas à te satisfaire ! **_* Emmett.

— **Emmett, la ferme ou je m'occupe moi-même de t'arracher la langue ! **braillai-je en me retournant vivement, ce qui attira l'attention des autres.

— **Ben viens, je t'attends Eddie, ou bien est-ce qu'on t'aurait arraché une autre partie de ton anatomie qui t'empêcherait de te conduire comme un homme ? **lança-t-il avec un rire gras.

Je grognai férocement, prêt à arrêter la voiture pour lui régler son compte lorsque Rosalie s'en mêla.

— **Ca suffit, tous les deux, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Tu aurais vraiment dû chasser hier, Edward, tu es de plus en plus irritable ! Et toi arrête tes enfantillages, tu es agaçant à la fin ! **ajouta-telle à l'adresse d'Emmett qui affichait un sourire amusé par les réactions déclenchées.

* _**Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,**_

_**What so Proudy, we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming ? **_* Alice.

Je me tournai brusquement vers ma sœur, suspicieux.

— **Qu'as-tu vu ?**

Le silence se fit derrière et tous les regards convergèrent vers Alice.

— **Pardon ? **fit innocemment cette dernière.

— **Tu chantes l'hymne national ! M'exclamai-je, irrité. Toi, tu me caches une vision ! **

— **Absolument pas !** chantonna-t-elle avec une sourire joyeux qui en disait plus long que si elle avait avoué.

* _**Je crois plutôt qu'elle n'a PAS eu de vision ! Ton futur disparaît sans arrêt en ce moment **_* Rosalie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et croisai son regard insistant, mais calme. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Alice qui affichait un air rayonnant en entonnant le deuxième couplet puis me résignai et reportai mon attention sur la route.

Nous étions quasiment les premiers arrivés et je ne pus m'empêcher de guetter l'arrivée de Bella. Cependant, le début des cours sonna et sa voiture n'était pas en vue. Je commençais en m'inquiéter et m'apprêtai à aller faire un tour chez elle afin de vérifier qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave - Charlie se faisait souvent du souci à propos de sa maladresse -, lorsque j'entendis Lauren qui s'approchait de moi et me décidai à aller en cours afin de lui échapper. J'entrai dans le labo et allai directement à ma place. Alice et Jasper étaient juste derrière moi et je perçus bientôt les pensées inquiètes de ma sœur.

* _**Mr Banner va nous faire un cours sur la dissection. Jasper ne tiendra jamais ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu voir ça avant ! Peut-être mo focalisais-je trop sur ton futur à toi… En tout cas, il faudra vite le sortir de là avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe. **_* Alice.

Elle repensa à sa vision que je perçus nettement. Jasper, affamé, allait se jeter sur notre professeur et le reste de la classe n'aurait pas le temps de s'enfuir. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner vers Alice pour lui signifier que j'avais compris, elle le savait parfaitement. J'étais extrêmement tendu, me demandant ce qui déréglait ainsi le pouvoir de ma sœur, et me rendis à peine compte que Lauren prenait place juste devant moi. Le cours de biologie était commun aux trois classes de première et je le maudissais pour ça. L'attitude de cette garce m'agaçait au plus haut point et j'espérai vainement qu'elle aurait la décence de me laisser en paix à défaut de pouvoir m'épargner ses fantasmes sur ma personne.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle se retourna et se pencha sur ma paillasse pour me faire admirer son décolleté plongeant mis en valeur par un superbe Wonderbra en dentelle, une moue aguicheuse accrochée au visage. Je trouvais le tout plus choquant qu'attirant chez une adolescente - bien sûr Emmett n'aurait pas été du tout de mon avis - et la rembarrai sèchement en lui demandant de me fiche la paix et de s'occuper de Tyler qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un sourire timide - lui n'était pas insensible aux atouts de sa voisine. Frustrée, elle se retourna vivement en secouant ses longs cheveux blonds dans une attitude provocante qui m'exaspéra, et ne daigna pas accorder un seul regard à son binôme qui ne rêvait que d'elle.

Mr Banner arriva enfin et le cours commença. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je perçoive la soif de mon frère qui tentait de se contrôler et je me retournai lorsque ses premières pulsions meurtrières me parvinrent. Alice comprit immédiatement.

— **Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je crois que mon frère ne se sent pas bien du tout**, s'écria-t-elle.

Le professeur s'approcha de nous et Jasper se tendit plus encore, dans une attitude de prédateur prêt à attaquer. L'alarme était donnée.

* _**Edward, dépêche-toi ! **_* Alice.

* _**Effectivement, il a un air plutôt effrayant ! **_* Mr Banner.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il lui propose de sortir quelques instants et lui empoignai fermement le bras pour le faire se lever.

— **Je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie ! **lançai-je en me précipitant vers la porte sans attendre de réponse, indifférent aux réactions des autres élèves devant cette initiative impertinente.

* _**Ces enfants sont vraiment étranges parfois… Brillants, mais étranges. **_* Mr Banner.

Jasper n'était pas facile à traîner quand ses instincts reprenaient le dessus mais je réussis tout de même à le faire sortir et à l'amener jusqu'au parking où l'air frais le soulagea quelque peu.

— **Va chasser immédiatement, je m'occupe de l'infirmerie.**

Il hocha gravement la tête et disparut sans rien ajouter. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, même lorsqu'il me cachait ses pensées - surtout lorsqu'il me cachait ses pensées.

L'infirmerie était vide lorsque j'arrivai et la secrétaire me fit entrer tout de suite.

* _**Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un Cullen ici ! **_* Mrs Cole.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à ses divagations sur les raisons possibles de ma venue, bien trop préoccupé pour cela. L'incident de ces dernières minutes me contrariait car je ne savais toujours pas si Bella était finalement arrivée en cours et je perdais un temps précieux à sauver les apparences dans cette infirmerie. J'expliquai rapidement la situation à Mrs Marley, l'infirmière, qui m'interrogeait sans que j'y prête réellement attention, agacé par ses questions stupides, et refusai le cachet qu'elle me proposa, prétextant une légère amélioration de mon état. Soudain, Mrs Cole pénétra dans le bureau et informa l'infirmière qu'une élève s'était blessée et attendait dans le couloir. Un léger courant s'était infiltré dans la pièce à sa suite et une odeur atrocement familière me heurta de plein fouet. Je ne pouvais pâlir mais ma réaction n'échappa à l'infirmière qui insista pour me faire prendre ce maudit cachet. Ma réponse fut un peu sèche et je me levai pour sortir du bureau, mon estomac noué par la peur de découvrir quel genre de blessure Bella avait bien pu s'infliger. Mrs Marley me pria de demander à la jeune fille de patienter quelques instants le temps de remplir les papiers de justificatif de ma visite pour l'administration mais je ne l'écoutai pas, pétrifié dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Bella était assise sur une chaise et me fixait d'un air stupéfait. Son visage était altéré par les larmes qui qui roulaient sur ses joues encore plus pâles que d'ordinaire. Une nouvelle bouffée d'inquiétude me submergea et, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je m'approchai doucement.

— **Bella ? Tu es blanche comme un linge, que s'est-il passé ?**

Elle n'avait toujours aucune réaction et ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme hébétée.

— **L'infirmière m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle arriverait dans quelques secondes. Qu'as-tu, tu m'inquiètes.**

Je pris son visage délicat entre mes mains et le sentis brûlant. La fraîcheur de mon contact dut l'apaiser car elle ferma les yeux en lâchant un léger soupir. Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Même lorsqu'elle pleurait. J'essuyai ses larmes de mes pouces et fus soulagé de la sentir réagir en frémissant. Son cœur battait trop rapidement mais elle semblait se ressaisir et put enfin parler.

— **J'ai chuté sur le parking et je me suis foulé le poignet.**

Sa voix était faible et un peu tremblante mais j'étais tout de même rassuré. Je la lâchai pour observer sa main droite qu'elle soutenait de l'autre.

— **Je peux ?**

Je n'osais pas lui prendre la main de peur d'aggraver la blessure, mais elle accepta et sa confiance en moi suffit. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais restai concentré le plus possible sur mes gestes que je me devais de maîtriser. La pression de ma main sur son poignet lui arracha un sursaut et je la lâchai immédiatement avant de lui faire plus mal encore.

— **J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple entorse, Bella; ton poignet est cassé.**

Elle gémit et Mrs Marley arriva enfin pour faire entrer Bella dans son bureau. Soucieux de son état que je jugeais instable, je glissai un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever et elle vacilla quelques instants. J'eus peur un moment qu'elle ne puisse tenir debout mais elle me fit signe que tout allait bien et suivit l'infirmière. Je me sentais un peu idiot par mon attitude un peu trop protectrice et attentionnée car, après tout, nous n'étions même pas amis. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me conduire de cette manière en sa présence et je redoutais quelque peu de passer pour le dernier des imbéciles en agissant ainsi.

— **Je t'attends ici, je te raccompagnerai… c'est plus prudent.**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls mais elle opina avant que Mrs Marley ne referme la porte derrière elle.

* _**Depuis quand il des filles lui ? L'ai jamais vu parler à personne… mais l'est bien mignonne cette petite ! L'a bon goût l'garnement ! **_* Mrs Marley.

Anxieux, je me mis à parcourir la salle d'attente sans prêter attention au regard interrogateur de Mrs Cole.

* _**Ce garçon est vraiment étrange, il est nerveux comme si la petite avait un cancer… complètement cinglé cet enfant ! **_* Mrs Cole.

Les voix me parvenaient sans mal à travers la porte.

— **Isabella Swan ?** **Eh ben, voyons ce poignet.**

Quelques secondes plus tard me parvint un cri de douleur et je me figeai brusquement devant la porte.

* _**Toujours aussi chochottes ces mômes ! Mais qui m'a foutu des gosses pareils ? Suis ben contente de pas en avoir, tous des pisseux ! Pauv' parents ! **_* Mrs Marley.

Je ne pus réprimer un grognement féroce qui fit sursauter la secrétaire, prêt à défoncer le seul obstacle matériel qui me séparait de Bella à la moindre nouvelle plainte. Mrs Cole me regardait d'un air apeuré mais je n'en avais cure. L'infirmière venait de sortir de son bureau et j'en profitai pour y pénétrer.

— **Comment te sens-tu ?**

J'essayais ne pas faire trop transparaître mon inquiétude et mon énervement mais sans grand succès notable.

— **Pas très bien en fait**, souffla-t-elle faiblement. **J'ai vraiment mal, je commence à avoir la nausée, la tête me tourne et je vais devoir porter un plâtre.**

Je lui souris faiblement. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point, le teint blafard et fatigué, des cernes naissant sous ses yeux au regard si doux. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être allé voir comment elle allait tout à l'heure, comme j'en avais l'intention initiale, au lieu de traîner dans cette infirmerie miteuse et puante. Sans ça elle ne se serait sans doute pas blessée. Si seulement Alice avait pu prévoir ce maudit cours !

Mrs Marley était revenue et bandait le bras de Bella mais je n'étais pas sorti du bureau, bien décidé à surveiller les gestes de cette incapable. Je ne m'occupai pas plus de ses pensées irritées que de son regard sévère et restai impassible.

— **J'te conseille d'pas trop tarder pour ton plâtre ou bien ça va enfler.**

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'emmène de suite à l'hôpital**, intervins-je immédiatement, les mots sortant d'eux-mêmes de ma bouche. Je croisai le regard perplexe de Bella et hochai imperceptiblement la tête, sûr de moi.

— **T'as pas cours, toi ? *** _**Ces deux-là, j'les sens bien faire l'école buissonnière pour rater je n'sais quel examen ! Si ça s'trouve, la p'tite a gueulé pour m'faire croire quelle avait mal alors qu'elle a rien du tout… **_* Mrs Marley.

Mrs Marley était une vieille veuve aigrie qui ne supportait pas les enfants et je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi elle était venue jouer les infirmières à Forks; c'était une partie de sa vie à laquelle elle refusait toujours de penser. Son regard navigant entre Bella et moi était suspicieux; je devais l'amadouer.

— **Je pense que l'administration comprendra aisément**, répliquai-je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire.

* _**Si tu t'imagines qu'tu vas m'avoir avec des belles paroles, tu t'mets l'doigt dans l'œil, mon garçon ! **_* Mrs Marley.

Bella se leva précautionneusement et je reportai mon attention sur elle. Je la pris par la taille une fois qu'elle fut à ma portée et l'aidai à marcher.

* _**Encore une malheureuse qui va s'retrouver en cloque sans comprendre comment ça lui est tombé d'ssus ! Pff, ces jeunes, tous les mêmes ! **_* Mrs Marley.

Cette remarque me fit sourire intérieurement - s'il y avait un garçon dans tout ce lycée qui ne risquait pas d'engrosser une élève, c'était bien moi. Bella était toujours excessivement blanche et titubait à chaque pas - je devais presque la porter pour l'empêcher de tomber. Nous finîmes tout de même par arriver au parking et je la fis monter dans ma voiture. Puis je me hâtai de rejoindre le volant. J'étais un plus détendu à présent que je la savais hors des mains de l'infirmière gâteuse. Je montai le chauffage en la voyant trembler des pieds à la tête et tentai de détendre l'atmosphère.

— **Dis-moi, es-tu toujours aussi maladroite ou est-ce seulement ton jour de malchance ? **

Je tournai la tête pour juger du succès de me tentative et vis qu'elle me fixait intensément. Incapable de soutenir son regard sans trahir mon trouble, je reportai immédiatement mon attention sur la route.

— **J'ai toujours été une véritable casse-cou, je suis incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans m'emmêler les jambes. Et le temps de cette région n'arrange rien.**

Cette réflexion me fit sourire et je la vis rougir du coin de l'œil. Au moins reprenait-elle des couleurs.

— **Et toi, que faisais-tu à l'infirmerie ? Tu n'as l'air ni malade ni blessé.**

Je me tortillai sur mon siège, embarrassé. Être incapable de lire ses pensées m'indisposait réellement et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça. Pas la vérité, c'était certain. Pourtant, lorsque je me retournai vers elle, décidé à improviser une réponse satisfaisante, je fus finalement incapable de lui mentir - entièrement.

— **Le cours de biologie de ce matin portait sur la dissection et la vue du sang me… pose problème.**

Je la regardai une fois de plus afin d'apprécier sa réaction, mais au vu de l'air interloqué qu'elle affichait, je me détournai vivement. Je ne pourrais donc jamais lui révéler la vérité sur ma nature si je voulais pouvoir rester auprès d'elle, sans même aller plus loin. Sa réaction était par trop évidente pour que je courre le risque de la voir s'enfuir, j'aurais trop de mal à le supporter… Pourtant, l'idée seule de lui mentir m'exécrait et je me haïssais davantage de me jouer d'elle par pur égoïsme. Elle sembla soudain reprendre vie et cessa de me dévisager.

— **Désolée… c'est juste que je n'ais pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose. D'ordinaire, c'est moi qu'on transporte à l'infirmerie à cause d'un évanouissement dû à la vue du sang, alors je suis simplement étonnée d'apprendre que c'est également ton cas.**

Je me détendis subitement, bien plus touché par ces paroles qui sonnaient comme un chant d'espoir pour moi que je n'osais me l'avouer. Si la nécessité de lui apprendre ma condition se présentait, la vérité serait certes difficile à accepter mais peut-être le fol espoir de la voir l'accepter était envisageable. Je n'ouvris plus la bouche jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'hôpital de peur de dire un mot de trop et je vis qu'elle-même n'osait pas parler. J'avais mis plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire à couvrir la distance depuis le lycée car la présence de Bella dans la voiture m'incitait à une conduite plus sage pour un humain que mes habitudes de pilote de rallye et le trajet m'avait paru durer une éternité. Je me garai enfin sur le parking des employés, plus proche de l'entrée des Urgences où il serait plus aisé de faire passer Bella rapidement. Cette dernière me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou et je m'expliquai.

— **Mon père est médecin dans cet établissement je te rappelle ! J'ai l'autorisation de me garer ici lorsque le viens lui rendre visite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous ne dérangeons personne.**

Je sortis de la voiture et la rejoignis en un éclair afin de l'aider à descendre. Puis je la conduisis à l'intérieur, mon bras encerclant sa taille en un geste instinctif. Il me devenait naturel de la tenir ainsi lorsque j'étais à ses côtés. Plus je la fréquentais et plus je sentais mon côté humain ressortir. Elle me faisait redécouvrir la vie sans en avoir même conscience. À ses côtés, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place dans ce monde qui n'était plus vraiment le mien.

Lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur notre passage, je me crispai et cessai immédiatement de respirer. Je serrai la mâchoire et me concentrai sur le corps de Bella collé au mien et sur son odeur capiteuse qui avait le don de m'apaiser. L'odeur du sang était partout présente ici et ma dernière chasse remontait à plus de quarante-huit heures à présent. Je me sentis soudain assoiffé et plongeai la tête dans sa chevelure afin de humer au maximum son parfum envoûtant. Elle-même s'était blottie contre moi afin d'éviter le malaise et si mon cœur avait pu battre, il n'aurait pas battu moins vite que le sien en cet instant. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu la lâcher et j'aurais aimé ne jamais devoir m'écarter ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre de son corps dont je percevais la moindre parcelle de vie. Le bruit même de sa circulation sanguine me parvenait, d'autant plus lorsque son cœur s'affolait et cela sonnait pour moi comme la plus douce des mélodies, bien différente de l'attrait qu'avait pour moi d'ordinaire l'écoute du flux de globules rouges qui parcourait le corps d'un être humain. Celui de Bella chantait et il ne chantait que pour moi.

J'arrivai devant l'accueil et demandai à Susan, la jeune secrétaire de mon père, d'aller le prévenir de mon arrivée. Je savais pertinemment que cette jeune femme n'était pas indifférente à notre charme et je ne me privai pas de l'éblouir quelques instants afin de m'assurer que la commission serait rapidement exécutée. Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire lorsqu'elle se leva précipitamment et trébucha en s'éloignant, incapable de détacher son regard de moi - les humains étaient tellement prévisibles ! - et conduisis Bella dans le bureau de Carlisle dont je fermai la prote avec soulagement. J'invitai Bella à s'asseoir sur le canapé et me plaçai à ses côtés. Puis je m'emparai de la poche de glace fondue qu'elle tenait toujours contre son poignet et pris celui-ci entre mes mains gelées avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable. Sa blessure était enflammée mais n'avait pas trop enflé et ce contact semblait l'apaiser autant que moi. Nous ne parlions ni l'un ni l'autre mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien et je ne me lassais pas de contempler son visage tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés sur nos mains. Il me semblait tellement cruel que je puisse prendre connaissance des pensées de chaque humain sans importance qui peuplait cette Terre et que l'esprit de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux à présent me reste inaccessible. J'aurais tellement voulu connaître ses pensées à cet instant et pouvoir faire disparaître le pli soucieux qui barrait son front ! J'éprouvai l'envie irrésistible d'écarter le rideau de ses cheveux qui masquait une partie de son visage à ma vue, mais mon père entra à ce moment dans le bureau et nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement pour lui faire face. Dans ma confusion - j'étais tellement perdu dans ma contemplation que je n'avais pas entendu mon père approcher -, je n'avais pas lâcher la main de Bella et un regard inquisiteur de Carlisle m'en fit prendre conscience.

* _**J'arrive au mauvais moment, peut-être ? Ou bien au contraire à temps pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise ? Que se passe-t-il ? **_* Carlisle.

Mon père me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir interpréter mes réactions. Je lui adressai un sourire que je voulais rassurant et lui expliquai rapidement la situation.

— **Bella a glissé et je pense que le poignet est cassé. Je l'ai croisée à l'infirmerie et lui ai proposé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital puisque je pouvais lui faire voir un médecin rapidement.**

— **Tu as bien fait. ***_**Alice m'a appelé pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Tout cela est étrange et plutôt inquiétant. Nous en reparlerons plus tard… elle est vraiment splendide Edward. **_*

— **Bien**, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Bella,** installe-toi je te prie, je vais examiner cette blessure d'un peu plus près si tu le veux bien.**

Je la lâchai finalement et patientai tandis que Carlisle confirmait mon diagnostic.

* _**C'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas passer pour interne, tu es bien plus compétent que la plupart des médecins que je connaisse **_* Carlisle.

En effet, j'avais passé trois fois mon diplôme de médecine à Harvard en plus de quatre diplôme de droit et quelques autres qui ne m'étaient pas d'une grande utilité étant donné que je devais reprendre chaque fois le secondaire depuis le début. Carlisle partit chercher la matériel nécessaire à la confection du plâtre de Bella et il nous laissa seuls de nouveau. Nous ne parlions toujours pas mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle et le sien finissait toujours pas revenir sur moi. Ce manège dura quelques temps et Carlisle finit par revenir.

* _**Je me demande si je ne suis pas de trop finalement ! Je sais que tu les ébloui toutes mais là, je ne saurais dire lequel de vous deux est le plus ébloui par l'autre. Il a fallut que l'on aille jusqu'en Alaska pour tenter de te trouver une compagne et elle se cachait ici ! Allez, viens m'aider. **_* Carlisle.

Je ne pus retenir un rire et me levai pour assister mon père.

— **Eh bien Edward, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. *** _**Ça t'évitera de rêvasser.**_ *

Je remontai mes manches et me dirigeai vers le bureau.

— **Prépare le plâtre s'il te plaît.** * _**Et tu m'aideras à le poser. **_* **Je vais te donner un cachet contre la douleur et ça ira mieux**, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Bella. **Tu es toute pâle et tu trembles, comment te sens-tu ?**

Bella ne réagit pas tout de suite; elle paraissait plongée dans ses pensées. Je me tournai vers mon père, curieux de savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que je l'aide à plâtrer Bella.

* _**Elle m'a l'air en plein choc émotionnel… Que lui as-tu donc fait ? Tu as de la chance qu'Emmett ne soit pas là, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. **_* Carlisle.

Je ris tandis qu'il lui tendait un cachet accompagné d'un verre d'eau, ce qui sembla la faire revenir à la réalité.

— **Je pense que ça va aller maintenant, merci docteur.**

— **Appelle-moi Carlisle je te prie**. **Cela me gêne que les amis de mon fils m'appellent docteur, je trouve cette appellation bien solennelle.** * _**J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est déjà bien plus qu'une amie pour toi, mon fils. Dommage qu'Alice ne soit pas en mesure de nous dire si la famille va s'agrandir.**_ * Carlisle.

Je ne laissai rien paraître d'autre qu'un sourire amusé suite à cette déclaration silencieuse. Bella avait subitement rougi lorsque Carlisle avait parlé des « amis de son fils » mais je ne pouvais rien interpréter correctement puisque je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

— **Bien, je vois que tu reprends des couleurs, c'est mieux ainsi**. **Approche Edward. Parfait, c'est du bon travail.**

Nous nous mîmes à l'œuvre au silence et je remarquai bien vite que nous nous gênions plus que nous ne nous aidions. Je soupçonnais Carlisle de tenter de me rapprocher de Bella en me faisant travailler avec lui mais feignis de ne rien remarquer. J'avais énormément de mal à garder mon sérieux en sentant Bella frémir à chacun de mes contacts, et rougir plus encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je l'avais remarqué.

* _**Edward, tu ne vois pas que tu la traumatises ? N'en fais pas trop tout de même, ou bien elle risque de fondre sur place ! Souviens-toi de Jenny ! **_* Carlisle.

Je réprimai un fou rire en repensant à cette vieille histoire. C'était il y a une trentaine d'années, en 1972. Nous nous étions installés à Chicago et dès notre arrivée au lycée, nous avions fait sensation - comme d'habitude. J'étais inscrit dans une classe de première pour surdoués et ma voisine avait à peine quatorze ans. Celle-ci n'avait pas cessé de me dévisager la bouche ouverte tout au long de la journée et ses pensées étaient assez difficiles à supporter. Jamais je n'avais vécu de situation plus embarrassante et j'avais fini par me tourner vers elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance. En réalité, elle était tombée en syncope après avoir oublié de respirer un trop long moment sans s'en rendre compte. Sur le moment, bien sûr, tout le monde avait paniqué, mais Emmett me resservait encore souvent cette anecdote lorsqu'il voulait me charrier sur mon « charme mortel ». Il trouvait cette histoire désopilante et avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à la scène.

— **Bien**, s'exclama soudain Carlisle en me sortant de ma rêverie, **surtout ne bouge pas le temps que ça sèche. Je vais devoir vous laisser les enfants, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je reviendrai quand ça sera sec. Je vais appeler ton père, Bella, Edward te raccompagnera au lycée à midi. *** _**Tu rejoindras Jasper ensuite, il ne se sent pas très bien apparemment, il s'en veut à propos de ce matin… Et profites-en pour chasser, tes pupilles sont trop sombres, ç a pourrait être dangereux pour Bella.**_*

J'acquiesçai. Ma soif commençait effectivement à me brûler, mais je savais que Bella ne risquait rien de ce côté-là, au contraire, sa présence atténuait mes besoins de sang frais.

— **Je suis vraiment désolée de vous causer tout ça.**

* _**Mais que raconte-t-elle là ? Elle est en train de s'excuser de s'être blessée ?**_ * Carlisle.

Nous étions tous deux perplexes, bien qu'une telle attitude de la part de Bella ne m'étonnât guère.

— **Que te reproches-tu voyons ? On ne choisit pas de se briser les os ! **

— **Non, bien sûr**, **mais je vous ai dérangé durant plus d'une heure et Edward a manqué une matinée de cours par ma faute.**

— **Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, Bella, c'est moi qui ai proposé de te conduire ici, tu ne m'as pas forcé le couteau sous la gorge.** * _**Cette petite est incroyable ! Absolument incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais connu d'humaine si humble et désintéressée ! **_* Carlisle.

A vrai dire, ça ne me surprenait guère; des humains comme Bella, il n'y en avait pas deux, et même parmi les vampires, j'en avais jamais rencontré de telle.

— **Je sais tout ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je n'aime pas déranger.**

* _**Tu as trouvé la perle rare Edward, prends-en soin surtout. **_* Carlisle.

Ça, je le savais, et je comptais bien obéir soigneusement à ce conseil superflu. Mon père sortit finalement après avoir conseillé à Bella de ne pas s'en faire et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau seuls. Je me tournai vers elle et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. J'entendais son cœur battre à nouveau frénétiquement et souris intérieurement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi - et la réciproque était également vraie. Pourtant, je voulais savoir. Et je voulais avant tout la rassurer.

— **Tu ressembles bien trop à ta mère, toi qui disais qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours trop.**

Je la vis froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils et me tut aussitôt. Quel idiot ! Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé de ça, j'avais simplement écouté leur conversation téléphonique !

— **Tu es bien trop peu sûre de toi, Bella**, repris-je plus sérieusement afin de la détourner de ses réflexions.** Tu ne déranges personne et malgré le tragique de la situation, j'ai été heureux de t'accompagner.**

Elle rougit et me sourit timidement. Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Je dus résister de toutes mes forces pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de ses lèvres qui m'attiraient inexorablement. Nos regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre mais le sien était troublé et elle ne pus tenir bien longtemps, par manque d'oxygène. Au moins avait-elle le réflexe de reprendre sa respiration avant de s'évanouir ! Elle posa sa tête sur la table d'examen et ferma les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration étaient irréguliers et je décidai de la laisser se reprendre après lui avoir posé une question à laquelle elle ne prêta pas attention. Elle se calma peu à peu et finit pas s'endormir sous l'effet du calmant que Carlisle lui avait donné. Je ne bougeai pas et cessai de respirer afin de ne pas la déranger et continuai tranquillement à la contempler à son insu. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier de son image.

Ce fut Carlisle qui la réveilla en entrant dans le bureau - je n'avais pas eu conscience du temps qui passait - et elle surprit mon regard posé sur elle. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux à présent et cela me rassurait.

— **Alors, comment se porte notre blessée ?** demanda Carlisle avec un large sourire.

Bella n'était pas si différente des autres filles de son âge et, par conséquent, le charme de mon père n'opérait pas moins sur elle que sur le reste de la gente féminine.

* _**Visiblement, beaucoup mieux. **_* Carlisle.

Nous échangeâmes un regard amusé qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Bella qui rougit.

— **Je vais bien, merci. C'est un peu douloureux mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure.**

— **Bien, je vais te redonner un cachet. Voyons voir ce plâtre… Parfait, il est sec, vous allez pouvoir retourner au lycée. Bella, viens avec moi, tu as des papiers à signer. *** _**Appelle Alice pour savoir si elle a vu quelque chose, je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre de la matinée. Et n'oublie pas Jasper s'il te plaît. **_*

Bella suivit mon père dans le couloir et j'en profitai pour tirer précipitamment mon portable de ma poche de jean. Je commençais à angoisser au vu de l'inquiétude grandissante de Carlisle et une boule se forma étrangement dans ma gorge. Alice décrocha avant la fin de la première tonalité.

— **Edward ? J'ai cru que tu n'appellerai jamais ! Vous m'avez laissée tous les deux sans nouvelle toute la matinée ! Mais que s'est-il passé, bon sang ? **

— **Détends-toi Alice, Bella s'est simplement brisé le poignet en glissant ce matin et je l'ai croisé à l'infirmerie après avoir envoyé Jasper chassé. Tout va bien, elle est avec Carlisle et je la ramène au lycée dans un moment.**

— **Oui, je sais.**

— **Comment cela, tu sais ? Je croyais que tu étais incapable de me voir lorsque j'étais avec Bella !**

Je commençais à croire que le déficit de son don n'était que du bluff pour pouvoir mieux nous espionner - c'aurait été tout à fait son genre !

— **C'est vrai, j'en suis incapable, mais Mme Marley a débarqué en cours de biologie pour nous annoncer que tu avais emmené Bella à l'hôpital, je te laisse imaginer les ragots qui traversent le lycée ! **

Au son de la voix surexcitée de ma sœur, je jugeai que ces ragots ne seraient pas vraiment de mon goût. Je maudis une fois de plus la vieille femme qui ne savait pas se montrer discrète et dérivai la conversation sur un sujet tout aussi déplaisant.

— **Et Jasper ? Tu as vu quelque chose de son côté ?**

— **Oui, il est aux abords de ta clairière. Il a l'air au plus mal mais je n'ose pas le rejoindre, je sais qu'il a honte et il ne supporterait pas que je le voie dans cet état - du moins il ne supporterait pas de savoir que je le voie dans cet état.**

— **Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas. Je ramène Bella et je le rejoins. De toute manière je dois chasser aussi.**

— **Je vous attends, je m'occuperai de Bella pendant ton absence. Mais tu devrais lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle ce soir si elle ne peut plus conduire…**

Le ton de ma sœur me déplaisait particulièrement mais elle me connaissait trop et avait raccroché avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. La tournure que prenaient les évènements ne me plaisait pas mais je ne savais pas comment arranger les choses. J'eus l'impression d'entendre la voix chantante de Rosalie me souffler qu'il me suffisait de couper les ponts avec Bella mais j'écartai immédiatement cette possibilité. Je sortis du bureau de Carlisle pour faire savoir à Bella qu'il était temps de partir et fis signe à mon père que tout allait bien. J'étais assez préoccupé et marchai machinalement vers ma voiture, plongé dans mes pensées. J'avais hâte d'en avoir fini avec Jasper car son attitude m'inquiétait et j'espérais pouvoir arriver avant qu'il ne prenne une décision idiote et précipitée. Je savais que Carlisle craignait une rechute. Jasper semblait fort mais il était tellement faible face aux humains et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il déciderait de partir, poussé par le honte de cette faiblesse. Notre condition était infiniment difficile à supporter pour ceux d'entre nous qui avaient choisi notre régime alimentaire et il avait fallu deux cent cinquante ans à Carlisle, dont environ deux siècles d'exercice de l'art médical pour commencer à s'accepter tel qu'il était. Pour le moment, Jasper, Rosalie et moi-même n'y étions toujours pas arrivés.

Soudain, un cri de Bella me fit sursauter et je pilai un grand coup, persuadé qu'elle s'était de nouveau blessée, bien que ce fût impossible.

— **Que se passe-t-il ? **

— **Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle tu roulais ? Bon sang, j'étais morte de trouille, tu aurais pu nous tuer !**

Je me renfrognai, irrité contre moi-même pour m'être montré aussi négligent et avoir baissé ma garde, mais également contre Bella qui m'avait effrayé pour une telle futilité. Pourtant, je me radoucis en voyant son air tétanisé - après tout, elle n'était pas responsable de ma mauvaise humeur.

— **Excuse-moi Bella, j'aurais dû faire attention à ta présence dans la voiture. Mais crois-moi, nous ne risquions rien, j'ai mon permis depuis pas mal de temps et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident.**

— **Tu as dix-sept ans, Edward**. **Un an ne fait pas réellement une grande expérience en matière de conduite, je te signale, alors s'il te plait, essaies de nous garder en vie jusqu'au lycée.**

Je me figeai en me traitant d'imbécile. si je continuais à ce train-là, Bella saurait toute la vérité avant ce soir. Les choses commençaient à échapper à mon contrôle et tout allait trop vite. Je me rendais compte que je jouais un jeu dangereux autant avec sa vie qu'avec la nôtre et il fallait que j'arrête ça. Je devais mettre un terme à toute relation avec Bella avant que ça ne tourne mal et cela même si je savais que j'aurais tout le mal du monde à le supporter; sa sécurité devait prévaloir sur tout le reste, en particulier sur mes sentiments qui se révélaient par trop égoïstes.

J'étais arrivé au lycée sans même m'en rendre compte. Je me garai à ma place habituelle mais ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre, les yeux fixés sur mes mains qui tenaient toujours étroitement le volant. Je sentais son regard vrillé sur moi mais je fis un effort colossal pour ne pas la regarder, au risque de flancher. Il fallait que je lui dise maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, même si elle devait m'en vouloir par la suite. Je le devais à moi-même autant qu'à Bella.

— **Je… **commençai-je, ignorant totalement ce que je devais dire pour ne pas paraître trop cruel; je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je faisais cela pour son bien à elle.

Mais j'eus le malheur de croiser son regard et j'en fus dès lors incapable de m'en détacher. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'ils semblaient me traverser de part en part et m'envelopper de leur chaleur. Je sentais mes pensées se brouiller d'instant en instant, mes résolutions s'évaporaient au fur et à mesure que les prunelles de Bella prenaient possession de tout mon être et avant que je puisse réagir, je fus incapable de me rappeler ce que j'avais voulu lui dire quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout ce dont j'étais pleinement conscient, c'était que Bella se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, qu'il m'aurait suffi de lever la main pour caresser son visage rosi, et que je pouvais tout simplement ouvrir la bouche pour que les mots que je retenais verrouillés, ces trois petits mots que je n'avais encore jamais prononcés et qui signeraient certainement notre fin définitive, sortent d'eux-mêmes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance dans un moment pareil que Bella et Bella seule.

Mais elle détourna subitement le regard pour reprendre son souffle et me libéra par la même occasion de son emprise au moment où j'allais commettre l'irréparable. Je me raclai la gorge, confus au plus haut point, mais ne put ma reprendre totalement devant ce visage angélique qui me hantait constamment et mes résolutions de tout à l'heure ne voulurent pas revenir.

— **J'ai quelque chose à faire avant la reprise des cours mais je vais tout de même t'accompagner jusque dehors. Je serai à l'heure pour te ramener chez toi… si tu m'y autorises bien sûr.**

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, sans que je les pense au préalable, et je fus moi-même stupéfait de l'initiative que je venais de prendre.

— **Et ta voiture ?**

La réaction de Bella me conforta dans l'idée que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et je tentai maladroitement de me sortir de là honorablement, persuadé que cette question était un détour poli pour ne pas refuser ma proposition.

— **Ma sœur la ramènerait à la maison.**

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre.

— **Je t'attendrai, alors.**

Cette simple phrase me soulagea sans que je sache pourquoi et, pris d'une soudaine allégresse, je sortis finalement de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière de Bella. Je pris alors conscience de tous les regards posés sur moi, du tumulte de pensées que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de percevoir jusqu'à maintenant, et décidai finalement que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Visiblement, Bella n'était pas de mon avis et il lui fallut quelques temps avant de se décider à saisir ma main pour descendre du véhicule. Je pris son sac à l'épaule et glissai un bras autour de sa taille, prêt à affronter les conséquences de mes actes. Car après ce que je venais de faire, il était trop tard pour reculer. J'avais sauté de la falaise et tombais inexorablement dans le ravin de mes sentiments. Et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.


	6. Chapter 5 Tournant décisif

_Bonsoir !!_

_Voilà la suite du chapitre, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Désolé pour le chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé,_

_mais après avoir reçu une review je suis allée le relire et me suis aperçue qu'il était totalement illisible !!_

_J'ai modifié tout cela bien sûr ^^ et prévenez-moi si ça recommence surtout ! lol_

_Bon allez, bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis :D_

_Bisous_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Tournant décisif

_Bella_

Nous nous fixâmes un instant, soufflâmes un grand coup pour nous donner du courage et une certaine contenance, puis éclatâmes de rire à l'idée de l'effet que nous devions produire sur nos camarades attroupés. Je sentais leur regard nous vriller sans pour autant avoir encore eu le courage de les affronter directement.

Nous finîmes par nous retourner et il m'entraîna vers le bâtiment principal de son pas assuré et gracieux - à côté je devais avoir l'air gourd et ridicule. Mon assurance diminua au fur et à mesure de notre progression et il dut le sentir, car je sentis son étreinte se resserrer, comme pour me rassurer - ce qui fonctionna vaguement. Les discussions s'arrêtaient sur notre passage et tous avaient les mâchoires tombantes et les yeux exorbités.

S'ils avaient déjà l'air ahuri, ce n'était rien comparé à la tête qu'ils firent lorsqu'un bloc de glace me heurta durement en m'enfermant dans un étau gelé, prêt à m'étouffer. Je n'aurais pas manqué m'écraser à terre si Edward ne m'avait pas fermement retenue de son bras qui enserrait toujours ma taille. Perplexe, je tentai de me dégager mais l'étreinte était bien trop puissante et je ne pus bouger d'un pouce. J'entendis alors Edward éclater d'un rire sonore et merveilleusement parfait. J'étais totalement perdue. Puis il s'exclama, encore secoué de rire.

— **Alice, lâche-la, tu vas la tuer, enfin !**

Je fus alors libérée en un éclair et me retrouvai face à une jeune fille d'une beauté époustouflante, l'air rayonnant mais quelque peu gêné, les mains croisées derrière le dos en une attitude enfantine. Elle était plutôt petite - plus que moi en tout cas - mais possédait un corps merveilleusement mince et musclé. Son visage de porcelaine était parfait dans les moindres détails, son nez retroussé et ses belles lèvres pleines la faisaient ressembler à une magnifique poupée de collection. Ses cheveux sombres, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son visage, étaient coupés courts et hérissés à l'arrière de la tête lui donnant un air mutin et déluré qui s'accordait parfaitement au reste de sa personne. La couleur de sa peau, la température de son corps, la couleur miel de ses yeux, la grâce et la beauté qui émanaient d'elle m'apprirent qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une Cullen. Edward éclata de rire à nouveau, me sortant de ma rêverie, et je tournai la tête de son côté, attendant les présentations.

— **Bella, je te présente ma sœur, Alice. Alice, Bella.**

Je me tournai à nouveau vers elle, en souriant cette fois-ci, et la vis sautiller d'excitation, son regard pétillant navigant entre Edward et moi. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une explication sur leur comportement mais je me rendis soudain compte que nous étions toujours plantés au milieu du parking. Tous les regards coulaient dans notre direction et le silence s'était installé.

— **Pourrions-nous nous rendre ailleurs, s'il vous plaît ? **murmurai-je le plus bas possible, fortement embarrassée par toute cette attention que j'abhorrais au plus haut point.

Edward sembla revenir sur terre et se pencha à mon oreille afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

— **Désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser là, je dois absolument y aller. Je serai à l'heure pour te ramener chez toi.**

Son souffle frais chatouillant mon oreille et mon cou provoquèrent de violents frissons dans tout mon corps. À présent, j'adorais les sensations que sa présence me procurait et je le fixai d'un regard troublé qu'il sut interpréter facilement. Un sourire suffisant naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur moi et il en jouait, mais étrangement, cela ne me dérangeait pas et j'en redemandais. Il me rendit mon sac en prenant soin d'effleurer ma main au passage d'un sourire narquois puis se pencha à nouveau lentement vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Ce dernier dura une seconde de trop et je faillis défaillir, mon cœur plus fou que jamais. Je fouillai son regard et n'y vis que du désir - désir que je partageais, bien évidemment. Était-il réellement possible que… Non, décidément, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Satisfait de lui, Edward tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas gracieux vers sa voiture. Il arborait un sourire à fendre les cœurs. Je le suivis des yeux, incapable de détacher mon regard de son corps parfait. Arrivé à sa Volvo, il ouvrit la portière et m'adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de se hisser à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il démarra et je ne pris conscience de la scène qui venait de se dérouler que lorsque l'animation reprit bruyamment sur le parking. Je me mis à rougir fortement en apercevant la bande de Mike à l'entrée du bâtiment, prête à se rendre au réfectoire. Ils étaient pétrifiés et me regardaient abasourdis comme si j'étais une revenante. Je jetai un regard désespéré à Angela et me retournai vers Alice. Celle-ci avait suivi mon regard et affichait un air compatissant.

— **Je t'accompagne, viens, il faudra bien que tu leur expliques un jour.**

Sa voix était un soprano chantant et mélodieux et me faisait plus penser au chant d'une mésange qu'à une voix humaine - mais pourquoi s'étonner d'une chose aussi banale pour un Cullen ? J'opinai machinalement à sa proposition. Une boule obstruait ma gorge et une autre pesait au creux de mon estomac. Alice passa un bras sous le mien et m'entraîna tout sourire jusqu'à l'échafaud. Lauren avait soudainement repris conscience et me foudroyait du regard, l'air encore plus sombre que celui d'Edward tout à l'heure. Elle était bien plus effrayante que lui et je ne pus soutenir son regard incendiaire. Je les observai un à un avant de me fixer sur Angela pour me donner du courage. Tyler me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et j'avais du mal à croire que j'étais réellement la cause de cette réaction stupide; Mike était mortifié et me regardait avec un air choqué, comme refusant de croire ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux ; Ben semblait amusé par la scène à présent qu'il était remis du choc des premières secondes ; Angela et Jessica, quant à elles, étaient carrément rayonnantes et j'espérai que l'animosité de cette dernière disparaîtrait maintenant qu'elle savait que je n'avais rien à faire de son fiancé. Le dernier élément de la bande m'était inconnu et je supposai que c'était Eric. Celui-ci était plutôt grand et assez mignon, brun aux yeux verts, le corps élancé d'un adepte d'endurance. Il affichait un air dépité et m'adressa un regard boudeur et peiné. Avec toute cette agitation, j'en avais presque oublié notre sortie de samedi soir et je m'en voulus quelque peu de le faire souffrir avant même de le connaître. Mais après tout, je n'avais trompé personne, premièrement parce que j'étais célibataire, et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Edward et moi - mais ça, bien évidemment, ils l'ignoraient.

Nous arrivâmes face à mes amis et ce fut Alice qui déclencha les hostilités.

— **Bonjour**, lança-t-elle à la ronde, l'humeur joyeuse.

Je fus moi-même surprise de sa spontanéité, comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours alors que je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne leur avait certainement jamais adressé la parole.

— **Salut**, marmonnai-je timidement à mon tour.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds puis se tournèrent vers Alice d'un même mouvement. Même Lauren semblait avoir oublié sa fureur tellement elle était interloquée - et certainement bouleversée par le fait qu'un Cullen lui ait adressé délibérément la parole, même indirectement.

— **Bonjour Alice**, salua courtoisement Angela, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait sur nous. **Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance.**

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et un éclair complice passa sur leur visage. Elles semblaient se réjouir de l'effet que produisait cette petite scène sur nos camarades. Je m'étonnai de cette soudaine amitié qui semblait naître entre deux filles qui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment quelques secondes auparavant.

— **Salut**, lâchèrent Ben et Jessica en même temps, venant à notre rescousse. **Bon**, poursuivit Ben sur sa lancée, **je ne voudrais surtout pas vous brusquer les gars, mais j'ai la dalle et je crois me souvenir que les cours reprennent dans moins d'une heure. Alors maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pourrait-on aller manger ?** ajouta-t-il en infligeant de violents coups de coude dans les côtes de Mike, Tyler et Eric, qui semblèrent se réveiller.

— **Tu déjeunes avec nous, Alice ? **demanda malicieusement Angela.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant l'impertinence de ma meilleure amie face aux autres membres de la bande et souris intérieurement en entendant l'intéressée accepter l'invitation avec ferveur. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment mais je l'appréciais déjà, même si l'étincelle de malice qui braillait constamment dans ses iris dorées m'inquiétait quelque peu. Son excentricité me rappelait ma mère et j'avais envie de mieux la connaître. Pourtant, je trouvais incompréhensible qu'elle ait été si heureuse de me rencontrer, comme si j'avais été une amie d'enfance ou une sœur perdue de vue qu'elle aurait voulu impatiemment retrouver depuis des années. Edward lui aurait-il parlé de moi ? Non, impossible, pour quelles raisons l'aurait-il fait ?

Angela prit Ben par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivie par Alice et moi. Je n'avais pas risqué un regard vers les autres lorsqu'Angela avait proposé à Alice de se joindre à nous mais je remarquai que les garçons nous suivaient d'un pas traînant, Mike tiré en avant par une Jessica rayonnante, insensible à son air d'enterrement. Lauren nous rattrapa, comme prenant tout juste conscience de son unique chance d'attirer l'attention de la sœur d'Edward, et se présenta à Alice en prenant son air pimbêche qu'elle pensait irrésistible. Alice lui sourit simplement en hochant la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait enregistrer avant de se détourner sans plus faire attention à elle et je retins un fou rire de peur d'aggraver mon cas dans le collimateur de cette peste.

La scène du parking se reproduisit lors de notre entrée dans le réfectoire. Toute conversation cessa lorsque nous entrâmes aux côtés d'Alice, et elle et Angela échangèrent un rire amusé en prenant leur plateau. Nous nous installâmes à une table légèrement à l'écart et l'interrogatoire auquel j'avais sottement espéré pouvoir échapper commença.

— **Alors, Bella, que s'est-il passé ? **me demanda Angela en désignant mon poignet plâtré de sa fourchette d'où pointait une crevette menaçante.

Tous les regards de notre table se tournèrent avidement dans notre direction, attendant ma réponse, et je lançai un regard noir à Angela qui m'adressa un sourire innocent.

— **Oui, raconte**, en rajouta Alice. **Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais voir une fille au bras de mon frère, c'est un événement historique**, ricana-t-elle en plongeant dans son plateau qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché.

Je les regardai toutes les deux tour à tour et les foudroyai chacune du regard. Elles éclatèrent de rire et cela me décontenança. Se liguaient-elles contre moi ? Désiraient-elles réellement que tout le lycée pense qu'Edward et moi formions un couple ? Je finis par rendre les armes, incapable de résister à d'aussi implacables bourreaux.

— **Eh bien, ce matin je suis partie en retard et je me suis tellement dépêchée quand j'ai reçu ton texto**, dis-je à l'adresse d'Angela qui m'adressa un sourire d'excuse, devinant la suite, **que j'ai trébuché sur le parking et je me suis brisé le poignet.**

— **Mais que vient faire Edward dans cette histoire ? **questionna Jessica, curieuse de savoir comment j'avais réussi à gagner son attention.

J'aperçus Lauren du coin de l'œil, extrêmement concentrée sur ses petits pois, sachant qu'elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce que je racontais - tout comme Mike et Eric qui gardaient obstinément leur air boudeur.

— **Il était à l'infirmerie lorsque j'y suis arrivée. Il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé et quand l'infirmière m'a appris que je devais avoir un plâtre, il m'a proposé de m'accompagner à l'hôpital, sachant que je ne pouvais pas conduire moi-même.**

Lauren, Mike et Jessica me dévisagèrent franchement, perplexes.

— **Tu es sûre que nous parlons de la même personne ? **demanda Jessica en écho à leur pensée. **Edward ne s'est jamais conduit ainsi auparavant !**

— **Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? A ce que je sais, jamais personne ne s'est présenté devant lui les os brisés jusqu'à aujourd'hui**,déclara Alice en m'adressant un clin d'œil malicieux. **Et puis, il n'est pas du genre à accéder aux requêtes de groupies hystériques qui lui tournent autour en battant des cils comme s'il était un morceau de viande appétissant.**

Personne ne fut dupe quant à la destinataire de ces dernières paroles et je vis Lauren se tortiller sur sa chaise en rougissant comme une pivoine, la tête plongée dans son assiette, devenue subitement beaucoup plus intéressante que notre conversation.

— **Bref**, conclut Angela afin d'éviter un clash qui attirerait une fois de plus l'attention sur notre table - ce que je désirais éviter par-dessus tout -, **il t'a donc amenée à l'hôpital. Et après ?**

Je soupirai avant de poursuivre.

— **Et après son père m'a posé mon plâtre et on est revenus au lycée quand j'ai pu partir. La suite vous la connaissez.**

Elles me regardaient toutes d'un air affamé, attendant des détails plus croustillants que je n'étais pas en mesure de leur fournir.

— **Tu es vraiment décevante Bella**, déclara Alice, **on se fiche pas mal de savoir que mon père t'a posé un plâtre, on le voit bien, ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous, de quoi vous avez parlé, ce genre de chose !**

— **Rien du tout !** m'exclamai-je un peu trop fort et les élèves de la table à côté se retournèrent vers moi, intéressés. **Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, arrêtez de vous faire des idées**, repris-je plus bas en rougissant à l'idée des oreilles indiscrètes qui étaient pendues à mes lèvres.

— **Arrêtes Bella, ne nous prends pas pour des idiotes, tu as vu ta tête ? T'es plus rouge que les tomates qui sont dans ton assiette ! **s'esclaffa Angela, provoquant les rires des autres filles.

— **Allez quoi, on a tous vu ce qui s'est passé sur le parking**, enchaîna Jessica. **Tu ne peux pas nous dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, on aurait dit un couple de jeunes mariés !**

Je rougis de plus belle. Comment pouvaient-elles se méprendre ainsi ? M'étais-je trahie à ce point ?

— **Il ne s'est rien passé, je vous assure**, balbutiai-je, tout en sachant que personne ne me croirait.

— **Bella**, m'interpella sérieusement Angela, **serais-tu aveugle ou le fais-tu exprès pour nous cacher quelque chose de pas très catholique ? Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il te dévorait des yeux, comme si tu n'avais pas senti comme il te serrait contre lui de peur que quelqu'un t'arrache de ses bras, et bien sûr, comme si ce baiser n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ! C'est vrai, après tout, c'est tout à fait dans son habitude d'embrasser une fille, même sur la joue, devant tout le lycée en plus, n'est-ce pas Alice ! On aurait dit qu'il marquait son territoire !**

Elle était agacée au plus haut point et je me tournai vers Alice qui hochait frénétiquement la tête en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

— **Bella, enfin**, reprit Angela, **tu es nouvelle, certes, mais tu sais ce qu'il en est à propos de lui. On ne l'a jamais vu parler à quelqu'un lorsqu'il n'y était pas contraint, encore moins prendre une fille dans ses bras à part pour la repousser, alors l'embrasser ! Le soleil de Phoenix t'aurait-il grillé tous tes neurones ?**

Elle était à présent exaspérée par ma lenteur à réagir et avait presque crié sur la fin de sa tirade. Alice hochait toujours la tête de cet air rayonnant et je rougis fortement devant ces révélations. Je savais parfaitement tout cela mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une tierce personne me faisait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Je gémis et plongeai la tête dans mes mains. Que devais-je faire ? Il était parfaitement impossible qu'un homme tel qu'Edward s'intéressât à moi, Bella, la fille transparente et maladroite ! Pourtant, tout dans son attitude n'avait été que tendresse et attention. Et ce regard dans sa voiture… Je frémis à ce souvenir et relevai la tête. Toute la table était tournée vers moi et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde autour de nous ne parlait à présent que de ça. Je nageais en plein cauchemar et aurais voulu disparaître sous la table en priant pour me réveiller. Je me tassai sur ma chaise et entendis Alice pouffer à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas le croire tout en n'espérant que cela. Mes pensées et mes sentiments étaient contradictoires mais je refoulai ces derniers. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à cause de vaines illusions.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Je demandai à Alice de le sortir de ma poche de jean et m'en emparai de ma main gauche. Bien sûr, c'était mon père. Je soupirai et décrochai.

— **Oui, Papa ?**

— **Bella ? Comment vas-tu ?**

— **Ca va, je n'ai plus mal, Carlisle a fait du bon travail.**

— **Oui, il m'a appelé pour me prévenir. Il faudra que je passe à l'hôpital tout à l'heure pour le régler.**

— **Non Papa, c'est pas la peine, il a refusé qu'on paye un sou.**

— **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

— **Il m'a dit que tu étais un de ces amis et qu'il trouvait normal de me soigner.**

— **Bien, je verrai cela avec lui.**

— **Comme tu veux.**

— **A quel heure finis-tu tes cours ?**

— **Trois heures, pourquoi ?**

— **Pour savoir à quelle heure je dois venir te chercher, pardi ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas conduire avec un plâtre ?**

Et voilà, on arrivait au moment fatidique. Comment apprendre la « chose » à mon père sans que les autres ne se doutent de quelque chose ? Je pris une inspiration avant de balbutier.

— **Bien sûr que non, mais… Enfin, c'est-à-dire que… **

— **Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Ca te dérange que ton vieux père vienne te chercher au lycée, c'est ça ?**

Pourquoi me rendait-il toujours les choses plus compliquées ? Je n'osai pas relever les yeux de mon plateau et triturai nerveusement ma fourchette. Je savais que les autres ne perdaient pas un mot de la conversation, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

— **Mais non, enfin, c'est pas du tout ça, mais… en fait, Edward a déjà proposé de me ramener**, achevai-je à toute vitesse en évitant de regarder mes voisins de table.

Il y eut un silence qui me parut interminable. Qu'est-ce que mon père avait encore en tête ?

— **Papa ?**

— **Oui, oui, c'est très bien qu'Edward t'ait proposé cela, ça ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment de venir te chercher. Il est très bien ce garçon, très serviable.**

— **Oui, il est très bien**, marmonnai-je.** Bon je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai bientôt cours. On se voit ce soir.**

— **Oui, oui, et passe le bonjour à Edward de ma part.**

— **D'accord. A ce soir.**

— **A ce soir.**

Je raccrochai et fourrai mon portable dans mon sac. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis que toute la table m'observait fixement, comme si je venais de confirmer leurs pensées.

— **Quoi ? **m'exclamai-je, irritée.

— **Alors comme ça, Edward doit te raccompagner chez toi, hein ? Et il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ?**

Je rougis devant le regard pénétrant d'Angela et entendis Alice rire à côté de moi.

— **Ca va, calmez-vous, si je vous dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, pourquoi vous ne me croiriez pas ? Il m'a juste proposé de me ramener chez moi, ça ne veux rien dire du tout.**

— **Si tu le dis**, marmonna Angela. **Enfin, c'est quand même dommage que tu te sois blessée juste avant notre sortie à Port Angeles**, poursuivit-elle en changeant subitement de conversation d'un air faussement innocent en observant Alice du coin de l'œil.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et ma meilleure amie lui adressa un clin d'œil que seules nous trois pûmes percevoir. Je soupirai devant la machination de mes deux voisines. Elles me donnaient l'impression d'être une marionnette qu'elles se faisaient un plaisir de martyriser. Je voyais très bien où Angela voulait en venir mais nous fûmes toutes deux prises de court par Jessica.

— **D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous, Edward et toi ? **s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

— **QUOI ???**

Éric, Mike et Lauren s'étouffèrent en même temps, provoquant les rires de toute la tablée. Mes trois bourreaux se regardèrent.

— **Oui, c'est une très bonne idée**, poursuivit Angela comme si l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Ben et Tyler semblaient beaucoup s'amuser et j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation, j'avais toujours eu pour habitude de passer inaperçue et voilà que tout le lycée connaissait ma tête. Les inquiétudes que j'avais ressenties quelques jours auparavant concernant l'ennui d'une ville comme Forks me semblèrent tout à coup lointaines et dérisoires. J'entendis à peine Alice accepter avec excitation et me perdis dans ma morosité. Que se passerait-il s'ils nous accompagnaient ? Et si Edward refusait de venir ? Et s'il acceptait ? J'étais certaine qu'Angela et Alice feraient tout pour nous rapprocher et que Lauren Eric et Mike ne les laisseraient pas faire. Je craignais d'être la cause d'une rupture au sein de la bande et je m'y refusais. Pourtant, je désirais secrètement qu'Edward accepte l'invitation - en réalité, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui se passerait s'il venait.

— **Ca va être génial**, s'exclama soudain Angela assez fort pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

Je remarquai alors que les trois jaloux avaient quitté la table et je ressentis cela comme un mauvais présage pour la prochaine soirée. Angela sourit à Jessica, adressa un clin d'œil à Alice qui le lui rendit, puis se leva et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entraîner hors du self. Les deux filles bavardaient derrière en nous suivant et leur discussion semblait enjouée. Je soupirai. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle et Alice nous quitta en sautillant. Angela ne manqua pas de lui rappeler le plus fort possible de ne pas oublier de prévenir Edward pour samedi soir mais Alice lui répondit qu'elle ne le ferait pas, qu'elle me laissait m'en charger tout à l'heure. Les élèves présents dans le couloir se tournèrent dans notre direction pour voir qui avait dit ça ; personne ne pouvait se méprendre sur l'identité de cet Edward dont parlait mon amie, il n'y en avait qu'un dans ce damné lycée. J'entrai en classe, morte de honte, et m'installai aux côtés d'Angela qui riait toujours. Je sentais tous les regards fixés sur moi, plus particulièrement ceux de Lauren et Mike qui me brûlaient carrément. Je soupirai une fois de plus et Angela se pencha vers moi.

— **Ne fais pas attention à eux, vas, ils sont terriblement jaloux, c'est tout. Mike n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste et Lauren vient d'assister à la scène dont elle rêvait d'être la protagoniste depuis plus de deux ans. Tu aurais vu leur tête ce matin quand l'infirmière a débarqué dans la classe pour prévenir Mr Banner qu'Edward t'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital, Lauren a failli faire une crise d'apoplexie en plein cours.**

Elle rit derechef et j'étouffai un gémissement en la regardant d'un air désespéré.

— **Et c'est bien ça qui me gêne, Angela, je n'ai jamais voulu les rendre jaloux, je déteste attirer l'attention et là, c'est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.**

Je m'effondrai sur la table et sentis la main de mon amie se poser sur mon épaule.

— **Fais donc un effort, Bella, c'est pas la mort**, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille à travers son sourire, **tu auras Edward pendant toute une soirée ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, toutes les filles de ce lycée voudraient être à ta place !**

Je me redressai d'un coup, fortement énervée par toute cette histoire qui provoquait bien plus de remous qu'elle n'en méritait, ce qui m'agaçait profondément.

— **Angela, je me contrefiche de ce que voudraient toutes les filles de ce lycée, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles bavent toutes devant lui que je devrais en faire autant. Et puis, vous vous faites des films, jamais Edward ne s'intéressera à moi, je ne peux même pas dire que nous soyons amis. Ne compte pas sur moi pour tenter quoi que ce soit samedi soir, ce ne serait pas correct envers Eric. Le pauvre, tu as vu sa tête tout à l'heure ?**

— **Ah, parce que tu comptais sortir avec lui ? **avança Angela ironiquement.

— **Ce n'est pas ça, je ne compte sortir avec personne, seulement il est censé m'accompagner alors je me vois mal flirter avec Edward sous son nez.**

— **Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure opinion de moi, Bella, tu me vexes**, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. **Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissée au bras d'Eric avec Edward à côté ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais tenté de te rapprocher d'Edward si Eric devait être ton cavalier ? Tu me crois vraiment stupide et vicieuse à ce point ?**

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Le professeur entra dans la salle et la classe se tut mais je fixais toujours Angela qui me regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

— **Je ne suis pas dupe**, reprit-elle tout bas, **je sais très bien qu'il te rend folle. Si tu avais suivi la conversation de tout à l'heure au lieu de rêvasser, tu aurais entendu que nous avons proposé à Eric d'accompagner Alice pour qu'Edward soit ton cavalier.**

— **QUOI ??? **glapi-je un peu trop fort.

Nous dûmes nous taire quelques minutes car le professeur avait commencé son cours et il nous menaça de deux heures de colle. Je fulminais devant le sourire satisfait de ma voisine et ne pus tenir très longtemps. Je lui glissai un papier.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

Je la vis sourire du coin de l'œil et il me sembla se dérouler une éternité avant qu'elle ne me le rende avec sa réponse.

**D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous quitté précipitamment la table, mais ils s'en remettront. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'Eric craquait sur Alice l'année dernière. Détends-toi, c'est juste une soirée entre amis. On ne pouvait pas laisser Edward accompagner sa sœur, il fallait bien les caser. On est tous en couple alors s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de paniquer comme ça. Je croyais que vous n'étiez même pas amis.**

Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur et lui lançai un regard noir. Je lui en voulais sur ce coup-là. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Voulait-elle se venger de Lauren, rendre Mike jaloux ? Ou tenait-elle simplement à me voir sortir avec Edward à tout prix ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'allait-il penser de cette mise en scène puérile ? J'étais morte de honte rien qu'à l'idée de la tête qu'il ferait en apprenant cela. Mais ce qui m'enrageait le plus, c'était qu'Angela m'ait si vite cernée. J'espérais sans trop y croire que mon intérêt pour Edward ne soit pas trop flagrant, qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de le percevoir et Angela l'avait remarqué au premier coup d'œil. Qu'en était-il d'Edward ? Il fallait que je réponde à ce mot avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Je griffonnai rapidement.

_Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas amis. Après tout, ça pourra être sympa et puis, nous ne serons pas en tête à tête._

Elle eut un sourire qui m'effraya et me renvoya très vite le papier.

**Ah oui, et combien crois-tu que vous serez dans sa voiture ?**

Je la regardai, effarée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas osé… Après tout, j'aurais dû le deviner moi-même. Quel cauchemar, comment allais-je tenir toute une soirée à côté de lui sans me trahir plus avant ? Qui plus est s'il devait me conduire ? Et que penserait mon père en voyant la Volvo se garer dans l'allée ? Angela avait décidément tout prévu. Elle arbora un sourire satisfait devant mon air vaincu et je soupirai. Ne désirant plus aborder ce sujet jusqu'au jour dit, je reportai mon attention sur le cours de géographie absolument inintéressant que je ne pouvais de toute manière pas prendre en note.

_Edward_

Je sentis Bella hésiter un instant mais je l'encourageai d'un regard et l'entraînai dans la fosse aux lions. Toutes les pensées alentour convergeaient vers nous, certaines plus déplaisantes que d'autres, mais rien ne pouvait entacher la joie qui m'envahissait de me sentir enfin entier et je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille, bien décidé à faire comprendre à Newton et à tous les autres qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à la toucher. Les pensées de Rosalie et Emmett me parvenaient clairement par-dessus le brouhaha qui régnait dans ma tête mais je me moquais totalement de la réaction scandalisée de ma sœur aussi bien que de celle d'Emmett qui devait faire preuve d'une retenue monumentale pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête que faisait sa femme. Celle que je cherchais des yeux, ne percevant pas ses pensées, était Alice, mais je n'eus pas à fouiller longtemps la foule pour la trouver car elle se jeta soudainement sur Bella dans son élan d'allégresse et je dus retenir cette dernière afin d'éviter un placage à terre qui lui aurait été fatal.

* _**C'est trop génial Edward, je suis tellement contente ! Je vous adore, je vous aime, c'est trop cool, Tanya ne sera pas ma sœur ! Je vais la couvrir de cadeaux, tu vas voir ! Je vais avoir une petite sœur, je vais avoir une petite sœur ! **_* Alice.

Je ne pus retenir un grand éclat de rire car le bonheur de ma sœur était contagieux et ajouté au mien, je me sentais près d'imploser sous le joug des émotions.

— **Alice, lâche-la, tu vas la tuer, enfin ! **m'exclamai-je afin de préserver la vie de Bella.

Elle s'exécuta sur-le-champ, confuse mais absolument pas repentante et j'étais certain que si nous avions été seuls, elle n'aurait pas hésité à sauter partout comme un cabri. Bella se retourna vers moi, visiblement un peu perdue.

— **Bella, je te présente ma sœur, Alice. Alice, Bella.**

Mon hypothèse se vérifiait - décidément, je connaissais vraiment trop ma sœur - car Alice, se moquant finalement de la présence des autres personnes présentes sur le parking, s'était mise à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, complètement surexcitée - et encore, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se contenait.

* _**C'est trop cool, j'ai hâte que tu partes pour que commence la fête ! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester à midi, tu vas manquer l'évènement du siècle pour ce lycée ! **_* Alice.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir mais elle savait parfaitement me dissimuler ses visions et s'était mise à réciter des versants coraniques en arabe. J'espérai seulement, connaissant Alice, que ce qui la rendait si heureuse ne serait pas trop « spectaculaire ».

— **Pourrions-nous nous rendre ailleurs, s'il vous plaît ? **

Bella me sortit de ma rêverie en murmurant cette supplication et il était d'ailleurs temps que je me retire avant que ma sœur ne me jette d'elle-même sans ménagement, comme j'étais certain qu'elle ne s'en priverait pas s'il me prenait l'envie de m'attarder encore un peu auprès de Bella. Et il fallait que je retrouve Jasper.

— **Désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser là, je dois absolument y aller. Je serai à l'heure pour te ramener chez toi.**

J'avais dit la chose le plus bas possible au creux de son oreille tout en sachant qu'Alice entendrait parfaitement - ce que son large sourire et ses yeux pétillants me confirmèrent. Bella frissonna violemment et je ne pus retenir une œillade et un sourire narquois. Je lui tendis son sac sans cesser de la fixer intensément, ce qui la fit rougir, et m'arrangeai pour frôler sa main au passage. Je percevais les pensées de Newton qui commençait à bouillonner et décidai de l'achever. Je me penchai donc de nouveau vers Bella et déposai un tendre et chaste baiser sur sa joue brûlante - ce qui accentua le feu de son visage et les battements déjà affolés de son pauvre cœur.

* _**C'est toi qui vas la tuer ! **_* Alice.

Je me forçai à m'écarter avant que l'envie de pousser plus avant mon désir d'elle ne prenne le dessus et me détournai pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je me focalisai un instant sur les pensées de mes sœurs, Emmett, Mike et Lauren, et ne fus pas déçu de notre petite scène qui semblait avoir semé une belle pagaille dans le lycée tranquille de Forks.

* _**Ce bâtard cachait bien son jeu ! Enfoiré, avec Bella en plus ! Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? De quel droit il la touche ? Si je me retenais pas, je lui arrangerais le portrait à ce bellâtre… **_* Mike.

* _**Cette pétasse va me le payer ! Elle ne le gagnera pas aussi facilement, il est à moi ! **_* Lauren.

* _**Je ne le crois pas ! Je te savais dépressif mais pas fou ! Tu as dépassé les bornes Edward, combien de vies viens-tu de mettre en danger pour un caprice d'adolescent ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces gamins ! **_* Rosalie.

* _**J'te comprendrai jamais frérot ! T'as une beauté dans les bras et tu te contentes de lui effleurer la joue ! Tu mérites pas ta réputation de Don Juan ! **_* Emmett.

* _**Prends tout ton temps, surtout, j'ai à m'occuper de ma future sœur ! **_* Alice.

J'ouvris ma portière et adressai un dernier regard à Bella avant de monter dans ma voiture. Je démarrai en trombe pour rejoindre la villa et arrivai en un temps record. Le compteur semblait avoir les mêmes ailes que moi et j'ouvris la porte de la maison moins de cinq minutes après avoir quitté le lycée.

— **Edward ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tout va bien ? **demanda ma mère en faisant irruption dans le salon, attirée par le bruit de ma voiture dans l'allée. **Que se passe-t-il, tu es tout bizarre ?**

Je l'embrassai chaudement et lui expliquai rapidement la situation, sans réussir à y mettre toute la gravité qu'il aurait fallu. Mon bonheur était encore trop frais pour être gâté. Je la quittai angoissée, mais elle avait confiance en moi et me laissa repartir sans trop de difficultés. Je devais retrouver Jasper. Alice avait dit qu'il se trouvait aux abords de ma clairière et je me dirigeai donc dans cette direction.

Jasper était assis au centre de la prairie, les bras encerclant ses genoux, et fixait un point imaginaire. Je m'arrêtai à l'orée des derniers arbres qui la bordaient en me demandant si j'avais une mine aussi affreuse lorsque je venais exactement à la place que mon frère occupait actuellement pour y déprimer tranquillement. Je n'avais pas fait le moindre bruit, mais le flair de Jasper était infaillible et il tourna vers moi des yeux emplis de lassitude. Je m'approchai lentement et vins m'asseoir près de lui en silence. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant plusieurs minutes et j'attendis patiemment qu'il se sente prêt. Seuls les bruits de la forêt nous parvenaient, comme une étrange mélopée, nous enveloppant tout entier de la magie du lieu qui faisait que j'affectionnais tant cet endroit si paisible. Il semblait fait sur mesure pour les âmes en peine en quête d'un peu de repos mais j'espérais pouvoir y venir un jour en apportant plus de bonheur que de malheur avec moi.

— **Tu as raison**, dit finalement Jasper d'une voix rauque, sans cesser de fixer ce point invisible dans les broussailles, **cette clairière est un vrai miracle. Je comprends pourquoi tu viens si souvent y faire le vide.**

Je tournai lentement la tête vers mon frère. J'espérais que ce prélude amènerait une fin positive à toute cette histoire.

— **J'espère seulement qu'elle t'a aidé autant que moi**, avançai-je prudemment en tentant de percer à jour les sentiments qui l'habitaient et qu'il me cachait si bien.

Jasper était le seul qui réussissait à fermer hermétiquement son esprit à mon don, peut-être grâce à la maîtrise qu'il avait acquise de sa propre faculté. Son visage avait retrouvé un masque serein et il leva la tête vers le ciel, observant le soleil, d'un éclat hivernal, filtrer à travers les nuages gonflés de neige.

— **Crois-tu que je saurai un jour me contrôler parfaitement ?**

Sa question avait été prononcée sur le ton de la conversation, mais je le sentais tendu comme un arc et savais que cela cachait un fond, une blessure bien différente de ce qu'il laissait voir. Jasper n'était pas du genre à dévoiler ses angoisses, il rechignait à laisser ses sentiments à découvert, excepté dans l'intimité de son ménage. Alice était la seule personne au monde à laquelle il se confiait réellement, la seule avec laquelle il s'autorisait à se laisser aller et je m'étais souvent demandé ce qu'il serait devenu s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Jasper n'était pas un jeune vampire, loin de là, mais le début de sa nouvelle vie avait été tellement chaotique qu'il avait du mal à supporter de n'être pas plus fort. Il vénérait Carlisle pour sa maîtrise de lui-même et pour sa force mentale, et je savais qu'il rêvait secrètement d'arriver un jour à son niveau, mais j'étais certain qu'il était capable d'arriver au-delà même des capacités de notre père. Ma réponse fut donc évidente.

— **Bien sûr. Tu es végétarien depuis seulement vingt ans et il m'en a fallu plus de cinquante avant d'être capable de rester au milieu d'un foule plus d'une heure sans ressentir la moindre soif. Ce n'est que la deuxième année que tu fréquentes un lycée et il est donc on ne peut plus naturel que ton immunité ne soit pas aussi complète que tu le souhaiterais. Tu es beaucoup trop exigeant avec toi-même, Jasper.**

Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond le temps d'une légère bourrasque qui vint souffler sur nous, emplissant ses narines des senteurs de sous-bois rapportées de la forêt. Puis il soupira et rouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans les miens. Je tentai de fouiller son regard pour y déceler un quelconque indice sur ses pensées mais il restait parfaitement impassible. Cependant, ses prunelles étaient redevenues dorées et son visage se faisait plus doux.

— **C'est gentil de ta part de tenter de me rassurer Edward, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça, j'ai le même discours à la maison**, dit-il avec un sourire attendri, les yeux soudain perdus dans le vague. **J'ai simplement besoin que tu m'écoutes**, ajouta-t-il en revenant sur moi.

Je hochai la tête imperceptiblement sans détourner mon regard du sien et il m'adressa un léger sourire de remerciement en reportant son regard au loin.

— **Je sais que vous craignez que je rechute et décide une fois de plus de reprendre notre régime alimentaire naturel**, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et tranquille. **Mais je ne le ferai pas**, reprit-il après un court silence, d'une voix ferme et en me fixant d'un regard dans lequel ne perçait aucune hésitation. **La première fois, j'étais revenu pour Carlisle, par révérence envers tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et j'estime que ma dette envers lui ne sera jamais payée entièrement. La seconde fois, je l'ai fait pour Alice, parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être indigne d'elle et de sa confiance. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je veux me prouver à moi-même que je peux résister. Je ne le fais pour personne d'autre.**

je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que répondre à ça ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il prenne une telle résolution et je n'en étais que plus heureux pour lui. J'avais eu peur que notre famille ne soit à nouveau en péril et j'espérais à présent qu'elle en ressortirait plus soudée. Je savais également que ressentirait une certaine fierté de se savoir digne de la confiance que lui avaient accordé Carlisle et Alice et il était tellement exigeant avec lui-même que j'étais certain qu'il ne se ménagerait plus jusqu'à être totalement immunisé.

— **Que comptes-tu faire ? **lui demandai-je finalement, curieux de connaître ses plans.

Il me regarda avec un sourire d'excuse et une certaine appréhension que je ne sus expliquer, avant de se lancer.

— **Eh bien voilà, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, que j'aurai beaucoup de difficultés et je voudrais me mettre en confiance avec une personne sûre, histoire de me prouver que je suis vraiment capable de le faire.**

Je ne voyais pas très bien où il voulait en venir et n'avais aucune idée sur l'identité de cette fameuse personne.

— **Je te comprends parfaitement et si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas**, assurai-je tout de même.

— **Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça parce que vois-tu, j'ai pensé que ça se passerait peut-être mieux si je commençais avec… Bella.**

— **Quoi ??? **rugis-je en me relevant d'un bond. **Tu voudrais te servir de Bella, de MA Bella, comme cobaye pour savoir à quel point tu peux résister à l'attrait du sang humain ? Ecoute Jasper**, repris-je plus bas en me pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de me calmer, **je sais que tu te sens mal, et je t'assure que je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour jeter la femme que j'aime dans la gueule du loup.**

Il s'était relevé lui aussi et me dominait à présent d'une bonne demi-tête, mais je ne flanchai pas. Son regard était d'ailleurs désolé et il leva les bras au ciel dans une attitude dramatique; on aurait dit l'archange Gabriel venu annoncer l'apocalypse.

— **Je sais, je déraille complètement, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée. Nous savons parfaitement toi et moi que Bella est mystérieusement protégée de nos attaques. Et si elle pouvait m'aider ? Qu'aurait-elle à craindre, de toute manière ? Je sais très bien que tu ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.**

— **Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal ? **explosai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. **On nage en plein délire ! Non mais tu t'entends ? Bella n'est pas un agneau destiné au sacrifice bon sang, c'est une femme ! Et nous savons seulement qu'elle est protégée contre nos pouvoirs, rien ne nous dit que tu seras insensible à son odeur. Je ne courrai pas le risque de la mettre en danger plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, tu m'entends ?** achevai-je en pointant un doigt tremblant sur lui.

Il baissa les bras, vaincu, et se rassit dans l'herbe en baissant la tête.

— **Je te demande pardon Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris. Je suis un peu bouleversé je crois, ça passera.**

Ma colère était retombée d'un coup et je m'accroupis près de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

— **Je suis désolé**, dis-je d'une voix douce, mais comprends-moi, **j'ai cherché pendant tellement longtemps une fille comme Bella, et c'est déjà assez dur de me dire qu'elle est en danger avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est ma vie et que je suis sa mort et c'est insupportable. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre…**

Il hocha la tête, résigné, et prit la main que je lui tendait pour se relever.

— **Tu devrais en parler à Alice, je suis certain qu'à vous deux vous trouverez la solution.**

Il me sourit faiblement et nous nous mîmes en route pour rejoindre la villa.

***

Je sortis seul en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Je devais encore chasser avant de retourner au lycée afin d'y prendre Bella. La discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu à l'intérieur avait pris plus de temps que prévu mais je n'en ressortais que plus conforté dans ma décision et la perspective d'une balade en forêt ne pouvait me faire que de bien. Je m'enfonçai donc silencieusement entre les arbres, profitant du calme ambiant pour repenser à la scène que j'avais quitté à l'instant.

Lorsque Jasper et moi avions pénétré dans le salon, tout le monde était réuni en grand conseil de famille. Il ne manquait plus qu'Alice pour compléter le charmant tableau et j'aurais infiniment préféré qu'elle remplaçât Rosalie sur le canapé. J'avais perçu leurs pensées et appris que Rosalie avait téléphoné à Carlisle pour lui apprendre l'inconscience de son fils qui s'affichait publiquement avec une humaine et elle avait traîné son mari, furieuse, jusqu'ici en attendant l'arrivée de notre père. Carlisle était arrivé seulement quelques minutes avant nous, le plus posément du monde, car il ne considérait pas l'affaire comme urgente, et avait tenté - avec l'aide vaine d'Esmée - de calmer Rosalie qui ne décolérait pas. Seulement, elle seule se préoccupait indiscrètement de ma vie privée et le reste de la famille s'était tout d'abord inquiété de l'état de Jasper à notre arrivée.

J'accélérai le pas jusqu'à ce que le vent fouette mon visage et gagnai les hauteurs, mon terrain de chasse favori. Je venais souvent là avec Alice et je savais que Jasper appréciais particulièrement la vue qui s'offrait à nous depuis là. J'eus un sourire attendri en repensant au regard plein d'espoir que mon frère m'avait lancé avant d'annoncer sa décision, plus à Carlisle qu'au reste de la famille d'ailleurs, et non sans une certaine fierté qu'il était incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître et que je ne lui avais jamais connue - sauf peut-être lorsqu'il regardait sa femme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une attente douloureuse, fixant Carlisle avec une appréhension incontrôlée. Celui-ci, le visage impassible mais le regard chargé d'émotion, s'était lentement approché de Jasper pour le prendre dans ses bras et j'étais certain que père et fils auraient eu les yeux humides s'ils l'avaient pu, non moins que la mère d'ailleurs, qui paraissait toute retournée et avait serré Jasper jusqu'à l'en étouffer une fois qu'il avait été libéré de l'étreinte paternelle. J'espérais qu'Alice avait pu voir ça.

Je me mis en chasse avec une ferveur que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis des mois et je vis comme un signe favorable du Destin les deux pumas succulents que je dénichai, tapis dans une anfractuosité rocheuse. L'allégresse me reprenait peu à peu à présent que s'éloignait l'orage de Rosalie. Cette dernière n'avait pas été facile à calmer et une fois passée l'émotion de l'annonce de Jasper, elle s'était peut-être quelque peu attendrie mais ne m'avait pas oublié pour autant. La confrontation avait d'abord eu lieu entre elle et Carlisle, lequel trouvait toute cette affaire plutôt de bon augure quant à la fin de ma récente dépression, alors qu'elle trouvait inadmissible que je nous mette tous ainsi en danger pour les beaux yeux - qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs quelconques - d'une adolescente. Mais les parents me faisaient une entière confiance et mes frères me soutenaient sans retenue, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs étonné de la part d'Emmett qui n'affichait que très rarement ses points de désaccord avec sa femme. Rosalie avait donc dû s'avouer vaincue, de bien mauvaise grâce.

Après avoir épargné un faon et joué un moment au chat et à la souris avec un sanglier coriace, je m'assis, quelque peu débraillé, sur un surplomb rocheux, et admirai les miroitements de l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement en contrebas. Je comprenais parfaitement l'accès de peur de Rosalie. Car ce n'était un accès de colère, mais bel et bien un accès de peur. Elle ne méprisait pas Bella, ni aucun autre être humain sur cette Terre, elle l'enviait et avait peur pour sa vie. Elle m'en voulait de mettre ainsi sa vie en danger inutilement et pensait, à juste titre, que je n'étais pas une bonne fréquentation pour elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ma maîtrise de moi-même, pas plus qu'en mes aptitudes et mes capacités à vivre aussi proche d »un humain. Quelque part, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais je ne pouvais résister à l'attraction que Bella exerçait sur moi sans le savoir, et Rosalie le savait également. C'était d'ailleurs justement ce détail qui l'effrayait, tout comme Jasper, avec qui elle en avait parlé mais qui, contrairement à elle, pensait que j'étais assez volontaire pou être tout à fait capable de me maîtriser comme il le fallait.

Elle m'avait dit tout cela en me prenant à part avant que je ne m'en aille, bien que je l'aie déjà lu dans ses pensées. Sa colère était retombée et une réelle inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Elle trouvait l'amour que je portais à Bella malsain et avait peur que cette sorte de passion ne disparaisse aussi subitement qu'elle était née. Mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était que j'aie le temps d'entraîner Bella dans cette passion et il était certain pour elle qu'elle était trop fragile pour se relever correctement d'une rupture qu'elle jugeait inévitable et cruelle. Quel que soit le chemin que prendrait cette histoire, il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'elle se terminerait par la mort et le désespoir et elle ne m'avait pas moins effrayé que si c'eut été Alice ne face de moi qui m'annonçait une de ses visions tragiques. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que ce genre de vision pouvait toujours se modifier. Nous en étions donc arrivés à un compromis, douloureux, mais indispensable pour rétablir la paix à la maison : au premier et au moindre incident qui mettrait en péril soit la santé ou la vie de Bella, soit notre secret - qu'il m'était bien évidemment interdit de lui dévoiler pour notre sécurité à tous -, y compris la sienne, je retournerais en Alaska afin de sortir de sa vie définitivement.

Seulement à présent, seul sur mon rocher devant la majesté et l'immensité de la Nature, je me jurai de tout faire pour qu'une telle chose ne se produise jamais. Je savais que dès lors, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. J'étais prisonnier de tout son être avant même d'en avoir pris possession, elle étai devenue la lumière qui descendait tout droit du ciel orageux qui me noyait pour m'éclairer et me tendre les bras. Je savais qu'elle seule pouvait me tirer des ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'étais peu à peu enfoncé au fil des mois, et Carlisle la savait également. Il voulait simplement que j'en prenne conscience par moi-même et c'était à présent chose faite. La seule chose à faire désormais était de tout faire pour lui rendre aussi fidèlement que possible tout le bien-être qu'elle me procurait inconsciemment.

A commencer par arriver à l'heure au lycée pour la prendre. Je me levai donc rapidement en souriant et, sans prendre la peine de réajuster ma tenue, je repris le chemin de la félicité à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'évitai soigneusement la villa et me dirigeai droit sur le lycée, passant en trombe devant les passants sans même leur laisser le temps de se rendre compte d'où provenait ce soudain courant d'air.


	7. Chapter 6 Révélation

_**Chapitre 6**_

Révélation

Bella 

Les deux heures passèrent affreusement lentement et je fus extrêmement soulagée lorsque nous pûmes enfin sortir de cours. Cette salle exiguë était étouffante et la tension m'oppressait douloureusement. Je sortis aux côtés d'Angela et Jessica nous rattrapa dans le couloir en tirant Mike par le bras. Le contraste entre les deux était frappant, presque comique : Jessica était d'excellente humeur alors que Mike semblait faire le deuil d'un membre de sa famille. Les deux filles se mirent à bavarder bruyamment tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le parking. Lauren n'était pas avec nous et cela me soulagea car l'air de Mike me suffisait amplement. Lorsque ma voiture fut en vue, mon cœur eut un raté et je me statufiai sur place. Mes trois camarades se tournèrent vers moi. Mike semblait s'être réveillé, Jessica avait l'air plutôt inquiet et Angela haussa un sourcil en voyant mon air puis suivit mon regard. Son visage s'anima alors et elle donna un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de Jessica en désignant ma Chevrolet. Mike le perçut et tous deux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans la direction que leur montrait ma meilleure amie. J'avais complètement oublié qu'Edward devait me raccompagner chez moi - quelle idiote ! - et je louai le ciel de l'absence de Lauren.

Malheureusement, j'aurais préféré ne pas être en présence de Mike. Ce dernier nous salua brièvement, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, avant de prendre fermement Jessica par la taille et de s'éloigner en direction de sa propre voiture. Jessica nous adressa un regard désolé par-dessus son épaule avant de monter dans le vieux 4x4 de son petit ami qui démarra en trombe. Je n'avais pas détaché mon regard du jeune homme adossé nonchalamment à la carrosserie écaillée de mon pick-up, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire en coin atrocement séduisant accroché à ses lèvres. Il me fixait d'un regard brûlant, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et sa chemise ouverte aux trois premiers boutons. Pourtant, ce look débraillé lui donnait un air encore plus sexy et je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir et se diffuser dans tout mon corps pour venir se loger dans mes joues en feu. Je ne pouvais croire ce que je voyais. Edward était bien trop beau pour être réel et je n'arrivais pas à me persuader que c'était réellement moi qu'il attendait ainsi. À coup sûr, j'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre en priant tout de suite après pour me rendormir immédiatement. Angela dut me prendre par le bras et m'entraîner d'elle-même pour me faire enfin réagir. Je maudis mes hormones et inspirai violemment une grande goulée d'air, autant pour me remettre à respirer que pour tenter de me calmer. Angela était tout sourire et cela ne me rassurait pas sur ses pensées ou ses intentions. Arrivée devant ma voiture, j'ouvris la bouche et réussis miraculeusement à lâcher un vague « salut » embarrassé. Il me répondit chaleureusement et me gratifia de son magnifique sourire.

— **Bon, je vais vous laisser là, je dois rejoindre Ben sur le terrain pour admirer son entraînement**, déclara Angela en levant les yeux au ciel. **On se voit demain Bella… n'oublie pas de le prévenir pour samedi soir**, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas avec un clin d'œil, tout en s'arrangeant pour qu'il le perçoive nettement.

Puis elle s'éloigna en adressant un signe de la main à Edward qui lui rendit son salut avant de se tourner vers moi en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de mon amie - bien que ses yeux prouvassent le contraire. J'étais sidérée par l'audace d'Angela. Je sentais le regard d'Edward me brûler mais je n'osais pas le regarder en face et continuai à la contempler s'éloigner en direction du terrain de football. Je ne savais pas comment présenter la chose sans qu'il se sente obligé d'accepter du fait que sa sœur les avait déjà engagés. Pourtant, je fus bien obligée de lever les yeux lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi d'un ton extrêmement doux - je le soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'avoir utilisé ce ton pour s'assurer d'avoir toute mon attention - ce qui fut une grosse erreur car l'instant d'après je me noyais dans l'océan de lave de ses prunelles incandescentes. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que ces dernières étaient plus dorées que d'habitude, extrêmement claires et bien plus douces que le matin même. Il tendait sa main dans ma direction.

— **Les clés, s'il te plaît**, me dit-il malicieusement dans un sourire en coin fabuleusement sexy.

Je les lui remis machinalement et contournai le véhicule d'un pas peu assuré afin de monter côté passager. Edward me suivit, ouvrit la portière, prit mon sac pour le poser sur le sol, puis passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me hisser sur le siège. Je le laissai faire, sachant qu'aucune protestation n'aurait d'effet sur lui, et lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'il plaçait mon sac de cours à mes pieds. Je m'étonnai une fois encore de la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait portée sans effort et à peine eu-je le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà derrière le volant et mettait le contact. J'étais consciente que nous venions d'offrir aux élèves présents sur le parking un nouveau sujet de ragots mais cette fois-ci, je m'en moquais. J'étais un peu plus à l'aise maintenant que nous n'étions plus dans l'enceinte du lycée et je me détendis peu à peu. Mon cœur s'était calmé et ma respiration était redevenue régulière, ce dont je me félicitai intérieurement. Nous fîmes une partie du trajet en silence et je remarquai qu'Edward faisait attention à sa conduite, ce qui m'arracha un sourire amusé. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se tourna vers moi, curieux.

— **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

— **Je vois que tu t'es décidé à conduire de manière raisonnable**, lui répondis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

Il rit.

— **Ce n'est pas que je sois devenu adepte de la lenteur mais, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne tiens pas à ce que ta voiture rende l'âme entre mes mains.**

Je lui lançai un regard noir, faussement vexée.

— **Oh, merci beaucoup de cette touchante attention mais, sans vouloir te vexer, je suis sûre que cette antiquité est plus solide que ta Volvo**, répliquai-je.

Il rit une nouvelle fois et m'adressa un sourire espiègle qui m'inquiéta quelque peu.

— **Si tu y tiens, vérifions cela tout de suite.**

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur sans que je m'y attende et le moteur gronda furieusement. Pourtant, ma voiture tint le coup jusqu'à chez moi ; ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon cas.

Lorsqu'Edward s'arrêta dans la cour, j'étais prête à rendre mon déjeuner tellement j'avais eu peur à chaque instant de voir de la fumée s'échapper de sous le capot. Edward éclata de rire en voyant mon teint blême et me rendit les clés d'un air satisfait.

— **Tu avais raison, cette poubelle roule mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.**

Je pris quelques instants pour me remettre et sortis avec précaution. J'entendis la portière d'Edward claquer et il fut devant moi, mon sac à l'épaule, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en emparer moi-même. Je le regardai, surprise, et le sourire qu'il affichait me déstabilisa.

— **Tu rentres cinq minutes ? **proposai-je sans y penser.

Je regardai autour de moi mais dus me persuader que c'était bien de ma bouche qu'étaient sortis ces mots. Ce fut lui qui dut cacher sa surprise et je regrettai un moment d'avoir parlé trop vite en voyant son air interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça ! Puis il se ressaisit et son magnifique sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

— **Avec plaisir**, lâcha-t-il finalement, un ton plus bas que la normale.

Je déglutis difficilement et balbutiai.

— **Alors rends-moi mon sac… Les clés sont dedans ! **ajoutai-je devant son air étonné.

Il me le tendit mais refusa que je le prenne. Je secouai la tête, exaspérée, et fouillai d'une main dans la poche avant pour trouver mes clés. Il m'emboîta le pas jusqu'au perron et me tint la porte tandis que je l'ouvrais. J'étais assez stressée, parce que je savais que je devrais lui annoncer le programme de samedi soir, et je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction qu'il allait avoir. Je lui dis de poser mon sac dans l'entrée et il me suivit dans la cuisine. Il refusa à manger et à boire mais je devais occuper mes mains pour les éviter de trembler et je me préparai donc un sandwich de ma seule main gauche, ce qui n'était pas aisé.

— **Tu n'as pas déjeuné à midi ou tu manges toujours autant avant le dîner ? **demanda-t-il en riant.

J'avais bien déjeuné et n'avais absolument pas faim. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

— **Ni l'un ni l'autre mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.**

Son rire cristallin me parvint aux oreilles et je frémis. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon passait le pas de la porte de la maison sans que mon père soit au courant et je priai pour que le travail le retienne le plus longtemps possible. J'imaginais déjà les soupçons qu'il aurait s'il découvrait Edward dans sa cuisine, assis sur sa chaise.

— **À propos**, commença Edward.

Je vis qu'il semblait mal à l'aise et abandonnai mon sandwich pour le rejoindre à table.

— **Qu'y a-t-il ? **demandai-je, curieuse.

— **Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important pour qu'Angela insiste autant ? **acheva-t-il rapidement, visiblement gêné.

Je rougis fortement et retournai à mon sandwich pour me donner une contenance.

Malheureusement, ma gêne et ma maladresse combinées firent que l'assiette finit à terre. Lâchant un juron, je me baissai pour ramasser les dégâts mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes accroupis l'un en face de l'autre, ma main posée sur la sienne déjà sur le sandwich, nos visages séparés d'à peine dix centimètres. Je sentis son haleine fraîche sur mon visage brûlant et fus prise de violents frissons, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Mon regard rencontra le sien et nos prunelles s'accrochèrent. Je perdis pied, retenant ma respiration et plongeai dans le miel si dangereusement attirant de ses iris. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et nous étions figés dans cette position inconfortable, incapables de mettre une distance plus décente entre nos deux corps. Sa main libre se leva lentement et vint caresser ma joue. Son contact glacé provoqua une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur et j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus à l'instant si je n'avais eu la retenue nécessaire pour m'en empêcher. Je n'osais pas bouger et je ne pensais plus depuis longtemps de peur de gâcher ce moment. Ses doigts fins glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire pour venir se placer sous mon menton. Il le souleva légèrement pour amener mon visage à sa hauteur et mon esprit embrouillé commença à bouillonner. Je ne distinguais plus les battements de mon cœur tellement les pulsations étaient rapides et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Nos visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement tandis qu'il m'attirait à lui et ses prunelles flamboyaient de désir. Je me consumai littéralement et franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient pour venir effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Surprise par ma propre audace, j'eus un brusque mouvement de recul mais il glissa son autre main autour de ma taille pour me relever et me serra contre son torse gelé, sa main toujours sous mon menton, nos visages de nouveau beaucoup trop près pour mes sens en ébullition. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tentant de garder mon sang-froid. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience de la réalité et du monde extérieur; son haleine mentholée m'enivrait, son regard de feu et de lave m'enflammait, son contact glacial me brûlait. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui franchit les dernières barrières et j'entrouvris inconsciemment les lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi, extrêmement concentré sur ses gestes. Jamais je n'avais osé rêver à ce moment, je m'étais toujours empêchée d'envisager cette éventualité pourtant tellement évidente, et mon cœur explosa lorsqu'il m'embrassa tendrement, laissant passer toutes ses émotions à travers ce contact tant désiré. Ses lèvres étaient aussi gelées que le reste de sa personne mais je ne m'y arrêtai pas. Elles avaient un goût de miel et de cannelle, exactement comme son odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête dès qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de mon corps. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, sans pour autant me blesser. Toute la tension de ces derniers jours s'évapora avec ce baiser et je m'abandonnai pleinement dans ses bras. Les miens s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque pour venir accrocher ses cheveux incroyablement soyeux et sa main passa dans mon dos. Je me blottis davantage contre lui et notre étreinte devint plus fougueuse. J'ouvris la bouche et ma langue vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure, désireuse de franchir la dernière barrière. Il sembla hésiter un instant mais céda rapidement. Il me plaqua contre le plan de travail avant de fouiller avidement ma bouche de sa langue pressante. Je ne commandais plus mon corps qui répondait naturellement à chacun de ses mouvements. À cet instant, je ne désirais qu'une chose, lui appartenir. Je n'étais plus à même de penser à quoi que ce soit et je me fichais complètement que mon père ait pu entrer au même moment dans la cuisine. Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position, lui une main caressant mon dos après être venue se loger sous mon tee-shirt, l'autre posée délicatement sur ma hanche, moi les mains enfouies dans sa chevelure cuivrée et nos langues bataillant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre - et bien sûr, ce fut lui qui gagna la partie.

Je maudis mon manque de souffle qui me contraignit à me détacher de lui un instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Je rouvris les yeux et croisai son regard fiévreux. Nous étions tous les deux haletants et il ne m'était pas d'une grande aide pour reprendre mon calme, mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'émettre une protestation qu'il avait déjà repris possession de mes lèvres. Ce baiser fut plus bref et plus chaste mais non moins passionné et je le lâchai à contrecœur. Il effleura une dernière fois mes lèvres des siennes et me souleva par la taille afin de m'asseoir sur le plan de travail, les mains toujours posées sur mes hanches. Son sourire ravageur était éblouissant et j'avais toujours aussi chaud.

— **Alors ? Que se passe-t-il samedi ? **me souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave en agaçant mon lobe.

Ma respiration refusait de se calmer et je fermai les yeux en soupirant, mes bras de nouveau autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant de mon cou. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre assez conscience et me remémorer ce qui devait avoir lieu samedi. Je lâchai d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il picorait ma gorge de baisers légers.

— **On avait prévu une soirée à Port Angeles avec la bande et à midi, il a été convenu qu'Alice et toi nous accompagneriez.**

Il s'immobilisa soudain et me dévisagea un instant, visiblement surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire. Je pris peur.

— **Mais je comprendrais très bien que tu n'aies aucune envie de venir ! Après tout, il y aura Lauren, et Mike, et je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas.**

Il déplaça ses mains pour les poser à plat sur le plan de travail de chaque côté de mon corps, se rapprocha de moi en se plaçant entre mes jambes, et demanda en me fixant intensément.

— **Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?**

Puis il m'adressa un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre de bonheur et je pris son visage en coupe pour l'attirer à moi. Je déposai deux baisers brefs sur ses lèvres douces et tellement sensuelles et souris en lui répondant.

— **Cinq heures c'est trop tôt ?**

Il me regarda d'un air espiègle avant de m'attirer à lui et de répliquer dans un sourire.

— **Beaucoup trop tard, je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là.**

J'éclatai de rire avant de le repousser doucement pour descendre de mon perchoir et entrepris de ramasser les débris qui gisaient à terre.

— **Tant pis pour mon dîner**, ris-je en mettant le sandwich inachevé à la poubelle.

Je me tournai vers Edward et vis qu'il me regardait en souriant.

— **Quoi ? **demandai-je, gênée.

— **C'est assez amusant de t'observer faire le ménage avec un plâtre**, dit-il.

Il me tendit les bras en voyant que je me renfrognais et je me blottis contre lui.

— **Et ce sera sûrement plus comique lorsque je me mettrai à cuisiner, déjà que je suis maladroite quand j'ai mes deux mains**, ironisai-je.

Je le sentis embrasser ma chevelure et soupirai d'aise. Son odeur capiteuse était exquise et me vrillait les sens. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne me lâche jamais. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il manquait quelque chose et j'étais incapable de dire quoi.

— **Et si je cuisinais à ta place ? **demanda-t-il soudain.

Je relevai brusquement la tête, interloquée.

— **Tu es sérieux ? **m'exclamai-je en le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

— **Tout à fait ! Je sais cuisiner, je te signale.**

— **Y a-t-il seulement une chose que tu ne saches pas faire ?**

— **Hum… Et bien, rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour le moment mais je te promets d'y réfléchir.**

Il m'adressa un magnifique sourire en coin et ses yeux brillèrent. Incapable de résister à la tentation, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et, comprenant immédiatement mes intentions, il vint à ma rencontre en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi. L'instant était parfait et il me lâcha bien trop vite à mon goût.

— **Bon, il faut peut-être penser au dîner de ton père**, déclara-t-il, visiblement résolu à se mettre aux fourneaux.

Je ris en me dégageant de ses bras.

— **Inutile de t'enflammer il n'y a plus rien dans les placards. Je devais aller faire des courses mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié.**

J'évitai de mentionner qu'il était majoritairement responsable de cette soudaine étourderie. Il regarda sa montre puis revint vers moi avec un petit sourire. Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches, m'embrassa dans le cou et profita de mon trouble pour prendre les clés de ma voiture dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit rire - et moi rougir, évidemment.

— **Il n'est que dix-sept heures, ce n'est pas trop tard. Viens, je t'emmène, tu ne pourras pas tout porter de toute façon.**

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il m'arrêta en m'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres puis disparut dans l'entrée sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

— **Allez Bella, les lasagnes n'attendent pas !**

Je ris doucement et finis par le rejoindre, résignée. Il m'aida à enfiler ma veste et prit ma main dont il embrassa le dos avant de sortir de la maison. Je le suivis en fermant la porte à clé au passage.

Le trajet n'était pas long mais il se mit à pleuvoir avant que nous arrivions à la supérette. Nous nous dépêchâmes de pénétrer à l'intérieur et je faillis glisser plus d'une fois entre la voiture et l'entrée, ce qui fit rire Edward.

— **N'essaie pas de te briser l'autre poignet, Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je reste près de toi**, me chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant près de l'oreille une fois à l'abri dans le magasin.

Je le dévisageai, déstabilisée, et fixai ses prunelles dorées. Je n'y vis que tendresse, sincérité et un autre sentiment que je me refusai de nommer, persuadée qu'il était le fruit de mon imagination. Comment notre relation avait-elle pu aller aussi vite alors que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis trois jours à peine ? Je voulais y croire mais tout cela ma paraissait bien trop irréel.

Nous avançâmes à travers les rayons et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour trouver tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Cela me faisait bizarre de faire les courses aux côtés d'Edward, j'avais une impression étrange et indéfinissable. Lui, au contraire, semblait très à l'aise et je me sentais encore plus gênée en me disant que j'aurais peut-être dû l'être également. Je trouvais la situation comique et tentai d'imaginer la tête de Lauren ou de Mike si l'on venait à les croiser. Je fus soulagée que le magasin soit désert car la tête que fit la caissière lorsque nous nous approchâmes du comptoir pour payer suffit à me mettre vraiment mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ce serait toujours ainsi ? Les gens me dévisagerait-ils avec autant d'insistance chaque fois que je me présenterais à côté d'Edward ? J'espérai sans trop y croire que tous n'étaient pas aussi indiscrets et me dis que de toute manière, Edward se lasserait de moi avant que j'aie eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui m'arrivait.

— **Bonjour Edward ! On ne te voit pas souvent par ici**, salua gaiement la caissière, son regard curieux navigant entre nous.

Elle était assez grande et devait approcher de la cinquantaine. Plutôt belle, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en chignon, ses yeux bleu pâle et les traits de son visage me rappelèrent quelqu'un sans que je puisse déterminer qui.

— **Bonjour, Madame Mallory**, salua poliment Edward en posant le panier sur le comptoir avec un sourire ravageur, **j'accompagne seulement Melle Swan qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, est légèrement indisposée.**

Melle Swan ? Indisposée ? Je retins un rire et m'arrêtai sur un autre élément de sa phrase. Il avait bien dit Mme Mallory ? Oh, non ! Cette femme était donc la mère de Lauren ! À présent, c'était certain, toute la ville saurait qu'Edward Cullen jouait les garde-malades avec la fille du Sheriff avant demain.

— **Isabella Swan ? Tu es donc la fille de Charlie**, conclut-elle en se tournant vers moi et en me tendant la main. **Ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. Tu es dans la classe de ma fille Lauren, je crois.**

— **Effectivement**, répondis-je placidement en serrant sa main toujours tendue.

Pour qu'elle m'appelle Bella et qu'elle sache que j'étais dans la classe de sa fille, il avait fallu que Lauren lui parle de moi, ce qui ne me rassurait pas.

— **Alors, tu te plais à Forks ? **demanda-t-elle en jetant au passage un œil à Edward - ce qui sembla bien amuser ce dernier.

— **Eh bien… Forks est une ville… charmante**, répondis-je simplement, peu désireuse d'épancher ma vie devant la mère d'une des pires commères du lycée.

Madame Mallory m'adressa un sourire que je trouvai quelque peu hypocrite et finit de mettre les articles achetés dans des sacs. Elle lançait régulièrement des œillades à Edward, qui restait imperturbable, lui adressant de temps en temps un sourire poli. Je bouillonnais de jalousie en me disant que la mère n'était pas mieux que la fille et la soupçonnais d'être la plus lente possible afin de pouvoir lorgner Edward un peu plus longtemps.

— **Voilà**, dit-elle enfin, **cela vous fera $28,76.**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement vers la poche de mon jean qu'Edward brandissait déjà sa carte de crédit - une belle carte prestige reluisante, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je le regardai, stupéfaite.

— **Edward ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas payer notre nourriture**, protestai-je, choquée et extrêmement gênée, tandis que Mme Mallory s'empressait de s'emparer de la carte qu'il lui tendait et de la passer dans l'appareil, le tout avec un petit sourire suffisant qui eut le don de me mettre hors de moi.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, ce soir, c'est moi qui invite**, déclara-t-il doucement en reprenant sa carte ainsi que les sacs. **Merci beaucoup, Madame, bonne soirée**, salua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

— **Au revoir, Edward, reviens quand tu veux**, répondit-elle joyeusement.

— **Bonsoir**, marmonnai-je, en sortant sans attendre de réponse.

La pluie tombait à flot à présent et nous nous hâtâmes de remonter en voiture. J'étais énervée par l'attitude de la mère de Lauren face à Edward et je m'en voulais car en réalité, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui. J'étais surtout effrayée par les sentiments nouveaux qu'il faisait naître en moi et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler.

— **Bella, que se passe-t-il ? **demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment en voyant que je ne bronchais pas.

En entendant son doux ténor apaisant, je me calmai immédiatement et me traitai d'idiote pour oser être de mauvaise humeur alors qu'Edward était à côté de moi.

— **Rien de grave, c'est simplement cette pluie qui est déprimante**, le rassurai-je à voix basse - mais il ne se méprit pas.

— **Bella, voyons, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? **s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Je ne pus résister au regard peiné qu'il m'adressa et dus lui répondre sincèrement - j'étais d'ailleurs incapable de lui mentir quel que soit le regard qu'il m'adressait.

— **Bien sûr que non, c'est juste la mère de Lauren qui m'a mise en rogne à te regarder comme elle l'a fait.**

Je rougis fortement, gênée de confesser une réaction aussi possessive. Il rit doucement et me prit tendrement la main, quelque peu soulagé. Son regard si chaleureux fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine et toutes mes craintes s'évanouirent en un instant.

— **Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être jalouse, personne ici avant toi n'a réussi à attirer mon attention de ce point de vue-là.**

Cette déclaration me déstabilisa pour deux raisons. La première, j'avais été la seule à Forks qui avait jamais obtenue son affection et cela me bouleversait profondément; la deuxième - et là résidait le problème -, il avait bien précisé personne « ici » et je ressentis un pincement au cœur à cette idée. Combien avait-il eu de fiancée ? Que représentais-je à ses yeux ? Et lui, que représentait-il aux miens ? J'étais encore incapable de répondre à toutes ces questions et je trouvais ma réaction complètement stupide. Après tout, il était bien normal qu'un jeune homme tel qu'Edward ait eu des conquêtes ailleurs, le problème était de me situer par rapport à ces « conquêtes » et cela m'effrayait. Qu'étais-je à côté ? Je sentais son pouce faire de petits cercles sur ma main pour me rassurer et chassai mes préoccupations de mon esprit pour profiter de l'instant présent. Aucun de nous ne parlait mais je sentais qu'un courant passait et cela me rassurait.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cour, mon père n'était pas encore rentré mais la voiture d'Edward était sagement garée devant la maison et je me demandai comment elle avait bien pu atterrir ici. Cependant, je ne posai pas de questions, commençant à m'habituer à la bizarrerie des Cullen. Alice avait dû penser à l'amener ici en voyant l'orage. Le temps que nous pénétrions dans la maison, nous étions tous deux trempés. Edward me tendit mes clés de voiture et alla poser les sacs sur la table de la cuisine comme s'il avait été chez lui. Ses cheveux dégoulinants lui tombaient par mèches sur le front, lui donnant un air sexy affreusement irrésistible. Il était décidément trop parfait et je ne pouvais me persuader qu'un être tel que lui puisse s'intéresser à moi. Il s'approcha de moi et m'ôta ma veste trempée. J'étais frigorifiée et tremblais de la tête au pied.

— **Tu ne devrais pas rester dans ces vêtements humides, tu vas prendre froid**, me conseilla-t-il, l'air inquiet. **Va prendre une douche chaude pendant que je m'occupe du repas, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.**

— **Et toi ? Attends, je vais te chercher des vêtements de mon père**, dis-je en claquant des dents.

— **Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne crains rien, vas t'occuper de toi**, s'empressa-t-il de répliquer.

J'acquiesçai et allai tout de même lui chercher une serviette. Il m'embrassa et ses lèvres ne me parurent pas aussi froides que d'habitude, ce qui m'inquiéta sur mon propre état. Je montai à la salle de bains en frissonnant et gémis en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. À présent, je comprenais pourquoi Edward s'inquiétait tant. J'avais une mine affreuse, la peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les lèvres violettes et les cheveux plaqués sur mon visage et mes épaules. Rien à voir avec le mannequin qui s'affairait dans ma cuisine. La douche me fit le plus grand bien et m'aida à éclaircir mes idées. D'abord, je devais bien avouer que je n'éprouvais pas qu'une simple attirance envers Edward, j'étais bien plus attachée à lui que je n'avais voulu le croire. Ensuite, il semblait réellement s'intéresser à moi, bien que je trouve cela étrange. Enfin, tout ce qui venait de lui était des plus étrange. Tout, dans son comportement, son attitude, toute sa personne était étranges. Il était vraiment différent des autres garçons que je connaissais et je ne disais pas cela comme toute fille parlant d'un garçon qui lui plaît, lui était VRAIMENT différent - TROP différent.

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, réchauffée et habillée de sec. Des bruits de voix me parvenaient de la cuisine et mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements avant de repartir à une vitesse incroyable. Je dévalai les escaliers à toute allure sans trébucher - miracle ! - et atterris face à mon père et Edward en grande conversation.

— **Papa ! Tu es rentré ? **m'exclamai-je, essoufflée, en tentant de me ressaisir - en vain bien sûr.

— **Oui, et j'ai eu le temps de parler avec Edward pendant que tu finissais de te doucher**, répondit-il avec calme et bonne humeur. **Alors comme ça, vous allez ensemble à Port Angeles ?**

Décidément, mon père ne cesserait donc jamais ! Où était passé le Charlie réservé et discret que je connaissais ? Je lançai un bref regard à Edward et il m'adressa un sourire encourageant qui eut l'effet inverse.

— **Oui, nous y allons avec toute la bande, ça sera sûrement très sympa.**

Le four sonna et Edward s'empressa de sortir le plat de lasagnes. Mon père ne manqua pas de l'inviter à rester dîner avec nous, ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'accepter poliment, ce qui finit de me mettre mal à l'aise. Mon père dut remarquer mon manque d'enthousiasme car il me lança un regard étrange et un peu perdu je dois dire. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant. Je me ressaisis afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de notre invité et le repas se passa plutôt bien. Mon père et Edward ne cessèrent de parler de tout et de rien - jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'Edward aimait tant le baseball - et je les écoutai sagement en silence, retournant mes préoccupations dans ma tête. De temps en temps, Edward m'adressait de petits sourires rassurants qui ne me rassuraient pas, et mon père tournait vers moi des regards pleins de sous-entendus, ce qui m'agaçait. Edward refusa de manger quoi que soit - encore une chose d'étrange dans son comportement - et mon père ne se fit pas prier pour prendre sa part en le félicitant pour sa cuisine.

Enfin vint l'heure du départ et je fus soulagée lorsqu'Edward se leva en s'excusant et serra la main de mon père en le remerciant pour l'invitation. Ce dernier paraissait satisfait et son sourire était franc. Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa devant la télévision. Je raccompagnai Edward à sa voiture sans dire un mot et n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi.

— **Merci pour tout Edward, c'était vraiment très bon**, le remerciai-je en glissant mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean, quelque peu gênée.

— **Je crois que ça s'est plutôt bien passé avec ton père**, dit-il, satisfait.

— **Ouais, je crois bien que tu lui as plu**, marmonnai-je en tournant la tête.

— **Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? **demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi et en prenant mon menton pour que je le regarde. **Ça t'a gênée que je reste ? Je voyais bien tu n'étais pas enchantée, tu aurais préféré que je m'en aille ?**

Il semblait vraiment inquiet et encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être sincère.

— **Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais présenté de garçon à mes parents et j'étais un peu stressée.**

Je rougis face à cette confession et baissai le regard, mon menton toujours prisonnier entre ses longs doigts fins.

— **Je vois**, marmonna-t-il, son regard se radoucissant. **Et maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?** ajouta-t-il en me lâchant.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et répondis.

—**Tu as été parfait, comme toujours.**

Il rit, visiblement rassuré.

— **Alors tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir présenté ton petit ami à ton père ?**

Je sursautai au terme qu'il venait d'employer, stupéfaite. Mon petit ami ? Edward ? Edward Cullen ? Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, pas maintenant, je voulais que ça dure encore, même si le réveil serait d'autant plus difficile. Je n'avais pas encore oser mettre de nom sur notre relation que je jugeais éphémère et sans grande importance à ses yeux. Mais à présent, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

— **Bella ? **m'interpella-t-il, anxieux de ne pas avoir de réponse. **Bella… **soupira-t-il ensuite en baissant la tête. **Si c'est trop dur pour toi, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, par pitié, dis-le moi maintenant. Parce que… après il sera trop tard, j'aurai trop de mal à le supporter. Tout à l'heure tu me demandais s'il y avait une chose que je ne savais pas faire… eh bien je me sens incapable de rester loin de toi, je ne peux plus faire comme si tu n'hantais pas mes pensées. Bella, je…**

Il releva la tête et je croisai son regard désespéré. J'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche après cette déclaration et ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais complètement perdue.

— **S'il-te plaît, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi**, s'écria-t-il finalement en me prenant par les épaules et en me secouant doucement alors que je ne réagissais toujours pas.

J'étais dans un état d'hébétude total. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui m'arrivait; mon cerveau, mon corps tout entier étaient incapables de l'assimiler - contrairement à mon cœur qui, lui, comprenait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Puis les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et Edward cessa immédiatement de me secouer, paniqué. Je me blottis vivement contre lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou, ma tête enfouie contre son torse. Il mit un instant à réagir, surpris, puis me serra contre lui en caressant mes cheveux. Il dut interpréter ma réponse muette car je le sentis embrasser le sommet de mon crâne et je crus avoir atteint le Paradis, bien que cette sensation de manque fût toujours présente sans que je puisse en déterminer la cause. Son odeur me calma peu à peu et je me reculai lentement, sans le lâcher, pour lui faire face et contempler ses yeux tellement exceptionnels.

— **Je… je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi… je ne peux pas**, murmurai-je, incapable de parler plus fort comme de prononcer un mot de plus.

Une étincelle illumina son regard et je ne pus me méprendre davantage sur la nature de ses sentiments - et des miens par la même occasion. J'étais littéralement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et lui semblait bien l'être également, bien que cette idée me parût surréaliste. Il se pencha lentement vers moi et nos lèvres trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment et cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec le moment passé dans la cuisine quelques heures plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, nous arrivions, à travers ce baiser, à faire passer toute la force de nos sentiments dont nous avions à présent pleinement conscience, et je crus un moment que nous n'arriverions jamais à nous détacher l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut Edward qui se recula le premier lorsque je me mis à frissonner à son contact gelé. Il avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres et il caressa tendrement ma joue avant de me lâcher et d'ouvrir la portière de sa Volvo.

— **Je passe te prendre à sept heures trente demain matin**, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser brièvement une dernière fois. **Bonne nuit**, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle qui me fit chavirer.

Je hochai la tête et lâchai un faible « bonne nuit » en retour. Il rit avant de se hisser dans sa voiture et m'adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de partir. Je restai là, pantoise, encore sous l'effet du choc. J'étais amoureuse, et mon petit ami s'appelait Edward Cullen. Je rentrai dans la maison en me répétant cette phrase, tout en évitant de penser à ce que produirait notre arrivée au lycée le lendemain.

Edward

J'étais finalement arrivé en avance et attendais Bella près de sa voiture. Je me sentais à nouveau comme à dix-sept ans et stressé comme un gamin attendant l'arrivée de sa première copine. Sauf que dans mon cas, ce n'était ni ma première fiancée, ni ma fiancée tout court. C'était juste différent. Quelque chose de bien plus profond que je n'avais encore jamais connu jusque-là. Et c'était grisant.

Je la vis descendre les marches du bâtiment en compagnie de ses amis et je pus presque sentir mon cœur s'animer à nouveau - à moins que ça ne soit qu'une simple réaction de mon cerveau pour me faire prendre conscience des sensations merveilleuses que Bella suscitait en moi. Elle gardait la tête baissée et semblait complètement ailleurs. Elle avait surtout l'air mal à l'aise et pressée de se séparer de ses camarades et cela m'intrigua. Je ne m'occupai même pas de ces derniers, bien trop occupé à la contempler. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin la tête et qu'elle m'aperçut, elle se figea soudain et me fixa, comme surprise de me voir. Je ne détournai cependant pas le regard et lui souris tout naturellement. Certains élèves présents ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène et leurs pensées farfelues m'amusaient. Je ricanai intérieurement en percevant celles de Newton qui s'imaginait en train de me défigurer alors que j'aurais aisément broyé son crâne d'une seule main, sans parler d'Emmett qui en aurait fait de la bouillie - pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs. Mike entraîna finalement sa petite amie déçue de ne pas pouvoir m'approcher et laissa les deux filles seules. Visiblement, Angela était la seule des deux à être encore consciente de la réalité et elle dut faire avancer Bella pour que celle-ci reprenne contact avec la Terre ferme.

* _**Elle est complètement mordue, j'en étais sûre ! Cette fille est formidable, je n'ai jamais vu Edward dans un tel état ! **_* Angela.

Parce que je n'avais jamais été dans un tel état.

Les filles s'approchèrent et Bella me salua timidement. Je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer en mon absence pour qu'elle soit de nouveau aussi gênée en ma présence, et Angela répondit à mes interrogations muettes en se remémorant une partie de la « torture » qu'elles avaient infligée à Bella à la cafétéria tout en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux. Cette fille était loin d'être idiote et certainement la plus sympathique de ce lycée. Je lui souris donc aimablement après avoir répondu à Bella.

— **Bon, je vais vous laisser là, je dois rejoindre Ben sur le terrain pour admirer son entraînement**, nous dit-elle en prenant son fiancé comme prétexte pour nous laisser seuls.** On se voit demain Bella… n'oublies pas de le prévenir pour samedi soir. *** _**Je suis certaine que ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour elle de le convaincre, elle le tient déjà et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. **_*

Angela m'adressa un regard appuyé et un sourire espiègle avant de tourner les talons. Elle ne pensait pas à la samedi soir mais à Ben qu'elle partait rejoindre - ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés - et je ne pus donc pas avoir de plus amples informations sur cette mystérieuse soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice avait encore bien pu inventer ? Je me tournai vers Bella pour tenter d'apprendre quelque chose mais elle semblait tellement embarrassée que je décidai d'attendre qu'elle m'en parle d'elle-même. Elle évitait mon regard et ne m'entendit pas lui demander les clés de sa voiture; je dus donc lui répéter ma demande pour qu'elle se décide à me les remettre. Son étourderie m'amusait mais je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien cacher. Les personnes présentes sur le parking nous observaient toujours avec plus ou moins de discrétion et je me demandai si leur vie était aussi triste et dénuée d'intérêt qu'elle semblait l'être pour ainsi s'occuper de celle des autres.

Après avoir aidé Bella à monter en voiture, je fis le tour du véhicule et m'installai au volant. Plus nous nous éloignions du lycée et plus Bella se détendait. J'entendais son cœur se calmer peu à peu et les battements devinrent finalement réguliers. Je la vis sourire du coin de l'œil et, encore une fois, mon don, qui m'agaçait grandement quelquefois, me manqua terriblement.

— **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

— **Je vois que tu t'es décidé à conduire de manière raisonnable**, assena-t-elle sans se départir de ce sourire qui sublimait son visage.

Cette réflexion me fit sourire. Comme si moi, je me déciderais un jour à conduire raisonnablement !

— **Ce n'est pas que je sois devenu adepte de la lenteur mais, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne tiens pas à ce que ta voiture rende l'âme entre mes mains.**

Elle me lança un regard faussement sévère avant de répliquer.

— **Oh, merci beaucoup de cette touchante attention mais, sans vouloir te vexer, je suis sûre que cette antiquité est plus solide que ta Volvo.**

Cette fois-ci, je la pris au mot et décidai de tester ses réactions.

— **Si tu y tiens, vérifions cela tout de suite.**

Je donnai alors un grand coup sur l'accélérateur et passai la cinquième. Bella s'était crispée sur son siège, comme s'attendant à voir à tout moment le moteur exploser.

Contre toute attente, la voiture arriva indemne à destination. Bella était très pâle et semblait sur le point de vomir, mais il n'y avait pas de mal. Cette petite course m'avait amusé et détendu et je lui rendis les clés en riant.

— **Tu avais raison, cette poubelle roule mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.**

Nous descendîmes de voiture et je me précipitai avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de prendre son sac. La surprise se lut sur son visage mais elle se reprit bien vite et ne fit pas de remarque.

— **Tu rentres cinq minutes ? **

Je me figeai un instant, perplexe. Apparemment, cette question n'était pas préméditée car Bella sembla aussi surprise que moi d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, elle les avait bien prononcés et je devais lui répondre. Mais quoi au juste ? Devais-je vraiment accepter ? J'en mourais d'envie, certes, mais que se passerait-il si j'acceptais ? L'image fugace d'une Rosalie réfractaire me parvint, remplacée presque aussitôt par celle d'une Alice rayonnante. Mais moi, que désirais-je réellement ? La réponse était tellement évidente que je n'hésitai pas plus longtemps.

— **Avec plaisir.**

Visiblement, Bella ne s'attendait pas à ma réponse, qui la déstabilisa.

— **Alors rends-moi mon sac… **

Je haussai un sourcil, un peu perdu. Son sac ?

— **Les clés sont dedans ! **précisa-t-elle.

Je le lui tendis donc mais lui interdis de le prendre à cause de son bras plâtré, puis la suivis à l'intérieur de la maison.

C'était la première fois que j'y pénétrais - du moins par la porte et dans une autre pièce que la chambre de Bella. Son odeur était la plus dominante, ce qui m'étonna étant donné qu'elle ne vivait ici que depuis quatre jours et que Charlie y habitait depuis presque vingt ans. Je trouvai cela plutôt curieux mais finis par me dire que cela était peut-être dû à la présence de Bella dans la pièce.

Cette dernière me regardait curieusement et je me rendis compte que je fronçais les sourcils en contemplant le salon. Je lui souris donc avant de la suivre dans la cuisine et, sur son invitation, m'assis sur une des chaises. Elle semblait à nouveau nerveuse et s'obligea à s'occuper en se préparant un sandwich. Je tentai donc de détendre l'atmosphère.

— **Tu n'as pas déjeuné à midi ou tu manges toujours autant avant le dîner ? **

— **Ni l'un ni l'autre mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je ris doucement tout en l'admirant. Elle me tournait le dos et s'affairait sur son assiette, ses longs cheveux auburn lui tombant nonchalamment en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Elle était vraiment magnifique, même de dos. Je percevais une petite partie de son visage et vis que sa bouche était pincée et qu'une légère ride creusait son front. À quoi donc pensait-elle ? À ce qu'elle devait me dire peut-être ? Mais qu'était-ce donc au juste ?

— **À propos**, commençai-je, hésitant, ne sachant trop comment m'y prendre.

J'hésitais à aborder le sujet. Après tout, peut-être n'avait-elle aucune intention de m'en parler. Elle se retourna et vint s'asseoir près de moi, attentive, et je m'obligeai à poursuivre.

— **Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important pour qu'Angela insiste autant ? **

Je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche en la voyant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. La perte de mon don me rendait décidément trop curieux. Mal à l'aise, Bella retourna à son sandwich mais elle était tellement embarrassée que l'assiette finit à terre. Confus d'avoir provoqué cette soudaine gêne, je me précipitai afin de ramasser les débris mais Bella se baissa en même temps que moi et j'eus juste le temps de me stopper pour ne pas la heurter. J'avais déjà le sandwich en main mais la sienne était posée dessus, freinant mon élan. Son contact m'électrisait et la proximité de nos corps accroupis l'un en face de l'autre faisait que son odeur m'enveloppait d'un nuage de freesia. Je perdis toute notion d'espace-temps et ce fut pire encore lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je me noyais littéralement dans son regard empli de tendresse et d'innocence et je n'avais plus aucune conscience de mes gestes. Ma main se leva d'elle-même pour venir caresser sa joue. Sa peau était encore plus douce que je ne l'imaginais, tellement tendre, tellement tiède, tellement différente de celle, dure et glaciale, des vampires ! Je n'étais plus habitué aux contacts humains mais je me sentais mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été jusqu'à présent. Je me retrouvais adolescent comme à mes dix-sept ans et je redécouvrais avec un plaisir délicieux l'émotion des premières amours. Mes doigts se baladèrent sur sa mâchoire pour venir prendre délicatement son menton et relever son visage rosi par l'émotion. Son cœur battait plus vite et je ne me sentis pas approcher son visage du mien, focalisé sur ce doux battement, pour moi la plus belle musique en ce monde. Soudain, Bella, sous l'emprise d'une pulsion, franchit les dernières distances qui nous séparaient pour venir effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.

Sur le coup, je fus tellement surpris par son geste pour le moins inattendu que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et elle se recula, l'air effrayé par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Par bonheur, la conscience me revint très vite et je la retins par la taille pour la redresser. Mon désir aiguisé par son initiative, je le serrai contre moi et plongeai à nouveau mes yeux au fond des siens. Son regard était totalement abandonné et quelque peu troublé. Je me penchai alors vers elle et la sentis venir à moi. Je perdis alors toute conscience de la réalité lorsque nos lèvres se trouvèrent. La cuisine, la maison tout entière disparurent d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait plus de Forks, plus de lycée, plus de famille, de responsabilités, de vampire et d'humain, de danger de vie ou de mort ; il n'y avait plus que Bella dans mes bras, elle qui était devenue en quelques jours à peine la seule réalité dont j'avais pleinement conscience, elle vers qui allaient désormais toutes mes pensées et tous mes fantasmes, elle, la seule et l'unique femme au monde qui ait jamais réussi à me rendre fou à ce point. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps dans une volonté inconsciente de la garder contre moi. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher, je voulais lui appartenir entièrement et sans réserve, j'étais tout à elle et je ne voulais pas la laisser filer. Ses bras étaient venus s'entourer autour de ma nuque pour se cramponner à mes cheveux et ma main était allée sans ma permission se loger dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt.

Bella s'abandonnait totalement – et autant que moi d'ailleurs- mais elle était dotée d'hormones, puissantes à son âge, et elle devint soudain plus fougueuse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, libérant son haleine qui me fit immédiatement perdre pied, et sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant avidement le passage. J'hésitai un moment, me demandant s'il était bien raisonnable d'aller aussi loin, mais en matière de raison, j'avais franchi la limite depuis bien longtemps. De plus, elle me tenait, et elle me tenait bien. Je ne pus donc pas résister plus d'un instant et la plaquai contre le plan de travail, forçant à mon tour le passage vers sa bouche. J'avais conscience que je jouais un jeu dangereux mais je n'étais plus le maître de mon propre corps. Mon désir d'elle avait pris le dessus et je redoutais que mon self-control ne puisse pas me stopper à temps. Ma main se baladait déjà le long de sa colonne vertébrale, entre son jean et la fermeture de son soutien-gorge que je me retenais furieusement de ne pas détacher.

Elle brisa le baiser à temps pour reprendre sa respiration et je bénis le besoin qu'avaient les humains de respirer. Mais je n'étais pas encore rassasié de ses lèvres si extraordinaires et j'en repris possession à deux reprises avant de leur rendre leur liberté. Je ne voulais, pourtant, toujours pas la laisser s'échapper et la soulevai donc pour l'installer sur la crédence, laissant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je devais me calmer et reprendre une totale maîtrise de moi-même mais son odeur me rendait dingue et j'aurais pu rester là à l'embrasser toute la soirée. Je me détournai de ses yeux destructeurs au regard fiévreux qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon désir et plongeai dans son cou pour ne plus voir son magnifique visage. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour arrêter ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin et je souris intérieurement en me disant que c'était bien la première fois que mes lèvres chatouillaient le cou d'une humaine sans la mordre à pleines dents.

— **Alors ? Que se passe-t-il samedi ? **demandai-je finalement afin de couper court à cette torture douce.

Mes baisers semblaient faire leur effet - ce qui ne m'aidait pas vraiment - car Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite et je l'entendis soupirer d'aise en glissant à nouveau ses bras autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle se lâchait complètement et cela me fit rire mais tout allait beaucoup trop vite et j'avais conscience que c'était en grande partie ma faute. Il allait bientôt falloir arrêter ça, mais le tout était de savoir comment !

— **On avait prévu une soirée à Port Angeles avec la bande et à midi, il a été convenu qu'Alice et toi nous accompagneriez**, répondit-elle finalement.

Je me figeai soudain et me redressai pour la dévisager. Il avait été convenu quoi ? Depuis quand Alice organisait-elle des soirées avec des humains ? La réponse était parfaitement évidente et j'imaginais déjà la tête de Rosalie lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Et Jasper ? Je préférais ne pas y penser. Ma réaction sembla effrayer Bella et elle dut l'interpréter comme un signe négatif car elle se hâta d'ajouter.

— **Mais je comprendrais très bien que tu n'aies aucune envie de venir ! Après tout, il y aura Lauren, et Mike, et je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas.**

Je me glissai entre ses jambes afin d'être le plus proche possible d'elle et posai mes mains à plat de chaque côté de son corps. Je voulais qu'elle saisisse la portée de chacun de mes mots et la fixai intensément.

— **Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ? **murmurai-je.

Elle sembla fondre sur place et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour effleurer mes lèvres à deux reprises. J'adorais le contact de ses mains si douces et tièdes sur mon visage de marbre.

— **Cinq heures c'est trop tôt ?** demanda-t-elle dans un souffle avec un sourire malicieux, le visage à deux centimètres à peine du mien.

Mon dieu, cette fille était une véritable sorcière ! N'y tenant plus, je l'embrassai à nouveau avant de répondre.

— **Beaucoup trop tard, je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là.**

Elle éclata d'un rire charmant en rougissant un peu et tenta de me repousser gentiment pour pouvoir descendre. Je me laissai faire, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu me faire bouger d'un millimètre si je ne l'avais voulu.

Je l'observai tandis qu'elle ramassait les restes de son sandwich, resté à terre. Je ne me lassais pas des expressions de son visage si candide.

— **Tant pis pour mon dîner**, s'exclama-t-elle en riant de bon cœur, me sortant de ma douce rêverie.

Elle se tourna vers moi et surprit mon regard amusé.

— **Quoi ? **demanda-t-elle, gênée.

— **C'est assez amusant de t'observer faire le ménage avec un plâtre.**

Elle se renfrogna face à cette déclaration et je lui ouvris les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

— **Et ce sera sûrement plus comique lorsque je me mettrai à cuisiner, déjà que je suis maladroite quand j'ai mes deux mains**, se plaignit-elle.

Je déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, et en profitai pour humer à pleins poumons le parfum exquis qui se dégageait de sa chevelure. Je ne voulais plus la quitter. J'aurais voulu rester à ses côtés toute la nuit… ce que j'allais d'ailleurs faire… en quelque sorte…

— **Et si je cuisinais à ta place ? **demandai-je soudain, l'idée me traversant l'esprit au même moment.

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda d'un air étonné.

— **Tu es sérieux ? **

— **Tout à fait ! Je sais cuisiner, je te signale**, ajoutai-je en riant.

— **Y a-t-il seulement une chose que tu ne saches pas faire ?** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, les bras passé autour de ma taille.

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants mais en vérité, il y avait peu de choses qui me résistaient lorsque je décidais de m'y mettre sérieusement.

— **Hum… Et bien, rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour le moment mais je te promets d'y réfléchir**, lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds et je vins tout de suite à sa rencontre, trop heureux que les barrières soient enfin tombées entre nous. Ses lèvres étaient délicieusement douces et avaient le goût sucré de la cerise - du moins le goût qu'il me semblait que les cerises possédaient. Mais je ne voulais pas redescendre sur Terre maintenant, je ne voulais plus avoir conscience de nos natures par trop divergentes. Je ne voulais pas que le rêve se termine, c'était encore trop tôt. Je mis donc fin le premier à notre baiser et déclarai, décidé à rester auprès de Bella le plus longtemps possible.

— **Bon, il faut peut-être penser au dîner de ton père.**

Elle rit et se dégagea en déclarant.

— **Inutile de t'enflammer il n'y a plus rien dans les placards. Je devais aller faire des courses mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié.**

Je regardai ma montre… seize heures trente… Déjà ? La notion du temps m'avait totalement échappée et je me rendais plus compte d'instant en instant de toute l'emprise que Bella possédait sur moi. Je m'approchai d'elle et encerclai sa taille pour venir caresser sa gorge de mes lèvres encore avides de sa peau et profitai de son trouble pour lui soutirer subrepticement ses clés de voiture. Elle me regarda d'un air faussement choqué du piège que je venais ingénieusement de lui tendre et je lui rendis un sourire en coin narquois avant de rire franchement.

— **Il n'est même pas dix-sept heures, ce n'est pas trop tard. Viens, je t'emmène, tu ne pourras pas tout porter de toute façon.**

Je l'embrassai à nouveau brièvement pour me faire pardonner en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de protester et filai dans l'entrée sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus.

— **Allez Bella, les lasagnes n'attendent pas !**

Les lasagnes étaient ma spécialité - bien que je n'eusse pas vraiment l'occasion de cuisiner. Ce savoir m'était venu vers la fin des années cinquante, après ma « crise de végétarien » comme l'appelait Carlisle. En ce temps-là, je trouvais ma condition trop dure et je m'étais rebellé contre mon « père » et son régime alimentaire que je qualifiais de « contre-nature ». Je m'étais réfugié chez nos plus proches amis qui vivaient en Italie et comptaient alors une nouvelle recrue dans leur clan. Cette Jane, nouvelle-née, avait immédiatement tout tenté pour me mettre dans son lit et, étant donné que je vivais une période quelque peu perturbée à cette époque, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à tomber dans la débauche de cette tigresse. Jane avait été ma première maîtresse mais aussi la plus sauvage. Elle n'avait aucune limite et ses fantasmes avaient tous été plus délirants les uns que les autres. Mais au bout de quelques mois, je n'avais plus tenu et m'étais rapidement lassé de cette sorte de faim perpétuelle qu'elle nourrissait pour mon corps. De plus, ses chasses barbares, dignes d'une nouvelle-née, m'avaient définitivement dégoûté du sang humain et j'avais décidé de la quitter, sans aucun remords. J'étais donc retourné auprès des miens et Jane avait très mal pris notre rupture, persuadée qu'une autre femme se cachait derrière tout ça et décidée à la tuer de ses propres mains, mais à ce que je savais, elle m'avait remplacé très rapidement et de très nombreuses fois. Seule Alice était au courant de cette histoire dont je n'étais pas vraiment fier, car bien sûr elle l'avait vue et elle était la seule personne à ne m'avoir jamais jugé. Elle estimait que cette histoire ne la concernait pas et que ce secret ne lui appartenait pas, mais j'avais toujours pu me confier à elle sans réserve et cela me faisait beaucoup de bien.

J'avais donc tout fait pour oublier le nombre de cadavres et de familles éplorées que j'avais laissés derrière moi en Europe. J'avais noyé tout cette histoire, la plus sombre de ma vie de vampire, en m'occupant le plus possible, et c'est à cette époque que j'étais retourné pour la première fois au lycée. Je m'étais mis à des cours de cuisine, de peinture, j'avais repris le piano de plus belle - je n'avais jamais autant composé qu'à cette période de ma vie - et entamé une véritable passion pour les voitures. Mais rien n'avait jamais pu me laver entièrement de mes mois passés en tant que monstre sanguinaire, digne des légendes humaines, une créature de l'enfer commandée par le Diable en personne - en l'occurrence Jane Volturi. Je ne me sentais même pas digne de Bella encore à cet instant et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais tout faire pour la contenter et devenir à sa hauteur.

Bella s'approchait de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'apparition qu'elle représentait. Elle affichait un sourire joyeux qui me rappela étonnamment l'expression d'Alice lorsqu'elle était satisfaite, ce qui me laissa augurer une bonne soirée. Je l'aidai à enfiler sa veste, lui pris la main et baisai sa paume avant de l'entraîner dehors, lui laissant à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clé.

Le temps se dégradait rapidement et l'orage éclata avant que nous ne soyons arrivés à la supérette - la seule de la ville. Je détestais y aller car elle était tenue par la mère de Lauren qui n'avait eu de cesse depuis notre arrivée à Forks de me caser avec sa fille, et j'avais renoncé depuis longtemps à y accompagner ma mère. Esmée se rendait fréquemment ici pour sauver les apparences en achetant de la nourriture que nous ne mangions pas et dont elle faisait don à l'organisme d'aide aux personnes pauvres et aux sans-abri qu'elle avait fondée en 1968. C'était sa façon à elle d'expier sa condition face aux humains et cela la rendait heureuse.

Le temps accentuait la maladresse de Bella qui trébuchait à chaque pas sur le sol glissant, et je dus la soutenir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur sans accident.

— **N'essaies pas de te briser l'autre poignet, Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je reste près de toi**, lui soufflai-je tendrement en l'embrassant à l'oreille.

Elle me dévisagea d'un air troublé et ce qu'elle lut sur mon visage sembla la laisser songeuse. Décidément, j'aurais du mal à me faire à l'idée de ne pas connaître la moindre de ses pensées ! Le magasin était vide, ce qui me soulageait car cela m'évitait les pensées odieuses des commères de Forks, mais malheureusement, la plus grande commère de Forks était la caissière elle-même et cela, je ne pourrais y échapper. Par bonheur, Lauren n'aidait pas sa mère aujourd'hui, ce qui nous évita une scène tragicomique lorsque nous arrivâmes en caisse. Helen Mallory ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes en nous regardant approcher.

* _**J'ai la berlue ou quoi ? Le petit Cullen avec une fille ? Et pas la mienne en plus ? À çà, mais on dirait bien la petite Swan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé ! Elle a les yeux de son père… et c'est qu'elle n'est pas laide en plus ! Parbleu, il faut que je sache ici, Lauren a raison, le monde ne tourne plus rond depuis qu'elle est arrivée ! **_* Mrs Mallory.

— **Bonjour Edward ! On ne te voit pas souvent par ici**, scanda-t-elle gaiement.

Je décidai de jouer le jeu, curieux de voir où ceci nous mènerait.

— **Bonjour, Madame Mallory, j'accompagne seulement Melle Swan qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, est légèrement indisposée.**

* _**Ah, bon, je préfère ça ! Cette petite a le don de se dégoter un bon garde-malade ! **_* Mrs Mallory.

— **Isabella Swan ?** s'exclama-t-elle en feignant assez fidèlement de ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt.** Tu es donc la fille de Charlie, ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. Tu es dans la classe de ma fille Lauren, je crois.**

— **Effectivement**, répondit Bella laconiquement, comme si elle se rendait compte de l'hypocrisie de son interlocutrice.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main mais je pouvais sentir l'inimitié qui naissait déjà entre elles. La vie ne serait peut-être pas aussi paisible pour Bella qu'elle avait dû le croire en arrivant ici.

— **Alors, tu te plais à Forks ? **demanda Mrs Mallory, faussement aimable. * _**Regardez-moi ça comme elle le dévore des yeux ! Finira fille perdue celle-là, moi je vous le dis ! Pas comme ma petite Lauren ! Elle ne rivalise pas avec elle et Edward s'en rendra bien vite compte ! **_* ajouta-t-elle silencieusement pour elle-même en coulant un regard dans ma direction.

Ce dont je me rendais surtout compte un peu plus chaque jour, c'est que la génétique n'avait pas que du bon pour tout le monde et que la pauvre Lauren n'avait pas gagné à la loterie le jour où elle avait été conçue. Malheureusement pour elle - et pour tous ceux qui constituaient son entourage d'ailleurs, elle avait hérité de l'esprit de machination tordu, et de l'hypocrisie et de l'ambition de sa mère, ainsi que de la froideur et l'insensibilité de son père. Je me demandais sincèrement comment Mrs Mallory, qui prenait sa fille chérie pour l'Immaculée Conception, réagirait si elle savait que Lauren avait connu le lit de plus de la moitié des garçons de cette ville en moins d'un an…. Pas très bien à mon avis…

— **Eh bien… Forks est une ville… charmante**, répondit Bella en me sortant de mes réflexions.

Le regard et les allusions de Mrs Mallory ne lui avaient apparemment pas échappé et je devais faire tout mon possible pour rester impassible devant cette joute féminine dont j'étais indirectement le sujet principal. Je ne pouvais pourtant m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement de la lucidité et de la discrétion de Bella qui lui seraient certainement très utiles pour se préserver ici. Apparemment, elle avait très vite cerné la sournoiserie de cette femme, impitoyable avec toutes les rivales potentielles de sa fille et qui ne manquerait pas de tout faire pour l'humilier à souhait si elle apprenait que nous étions ensemble ou si Bella risquait de rafler la couronne au bal de promo à la place de sa fille.

* _**Cette petite est coriace mais elle ne m'aura pas avec ses airs de sainte-nitouche ! Elle pense pouvoir le mettre dans son lit avec un poignet cassé et sous le nez de Lauren en plus, mais qu'elle ne s'avise de s'en approcher de trop près ou je m'en mêle moi-même ! **_* Mrs Mallory.

J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, tiens ! Le tout avec un sourire des plus mesquins qui n'aurait trompé personne; cette femme était une véritable mégère !

— **Voilà, cela vous fera $28,76.**

Je m'empressai de tendre ma carte de crédit sous les protestations choquées de Bella qui refusait catégoriquement que je paye. Cela ne servit à rien étant donné que Mrs Mallory n'avait pas attendu sa permission pour passer ladite carte dans son appareil.

* _**Elle a beau protester devant moi, je vois bien que ça lui plaît de se faire entretenir par un bel homme riche à celle-là ! Elle n'a même pas sorti son portefeuille et elle voudrait nous faire croire qu'elle voulait payer ! Quelle comédienne, je plains ce pauvre Charlie ! **_* Mrs Mallory.

Cette femme commençait réellement à passer comme une râpe sur mes nerfs et je me hâtai de la saluer poliment pendant que j'en avais encore suffisamment la volonté, puis je sortis sans attendre sa réponse, bien vite suivis par Bella.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture et je ne pus retenir bien longtemps mes interrogations à propos de cet étrange mutisme.

— **Bella, que se passe-t-il ? **

— **Rien de grave**, répondit-elle distraitement,** c'est simplement cette pluie qui est déprimante.**

Mais je vis bien qu'elle mentait. Elle était incapable de mentir correctement.

— **Bella, voyons, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? **insistai-je en la sentant sur le point de céder.

— **Bien sûr que non, c'est juste la mère de Lauren qui m'a mise en rogne à te regarder comme elle l'a fait**, avoua-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard pour regarder à travers la vitre pour que je ne voie pas les légers rougissements qui devaient colorer ses joues.

Mais je pouvais percevoir son cœur battre un peu trop rapidement et je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer. Ce soudain accès de jalousie me prenait à espérer que mes sentiments n'étaient peut-être pas vains, et peut-être même un peu réciproques, et cela me gonfla le cœur.

— **Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être jalouse, personne ici avant toi n'a réussi à attirer mon attention de ce point de vue-là**, lui dis-je le plus tendrement du monde.

J'avais délibérément dit « personne ici » afin de voir sa réaction mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Elle était toujours crispée entre mes doigts et je savais qu'elle étudiait chaque élément de ma déclaration, mais je ne pouvais l'éclairer sur ce que je pensais deviner être son principal sujet de préoccupation : sans aucun doute le nombre de femmes que j'avais connues. Cette discussion viendrait tôt ou tard, elle venait toujours, mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Et puis, comment lui expliquer sans lui dévoiler mon secret - chose que j'avais interdiction de faire, bien que cela me répugnât au plus haut point - que ma première conquête remontait à plus de cinquante ans, qu'une dizaine d'autres avaient suivi, et que j'étais resté fiancé dix ans durant avec l'une d'elle ? Impossible. Je sentis sa main se détendre peu à peu dans la mienne et continuai à former délicatement des cercles dessus avec mon pouce pour la calmer, lui faire sentir que j'étais là. Le silence était moins pesant à présent, plus calme, presque serein et les battements de son cœur, redevenus réguliers, sonnaient comme une douce berceuse.

La pluie torrentielle continuait de couler à flots et ce fut pire avant que nous n'arrivions chez Bella. Son père n'était pas là mais je perçus les pensées d'Alice, cachée dans la forêt, qui venait d'amener ma voiture pour que personne ne s'étonne de me voir rentrer à pied - la villa était tout de même à plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres de chez les Swan.

* _**Je n'ai pas vu l'orage à temps et je me suis fait tremper pour tes beaux yeux Ed, alors t'as intérêt à ce que ça marche entre vous ou je t'étripe ! **_* Alice.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse refaire son brushing ruiné. Nous étions également trempés le temps de rejoindre la maison et Bella ne fit aucun commentaire sur la soudaine apparition de ma voiture dans son allée. Elle avait une mine affreuse, aussi je me hâtai de déposer les sacs dans la cuisine et revins l'aider à retirer sa veste gorgée d'eau. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle tremblait de tous ses os et je l'envoyai prendre une douche chaude pour se réchauffer. Elle tenta de me convaincre de me changer en enfilant des vêtements secs de son père mais je lui recommandai de s'occuper d'abord d'elle-même, étant donné que moi, je ne risquais pas d'attraper de pneumonie. Lorsque j'entendis l'eau couler, je fus plus rassuré et me mis à préparer le repas, ce qui ne me prit pas plus de cinq minutes étant donné que nous effectuions les gestes dix fois plus vite que les humains. Lorsque le plat fut au four, je restai un moment dans la cuisine, à l'endroit exact où nous nous trouvions à peine une heure plus tôt, à écouter le bruit de la douche de Bella tout en me remémorant cette scène totalement imprévue mais qui n'en avait été que meilleure. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais de l'attirance et du désir pour une femme mais Bella décuplait ces sentiments de manière exponentielle et me rendait un peu plus fou à chaque minute. Je me détournai de ces pensées lorsque je me pris à l'imaginer à cet instant dans la douche et me dirigeai vers le salon. Des photos étaient disposées sur la cheminée et je pus retracer en images la vie de Bella que j'avais connu travers les pensées de son père.

D'abord, il y avait une photo du mariage de ses parents et je pus me rendre compte à quel point Bella ressemblait à ses deux parents. Elle avait les yeux et la bouche de son père et le nez et les cheveux de sa mère. Elle ressemblait à celle-ci de manière étonnante, car sur cette photo, Renée, à peine plus âgée dans sa robe blanche que sa fille aujourd'hui, était aussi belle et rayonnante et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer un autre couple dans un cadre similaire. Mais cette vision était trop douloureuse et je me tournai vers la photo suivante, une de Renée enceinte, resplendissante, puis une de Renée encore, à la maternité, une Bella miniature posée sur le ventre et couvée d'un regard maternel qui donnait chaud au cœur - au sens figuré bien sûr, car le mien restait obstinément glacé et je dus me détourner à nouveau du cadre avec un pincement en songeant que jamais je ne connaîtrais ce bonheur. Les suivantes représentaient Bella à tous ses anniversaires, et des photos de vacances passées avec l'un ou l'autre de ses parents - jamais les deux.

J'entendis la voiture de patrouille s'approcher de la maison en même temps que les pensées de Charlie, et je retournai à la cuisine où je fis mine de surveiller mon plat au four.

* _**Tiens, Edward est encore là, on dirait. Mais comment se fait-il que sa voiture soit ici ? Je croyais qu'il ramenait Bella ? Il ne l'a quand même pas laissée conduire pour la suivre en voiture ! Ou la blessure était juste un prétexte pour amener un garçon à la maison sans que je ne soupçonne rien ? Non… **_* Charlie.

J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure et Charlie Swan pénétra chez lui.

* _**Hum, ça sent drôlement bon ici, décidément je vais vite m'habituer à la bonne cuisine de ma fille !**_ * Charlie.

— **Bella ? Ça sent drôlement bon ici, qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore pré… Oh, bonjour Edward… Euh… Bella n'est pas avec toi ? *** _**Mais… c'est la douche que j'entends ? Je rêve ou quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ces deux-là ? **_*

— **Bonjour Chef Swan**, saluai-je poliment en m'approchant pour lui serrer la main. **Bella est en train de se doucher. En vérité, je l'ai accompagné faire les courses étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas les faire elle-même et l'orage nous a surpris. Elle était trempée et frigorifiée et elle devait se réchauffer. Je me suis donc occupé du repas à sa place.**

* _**Hum… Il semble bien dire la vérité… Mouais… Et depuis quand m'appelle-t-il Chef Swan ? Non, vraiment, quelque chose s'est passé, j'en suis sûr ! Il est vraiment trop bizarre ! **_* Charlie.

— **C'est… c'est toi qui as cuisiné ?** demanda-t-il alors, impressionné.

— **Hé bien oui, Esmée est un véritable cordon bleu et je l'ai souvent aidée en cuisine.**

Le bruit de l'eau cessa à l'étage et j'entendis Bella sortir de la douche.

— **C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir aidé Bella aujourd'hui. Et tu remercieras ton père de ma part, je compte bien lui rendre le service qu'il nous a rendu.**

— **Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine Charlie, nous n'en avons nullement besoin et mon père se fait un devoir d'aider ses amis, vous le savez.**

— **Oui, oui, mais quand même. Toi tu avais cours aujourd'hui et tu t'es absenté pour Bella. C'est très serviable de ta part, mais tu n'avais pas à en faire autant. *** _**À moins qu'elle ne lui ait vraiment tapé dans l'œil !**_*

Charlie était loin d'être idiot et il ne mettrait pas longtemps à découvrir ce qu'il en était réellement de ma relation avec sa fille. Je décidai donc de jouer franc jeu.

— **Vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir de vous aider, et je m'entends très bien avec Bella. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout de l'amener au lycée et de la raccompagner aussi longtemps qu'elle ne pourra pas conduire.**

Cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien et me regarda fixement, l'air songeur.

* _**Je me demande vraiment s'il n'y a pas déjà quelque chose entre eux… Je n'ai jamais vu Edward se comporter de la sorte, c'est vraiment étrange. Je me demande si… **_* Charlie.

— **Oui, c'est effectivement très gentil à toi, vraiment, je ne sais pas quand elle pourra de nouveau prendre sa voiture. Elle devait aller à Port Angeles ce week-end mais je pense qu'elle va devoir annuler, à moins que quelqu'un puisse la conduire…**

Je voyais parfaitement où il voulait en venir et tombai dans le piège tendu si facilement sans hésitation.

— **Oui, je suis au courant… En réalité, nous devons y aller ensemble et…**

Je me stoppai en entendant Bella dévaler les escaliers à pleine vitesse.

— **Papa ! Tu es rentré ? **s'exclama-t-elle en déboulant dans la cuisine, complètement paniquée.

— **Oui, et j'ai eu le temps de parler avec Edward pendant que tu finissais de te doucher**, dit-il comme si ma présence ici était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus habituel.** * **_**D'accord, cette fois c'est sûr, ils sont ensemble ! Je n'ai jamais vu Bella dans un tel état ! **_*

— **Alors comme ça, vous allez ensemble à Port Angeles ?** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Bella était toujours inquiète, visiblement de savoir ce qu'on avait bien pu se dire en son absence, et me lança un regard affolé avant de corriger.

— **Oui, nous y allons avec toute la bande, ça sera sûrement très sympa.**

Elle avait volontairement marqué le « avec TOUTE la bande » et j'en conclus qu'elle ne désirait pas que son père soit z

au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Ou peut-être ne désirait-t-elle tout simplement pas qu'il y ait quoi que soit de plus entre nous et je ressentis cette pensée comme un étau enserrant mon cœur. Je fus sauvé par la sonnerie du four et en profitai pour leur tourner le dos, plus pour cacher mon trouble que pour sortir le plat du four.

*_** Mais que se passe-t-il ici enfin ? Ils sont vraiment bizarres ! Peut-être que la situation n'est pas aussi claire que je le pensais… Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué entre les jeunes de nos jours ? Ils ne connaissent pas la communication ? **_* Charlie.

Je devais bien admettre que Charlie avait raison sur ce point, nous avions un besoin urgent d'une bonne conversation pour tout clarifier, sans quoi j'en deviendrais fou.

— **Edward ?**

Je me retournai en entendant mon nom, quelque peu égaré dans mes sombres pensées.

— **Je disais qu'il était absolument hors de question de déguster ce plat sans le chef qui l'a préparé ! Je suis certain que tes parents ne nous en voudront pas de te garder quelques temps encore.**

Je regardai furtivement Bella qui semblait réellement mal à l'aise et gardait obstinément le regard loin du mien, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi ici. Je m'apprêtai donc à m'excuser auprès de Charlie avant de prendre congé, mais je m'entendis accepter son invitation d'une voix qui ne pouvait être la mienne tellement elle divergeait des sentiments qui m'habitaient à cet instant - du rejet, du désespoir, des regrets et une grande souffrance intérieure qui se nommait Isabella. Charlie nous regardait tour à tour, un peu perdu par nos attitudes quelque peu contradictoires, mais nous nous ressaisîmes avant de passer à table.

* _**Ils ont vraiment besoin de parler ! L'entente n'a pas l'air aussi rose que me l'avait peinte Edward. **_* Charlie.

Bella et moi tentions de faire bonne figure mais j'avais infiniment plus d'expérience qu'elle dans ce domaine. En outre, elle était bien piètre comédienne et ne put décrocher un mot du repas. Je meublai donc la conversation avec Charlie, passant de la politique au sport, ce qui adoucit quelque peu ce pénible moment car j'avais d'énormes difficultés à continuer à paraître affable devant la mine sombre de Bella. En réalité, Charlie avait également du mal à suivre.

* _**Je ne comprends rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à la fin ? Pourquoi un tel comportement ? Il ne lui aurait pas fait du mal ? Ou alors il l'a rejetée ? Oui, c'est-ce qu'il y aurait de plus logique finalement, Edward ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose. **_* Charlie.

Bella ne semblait pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit mais sembla soulagée lorsque je me levai enfin, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette torture.

* _**Bon, il est temps pour moi de les laisser s'expliquer, ils en ont bien besoin. Je crois bien qu'il y avait un match des Mariners ce soir, avec un peu de chance j'arriverai avant le score final ! **_* Charlie.

Charlie se leva donc à son tour, me serra la main en souhaitant me revoir très prochainement, un regard lourd de sous-entendus adressé à Bella qui rougit fortement à cette allusion, puis il se dirigea vers le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé. Je croisai le regard gêné de Bella qui baissa les yeux immédiatement. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je sortis sans lui accorder un regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle me suivait de près. Je devais pourtant affronter ma plus grande peur du moment et lui parler, savoir absolument ce qu'il en était de nous… s'il y avait jamais eu un « nous » possible. Je me tournai donc finalement vers elle une fois arrivé à ma voiture, mais elle me devança.

— **Merci pour tout Edward, c'était vraiment très bon.**

Elle avait toujours le regard baissé et son malaise était presque palpable. Je décidai de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

— **Je crois que ça s'est plutôt bien passé avec ton père**, dis-je de but en blanc.

— **Ouais, je crois bien que tu lui as plu**, répondit-elle d'une voix quelque peu monocorde.

Pas vraiment convaincant. Je devais néanmoins absolument la forcer à me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

— **Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? Ça t'a gênée que je reste ? Je voyais bien tu n'étais pas enchantée, tu aurais préféré que je m'en aille ?**

— **Non, pas du tout**, s'empressa-t-elle alors de répliquer en relevant brusquement la tête.** C'est juste que je n'avais jamais présenté de garçon à mes parents et j'étais un peu stressée**, ajouta-t-elle plus bas d'un ton plus hésitant.

Elle était vraiment sincère, je n'avais pas besoin de mon don pour le savoir, et je m'étonnai moi-même de la violence de mon soulagement qui ramenait en même temps une flamme d'espoir de bonheur. Je me rendis compte que mes craintes étaient totalement infondées et me traitai d'imbécile pour mon comportement de ce soir. J'oubliais tellement facilement que Bella était une humaine de dix-sept ans qui vivait son adolescence comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge !

— **Je vois**, dis-je simplement.** Et maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?**

Elle releva résolument la tête et déclara, sûre d'elle.

—**Tu as été parfait, comme toujours.**

Cette réflexion me fit rire franchement car Emmett avait pour habitude de m'appeler « Mr Parfait », ce qui avait d'ordinaire le don de m'agacer. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas de SA bouche, car cela signifiait bien plus.

— **Alors tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir présenté ton petit ami à ton père ?** lui demandai-je, déjà pleinement rassuré.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ma phrase et ce ne fut que lorsque je vis Bella se figer comme si je l'avais attaquée que je pris conscience de mes paroles. Je venais de mettre un nom sur notre relation pour la première fois et visiblement, Bella ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle. Parce qu'elle ne désirait pas qu'il y ait une quelconque relation ou tout simplement parce qu'elle-même n'y avait pas réfléchi plus avant ?

— **Bella ?**

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, j'en conclus que la première hypothèse était sans doute la bonne. Mais pourquoi ne le disait-elle tout simplement pas ?

— **Bella… Si c'est trop dur pour toi, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, par pitié, dis-le moi maintenant. Parce que… après il sera trop tard, j'aurai trop de mal à le supporter. Tout à l'heure tu me demandais s'il y avait une chose que je ne savais pas faire… eh bien je me sens incapable de rester loin de toi, je ne peux plus faire comme si tu ne hantais pas mes pensées. Bella, je…**

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de dire ces trois petits mots s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Je voulais lui laisser le choix, je refusais qu'elle reste par pitié. Mais son absence de réaction commençait à m'agacer sérieusement et je finis par la prendre aux épaules pour la secouer.

— **S'il-te plaît, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !**

Alors elle plongea enfin ses yeux dans les miens et j'y vis tout le désarroi qui la secouait. Elle les avait écarquillés, suppliants, et bientôt humides des larmes qui refusaient de couler mais qu'elle ne pouvait refouler. Puis, soudain, elle se jeta sur moi et se blottit contre mon torse, en proie à une détresse inexplicable. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et sanglotait contre ma chemise qu'elle agrippait comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme si elle avait peur de me voir disparaître - comme si j'avais été capable de la l'abandonner ! Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir à ce qui se passait et refermer mes bras autour de ce corps si fragile qui appelait à l'aide. Je sentais son petit cœur chaud tout contre moi et ses pulsations étaient bien plus rapides que la normale. Cette seule manifestation de la vie qui l'habitait suffit à me mettre mal à l'aise en me disant que Bella, dont l'oreille était collée à ma poitrine, ne pouvait percevoir ce son, merveilleux chez elle, et je me demandai si elle s'en rendait compte. J'embrassai sa douce chevelure ambrée pour la calmer et la rassurer, mais j'étais toujours aussi perdu quant à l'interprétation que je devais donner à cette réaction pour le moins inattendue. Finalement, elle se recula légèrement et murmura, la voix brisée et les yeux encore voilés.

— **Je… je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi… je ne peux pas.**

Cette supplique déchirante, je ne pouvais l'ignorer et je crus à cet instant que Saint-Pierre en personne était venu ouvrir les portes du Paradis rien que pour moi, où une salve de trompettes jouées par des archanges était venue m'accueillir. Ces simples mots valaient plus pour moi que toutes les déclarations du monde car du fond des pupilles brillantes de Bella je pus voir s'y refléter tout l'amour du monde. Cette image était merveilleuse et nos visages se rapprochèrent d'eux-mêmes pour venir se rejoindre.

Et l'union était parfaite, l'instant plus que magique et je me crus prêt à exploser en un million d'étoiles flamboyantes tant j'étais certain que mon simple corps ne serait jamais capable d'emmagasiner un si grand nombre de sentiments et d'émotions d'une telle force et d'une telle douceur tout à la fois. Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable avec tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter jusqu'alors. Il se situait à des années-lumière de toute expérience possible et je me sentais plus heureux que Roméo, Marc-Antoine, Heathcliff et Rett Butler réunis.

J'eus tout le mal du monde à me séparer d'elle lorsque je la sentis prête à geler sur place et ce fut avec un sourire éblouissant et une dernière caresse sur sa joue si soyeuse que je me détachai tout à fait pour enfin ouvrir la portière de ma voiture qui attendait toujours.

— **Je passe te prendre à sept heures trente demain matin.**

Puis, devant son air surpris mais ravi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher une dernière fois sur ses lèvres avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit tout en pensant qu'il ne me faudrait qu'un quart d'heure pour déposer ma voiture à la villa et revenir à temps pour la voir s'endormir.

C'est donc le cœur léger que je démarrai en lui faisant signe de la main et tout le trajet durant je ne me lassai pas de répéter qu'elle m'aimait et que tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	8. Chapter 7 Changements radicaux

_Hey,_

_après une longue absence, je prends enfin le temps de vous poster un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je dis un gros merde à tous ceux qui sont en examens en ce moment, et à ceux qui le seront très bientôt !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer :D_

_Enjoy !___

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Changements radicaux

_Bella_

Mon père n'avait pas posé de questions lorsque j'étais rentrée après avoir quitté Edward, mais je sentais qu'il savait que quelque chose s'était passé - après tout, il n'était pas idiot et avait eu dix-sept ans lui aussi. J'étais directement montée me coucher, complètement hébétée par ce qui venait de se passer, et m'étais allongée sur mon lit encore habillée, les écouteurs de mon lecteur CD sur les oreilles, et j'étais restée là à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme - toujours habillée. Mes rêves avaient été étranges cette nuit-là, plutôt flous, mais peuplés d'une merveilleuse mélodie, comme un murmure, et qu'il me semblait connaître sans que je puisse en déterminer la source. À cette douce mélodie je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'associer le doux visage d'Edward, tant cette mélodie me rappelait mes sentiments pour lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me réveillai étrangement reposée et heureuse, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Mon père avait dû passer dans la soirée pour voir si tout allait bien car mes chaussures reposaient au pied de mon lit et je me trouvais sous ma couette, mon baladeur sagement rangé sur ma table de chevet. Je me levai en pensant avoir rêvé les évènements de la veille, mais fus heureusement bien vite rappelée à la réalité lorsqu'Edward frappa à la porte à sept heures trente tapantes. Il était toujours aussi beau - même plus si cela était possible - et je me sentis insignifiante face à son sublime sourire et ses yeux ensorceleurs. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tout cela était réel, qu'Edward Cullen m'avait embrassée pour me dire bonjour, qu'il était vraiment là pour moi et seulement pour moi et que j'étais dans sa voiture en direction vers le lycée.

À l'approche de l'établissement, mon cœur se mit à palpiter furieusement et Edward me prit la main pour me détendre, comme s'il ressentait toute la tension que je dégageais. J'étais tellement bien, ma main au creux de la sienne, que j'entrelaçai nos doigts en souriant pour le rassurer. J'étais heureuse et me dis que finalement, je me fichais pas mal de ce que les autres pourraient penser de ce bonheur.

Mais lorsque nous entrâmes sur le parking, tous les regards suivirent la voiture rutilante et une nouvelle bouffée de panique me submergea.

— **Bella, surtout ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils se calmeront bien un jour**, tenta de me rassurer Edward tout en caressant ma main toujours dans la sienne.

— **J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attirer les foules, moi**, répliquai-je d'un ton faussement détaché.

Il rit et descendit lestement de la voiture. J'attendis patiemment qu'il vienne m'ouvrir la portière et pris la main qu'il me tendait en m'adressant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui me paralysa sur place. Je m'extirpai du véhicule tandis qu'il prenait mon sac puis il glissa son bras libre autour de ma taille afin de me rapprocher le plus possible de son corps si sécurisant. Je me détendis en le sentant déposer un léger baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, et me laissai entraîner à travers le parking pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Je sentais tous les regards envieux, haineux, surpris, voire ahuris, mais je tentai d'en faire abstraction en me focalisant exclusivement sur l'homme qui me tenait comme si j'étais le trésor le plus précieux de la Terre.

Soudain, il se stoppa, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, et me tourna face à lui. Son sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille et je haussai un sourcil, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me mettre sur les gardes que son autre main vint se poser délicatement sur ma joue et il se pencha sur moi en resserrant son étreinte pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je fus tellement surprise que je n'eus tout d'abord aucune réaction. Mais ses lèvres expertes ne pouvaient me laisser de marbre bien longtemps et je me mis à caresser doucement son bras en répondant à son baiser, baladant ma main de son coude à son épaule, sous la manche de son tee-shirt. Je le sentis frissonner et souris sur sa bouche avant de mettre fin à notre baiser.

— **C'était quoi ça ? **dis-je dans un sourire espiègle.

— **Ma manière de marquer mon territoire**, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus que sensuelle. **Je veux que chaque être de sexe masculin de ce lycée sache que tu m'appartiens et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à approcher leurs sales pattes trop près de toi.**

Je le regardai, faussement choquée. Peut-être aurais-je dû vraiment l'être, mais cette soudaine jalousie me rendait trop heureuse pour cela. Je ris doucement et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Edward me lança un regard interrogateur qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon sourire et je soudai mes lèvres aux siennes en plaquant mon corps contre sa plastique de rêve de toutes mes forces. Mes mains fourrageaient dans sa chevelure cuivrée tandis que ma langue quémandait avidement le passage vers sa bouche - chose qu'il m'accorda immédiatement. J'avais conscience de me donner en spectacle devant la moitié de mes camarades de lycée - et certainement quelques professeurs ! - mais rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment que Edward et Edward seul. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui se recula le premier et son regard fiévreux m'indiqua aisément que c'était bien à contrecoeur.

— **Et ça, c'était quoi ? **me demanda-t-il à son tour, amusé.

Je m'aventurai au plus près de ses lèvres sans les toucher et le fixai intensément tour en soufflant.

— **Pour que tout la gente féminine de cette ville sache que tu m'appartiens et qu'elles n'ont pas intérêt à approcher leurs fesses trop près de toi.**

Un magnifique sourire éblouissant fendit son visage en deux et il me reprit pas la taille pour m'entraîner vers notre premier cours. Je glissai à mon tour un bras autour de lui et la meilleure et la pire journée de ma vie commença.

Cette fois-ci nous riions en avançant car certains élèves que nous croisions faisaient des têtes assez étranges et des expressions dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence jusqu'à ce moment. Je vis Alice au loin me faire signe avec un grand sourire et je lui répondis sans hésiter. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi ni comment mais j'étais heureuse de la revoir. Je ne fus pas surprise de la voir en grande conversation avec Jessica et Angela, seulement accompagnées de Ben qui, curieusement, semblait plutôt à l'aise. J'avais bien cru apercevoir les autres en descendant de voiture mais ils avaient mystérieusement déserté la place…

Les filles étaient rayonnantes et Angela parlait à Alice et Edward comme à de vieilles connaissances, tandis que Jessica ne cessait de fixer ce dernier comme si elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était vraiment là - ce qui d'ailleurs nous fit bien rire - et je crus un moment qu'elle allait se mettre à le palper pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ce fut également avec plaisir qu'Angela et moi vîmes Edward et Ben se serrer chaudement la main et nous nous remîmes tous en route pour nos cours. Seule Alice nous quitta pour rejoindre les autres membres de la famille Cullen qui devaient l'attendre et elle m'invita à me joindre à eux pour le déjeuner afin que je fasse connaissance avec le reste de la fratrie.

Edward me quitta au seuil de ma porte de classe et m'annonça que nous nous retrouverions pour notre cours de français que toutes les classes de première suivaient ensemble étant donné le peu d'élèves qui avaient choisi cette langue. J'entrai donc avec Angela et les deux heures de littérature qui suivirent me parurent plus longues que jamais. Cette matière était pourtant ma favorite mais je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise car tous les regards ne cessaient de se tourner vers notre table avec curiosité et plus je me renfrognais, plus Angela riait doucement. Finalement, Mrs Hamilton dut avoir recours à des sanctions afin de calmer les élèves dissipés et plusieurs, comme Mike, écopèrent de deux heures de retenue pour trouver le mur du fond plus intéressant que le tableau. Lauren eut droit également au premier F de sa vie après avoir répondu lamentablement à deux questions sur le cours de la veille et notre professeur, lassée, finit par nous donner une dissertation sur les courants littéraires du XIX° siècle.

Le cours de français fut pire encore car j'étais assise aux côtés d'Edward et personne ne prêta une minute d'attention au cours à en juger par les chuchotis incessants qui bourdonnaient à mes oreilles. Tout cela commençait réellement à m'agacer profondément car je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse ainsi s'occuper des affaires d'autrui et j'arrivai donc assez énervée à la cafétéria malgré tous les efforts d'Edward pour me calmer. Je faillis d'ailleurs faire immédiatement demi-tour en pénétrant dans le réfectoire à la vue de tous les élèves qui se retournaient pour nous regarder mais je n'eus pas le loisir de faire un pas vers la sortie car Mike apparut soudain mystérieusement dans mon champ de vision et me barra résolument la route.

— **Salut Bella**, me lança-t-il comme s'il devait se donner du courage.

— **Salut Mike**, marmonnai-je avec une mauvaise humeur incontrôlée, ce qui le démonta légèrement.

— **Cullen**, lâcha-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction d'Edward qui se tenait derrière moi.

Son ton méprisant m'agaçait très fortement et j'étais pressée de m'en débarrasser.

— **Bonjour Michael**, salua posément Edward. **Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je me retournai vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Un petit sourire en coin amusé était affiché sur ses lèvres et je me retins de pouffer en voyant Mike serrer les poings.

— **Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être, Mike ? **lui demandai-je, un certain amusement perçant involontairement dans ma voix.

Je voulais à tout prix en finir au plus vite afin d'éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur nous une fois encore, mais au moment où Mike ouvrait la bouche pour parler…

— **Je crois plutôt que Petit Mickey a mal au ventre**, tonitrua une voix moqueuse derrière mon dos. **Il paraît que les règles sont toujours douloureuses à cet âge-là ! **

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à une armoire à glace de près de deux têtes de plus que moi. Le mastodonte affichait un grand sourire en me regardant, visiblement très fier de l'effet de sa petite plaisanterie. Mike, qui n'avait pas desserré des poings et des dents, était à présent écarlate et Edward croisa les bras en se pinçant l'arrête du nez - visiblement il retenait difficilement un fou rire.

— **Emmett, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu faire semblant d'avoir de manières ? Tu me fais vraiment honte ! **soupira une grande blonde sculpturale aux jambes interminables, qui passa devant notre groupe pour se mettre dans la file d'attente.

— **Allez, bouge de là Emmett, tu vois pas que tu bloques le passage avec ta carcasse ? **grogna un grand blond qui passait la porte en tenant Alice par la main.

— **Salut Bella, il y a un problème ? **me demande cette dernière, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

— **Non, aucun Alice, tout va bien**, marmonnai-je.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop car j'étais un peu perdue et Mike semblait dans le même état. Le pauvre ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi tous les Cullen se mettaient d'un seul coup sur son dos.

— **Le seul qui semble avoir un problème ici, c'est lui**, rigola le dénommé Emmett en désignant Mike du pouce qui de rouge vira au vert.

— **Ne fais pas cette tête, Mike**, le rassura gentiment Alice, **il ne va pas te manger !**

Les trois frères éclatèrent alors de rire tandis que Rosalie se retournait vers Alice en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

— **T'en fais pas Mickey, j'aurais trop peur de me rendre malade**, s'esclaffa Emmett avec un rire gras en assenant une grande tape dans le dos de Mike qui se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

— **Ça suffit Emmett**, gronda Rosalie en le prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner, toujours hilare, en direction des plateaux.

— **Désolé vieux**, dit le blond avec un demi-sourire en relevant Mike avec une force étonnante, **d'habitude il ne joue pas avec sa nourriture.**

Un peu plus loin, je vis Emmett partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire avant de se prendre une grande claque à l'arrière du crâne par sa compagne et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire moi-même.

— **Bon allez, viens, le grand comique**, dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour, **on te retrouve là-bas Bella**, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à mon intention.

Elle entraîna son compagnon avec elle et je fis signe à Edward de les rejoindre.

— **Allez, viens toi**, soupirai-je en prenant Mike par le bras pour le traîner vers la sortie.

Je n'osai même pas adresser un regard vers le reste de la salle en repassant la porte car je savais bien que cette petite scène n'avait pas dû paraître inaperçue. Mike gémit sous ma pression et je le lâchai en m'excusant. Il se massa douloureusement l'épaule et me suivit en jurant.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment principal et nous assîmes sur les marches surplombant le parking, désert à cette heure. Le vent se levait et l'air sentait de nouveau la neige à plein nez. Je frissonnai violemment et me demandai ce que je faisais là alors qu'Edward m'attendait à l'intérieur avec toute sa famille. Je me tournai vers Mike et vit qu'il me fixait curieusement, comme si je lui faisais peur tout à coup, ou que j'étais soudainement devenue folle.

— **Quoi ? **m'exclamai-je impatiemment. **Il fait froid au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, alors abrège !**

— **C'était quoi ça ? **me demanda-t-il sans cesser de me regarder d'un air méfiant.

— **Quoi ? **réitérai-je, complètement perdue et de nouveau agacée.

— **Cette petite scène avec les Cullen ! Ils sont devenus tes gardes du corps, ou quoi ? On peut plus t'approcher sans qu'ils débarquent, c'est ça ? Tu leur as fait quoi, tu leur as jeté un sort ?**

Il avait monté le ton au fur et à mesure de son discours et avait presque crié sur la fin. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaite.

— **Qu… mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors, là ? Je ne les connaissais même pas encore ce matin, je n'ai fait que la connaissance d'Alice pour le moment ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et ils ont débarqué comme tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, pourquoi ils se sont mis sur ton dos ? Tu ne les apprécies pas alors pourquoi ils ne te le rendraient pas ? Et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec Edward, d'abord, t'es jaloux ou quoi ?**

J'avais moi aussi haussé le ton et hurlé la dernière phrase en me redressant pour faire face à Mike de toute ma hauteur. Ce fut à son tour de me regarder avec des yeux exorbités et il avait blêmi. Je compris que j'avais touché dans le mille et me colère retomba d'un cran. Je me rassis à côté de lui et il fuit mon regard, gêné.

— **Mais de quoi, bon sang ? **repris-je plus doucement. **Tu as des parents, lui est orphelin. Tu as des amis supers et lui n'a que ses frères et sœurs. Et tu as une petite amie superbe et attentionnée alors qu'hier encore lui était célibataire. Si ce n'est qu'une question d'argent et de réputation, Mike, tu es tombé bien bas !**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et garda obstinément la tête tournée à l'opposé, le regard perdu au loin. Il avait l'air de souffrir mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi une rancune à l'égard d'Edward, qu'est-ce que celui-ci avait bien pu lui faire ? Il n'était pas du genre à brutaliser les autres, alors quoi ?

Mike soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais ne me regarda pas pour autant.

— **Justement, cette popularité, je ne lui envie pas… pas vraiment**, dit-il le plus bas possible, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire et qu'il espérait presque que je ne l'entende pas. **C'est juste que lorsqu'il a débarqué ici avec sa famille, il est devenu la coqueluche du lycée et toutes les filles se sont mises à lui tourner autour, Lauren la première bien sûr, mais… Jessica a suivi et a complètement craqué sur lui.**

J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise mais ne dis rien, tentant d'assimiler ses paroles. Alors c'était ça, la cause de toute cette animosité ? Jessica ? Si je m'attendais à ça !

— **Tu sais**, reprit-il après un moment, **Jess et moi, ça dure depuis la maternelle. Nos mères sont meilleures amies d'enfance alors on se connaît depuis le berceau. Seulement on a jamais été capables de s'avouer nos véritables sentiments en grandissant alors quand je l'ai vu m'échapper et foncer vers Cullen, j'ai vu rouge.**

— **Mais… Tu ne lui as jamais dit… Mike, enfin, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge ! Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'un amoureux transi !**

— **Je sais que j'ai vraiment déconné, mais j'étais pas comme ça avant. J'ai commencé avec cette histoire. Je pensais qu'en la rendant jalouse, j'arriverais à la récupérer et à sortir enfin avec elle… Et ça a marché. Seulement j'ai jamais pu m'arrêter après ça. J'avais peur que son attention se relâche, qu'elle me trouve soudain moins intéressant, et qu'elle reparte à la chasse au Cullen.**

Il conservait la tête baissée et parlait de plus en plus bas. Je me rendais compte que ça devait être une torture pour lui d'avouer tout ça et je me demandai s'il en avait même déjà parlé à qui que ce soit d'autre, mais je supposai que non. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à tout cela et un silence s'installa.

— **Je… J'ai tellement peur de la perdre, Bella, je… Je l'aime vraiment plus que tout et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'échappe constamment que j'ai aucun autre moyen de la retenir qu'en faisant réagir son orgueil et ça me tue. J'ai vraiment déconné et je sais plus quoi faire pour me rattraper. Plus le temps passe et plus elle s'éloigne de moi, et plus je me sens impuissant pour la retenir. J'ai l'impression qu'au premier gars plus intéressant que moi qu'elle rencontrera, ce sera fini, et je pourrai pas le supporter.**

Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et ses épaules se secouèrent légèrement. J'étais totalement désemparée et je posai une main sur son épaule.

— **Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire la vérité, maintenant ? **remarquai-je doucement. **Combien de temps tu vas encore te torturer en guettant le moment où elle te quittera pour un autre ? Elle n'attend que le moment où tu te réveilleras enfin et que tu comprendras que le meilleur moyen de la perdre définitivement c'est de continuer ce comportement de Don Juan ridicule. Elle est folle de toi Mike, crois-moi, et Edward ne représente absolument rien pour elle… Peut-être a-t-elle aussi tenté de te rendre jaloux pour te faire réagir et enfin lui demander de sortir avec toi… Et apparemment ça a trop bien marché**, ajoutai-je en riant. **Tu es tellement long à la détente ! **

Il releva la tête et me regarda comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

— **Et toi ? **demanda-t-il soudain.

— **Quoi moi ?**

— **Tu…Tu l'aimes ?**

Sa question me prit totalement au dépourvu et je retirai ma main de son épaule, la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre à ça.

— **J… Je… J'en sais rien… Je sais pas vraiment… C'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire…**

Je le regardai hésitante, et vis qu'il me fixait patiemment, attendant une réponse convenable. Un court silence s'installa et je détournai finalement la tête. Confession pour confession, après tout, je ne pouvais le lui refuser.

— **C'est assez étrange, en réalité**, repris-je au bout d'un moment, **car on ne se connaît pas vraiment et pourtant, c'est comme si on s'était toujours connus. Mais de là à l'aimer vraiment… J'en sais rien encore, tout est trop confus pour le moment, ça s'est fait si rapidement ! J'ai encore l'impression de rêver, je me rends pas bien compte de ce qui m'arrive en fait.**

Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui et remarquai qu'il me regardait avec un sourire amusé. Je haussai un sourcil, un peu vexée qu'il prenne cela à la plaisanterie.

— **Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais en tout cas ça y ressemble fort**, dit-il finalement. **En tout cas, lui, il est bien mordu !**

Je le regardai, étonnée. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ?

— **Écoute Bella**, reprit-il en voyant ma réaction, **je t'avoue que ma première idée a été de tout faire pour t'éloigner de lui, parce que je voyais bien qu'il s'intéressait à toi depuis le début et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui faire la même chose que ce que j'avais vécu il y a deux ans. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que c'est puéril ! Laisse-moi finir ! Seulement… Je sais pas, avec toi, c'est différent. T'es pas comme les autres filles qui lui tournent autour en roulant du cul et en battant des cils pour savoir laquelle sera la première à le mettre dans son lit. Avec toi, ça a l'air vrai, et j'espère simplement que tu souffrira pas.**

J'étais vraiment touchée par son discours mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait la connaissance d'un nouveau Mike, un Mike grandit, plus mature… Un Mike amoureux.

Je lui souris et il me le rendit. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il s'était mis à neiger et que tout était plongé dans un silence religieux. Je frissonnai à nouveau et Mike se releva tout à coup, brisant la magie du moment.

— **Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim et je veux pas attraper la crève avant le match de samedi**, s'exclama-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Il me redressa sans difficulté et m'ébouriffa les cheveux recouverts de flocons blancs en riant. Le vrai Mike était revenu et je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Nous nous quittâmes à la cafétéria et je le vis rejoindre sa table, s'asseoir à côté de Jessica qui l'accueillit avec un sourire inquiet, et l'embrasser tendrement en la prenant dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné des autres. J'échangeai un clin d'œil avec Angela et me hâtai de rejoindre Edward qui me fixait patiemment, un bras posé nonchalamment sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui. J'étais heureuse que tout soit éclairci avec Mike et n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver les bras d'Edward.

Je m'assis au côté d'Edward et son bras glissa autour de ma taille pour me caresser tendrement la hanche.

— **Alors ? **demanda-t-il avec un regard interrogateur, **tout va bien ?**

— **Oui**, répondis-je en souriant sincèrement. **Ça va beaucoup mieux à présent**, ajoutai-je en le dardant d'un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Edward me regarda quelques instants d'un air impassible puis j'entendis quelqu'un se racler bruyamment la gorge.

— **On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? **railla le frère d'Edward.

Ce dernier émit une sorte de grognement à peine audible et leva les yeux au ciel mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

— **Bella, je te présente mon CHER frère, Emmett… Attends un peu… non, non, je te présente plutôt ma chère sœur Rosalie et son abruti de fiancé, Emmett. Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.**

Je ris avec Alice, assise de l'autre côté d'Edward et en face d'Emmett.

— **Et Bella, mon fiancé, Jasper**, me dit cette dernière dans un sourire radieux, en me désignant le grand blond assis à ses côtés.

Ce dernier me tendit la main en me souriant chaleureusement et je la lui serrai bien volontiers. Edward émit un nouveau grondement et je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, mais il évita mon regard et Rosalie, assise en face de moi, en profita pour détourner mon attention alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour le questionner sur cet étrange comportement.

— **Alors Bella, ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi de t'habituer à une telle région alors que tu as toujours connu le soleil ? **me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en m'adressant un sourire que je trouvai étrangement faux.

Je la regardai quelque peu dubitative sans répondre. Je rêvais ou elle me parlait vraiment du temps ? Emmett pouffa à ses côtés et nous entendîmes un bruit sourd sous la table avant qu'Emmett n'étouffe un gémissement en se massant le tibia avec une grimace. Je haussai un sourcil en les regardant tous les deux tour à tour mais Rosalie n'avait pas cessé de me regarder innocemment sans se départir de ce sourire, attendant visiblement ma réponse.

— **Je… Euh… N… non, ce n'est pas trop dur**, répondis-je finalement placidement tout en me demandant ce qu'il se passait, **enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais venue ici, donc… donc je savais à quoi m'attendre.**

— **Ouais, et puis, il y a des compensations comme on dit, hein ? **lança Emmett un peu trop fort en me lançant une œillade.

Edward ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage d'un air exaspéré.

— **Emmett, je t'en prie, pour moi, rien que pour moi, essaie de ne pas être toi pendant cinq petites minutes, juste le temps que Bella se fasse une bonne opinion de nous. Ensuite, promis, tu pourras redevenir le bon lourdaud grossier de base que tu es**, dit Rosalie d'un ton doucereux avec ce même sourire qu'elle m'avait adressé quelques instants auparavant.

Nous vîmes alors Emmett rapetisser à vue d'œil et je ne pus contenir le fou rire qui me secoua, tout comme les autres qui riaient de bon cœur.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une atmosphère plutôt joyeuse et Rosalie se détendit peu à peu. Elle finit même par abandonner la partie avec Emmett qui n'avait pas pu tenir plus que cinq petites minutes et se déchaînait littéralement, mais je l'appréciai beaucoup pour ce naturel spontané qui le différenciait tellement de sa fiancée.

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression étrange d'être quelque peu coupée de la réalité. La famille d'Edward était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique et me plaisait énormément mais j'avais la désagréable sensation que tout ça n'était que factice. J'eus réellement l'impression de redescendre sur Terre lorsque nous nous levâmes enfin.

— **Au fait, Bella**, m'interpella Alice au moment de sortir de la cafétéria, **ça te dirait de venir à la maison dimanche ? Tu pourrais faire la connaissance de nos parents ! Je suis certaine qu'ils vont t'adorer, tu es exactement la fille qu'Esmée rêvait pour Edward !**

Je me sentis rougir légèrement face à cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue mais tentai de ne pas trop laisser paraître mon trouble devant Edward.

— **Euh… C'est très gentil à toi Alice, mais malheureusement j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce dimanche.**

— **Tu dois voir ton amant ? **lança Emmett en riant.

— **Non, simplement un ami d'enfance qui vit à la réserve Quileute. Et étant donné ta discrétion Emmett, le jour où il deviendra réellement mon amant, tu seras le dernier informé**, ajoutai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec Emmett en voyant la tête que faisait Edward.

— **Tu dois aller à la réserve Quileute ? **demanda vivement Rosalie en faisant taire Emmett qui était beaucoup trop bruyant à son goût.

Elle me regardait comme si je lui avais annoncé que j'allais rendre visite à Dracula et je faillis rire de plus belle devant sa réaction, mais je me retins en me souvenant que c'était Rosalie que j'avais en face de moi.

— **Non, c'est lui qui vient à la maison. Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec la réserve ? **demandai-je tout de même à Edward en voyant que personne ne riait plus.

— **Non, aucun Bella, c'est juste que Rosalie… n'aime pas beaucoup les Indiens**, acheva-t-il en regardant durement sa sœur.

— **Ah ! Toi non plus tu ne les aimais pas beaucoup hier encore ! Je rêve ou quoi ?**

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas la réaction de Rosalie que je regardai partir, furibonde, avec des yeux ronds. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Et qu'avait-elle donc contre les Quileutes ? Qu'avaient-ils TOUS contre les Quileutes ? Car si j'avais bien compris, Rosalie n'était pas la seule à ne pas les apprécier, et la tête que faisaient les autres ne me rassurait pas quant à leur opinion sur ce sujet.

Voyant la gêne qui s'était installée, je décidai de remettre cette conversation à plus tard et suivis Edward vers nos cours de l'après-midi.

* * *

Edward

Lorsque je quittai Bella, je ne revins pas immédiatement la voir s'endormir, comme je le faisais depuis le début de la semaine. J'éprouvais le besoin impérieux de me retrouver seul pour réfléchir et je me dirigeai directement vers ma clairière, sans même passer par la villa, afin d'éviter les questions indiscrètes qui n'auraient pas manqué de fuser si jamais je m'étais risqué à passer le pas de la porte. Le silence nocturne, tout juste brisé par le chant d'un ou deux hiboux et d'un léger vent hivernal, me faisait énormément de bien et à cet instant précis, je me sentis réellement en phase avec la nature qui m'entourait. Cet endroit avait toujours été efficace pour atténuer les doutes qui m'assaillaient si souvent et j'espérais qu'une fois encore, j'arriverais à trouver les réponses à mes questions simplement en fixant silencieusement les milliers de constellations qui scintillaient au-dessus de ma tête et que je pouvais distinguer mieux que n'importe quel être humain muni d'une télescopique.

Après coup, je doutais affreusement d'avoir pris la bonne décision au sujet de Bella. Je n'avais pas accompli quelque chose d'aussi inconscient et stupide depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années. Mais lorsque je sondais au plus profond de mon être - et je n'avais pas à fouiller bien loin -, il m'apparaissait comme évident que je n'avais rien fait non plus d'aussi rationnel. Bella et moi, c'était tellement juste, tellement vrai, et étonnement naturel ! C'était si étrange et ô combien fabuleux de se sentir enfin entier, de se rendre compte que le manque que l'on traînait depuis tant de temps comme un condamné traîne son boulet a soudainement disparu pour ne céder sa place qu'à la félicité !

C'était une certitude, Bella était celle qu'il me manquait, celle qu'il me fallait et que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps sans même le savoir, celle que j'attendais inconsciemment. Jane, Aryana, Sithé, Melissa, Ashley, Chelsea, Desideria, Kathlyn, Marilyn, Salina, et même Tanya, ne représentaient absolument rien face à Bella et ce que j'avais pu éprouver pour toutes ces femmes réunies, qui avaient fait de plus ou moins longues apparitions au cours de ma déjà longue existence ne représentait pas le centième de ce que j'éprouvais à l'instant pour elle. J'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu mon temps en futilité ces cent dernières années jusqu'à la rencontrer, je me demandais même comment j'avais vécu tout ce temps sans me rendre compte de ce qui me manquait réellement et à vrai dire je ne trouvais pas de réponse satisfaisante à cette question purement rhétorique. À présent, je savais que j'avais toujours repoussé un éventuel mariage avec Tanya, et ce malgré nos fiançailles, car je savais que je ne l'épouserais jamais. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, et même si je me persuadais que je l'aimais et que ce serait elle qui deviendrait ma femme, je sentais qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi, que nous ne nous serions pas rendus heureux car elle m'aimait trop et que je ne l'aimais pas.

Mais avec Bella, tout était clair au contraire et je n'avais aucun doute quant à mes sentiments pour elle. Ce que je redoutais par-dessus tout, plus que le fait qu'elle découvre ma vraie nature, c'était que son attirance pour moi puisse n'être le fruit que de l'insolite phénomène d'attirance que notre singulière beauté exerçait habituellement sur les humains et qui, initialement, ne devait servir qu'à faciliter nos chasses. Seul le temps pourrait répondre à cette question, mais je me refusais cette idée que je trouvais affreusement macabre.

Je tournai la tête en entendant le pas de félin, souple et gracieux, d'Alice. Elle m'avait bloqué l'accès à ses pensées afin de ne pas troubler ma méditation et je lui en sus gré, car le silence était bien souvent mon seul ami et j'avais appris à l'apprécier à se juste valeur. Ma sœur vint s'asseoir silencieusement à mes côtés et son parfum capiteux de lys m'apaisa immédiatement. Elle avait le don naturel de me soulager de mes problèmes rien qu'avec sa seule présence, et encore plus aisément que le pouvoir de Jasper auquel je devenais de plus en plus immunisé tellement il y avait eu recours ces derniers temps.

— **Je t'ai vu venir ici et j'ai voulu savoir comment ça s'était passé**, me dit-elle doucement, préférant communiquer de vive voix.

Je l'observai avec tendresse en me disant que, décidément, nulle créature sur cette Terre ne pouvait être plus attentionnée à ceux qui l'entouraient qu'Alice.

— **Tu revois**, lui demandai-je finalement, éludant le sous-entendu, pourtant assez explicite, de sa déclaration.

— **En réalité pour le moment je vois plus le présent que l'avenir, étant donné que je ne vois que des scènes qui se passent sur l'instant… mais l'essentiel c'est que je revoie, non ?**

Je connaissais ma sœur par cœur et je sentais que son sourire était plus fait pour la rassurer elle-même mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner la confirmation qu'elle cherchait à distinguer dans mon regard et je détournai la tête en opinant vaguement du chef. Cette faiblesse soudaine de son pouvoir était anormale et il faudrait à nouveau en référer à Carlisle si cela persistait.

— **Alors**, poursuivit Alice dans une vaine tentative de masquer sa légère angoisse, **tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment ça s'est passé ?**

Je la regardai fixement et lui souris.

— **Je pense pouvoir être en mesure de dire que nous sommes officiellement ensemble**, répondis-je calmement.

Une lueur étincelante s'alluma dans ses yeux ambrés mais elle retint toute autre démonstration de joie ostentatoire, ce qui me fit sourire; Alice n'était pas du genre à retenir ses émotions débordantes. Elle se contenta de prendre mon bras entre ses mains et de le serrer doucement.

— **Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Edward ! Elle est parfaite, je suis certaine qu'elle te rendra heureux, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, même si je ne peux pas le voir.**

Elle marqua une pause et se recula pour mieux m'observer, un petit sourire satisfait naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres purpurines.

— **Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi, tu respires la sérénité.**

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau pour reprendre mon bras et posa délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule.

Un long silence s'installa et je repris ma contemplation silencieuse du vaste infini, comme si Sirius pouvait me donner sa bénédiction pour la décision que j'avais prise.

— **Tu sais**, reprit Alice au bout d'un long moment, **Bella, j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Je sais que c'est idiot mais c'est comme si elle me rappelait quelqu'un que j'aurais connu lorsque j'étais humaine.**

— **Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun souvenir de ta période en tant qu'humaine**, dis-je, surpris, et curieux d'en savoir plus sur cette étrange révélation.

— **C'est le cas**, répondit-elle après un court moment. **Ce n'est qu'une sensation, comme si je DEVAIS me souvenir d'elle, comme s'il était primordial que je retrouve la mémoire. Je me sens obligée de veiller sur elle, de me sentir proche d'elle, comme si elle était une part de mon passé. Je sais bien que c'est stupide, les parents de Bella ne vivaient même pas encore à l'époque. C'est… étrange.**

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela. Oui, c'était étrange. Mais après tout, Alice cherchait constamment la moindre trace qui serait susceptible de lui faire recouvrer ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de sa mémoire d'humaine et elle croyait constamment en trouver partout.

Car Alice était une grande énigme autant pour nous que pour elle-même. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'antan, pas même de son créateur, encore moins du lieu de sa création. Le premier souvenir qu'elle gardait avait eu lieu quelques jours après sa mutation, le jour où elle avait rencontré Jasper. Toute sa vie tournait autour de la recherche de son passé perdu et je savais parfaitement qu'elle souffrait horriblement de ne pas être capable, comme chacun de nous, de se rappeler de ses parents, des lieux de son enfance ou même de son véritable nom. Pour elle, sa vie avait commencé le jour où Jasper avait croisé sa route et tout évènement antérieur restait un mystère brumeux dissimulé derrière un voile opaque.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Celles d'Alice m'étaient toujours inaccessibles, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'une certaine intimité pour ses doutes et ses questions existentielles.

Au bout de deux heures, elle finit tout de même par se détacher de moi et se releva lentement.

— **Jasper va finir par se demander ce que je fais, il a déjà trouvé suspect que je refuse sa compagnie pour chasser**, dit-elle en souriant. **Tu ne rentres pas avec moi, je suppose ? **ajouta-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

— **Tu supposes bien**, répondis-je simplement - Alice n'avait pas besoins de plus d'explications pour comprendre où je voulais me rendre. **Tu veux bien ramener ma voiture à la villa, s'il te plaît ?**

— **Évidemment. Et je ne dirai rien aux autres pour toi et Bella, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire**, dit-elle avec amusement, anticipant ma demande.

Je me relevai à mon tour et l'embrassai sur le front.

— **Merci Alice.**

— **Je t'en prie**, dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant avant de disparaître derrière les arbres.

Je restai seul un moment encore avant de repartir en direction de la maison Swan. Je marchai au pas, les mains dans les poches, profitant pleinement de la forêt nocturne. Ma nature de prédateur me permettait d'avancer plus silencieusement que n'importe qui d'autre et je pouvais donc parcourir les bois entiers sans déranger le plus petit être. Je humai délicieusement le parfum de sous-bois qui émanait de mon environnement, attentif au moindre son qui lui donnait vie. La magnificence de la nature m'avait toujours fasciné, mais aujourd'hui, je la vénérais; sa tranquillité et son pouvoir sécurisant avaient quelque chose de mystérieux, de magique, et j'avais l'impression, en y prenant garde, qu'elle cherchait à communiquer avec moi, comme nous le faisions jadis.

Je me souvenais qu'étant enfant, je vivais dans le Wyoming avec mes parents. Tous les week-ends, mon père m'emmenait en promenade dans le grand parc de Yellowstone, dont mon grand-père était un des gardes-chasse, et j'adorais ces excursions durant lesquelles ils m'apprenaient le nom des plantes et des animaux. Je pouvais rester des heures durant à observer les geysers qui jaillissaient des entrailles de la terre et aujourd'hui encore, après tout ce que j'avais pu voir et explorer dans ma vie, je restais persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus merveilleux au monde.

Mais le guerre était arrivée, et avec elle la fin de mon enfance; mon père avait été muté dans une usine d'armement à Chicago, et je n'avais plus eu l'occasion d'aller rendre visite à mon grand-père qui était mort sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir. Le contact privilégié qui m'unissait avec la nature était mort avec lui et me manquait affreusement car j'avais l'impression d'être devenu un arbre auquel on aurait arraché les racines. Mon état de vampire m'avait permis de me rapprocher de cette intimité qui s'était créée dans mon enfance, mais ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que je la retrouvais pleine et entière et je me sentais redevenir un enfant de douze ans amoureux de la forêt qui l'avait vu naître.

Je m'étais souvent dit que j'avais quitté le monde des humains bien avant ma transformation, et que Carlisle n'avait fait qu'officialiser la chose. J'avais toujours été un peu coupé de la réalité : petit, je n'avais eu aucun ami, préférant la compagnie des animaux que je trouvais moins vils - et plus silencieux. Et en grandissant, le monde dans lequel j'avais évoluer m'était devenu chaque jour un peu plus étranger, jusqu'à ce que la guerre ne me persuade définitivement que les hommes n'étaient que des barbares sanguinaires et que je n'avais aucune place dans cette époque de demeurés.

Le mal-être qu'avait fait naître en moi ma condition de vampire venait principalement du fait que je m'étais alors transformé en une créature sanguinaire, ce que je m'étais toujours juré de ne jamais devenir étant humain. À présent, je reprenais doucement conscience au fil des heures passées auprès de Bella, car elle me raccrochait peu à peu au monde que j'avais quitté depuis si longtemps, en me rappelant mes rêves et mes idéaux d'antan. J'émergeais lentement des ténèbres que je m'étais construites pour rejoindre progressivement la réalité.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez elle, elle était étendue sur son lit, tout habillée, et dormait profondément. Je souris en l'observant quelques temps, puis me glissai dans sa chambre. Je m'approchai d'elle silencieusement, retirai les écouteurs de son lecteur CD qui était éteint depuis longtemps, et posai ce dernier sur la table de chevet. Puis je lui ôtai précautionneusement ses chaussures et remontai une couverture sur elle en prenant bien garde de ne pas la réveiller. Son sommeil était fascinant et je me demandai avec une pointe de jalousie à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver. De tout ce qui constituait ma vie d'humain, l'abandon du subconscient dans l'univers personnel et impénétrable des rêves était ce qui me rendait le plus nostalgique et j'enviais Bella de pouvoir être oublieuse durant quelques heures de tous les soucis de la vie quotidienne.

Je m'agenouillai auprès d'elle et replaçai délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle soupira en remuant légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Je me mis alors à fredonner la mélodie que j'avais composée pour elle la veille, et laissai doucement s'écouler les heures, sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Je dus tout de même me résigner à me retirer lorsque j'entendis les pensées de Charlie qui s'éveillait, et déposai un furtif baiser sur la main de Bella avant de quitter la pièce, en prenant soin de bien refermer la fenêtre derrière moi.

Lorsque je frappai à sa porte à sept heures trente, elle ne mit pas dix secondes à m'ouvrir mais ne semblait pas croire que j'étais bien là.

— **Bonjour**, lui dis-je en souriant, amusé par son air éberlué.

Les réactions de Bella m'amusaient toujours et en voyant que justement, elle ne réagissait plus, je me penchai en caressant sa joue pour l'embrasser tendrement.

— **Bonjour**, fit-elle en souriant enfin.

— **On y va ? **lançai-je, prenant sa main dans la mienne et m'emparant de son sac de l'autre.

Elle souffla un grand coup et me suivit docilement. Je la voyais un peu stressée et gardai nos mains jointes tout en conduisant. Je la sentis se détendre à vue d'œil et cela me rassura.

— **Bien dormi ? **m'enquis-je, purement pour la forme étant donné que j'étais le mieux placé pour le savoir.

— **Comme un bébé ! **s'exclama-t-elle en riant. **Et toi ?**

— **La nuit a été très bonne**, éludai-je en la regardant malicieusement.

Elle sourit et se détourna, plongée dans ses pensées.

— **À quoi penses-tu ? **demandai-je, incapable de m'en empêcher.

— **Je me disais que je trouvais étrange que mon père n'ait posé aucune question à propos de nous deux. Je veux dire, il n'a pas réagi comme j'aurais pensé qu'il le ferait en te trouvant dans la cuisine, il t'a même invité à dîner, et il ne m'a fait aucune remarque quand tu es parti !**

— **Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il t'enverrait dans un couvent pour t'empêcher de me revoir ? **demandai-je en riant.

— **Non, bien sûr que non**, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais j'ai toujours connu mon père très protecteur. Il ne s'est jamais remis de son divorce et il a toujours voulu me préserver d'un éventuel chagrin d'amour. Les seuls garçons qui aient jamais franchi le seuil de cette maison en ma présence, ce sont lui, et ses amis !**

— **Peut-être qu'il a grandi**, plaisantai-je tout en me disant qu'elle avait vraiment bien cerné son père qui pourtant, je le savais à travers ses pensées, avait toujours tenté de dissimuler sa souffrance et son inquiétude aux yeux de sa fille.

— **Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets !** assena-t-elle en riant. **Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il réagirait comme ça ! Il a toujours refusé de me voir grandir et m'a offert des poupées à tous mes anniversaires et mes Noëls jusqu'à mes douze ans ! Et là, il nous a quasiment poussé l'un vers l'autre alors qu'après tout, on se connaît à peine, toi et moi !**

— **Mais ce n'est pas son cas**, dis-je plus sérieusement.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et je m'expliquai.

— **Dès notre arrivée ici, Charlie et mon père sont devenus de très bons amis et nous l'avons côtoyé très fréquemment depuis. Il nous connaît donc tous très bien**, (enfin, presque me dis-je en souriant intérieurement,) **et sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas du genre de Mike Newton, que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.** (Enfin, presque, me soufflai-je à nouveau.) **De plus, tu as tort sur un point; ton père voit bien que tu as grandi, et il te fait confiance, sinon je suis persuadé qu'il ne t'aurait jamais laissée seule en ma compagnie.**

— **Tu as peut-être raison**, dit-elle simplement dans un demi-sourire.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était étonnant de voir combien Bella était mature pour son âge. Son sens de la psychologie était particulièrement développé et son esprit bien plus large que la plupart des adolescents qu'il m'avait été donné de croiser jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression de connaître deux Bella complètement différentes : la Bella timide et innocente, presque naïve, fidèle à ses dix-sept ans, et la Bella tellement adulte et responsable qu'elle en prenait dix ans d'un coup. Je sentais les deux parties lutter en permanence pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre mais la seconde rongeait peu à peu la place de la première et je savais que le jour où elle y arriverait signerait l'entrée officielle de Bella dans le monde adulte. Mais je n'étais pas pressé de voir ce jour arriver car les deux parts de Bella formaient un tout que j'appréciais plus que toute autre chose.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et je la sentis se tendre à nouveau à l'approche du lycée. Je me garai tranquillement et me retournai vers elle afin de la rassurer.

— **Bella, surtout ne t'occupes pas d'eux, ils se calmeront bien un jour.**

— **J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attirer les foules, moi**, répliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi nerveuse.

Je ris tout en descendant de la voiture. Comme d'habitude, le bourdonnement des pensées m'assaillit immédiatement, mais je ne voulais pas y prêter attention tout de suite, préférant attendre leurs réactions face à l'apparition de Bella. À vrai dire, je savais que ce serait une épreuve pour elle, et j'étais curieux de savoir quelle Bella se manifesterait face à cette situation. Pour ma part, je prenait plutôt cela comme un jeu. Exciter une bande d'adolescents était toujours très divertissant - c'était d'ailleurs le sport favori d'Emmett. Et je ne fus pas déçu.

Un véritable raz-de-marée de pensées me submergea lorsque Bella apparut et que nous nous avançâmes parmi les élèves regroupés sur le parking.

* _**Je rêve ou quoi ? C'est vraiment Cullen avec une fille ? **_* Un élève

* _**Je le savais ! Cette pé**sse a pas pu s'en empêcher ! Si je me retenais pas je lui arracherais les yeux à cette sa**pe ! **_* Lauren.

* _**J'étais sûre qu'ils résisteraient pas longtemps ces deux-là ! Excellent, ça va remettre Lauren à sa place pour une fois ! **_* Angela.

* _**Eh ben, j'aurais jamais cru… Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûre que Mike l'approchera plus, il a trop peur d'Edward ! **_* Jessica.

* _**Alors ce que disais Mrs Mallory était vrai, Swan a finalement réussi à mettre Cullen dans son lit ? La garce ! **_* Une élève.

* _**C'est pas possible ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! Pas encore une ! Elle était à moi celle-là ! C'est pas possible ! **_* Éric.

* _**Non mais je rêve là ou quoi ? Non seulement il se tape toutes les filles cet enfoiré, mais en plus il se donne en spectacle avec ses nouvelles conquêtes maintenant ! Et avec Bella en plus ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui coller mon poing dans sa face de bellâtre à celui-là ! **_* Mike.

À cette dernière pensée, je me stoppai, mû par un étrange sadisme et une folle envie de jouer avec les nerfs de Newton. Il voulait du spectacle, eh bien il en aurait ! Je tournai Bella face à moi, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je la serrai un peu plus contre moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Allez Newton, je t'attends, viens la prendre qu'on rigole un peu ! Mais tout ce que je perçus fut un silence total; j'avais réussi à clouer tout le monde sur place.

La caresse de Bella sur mon bras et le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me firent un instant oublier tout le reste et je ne pris conscience que certains - dont Mike et Lauren bien sûr - avaient soudainement déserté le parking que lorsque Bella rompit notre étreinte.

— **C'était quoi ça ? **demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux.

— **Ma manière de marquer mon territoire**, répondis-je dans un murmure. **Je veux que chaque être de sexe masculin de ce lycée sache que tu m'appartiens et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à approcher leurs sales pattes trop près de toi.**

Je m'étais tout juste retenu de prononcer le nom de Newton, jugeant préférable d'inclure tous les garçons du lycée.

C'est alors que Bella fit la dernière dont je l'aurais crue capable, et je sus alors que la Bella timide avait perdu cette partie; elle se fondit contre moi de toute la force de son corps frêle et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme prise d'un besoin urgent d'assouvir son désir de se nourrir de moi. Comment résister à pareil assaut, qui plus est sous l'invasion de dizaines de pensées chargées de phéromones provenant des lycéens ahuris qui nous entouraient, tellement avides de ne pas perdre une miette de cette scène ? Je faillis m'étrangler de rire en percevant celles des professeurs et préférai mettre fin à ce baiser un peu trop langoureux avant que Bella ne devienne incontrôlable - plus moi qu'elle d'ailleurs.

— **Et ça, c'était quoi ? **demandai-je, espiègle, en tentant bien péniblement de refouler le désir qu'elle avait fait naître en moi.

— **Pour que toute la gente féminine de cette ville sache que tu m'appartiens et qu'elles n'ont pas intérêt à approcher leurs fesses trop près de toi**, souffla-t-elle d'une voix affreusement sexy qui ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde à reprendre un certain contrôle sur moi-même.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir et nous nous remîmes en marche, soudés l'un à l'autre, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon trouble. Je me fixai donc sur les pensées de ma famille, les plus importantes à mes yeux.

* _**Ah, ah ! Bravo frérot ! Ça, c'était digne d'un Cullen ! Sacré tombeur, va ! **_* Emmett.

* _**Edward, bon sang, mais quand cesseras-tu de faire l'enfant ? Tu n'as plus dix-sept ans ! Reprends-toi à la fin ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme ton abruti de frère quand même ! **_* Rosalie.

* _**Tu seras assez aimable de ne plus me faire subir tes pulsions sexuelles à l'avenir, j'ai assez d'Emmett pour que tu ne t'y mettes toi aussi ! Heureusement que l'esprit de Bella m'est inaccessibles, parce que je sens que mon crâne n'y résisterait pas ! **_* Jasper.

Je ris tandis que nous approchions du groupe d'amis de Bella qui avait mystérieusement diminué de moitié depuis tout à l'heure. Ben se demandait s'il n'avait pas loupé un épisode, et au vu de l'air ravi d'Angela, se demandait si sa fiancée ne lui faisait pas des cachotteries, tandis qu'Alice, venue rejoindre les filles après la disparition subite de nos rivaux respectifs, se répétait inlassablement une litanie de * _**C'est pas possible ! C'est trop cool ! Pourquoi j'ai pas pu voir ça ? C'est pas possible… **_* en agitant énergiquement la main dans notre direction.

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas à l'extérieur car les regards étaient toujours fixés sur nous - pauvres êtres humains dont la vie est si dénuée de réel intérêt ! - et je sentais la Bella timide revenir au grand galop. Alice l'invita à se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner, puis partit rejoindre Jasper après avoir eu une vision d'une fille l'approchant d'un peu trop près. Apparemment, notre petite scène avait donné des idées à certaines personnes, qui jusqu'à présent nous croyaient inaccessibles. Je ris lorsque sa vision me parvint et suivis Bella à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La matinée passa à toute vitesse et je m'amusai beaucoup des réactions des élèves. Au contraire, Bella semblait s'énerver un peu plus à chaque minute et je ris intérieurement en me demandant ce que ça serait si elle lisait dans leurs esprits sous-développés. Je tentai plusieurs fois de la calmer sans succès et abandonnai finalement. Nous devions rejoindre mes frères et sœurs pour le déjeuner et je m'inquiétais quelque peu de l'humeur de Bella. Je crus même qu'elle allait faire demi-tour en entrant dans la cafétéria lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, mais Newton lui barra le passage au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons.

— * _**Allez, courage mec, tu peux le faire ! **_* **Salut Bella** !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là ?

— **Salut Mike**, marmonna Bella.

Elle avait l'air aussi agacée que moi de le voir et cela me fit sourire, ce que Newton n'apprécia pas particulièrement.

— **Cullen**, me salue-t-il froidement. * _**Bon sang, si je pouvais me soulager en lui arrangeant la face, à celui-là ! Regardez-moi son air arrogant ! P*tain, je sais pas ce qui me retient ! **_*

Je perçus alors à ce moment-là les pensées de ma famille qui approchait du réfectoire et mon sourire s'élargit - j'avais hâte de voir ça.

— **Bonjour Michael**, le saluai-je avec un sourire narquois, faussement poli, sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait se faire appeler par son prénom entier. **Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emmett entra à cet instant précis et je lui fis signe discrètement de ne pas bouger.

*_** Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ! **_* Emmett.

— **Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être, Mike ? **demanda finalement Bella en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

— **Je crois plutôt que Petit Mickey a mal au ventre**, beugla Emmett dans un rire gras en faisant sursauter Bella et Mike. **Il paraît que les règles sont toujours douloureuses à cet âge-là ! **

Et voilà, c'était parti ! Si Emmett était lancé, on ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Rosalie fit son apparition, confirmant ma pensée.

* _**Celui-là, je vous jure ! Je me demande comment je fais pour le supporter ! Quarante ans d'éducation et il n'a pas évolué d'un iota ! Heureusement qu'il est bon au lit ! Une chose que Petit Mickey ne sera jamais capable de faire... Tu veux des détails Edward ? **_* Rosalie.

Avec une œillade coquine pour Mike qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle m'envoya une image de ses ébats sauvages de la veille et je retins difficilement un fou rire compulsif. Ce genre de détails, je pouvais m'en passer, mais Rosalie s'amusait toujours beaucoup de l'espèce de vénération soumise que lui vouait son mari dans l'intimité.

* _**Mon Dieu, c'est à moi qu'elle vient de faire un clin d'œil ? Oh mon dieu, j'en étais sûr, elle est folle de moi ! Elle est folle de moi ! **_* Mike.

L'hilarité menaçait de me trahir et je dus me pincer l'arête du nez pour m'empêcher d'exploser. Décidément, ce Mike me ferait toujours rire ! Rosalie ! Avec lui ! J'avais hâte de dire ça à ma sœur.

— **Emmett, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu faire semblant d'avoir de manières ? Tu me fais vraiment honte**, soupira-t-elle d'un air las en passant devant nous pour rejoindre les plateaux.

— **Allez, bouge de là Emmett, tu vois pas que tu bloques le passage avec ta carcasse ? **vociféra Jasper en tentant de pousser le mastodonte qui l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la cantine.

Il réussit finalement à l'écarter, et entra aux côtés d'Alice, toujours rayonnante.

— **Salut Bella, il y a un problème ? **demanda-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour. * _**Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites à ce pauvre Mike ? Il a l'air totalement traumatisé ! **_*

— **Non, aucun Alice, tout va bien**, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer en jetant un coup d'œil à Mike, visiblement incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer.

* _**Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu, moi ! **_* Mike.

La tienne, mon vieux ! Et tout seul comme un grand !

Newton pâlissait à vue d'œil en voyant débarquer tous les Cullen, et mon fou rire me secouait toujours nerveusement.

— **Le seul qui semble avoir un problème ici, c'est lui**, lança Emmett, un peu trop fort, en pointant du doigt l'intéressé qui vira au vert.

* _**Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre moi aujourd'hui ? **_* Mike.

— **Ne fais pas cette tête Mike**, **il ne va pas te manger**, tenta vainement Alice pour le rassurer.* _**Quoi que… **_*

Cette fois, je ne pus me contenir un instant de plus et l'hilarité devint générale - du moins chez les frères car Rosalie n'avait pas vraiment l'air joyeux et Alice s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça alors qu'elle essayait de calmer la situation. Bella ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et Newton semblait sur le point de vomir sur nous.

* _**Euh… Ouais… Pas si sûr… **_* Mike.

* _**C'est la meilleure ! Même moi je voudrais pas y toucher à ce gosse ! **_* Jasper.

* _**Alice… mais c'est pas possible, vous avez tous décidé de vous y mettre, ou quoi ? **_* Rosalie.

— * _**Ouah, ah, ah, ah, énorme, elle est énorme ma frangine ! De la viande avariée, je te la laisse Eddie ! **_* **T'en fais pas Mickey, j'aurais trop peur de me rendre malade !**

Emmett hurlait de rire et flanqua une énorme claque dans le dos de Newton, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant à terre sur les rotules. Bella avait l'air horrifié et Rosalie s'empressa de venir arrêter le massacre.

— **Ça suffit Emmett**, gronda-t-elle en entraînant son mari hilare loin de Mike qui agonisait sur le carrelage.

* _**Bon sang mais il est pas humain ce type ! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? **_* Mike.

Jasper s'approcha alors pour aider Mike à se redresser.

* _**Oh non, j'en peux plus moi des Cullen ! Qu'ils me touchent plus ou je vais finir par faire une attaque ! **_* Mike.

— **Désolé vieux**, souffla Jasper d'un ton qu'il voulait certainement rassurant, mais d'où sortait une pointe d'amusement, **d'habitude il ne joue pas avec sa nourriture.**

* _**Trop fort Jasper ! Ce mec est trop fort ! **_* Emmett - repris d'un fou rire.

* _**Mais c'est pas vrai, il est déchaîné aujourd'hui ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? **_* Rosalie.

Cette dernière lui infligea une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne et j'entendis Emmett se calmer peu à peu en s'excusant et en promettant de se faire pardonner bientôt - très bientôt.

— **Bon allez, viens, le grand comique**, dit Alice en entraînant à son tour son époux, dont l'état n'était pas mieux que celui d'Emmett. **On te retrouve là-bas Bella.**

Celle-ci acquiesça vaguement et me fit signe de les suivre avant de se tourner vers Mike qui se massait douloureusement l'épaule.

— **Allez, viens toi**, soupira-t-elle avant de l'entraîner hors du réfectoire.

Visiblement, notre petite scène n'était pas passée inaperçue car les discussions et les rires étaient bien plus bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire, et les pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Newton affalé sur le sol par une claque d'Emmett.

Je rejoignis les autres à la table après avoir pris un plateau au hasard, et m'assis en bout de table, laissant mes frères se faire morigéner par leurs compagnes. Je laissai plutôt mon esprit divaguer à travers la cohue des élèves présents dans le réfectoire, et m'amusai des spéculations qui allaient bon train quant à l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Puis une chose me revint à l'esprit.

— **Dis donc, Jazz**, dis-je en me tournant vers mon frère, **comment se fait-il que tu aies réussi à soulever Newton tout à l'heure ?**

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, comme si j'étais devenu fou.

— **Bah, tu sais, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il pèse une tonne, ce n'est qu'un humain !**

— **Ah oui ? **insistai-je. **Et depuis quand tu peux toucher les humains sans les bouffer ?**

Toute la tablée se tourna subitement vers moi, puis vers Jasper.

— **C'est vrai que je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre soif depuis que je suis arrivée ici, la pièce est entièrement saturée par l'odeur de Bella ! **ajouta Rosalie, absorbée dans sa réflexion.

— **D'ailleurs, t'avais raison frérot, elle sent bougrement bon ta petite humaine ! **plaisanta Emmett - ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de sa femme.

— **Alors… vous pensez… que… enfin… je serais immunisé par la présence de Bella ?** demanda soudainement Jasper, la voix pleine d'espoir.* _**Tu vois Ed, tu pourrais me la présenter sans danger, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait m'aider ! **_*

— **C'est hors de question, Jasper, et tu le sais très bien, nous en avons déjà discuté ! **explosai-je. **Bella n'est pas un appât et elle ne doit pas découvrir la vérité à propos de nous, c'est compris ? Alors tu as intérêt à tenir tes pattes loin d'elle si tu ne veux pas que ça soit ta dernière action.**

— **Comment ça elle ne doit pas découvrir la vérité ? **m'interrogea Alice en fronçant les sourcils, coupant court à la discussion dont elle était exclue. **Tu ne comptes pas lui révéler ta nature ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout, Edward… et tu n'aimes pas les mensonges plus que moi d'ordinaire !**

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Rosalie qui suivait notre échange avec un grand intérêt avant de répondre à ma sœur.

— **Je n'aime pas plus que toi le fait de lui mentir, Alice, mais c'est la seule façon qu'il me reste de la protéger, ne serait-ce que d'elle-même. Elle est très intelligente, mais elle reste humaine avant tout. Et pour les humains, chaque danger représente une sorte de fascination. Le jour où elle apprendra la vérité, elle cherchera à en découvrir toujours plus, jusqu'à causer sa propre perte. Et ça, je ne le tolèrerai pas !**

— **Mais enfin, Edward, nous serons tous là pour la protéger, et Carlisle pourra répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle se posera ! Quel danger veux-tu qu'elle courre, tant qu'elle est entourée par nous ?**

Alice ne semblait pas comprendre mon inquiétude au sujet de la survie de Bella dans notre univers si hostile, et cela m'irritait. Comment pouvait-elle me dire que Bella était en sécurité avec nous alors que nous pouvions la prendre comme repas à tout moment ? Ou alors la paranoïa de Rosalie me contaminait-elle ?

— **Écoute Eddie**, commença Emmett, redevenu sérieux tout à coup, **je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais Alice n'a pas tort. Bella ne craint rien avec nous. Je suis assez fort pour combattre n'importe qui - ou n'importe quoi -; Alice est la plus humaine d'entre nous et il n'y aura donc aucun problème tant qu'elle ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle ; Carlisle et Esmée je n'en parle même pas ; et Rosalie défend sa famille comme un chien son os. Bon, il reste Jazz, mais apparemment la présence de Bella ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.**

— **Hé ! **s'exclama Rosalie comme si Emmett l'avait brûlée. **Et depuis quand cette gosse fait partie de ma famille ?**

Je laissai échapper un grondement sourd mais la main apaisante d'Alice sur mon bras me calma immédiatement.

— **Eh bien, depuis qu'elle est avec Edward, il me semble**, dit-elle tranquillement.

Rosalie laissa échapper un rire sonore et cristallin qui fit frissonner Emmett à ses côtés.

— **Alors comme ça, nous devrions compter dans la famille toutes les conquêtes qu'il a eues juste parce qu'elles étaient « avec Edward » ? Tanya en faisait à peine partie après dix ans de vie commune et un mariage de prévu ! Non, mais vous rigolez, là, j'espère !**

Si j'avais pu rougir, j'aurais été aussi écarlate que Bella dans ses moments de confusion.

— **Rosalie**, la reprit Jasper. **Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Je suis le mieux placé pour dire que toutes ces filles n'ont rien représenté du tout dans la vie d'Edward, elle ne lui ont rien apporté de bon si ce n'est un certain apaisement physique durant quelques temps **- rire gras d'Emmett, rapidement calmé par une claque de Rosalie. **Bella est totalement différente, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle lui a apporté bien plus en quelques jours, que toutes ces femmes en plusieurs décennies.**

Que mes frères et sœurs s'épanchent sur ma vie sexuelle comme s'ils parlaient météo me gênait énormément, mais d'un côté, je devais bien admettre que Jasper avait raison. Et c'était peut-être le seul moyen de convaincre Rosalie de ma bonne foi envers Bella.

— **Rose, honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à mettre la vie d'une humaine en danger juste pour mon plaisir après tout ce que Carlisle nous a inculqué comme valeurs ? Tu crois vraiment que je ferais tout ça si je ne l'aimais pas ? Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, mais jamais je ne la transformerai, tu as ma parole ! Je veux juste pouvoir vivre ce que je pourrai avec elle, et tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas complètement heureux sans votre accord à tous.**

Elle me fixa intensément pendant de longues secondes, refusant d'admettre que j'avais gagné.

* _**Tu vas me le payer, Edward Cullen ! Si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux ou si tu mets sa vie en danger, je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! **_* Rosalie.

Je savais que je devrais me contenter de ça comme approbation et je lui souris en prenant sa main par-dessus la table.

— **Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut manger ? **s'exclama Emmett en riant et en agitant son morceau de pain sous notre nez.

Nous soupirâmes tous de concert, désespérés par tant de stupidité et je me reculai sur mon dossier, le bras passé sur la chaise vide à mes côtés, le regard fixé sur la porte, attendant le retour de Bella que je trouvais plutôt long à arriver. J'entendis à peine Jasper lancer à Emmett un « après-toi ! » avant de lui fourrer son morceau de pain dans la bouche, car Mike et Bella venaient de faire leur entrée dans le réfectoire. Ils avaient l'air plutôt serein et je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mike n'aspirait qu'à une chose, retrouver Jessica, ce qui me scotcha sur place. Depuis quand Newton n'avait-il plus pensé à sa petite amie comme à sa petite amie ? Ça se comptait sans aucun doute en semaines. Je regardai Bella s'approcher de nous en me demandant si elle n'avait pas quelques gouttes de fée dans le sang pour accomplir tant de changements dans nos vies à tous en si peu de temps, lorsque je perçus les pensées de Mike qui dérivaient vers la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir tandis qu'il embrassait Jessica à pleine bouche. Décidément, Bella ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner ! Jamais je n'avais vu ce Mike-là en deux ans passés à Forks, même à travers ses pensées, et voilà qu'en même pas une semaine, Bella le confessait sans peine ! Je n'étais pas au courant de toutes ces blessures que Newton cachait en lui, et si je l'avais su plus tôt, il y a bien longtemps que je serais aller le voir pour lui dire de se la garder, sa Jessica - qui n'était pas un cadeau.

Bella vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et mon bras encercla automatiquement sa taille ; c'est fou comme quelques minutes d'absence avaient pu rendre mon univers vide sans sa présence !

— **Alors ? Tout va bien ?** lui demandai-je tout en gardant une oreille concentrée sur la table de Newton.

— **Oui**, **ça va beaucoup mieux à présent**, répondit-elle.

Je la regardai en me demandant si elle me parlait vraiment de Mike, mais une pensée d'Emmett suivie d'un raclement de gorge me coupa dans mes réflexions.

— **On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? *** _**La chaufferie est idéale si ça peut te donner des idées frangin ! Rose a adoré la dernière fois ! **_*

Je soupirai . Emmett venait à peine de découvrir la loge du concierge alors que c'était le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les couples du lycée - et du concierge avec la secrétaire par-dessus le marché !

— **Bella, je te présente mon CHER frère, Emmett… Attends un peu… non, non, je te présente plutôt ma chère sœur Rosalie et son abruti de fiancé, Emmett. Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.**

Il y eut quelques ricanements et Rosalie jubilait intérieurement.

— **Et Bella, mon fiancé, Jasper**, poursuivit Alice en désignant mon frère assis à ses côtés.

*_** Maintenant que vous me le dites, c'est vrai qu'elle sent vraiment bon ! **_* Jasper.

Il lui tendit la main sans hésiter, et elle lui prit pour la serrer chaleureusement. La témérité de mon frère commençait à m'agaçait fortement, et j'espérai que Bella n'avait pas perçu le grondement sourd qui s'échappa des tréfonds de ma gorge.

— * _**Du calme, Edward ! Tu veux te faire repérer, ou quoi ? **_* **Alors Bella, ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi de t'habituer à une telle région alors que tu as toujours connu le soleil ? *** _**Franchement Edward, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais mets-y du tien ! Je ne vais pas parler météo à ta copine chaque fois que tu pourras pas t'empêcher de grogner comme un nouveau-né ! **_*

* _**Pfff, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait, là ? Elle tient tellement à faire des efforts face à Bella qu'elle se sent obligée de parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? La pauvre, après ça, c'est sûr, elle va partir en courant et tu la reverra plus jamais ! **_* Emmett.

Il pouffa légèrement et se récolta - une fois de plus - un coup de la part de Rose.

— **Je… Euh… N… non, ce n'est pas trop dur enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais venue ici, donc… donc je savais à quoi m'attendre**, répondit Bella, visiblement soupçonneuse.

— **Ouais, et puis, il y a des compensations comme on dit, hein ? *** _**C'est sûr que c'est pas à phoenix qu'elle aurait pu gagner à la loterie vampirique, hein Eddie ? **_*

Je passai une main sur mon visage pour tenter de me calmer - parfois je me demandais franchement si la mutation ne lui avait pas grillé quelques neurones.

— **Emmett, je t'en prie**, le supplia Rosalie,** pour moi, rien que pour moi, essaie de ne pas être toi pendant cinq petites minutes, juste le temps que Bella se fasse une bonne opinion de nous. Ensuite, promis, tu pourras redevenir le bon lourdaud grossier de base que tu es.**

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur en voyant Emmett fondre sur son siège comme une guimauve, et le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Une idée avait germé dans la tête d'Alice au cours de la dernière demi-heure, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part à Bella avant de regagner les cours.

— **Au fait, Bella ça te dirait de venir à la maison dimanche ? Tu pourrais faire la connaissance de nos parents ! Je suis certaine qu'ils vont t'adorer, tu es exactement la fille qu'Esmée rêvait pour Edward !**

La dernière phrase n'était pas vraiment indispensable, et je pus voir Bella rougir légèrement, visiblement gênée.

— **Euh… C'est très gentil à toi Alice, mais malheureusement j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce dimanche.**

Je la regardai, étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc de prévu, ce dimanche?

— **Tu dois voir ton amant ? **plaisanta Emmett en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

— **Non, simplement un ami d'enfance qui vit à la réserve Quileute**, répondit Bella en riant.** Et étant donné ta discrétion Emmett, le jour où il deviendra réellement mon amant, tu en seras le dernier informé**, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard pour voir ma réaction.

Mais je ne prêtai aucune attention à sa dernière réplique, bien trop soucieux par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

* _**Elle plaisante là, Edward ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser aller chez les clebs ! Edward ! **_* Rosalie.

*_** Oups ! Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi ! **_* Emmett.

* _**Euh… aurais-je raté un épisode ? Depuis quand Bella est en contact avec les loups-garous ? **_* Jasper.

* _**Edward, tu étais au courant que Bella avait des amis Quileutes ? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux, elle ne peut pas y aller, enfin ! **_* Alice.

— **Tu dois aller à la réserve Quileute ? **demanda subitement Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Non, c'est lui qui vient à la maison. Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec la réserve ? **demanda Bella en se tournant vers moi.

Elle attendait une réponse, mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? « En fait, Bella, la réserve est infectée de loups-garous puants et il nous est interdit d'y pénétrer ! »

— **Non, aucun Bella, c'est juste que Rosalie… n'aime pas beaucoup les Indiens**, répondis-je en fixant ma sœur.

— * _**Quoi ? Alors là, c'est le bouquet ! **_*** Ah ! Toi non plus tu ne les aimais pas beaucoup hier encore ! Je rêve ou quoi ?** * _**Elle t'a complètement ramolli le cerveau mon pauvre ! **_*

Rosalie disparut soudain, furieuse, entraînant Emmett derrière elle, l'air confus.

* _**Eh bien, je pense qu'il va encore y avoir de l'ambiance à la maison ! **_* Jasper.

* _**Edward, je pense vraiment que tu devrais mettre Bella en garde contre les Indiens. **_* Alice.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Bella avait parfaitement le droit de naviguer comme bon lui semblait entre nos terres, mais notre odeur était à présent imprégnée sur elle. Comment réagiraient les Quileute s'ils venaient à découvrir que nous nous étions mis à fréquenter intimement les humains ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le pressentiment que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu, et je n'avais aucune idée quant à la façon de protéger Bella contre eux.


	9. Chapter 8, Soirée pas comme les autres

_Voilà un chapitre de plus !_

_A partir de là, l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant,_

_j'espère que ça vous plaira, donnez-moi vos avis ! :)_

_Marci de me suivre en tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir, et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews,_

_ça fait chaud au coeur :D_

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ;)_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 8**_

Une soirée pas comme les autres

_Bella_

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, en train de penser aux derniers jours passés ici. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis mon départ de Phoenix, alors que ça ne datait que d'une petite semaine. Jamais je n'aurais crue que tant de changements pouvaient s'opérer en si peu de temps et j'avais encore du mal à me persuader que tout ceci était bien réel. Il faut dire que jamais je ne me serais cru capable de me plaire à Forks, et encore moins de souhaiter pouvoir y rester définitivement. Mais j'avais comme l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, que mon alarme pouvait sonner à tout moment et que tout partirait en fumée pour me renvoyer à ma vie d'avant.

Les choses commençaient à peine à se tasser. Edward et moi étions toujours l'attraction de Forks, les gens se retournaient sur notre passage et je me faisais l'effet d'une étrangère dans mon propre corps, car tout ceci ne me ressemblait en rien. Lauren était toujours furieuse, et j'avais le désagréable pressentiment qu'elle ne nous laisserait pas en paix avant d'avoir lancé l'offensive, mais Mike s'était calmé, et lui et Edward s'étaient même serré la main la veille, sous le regard étonné, mais rayonnant, de Jessica. Tout semblait aller mieux entre eux et j'en étais contente, car cela avait grandement amélioré l'ambiance au sein du groupe.

Edward s'était joint à nous pour le déjeuner de la veille, et Alice s'entendait à merveille avec tout le monde, mais les autres Cullen restaient encore à l'écart, bien que j'eusse le sentiment étrange que Jasper était tenu volontairement loin de nous par Edward et Rosalie pour une raison bien mystérieuse, mais je préférai ne pas poser la question à Edward. Je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais je sentais que tout ce qui provenait d'eux n'était pas fait pour être connu de tous et cela leur conférait d'ailleurs une sorte d'aura mystérieuse assez particulière.

Malgré tout, la soirée s'annonçait bien, car Lauren et Éric s'étaient désistés, refusant de passer la soirée en notre compagnie, et j'attendais impatiemment qu'Edward arrive pour me prendre. L'heure ne passait pas assez vite à mon goût et j'étais certaine que mon réveil prenait plaisir à ralentir le temps pour m'enrager. J'avais passé la journée dans un état de frénésie particulièrement intense, et mon père avait pris le large depuis longtemps pour aller faire un tour du côté de la réserve.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'avais dû m'assoupir en attendant l'heure, car il était dix-sept heures passées. Je décrochai sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

— **Allô ?**

— **Dame Raiponce est-elle enfermée dans sa chambre en attendant que je vienne l'en délivrer, ou peut-elle me rejoindre d'elle-même à mon carrosse ?**

Je me levai précipitamment et rejoignis la fenêtre en deux bonds. Edward était dans l'allée, adossé au capot de sa voiture, et me faisait signe en souriant. Je coupai la communication et sortis en trombe en raflant mon sac au passage.

— **J'ai rêvé ou tu viens vraiment de me raccrocher au nez ? **demanda-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je haussai les épaules et souris malicieusement.

— **C'est que, vois-tu, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment j'aurais expliqué à mon père le fait que tu aies défoncé ma porte pour venir me délivrer de ma tour d'ivoire ! **dis-je en montant dans la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles dura un peu plus d'une heure, et ayant été témoin de la tendance d'Edward à rajouter un zéro aux limites de vitesses autorisées, je le soupçonnai aujourd'hui de rouler le plus lentement possible afin de faire durer le seul moment de la soirée où nous serions seuls; ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour me déplaire étant donné que nous n'avions pas vraiment eu de réel moment d'intimité depuis deux jours.

Notre dernier tête-à-tête remontait à l'avant-veille, lorsqu'Edward m'avait raccompagnée à la maison, et nous nous étions quittés dans une ambiance un peu étrange. J'avais en effet profité du fait que nous étions seuls pour le questionner au sujet de l'antipathie de sa famille envers les Indiens Quileute, et ça n'avait pas été un franc succès. Il avait tout d'abord tenté d'évincer mes questions, puis m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas important, avant d'enfin se décider à m'expliquer que sa famille était en froid avec les Indiens pour une bête histoire de propriété de terrain; car la forêt était censée faire partie de la réserve, et les Quileutes estimaient que les Cullen ne détenaient pas le droit de construire leur villa sur ce territoire. De plus, certains jeunes avaient colporté toutes sortes de bruits diffamatoires sur la famille d'Edward, et l'hôpital était boycotté depuis que le Dr Cullen y exerçait.

Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais j'avais senti, au léger pli qui marquait son front, à son nez plissé, et aux gestes vagues et irrités de sa main, qu'il me mentait - ou en tout cas qu'il ne me disait pas l'entière vérité - et je m'étais demandé s'il servait la même histoire à tout ceux qui lui posaient ces questions, ou si j'étais privilégiée. Pourtant, je n'avais pas insisté et avais préféré lui laisser le choix du moment où il voudrait m'en parler, car je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'une dispute pour si peu. D'autant qu'il m'avait assuré qu'il ne m'empêcherait pas de les fréquenter s'ils étaient de mes amis, tant qu'il n'y aurait aucun incident avec eux. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, mais je pressentais une sorte de menace à l'encontre des Indiens et cela ne me plaisait pas plus car je ne voyais pas très bien en quel honneur ils s'étaient, chacun de leur côté, accordé le droit de se rendre justice au mépris de l'autre

Malheureusement, mon père m'avait servi la même version des faits, en disant que cela l'étonnait grandement de la part des Quileute, qui étaient d'ordinaire « une tribu hautement pacifique et les meilleures gens que la Terre puisse porter », et Angela n'était au courant de rien. J'étais donc restée sur ma faim, tout de même bien décidée à savoir quel était le réel problème, car justement, je n'en voulais pas avec Jacob, et j'avais d'ailleurs dans l'idée de l'interroger à ce sujet lorsqu'il viendrait à la maison.

Il ne manquait plus que Tyler et Alice lorsque nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous, et nous les attendîmes vingt minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin.

— **Désolé**, s'excusa Alice en coulant un regard narquois à son chauffeur, **Tyler s'est perdu sur la nationale.**

Je vis qu'elle retenait un fou rire et Tyler était plutôt renfrogné.

— **Bah alors, mec, t'avais oublié le chemin ? **se moqua Mike en menant Jessica vers l'entrée d'un restaurant.

Tyler grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Edward pouffa dans son poing, puis nous rejoignîmes Jessica et Mike qui avaient déjà pénétré dans la salle et informaient un serveur qu'ils semblaient bien connaître que nous étions six. Nous nous installâmes à une grande table ronde et l'atmosphère chaude et accueillante du restaurant aida à réchauffer l'ambiance. Le repas se passa à merveille et nous passâmes un excellent moment, surtout à rire de la quantité de nourriture que Mike ingurgitait. Ce dernier lança même le défi à Ben et Edward, mais ce dernier prétexta en riant qu'il n'oserait jamais se mesurer à un tel adversaire, et se contenta, tout comme Alice, d'un steak tartare bien saignant. J'échangeai un regard avec Angela qui haussa légèrement les sourcils, et Edward se tourna vers nous d'un air interrogateur on ne peut plus innocent, mais ni elle ni moi ne fîmes de commentaire, et le repas suivit son cours joyeux. Mike était d'ailleurs très fier, en sortant, d'avoir réussi à trouver un domaine dans lequel il surpassait l'invincible Edward Cullen. Personne n'osa démentir cette incroyable victoire mais tout le monde riait sous cape.

Le cinéma était un peu excentré et nous dûmes marcher quelques temps pour le rejoindre. Nous traversâmes donc tout le centre ville et cela me permit de découvrir un peu les environs. Je ne pensais pas que cette ville fût si dynamique, mais je me rappelai ensuite que nous étions tout de même assez loin de Seattle, et que toutes les petites villes du coin devaient se retrouver ici pour se rattacher à la civilisation. En levant la tête je remarquai que le ciel était clair et que l'on distinguait parfaitement les étoiles malgré l'éclairage des lampadaires dans la rue, mais il faisait un froid sec et rude qui me provoqua de violents frissons. Nous arrivions ) la fin novembre et le temps se dégradait rapidement, même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il fût vraiment agréable à quelque moment de l'année dans cette partie du pays. Edward me sentit frissonner sous son étreinte et se mit à me frictionner le bras pour me réchauffer, mais j'avais comme l'impression que le froid provenait de l'intérieur de mon propre corps et cette sensation désagréable ne me quitta pas de la soirée.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant le complexe pour constater que la file d'attente était déjà longue pour les prochaines séances, lorsque Tyler nous montra deux personnes qui approchaient en souriant, l'air de rien.

— **Salut tout le monde ! **s'écria Lauren en agitant la main tandis qu'elle se plantait devant nous aux côtés d'Éric.

Tout le monde les dévisagea, étonné, et Éric expliqua qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés à venir en se disant qu'il était trop bête qu'on s'embrouille pour de pareilles broutilles. Je jetai un regard à Edward, pas vraiment convaincue que Lauren soit réellement d'accord avec ce petit discours, et au vu de ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire serrée et son étreinte légèrement plus forte sur ma taille, j'en déduisis qu'il pensait comme moi, de même qu'Angela, qui affichait une moue suspicieuse.

— **Cool ! Bon on y va ? Ou on va finir par rater le début de la séance !** s'écria soudain Mike en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers le guichet.

Je ne suivis pas grand-chose du film, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me demandais ce que Lauren et Eric faisaient là, quelle était la motivation de la première, et combien elle avait payé le second pour qu'il l'accompagne. Car je savais qu'Eric nourrissait une certaine rancœur envers Edward et moi-même, sans bien comprendre pourquoi, au juste, et je ne savais pas non plus d'où me provenait le pressentiment désagréable qui m'habitait depuis quelques heures, mais une sorte de peur sourde m'envahissait chaque fois que Lauren m'approchait, une peur collante dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser, même en présence d'Edward.

Celui-ci devait sentir que j'étais tendue car il gardait sa main sur ma cuisse et la caressait de temps en temps pour m'apaiser, ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Angela, qui était assise à ma gauche, se pencha vers moi à un moment pour me glisser discrètement ses soupçons sur la soudaine jovialité de Lauren, qu'elle trouvait bien louche. En effet, cette dernière n'était pas vraiment démonstrative d'ordinaire, et ce soir, elle semblait déborder d'énergie. Elle riait ou criait à outrance devant le film, et certaines personnes lui demandèrent à plusieurs reprises de faire moins de bruit, sans qu'elle y prête la moindre attention.

Je fus étrangement soulagée lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de la salle. L'air confiné de l'intérieur était devenu irrespirable et je me rendais compte que je supportais de moins en moins bien d'être enfermée. Je respirai à pleins poumons l'air pur du dehors et proposai au reste du groupe de faire une petite promenade le long du port avant de rentrer à Forks afin de profiter de la fin de soirée. Tout le monde accepta avec plaisir et nous repartîmes en direction de la marina. À notre approche, l'air sentait les embruns, et le bruit du ressac nous parvenait de plus en plus nettement. Je trouvais cette mélodie apaisante et lorsque j'aperçus la surface sombre de l'océan, calme et imposante, qui s'étendait devant nous, je me sentis libérée d'un poids inconnu et restai immobile quelques instants à contempler la mer en silence. Parfois je me demandais quel effet cela pouvait bien faire d'être une créature des profondeurs, d'évoluer librement à travers les flots sans se soucier de rien. Mais j'éprouvais une terreur incommensurable pour l'eau depuis le jour où j'avais failli me noyer dans la piscine d'une amie à Phoenix, quelques années plus tôt, et le seul bassin dans lequel j'acceptais de pénétrer aujourd'hui était ma propre baignoire. Pourtant, la peur fascine n'importe quel être humain, et à cet instant, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de la surface d'encre de l'océan qui semblait m'appeler, m'attirer, pour m'engloutir tout entière, telle une sirène hélant les marins imprudents.

— **Allô, la Terre à Bella ! La Terre appelle Bella ! Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu sais, c'est pas en restant plantée là que tu verras la Petite Sirène sortir de l'eau !**

Je me tournai vers Angela en riant nerveusement et secouai vivement la tête pour chasser les ténèbres de mon esprit.

— **Je me disais juste que le paysage était magnifique**, dis-je en glissant mon bras sous le sien avant de me remettre en marche.

Edward, Ben, Alice et Jessica avaient déjà un peu d'avance sur nous, mais les autres nous attendaient et nous les rejoignîmes en souriant.

— **Bah alors, Bella, on a l'âme fleur bleue ? Tu sais que le coucher de soleil est passé depuis longtemps ! **lança Mike pour me taquiner.

Je lui administrai un coup de coude bien placé entre deux côtes et il se plia en deux sous nos rires goguenards. Les autres devant se retournèrent pour connaître la source de cette soudaine hilarité, et Edward m'interrogea du regard pour savoir si tout allait bien. Je lui rendis un sourire sincère et il retourna à sa conversation avec Ben.

Nous ne cherchâmes pas à les rattraper et poursuivîmes notre chemin au pas. Un léger vent marin soufflait sur nous et j'avais l'impression de sentir la température descendre d'un degré à chaque minute.

Nous progressâmes en silence quelques temps, puis la discussion se tourna vers des sujets banals et sans grand intérêt. Je ne faisais d'ailleurs pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient et continuai d'observer l'immensité qui s'étendait à l'infini devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer l'horizon mais la lumière d'un phare de l'autre côté de la baie nous parvenait faiblement à travers le brouillard qui s'installait progressivement pour la nuit. Il allait bientôt falloir rentrer, car le froid commençait à devenir rude et la buée qui s'échappait de nos lèvres se faisait plus dense.

— **Hé ho, Bella, tu m'entends ? Mais à quoi tu penses à la fin ? On dirait que tu n'es pas du tout avec nous !**

— **Désolé Jess, je crois que je commence un peu à fatiguer**, répondis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, et Lauren eut un petit rire sarcastique auquel je ne prêtai pas attention. Mais sa comédie commençait visiblement à la lasser car elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un commentaire acide.

— **Peut-être tout simplement que nos conversations insipides ne la passionnent pas le moins du monde ! Je suis certaine qu'Edward est bien plus intéressant !**

Il y avait une telle hargne dans ses paroles et un tel dégoût affiché sur son visage, que je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager, franchement choquée.

— **Franchement, Lauren, je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point !**

— **C'est vrai ça, franchement, t'y vas un peu fort quand même, je croyais que tu trouvais débile de se prendre la tête avec ces conneries**, dit Mike en tentant d'apaiser les tensions.

Lauren me fusilla d'un regard noir et partit à grandes enjambées, la tête haute et fière, nous laissant estomaqués par son comportement vraiment incompréhensible. Au même moment, je me sentis trébucher et percutai Mike dans ma chute en avant. Nous étions au bord de la marina, à quelques centimètre seulement des profondeurs du port, et Mike ne put nous retenir dans notre élan. Nous finîmes tous deux dans l'eau glaciale qui tenta immédiatement de nous engloutir. Bien sûr, nous savions nager, mais le froid coupe tous moyens, et à cet instant, j'avais l'impression de sentir des centaines de lames s'enfoncer dans mon corps et me traverser de part en part. Je ne sentais déjà plus mes membres et avalais sans cesse de l'eau en tentant vainement de me maintenir à la surface. J'étais incapable de crier et le souffle me manquait. L'océan m'attirait inexorablement vers le fond du port et je n'avais aucun moyen de lui résister. Tous mes sens se brouillaient, je n'avais plus conscience de rien à part du fait que j'étais en train de suffoquer, de me noyer, et je me sentais m'engourdir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les ténèbres m'aspiraient à grande vitesse et je savais que mon espérance de vie dans une eau aussi froide était très mince. La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience fut des hurlements, étouffés par un grondement puissant, puis je me sentis saisie par une poigne de fer avant de sombrer brusquement dans une inconscience douloureuse.

* * *

_Edward_

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça, mais les humains étaient parfois de bonne compagnie, et leur insouciance était plutôt régénératrice. Outre les pitreries enfantines de Mike et les sempiternelles blagues vaseuses de Tyler, j'avais beaucoup apprécié de passer du temps avec Ben et Angela, et Jessica semblait s'être métamorphosée depuis que tout s'était arrangé avec Mike. Le repas avait réellement été agréable, en dehors du fait qu'Alice et moi ayons été forcés de faire bonne figure en avalant notre steak. La viande n'avait pas l'air très fraîche, car même saignante, elle n'avait aucun goût spécifique, mais nous ne nous en étions pas trop mal tirés.

Je m'étais dit que cette épreuve serait bientôt passée et que le reste de la soirée serait bien plus agréable, mais je compris immédiatement qu'il n'en serait rien lorsque j'entendis Lauren et Eric arriver vers nous. J'avais interrogé Alice du regard mais cette dernière avait hoché la tête négativement en m'expliquant silencieusement qu'elle était toujours incapable de voir quoi que ce soit lorsque Bella était concernée. Je m'étais donc promis de rester vigilant car les pensées de Lauren étaient toutes tournées vers la vengeance. Paradoxalement, ce qui me posait problème était qu'elle n'avait aucun plan, aucune idée de quand ni de comment elle s'y prendrait, et je ne pouvais donc pas anticiper son forfait. Bella semblait aussi soucieuse que moi car son pouls conserva un rythme légèrement trop rapide durant toute la séance, et rien de ce que je pus faire ne la soulagea. Cela m'horripilait d'être incapable de savoir comment l'apaiser, et j'aurais aimé la reconduire chez elle immédiatement après le film afin de la mettre en sécurité, mais elle eut la bonne idée de proposer une promenade nocturne sur le port, et devant l'enthousiasme des autres, je ne pus refuser. Lauren avait toujours des pensées haineuses à notre encontre, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à faire quoi que ce soit ce soir, et Alice me tranquillisa en m'assurant qu'elle ne tenterait certainement rien devant tous ses amis.

Mon erreur fut donc de laisser Bella plus de quelques minutes avec ces mêmes amis, car lorsque je me retournai en entendant les pensées affolées de Jessica avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri strident, il était déjà trop tard. Pris dans ma conversation, j'avais relâché ma vigilance et je n'avais pas fait attention aux pensées malsaines de Lauren. Son geste n'avait pas été prémédité et rien ne put me prévenir qu'elle allait faire trébucher Bella. Une gerbe d'écume vint lécher le trottoir, et tout le monde accourut pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que je restai planté là en fixant, horrifié, l'endroit où Bella et Mike venaient de disparaître. Alice dut me secouer pour que je sorte de ma léthargie en me rappelant que Bella ne survivrait pas longtemps dans cette eau glaciale, et je rugis férocement en entendant Lauren paniquer en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu une telle chose. Je faillis me jeter sur elle pour l'étriper, mais Bella ressurgit à la surface à cet instant en suffoquant et je ne répondis plus de rien. Je me jetai à l'eau et rejoignis Bella en un éclair. Elle perdit connaissance au moment où je l'empoignais fermement, et j'entendis Alice plonger à son tour pour sauver Mike tandis que je sautais sur la terre ferme en tenant Bella dans mes bras. Ma sœur ne mit pas plus longtemps à ramener Mike et Jessica manqua défaillir en le voyant si pâle, les lèvres violettes, et tremblant de tous ses os. Mais lui n'avait pas perdu connaissance, et je ne m'occupai pas d'eux, bien trop occupé à essayer de ranimer Bella. Après force bouche-à-bouche et massage cardiaque à lui comprimer la poitrine, elle recracha enfin l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée, mais sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Alice s'approcha silencieusement et posa délicatement une main sur mon épaule.

— **On devrait l'amener à la maison, Edward, elle risque une pneumonie**, dit-elle doucement. **D'ailleurs, on devrait les amener tous les deux.**

Je hochai la tête, complètement paniqué. D'ordinaire mon sang-froid était quasiment infaillible, et Dieu sait combien de fois il avait été mis à rude épreuve. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cette fois-ci, c'était Bella qui était couchée à mes pieds, pâle et inconsciente, et cette fois-ci, j'étais totalement désemparé.

— **Edward, il faut y aller**, me rappela Alice.

Je hochai de nouveau la tête et soulevai Bella sans effort. Elle était tellement légère, tellement fragile, et Rosalie avait raison, je ne pouvais que lui être nuisible. Je n'avais pas même su la protéger d'une simple humain, d'un simple croche-pied, comment aurais-je pu la protéger contre des dangers plus grands ? Je n'étais pas fait pour être avec elle et cette vérité me déchirait le cœur. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et j'étais prêt à subir la colère de Rose sans broncher car je savais que tout était de ma faute.

Je dis à Alice de m'attendre ici avec Mike, traversai la route, tournai au coin d'une ruelle, puis me mis à courir vers la voiture. J'installai Bella sur le siège passager et retournai en trombe en direction du port pour rechercher les autres. Alice avait déjà prévenu la famille, les Newton, ainsi que Charlie, et leur avait dit de venir chercher leurs enfants chez nous, où Carlisle s'en occuperait. Je me fichais royalement que les autres se posent des questions sur la rapidité dont j'avais fait preuve pour revenir avec la voiture, mais ils étaient tellement choqués qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas préoccupés. Alice déposa Mike à l'arrière et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle l'avait enveloppé dans son manteau mais il était trempé et le froid l'engourdissait également. Jessica tint absolument à venir avec nous afin de rester auprès de lui, et Angela décida de nous rejoindre à la villa avec la voiture de Mike afin de prendre de leurs nouvelles avant de rentrer chez elle. Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'humains à la villa et je n'étais pas sûr que tout le monde soit bien d'accord avec ça, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça et de toute façon, je ne voyais pas bien comment justifier un refus.

Durant le trajet, Mike eut du mal à rester éveillé et Bella ne reprit pas conscience. Je n'osais pas la toucher de peur de la refroidir encore plus et mon inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur. Bien que je fus allé aussi vite que ma voiture le permettait - à la plus grande frayeur de Jessica d'ailleurs -, le trajet me parut durer une éternité, et je fus tellement soulagé d'arriver à la maison, que je ne pris pas garde aux humains assis à l'arrière et m'emparai de Bella pour la conduire à l'intérieur à toute vitesse. Charlie et les Newton étaient déjà dans le salon et se rongeaient les sangs.

— **God ! Michael ! Que s'est-il passé, grands dieux ? Comment te sens-tu mon bébé, regarde-moi ! Combien de doigts vois-tu ? Oh, mon fils, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?**

Mrs Newton était complètement hystérique et emprisonnait Mike dans ses grands bras fins. Ce dernier étouffait et grelottait, incapable de sortir un son. Carlisle arriva par derrière et desserra délicatement cette étreinte afin de prendre Mike en charge. Entretemps, Charlie avait accouru vers nous pour voir sa fille, complètement bouleversé.

— **Bella ! Bella, ma Bella, réveille-toi ma chérie ! Je suis là, je suis là, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! *** _**Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à sa Renée ? À peine une semaine qu'elle est ici et elle manque déjà de mourir ! Mon Dieu, sauvez-là ! **_*

Des larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues en traçant de longs sillons brillants, et j'aurais bien aimé en faire autant pour évacuer toute la tension qui me rongeait. Je ne faisais même plus attention au tumulte de pensées et mon père dut me parler à voix haute pour que je l'écoute enfin.

— **Edward, Edward, s'il te plaît, monte Bella dans mon bureau; Jasper va se charger de Mike.**

Je hochai vaguement la tête et soulevai Bella le plus tendrement du monde pour la conduire dans le bureau de mon père. J'étais tellement bouleversé que je n'avais même pas fait attention à la réaction de Rosalie. Était-elle en colère ? Inquiète ? Indifférente ? Non, cela ne se pouvait, c'était Rosalie tout de même !

Je déposai Bella, toujours inconsciente, sur le canapé qui trônait dans la pièce, et la recouvris d'une couverture de survie que Carlisle avait dû déposer là après que nous lui eussions téléphoné. J'observai son visage si pâle, ses lèvres bleutées, ses paupières violettes, ses cheveux épars et encore dégoulinants qui lui donnaient un air de mourante horrifiant. Je frissonnai violemment et me risquai à caresser sa joue, ne l'effleurant qu'à peine : elle était glaciale. Je la retirai immédiatement, comme pris d'un coup d'électricité, et m'effondrai au pied du divan, complètement désemparé. Son pouls battait faiblement, mais il battait. Sa respiration était quasiment imperceptible, mais elle respirait. Je savais qu'elle ne mourrait pas, mais j'avais tout de même peur; une peur tenace et irrépressible qui vivait dans chaque cellule de mon corps mort.

Jasper me coupa dans mes réflexions en entrant, soutenant Mike d'un bras. Celui-ci s'assit sur un fauteuil, le regard horrifié accroché au visage de Bella.

— **Elle ne mourra pas**, dis-je d'une voix rauque en réponse à sa question muette. **Je peux juste dire que je l'ai sauvée à temps.**

Il me dévisagea, complètement effaré, puis hocha la tête et ferma les yeux et en se laissant aller contre le dossier. Carlisle entra à cet instant dans le bureau, l'air soucieux, mais les pensées optimistes.

— **Non, ne t'endors pas Mike**, dit-il d'une voix douce et tranquille. **Pas avant que je ne te l'aie autorisé.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et s'approcha de nous. Il posa une main paternelle sur mon épaule, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

* _**Edward, redescends s'il te plaît, le temps que je les examine. Va rejoindre Charlie, il tient à te remercier d'avoir sauvé Bella. Je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais dis-toi bien que sans toi, elle n'en serait pas sortie vivante. **_* Carlisle.

Sans moi, elle n'y serait pas entrée du tout, me dis-je amèrement.

— **Jasper, accompagne Edward au salon et ramène-moi Alice s'il te plaît**, dit Carlisle en fouillant ses tiroirs.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte en silence et je jetai un dernier regard vers Bella… elle n'avait pas remué une seule fois depuis notre arrivée.

* _**Ne t'en fais pas Edward, elle vivra. Elle aura certainement un gros rhume, mais elle n'est plus en danger à présent. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir, CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE ! **_* Jasper.

Je ne levai pas les yeux vers son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'il ressentait toutes mes émotions.

Charlie m'attendait en bas, tremblant et pâle, mais maître de lui. Il me tendit la main résolument, et j'observai cette dernière d'un œil vide avant de la prendre dans la mienne.

— **Merci, merci de me l'avoir ramenée. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait, et je t'en remercie. *** _**Je ne sais pas si Bella est tombé sur le bon, mais elle n'est pas tombée sur le mauvais. **_*

J'eus un petit rire sarcastique à ses dernières pensées, mais me contentai de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. Hocher la tête, il me semblait que c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ce soir.

Nous attendîmes ce qui me parut être des heures avant que Carlisle ne vienne enfin nous annoncer que Bella s'était réveillée. Angela était arrivée depuis longtemps et Mike était déjà parti avec ses parents. Je crus que le monde avait fini de s'écrouler lorsque mon père apparut en haut des marches pour faire signe à Charlie de monter.

* _**Elle va bien, elle est juste un peu faible. Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera sur pied dans quelques jours. **_* Carlisle.

Quelques jours. Quelques jours. Elle serait sur pied dans quelques jours. J'avais beau me répéter ces mots inlassablement, je me sentais toujours aussi coupable de ce qui venait de se produire, et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ca sentiment. Je savais Bella sauve, mais pour moi l'accident était déjà une fin en soi. La fin de mes nouveaux espoirs de bonheur, la fin de ce que je pensais être une nouvelle vie, dans laquelle Bella réussirait à faire de moi un homme nouveau. Car Bella ne pourrait jamais vivre quoi que ce soit auprès de moi. Elle était ma vie, j'étais sa mort, et je me refusais cette vérité inéluctable.


	10. Chapter 9, Petites légendes entre amis

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent pour fêter_

_le retour du soleil :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ;)_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Petites légendes entre amis

_Bella_

Je m'éveillai avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et restai plusieurs minutes allongée sur le dos, refusant de bouger. Les souvenirs brumeux de la veille refirent peu à peu surface et je soupirai. Encore une fois, j'avais tout gâché à cause de ma maladresse et j'avais, en outre, mis en danger la vie de Mike. J'étais un véritable danger public. J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour savoir où j'étais; dans ma chambre; évidemment. Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais retrouvée dans mon lit, je n'avais même pas le souvenir d'avoir quitté la maison des Cullen, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important au final. Une quinte de toux grasse me prit la gorge et je me redressai vivement en cherchant mon souffle, puis me levai précautionneusement et rejoignis lentement la cuisine. Mon père était attablé devant son café fumant, le journal de la région posé devant lui. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers moi, comme affolé.

— **Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Et pieds nus en plus ! Tu tiens vraiment à être malade, ma parole !**

— **Papa, Papa ! Du calme, enfin ! Ça va ! Je tousse un peu mais ça va, j'aurai juste un gros rhume, t'en fais pas pour moi; je survivrai.**

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sortit les traitements que Carlisle m'avait prescrit. Je grimaçai et, après avoir avalé ce que mon père me présentait, je me préparai un bon chocolat chaud que je partis déguster tranquillement devant la télévision, emmitouflée dans le vieux plaid de laine décoloré. Je voulais éviter autant que possible les questions de mon père tout en espérant que les autres lui auraient fournis les réponses qu'il attendait. Le téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard et mon père décrocha.

— **Bella ! **cria-t-il depuis la cuisine. **C'est Jake ! Il demande à quelle heure il doit passer cet après-midi. Tu préfères que j'annule ?**

— **Non, non, ça va ! Quatorze heures très bien !**

Je n'allais pas me cloîtrer chez moi parce que j'avais pris un coup de froid tout de même ! Et puis, j'avais vraiment envie de voir Jacob, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vraiment vus, et j'avais vraiment envie de le connaître un peu mieux depuis tout ce temps. Ça, plus le fait que je voulais absolument le cuisiner à propos de la famille d'Edward bien sûr.

Je restai toute la matinée sur le canapé, à zapper distraitement les chaînes. À mon chocolat chaud avait succédé une tisane fumante et je m'assoupis quelques temps devant les dessins animés de Tex Avery. Mon père me réveilla en partant chez Harry pour savoir si tout irait bien, et je me décidai enfin à me lever en me rendant compte qu'il était près de midi. Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme mais un moment de détente dans un bain bien chaud me remit quelque peu d'aplomb et m'ouvrit l'appétit. J'allais donc préparer mon déjeuner lorsqu'une voiture se gara dans l'allée. Je n'eus pas même le temps d'aller voir à la fenêtre qui cela pouvait bien être, qu'une tornade franchit le seuil de la porte en me faisant violemment sursauter.

— **Bonjour tout le monde ! **s'exclama Angela en apparaissant dans la cuisine. **Tu es toute seule ? Tant mieux ! J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut pour te redonner la pêche ! Assieds-toi, tu vas me gêner. Bon alors, par quoi on commence ?**

Elle m'assit de force sur la chaise la plus proche et commença à déballer ses sacs. Elle parlait tellement et tellement vite que j'en eus le tournis.

— **Angela… Angela ! ANGELA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? C'est quoi tout ça ?**

— **Eh bien**, répondit-elle avec un sourire de bonne humeur, **puisque Edward ne pouvait pas venir te voir aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi en son absence et de passer voir comment tu allais.**

Il me fallut quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas venir me voir aujourd'hui ?

— **Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas venir me voir aujourd'hui ?**

— **Bah oui**, dit-elle en haussant distraitement les épaules tout en s'affairant sur le plan de travail, le dos tourné. **D'après ce que j'ai compris, il devait partir quelques jours avec Alice pour je ne sais quoi… Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle subitement en se retournant vers moi, comme si cette idée venait seulement de lui traverser l'esprit.**

Je hochai la tête négativement. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ? Me cachait-il quelque chose ? Mais non enfin, il était parti avec Alice, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait aucun compte à me rendre ! Alors pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il tant que ça qu'il ne m'ait pas mise au courant de ce départ ? Mais finalement, avec Edward Cullen, mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre.

— **Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'être en vie…**

Angela continuait à me parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon mal de tête me reprenait et je n'avais qu'une envie, me recoucher en attendant Jacob… Jacob !

— **Angela ! **la coupai-je en plein élan d'une longue tirade. **J'ai un ami qui doit venir cet après-midi, tu préfères rester ou repasser plus tard ?**

— **Qui ça ? **me demanda-t-elle, l'œil soupçonneux.

— **Jacob Black, un garçon de La Push. Tu le connais ?**

Une lumière fugitive sembla passer furtivement dans son regard mais elle me répondit calmement, avec un sourire étrange.

— **J'en ai entendu parler**, dit-elle, évasive. **Hum, mais dis-donc, ne serait-ce pas une manière polie de me congédier pour recevoir ton amant en l'absence de ton homme ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Edward m'a demandé de te surveiller. Il est mignon au moins ?**

Elle me gratifia d'une œillade complice et je crus pendant un instant, avec horreur, me retrouver devant Emmett.

— **Angy ! Je le connais depuis quinze ans, c'est un peu comme mon cousin ! Alors arrête tes insinuations déplacées, j'ai assez de mon père et d'Emmett pour ça**, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel en y repensant.

— **Oh, désolé Mère Térésa, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir choquée avec mes « insinuations déplacées » ! Allez Bella, cesse de faire ta prude, tu te mets à parler comme Edward, tu m'inquiètes !**

— **Ma prude ! Oh, et puis zut, ce que tu peux être agaçante que tu t'y mets !**

— **Je sais**, s'exclama-t-elle en riant, **c'est une de mes grandes qualités dont Ben raffole ! Allez, mange ça et tais-toi !**

Nous nous abrutissions devant Bob l'Eponge, secouées d'un énorme fou rire grâce à une remarque d'Angle sur la ressemblance qu'elle trouvait frappante entre Patrick l'étoile de mer et Emmett, lorsque Jacob gara sa moto dans l'allée. Angela se tenait les côtes et j'essuyais tant bien que mal les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, emmitouflée dans un pull de laine, à moitié cachée par le plaid, une autre tisane à la main. Jacob frappa de grands coups à la porte et je lui criai d'entrer, mais je forçai trop sur ma voix déjà usée par le rire et une violente quinte de toux me reprit.

— **Eh ben, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là ? **me taquina-t-il en attendant que je reprenne mon souffle. **Je sais que tu viens de Phoenix, mais quand même, il fait pas si froid que ça à Forks !**

— **Bella a juste visité d'un peu trop près le port de Port Angeles hier soir**, lui expliqua Angela en ricanant.

Elle lui tendit la main en souriant, avec un « Angela Weber, ravie de te rencontrer ! » enjoué, surtout ravie de l'effet que la petite anecdote avait provoqué chez mon ami. En effet, ce dernier la regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était folle, puis regarda sa main toujours tendue, et enfin la serra tranquillement en se présentant, la tête tournée vers moi. Je ris.

— **Bella a quoi ? **demanda-t-il finalement en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche, sans même avoir posé son blouson et en tenant toujours son casque sous le bras.

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Angela et lui fit signe de poser ses affaires, ce qu'il fit machinalement en écoutant les explications.

— **Disons que Bella serait devenue adepte des bains de minuit dans une eau à six degrés en plein mois de novembre !**

Il hocha lentement la tête et j'avais l'impression de lire clairement dans ses pensées « cette fille est complètement folle ! Cette fille est complètement folle ! »

— **Ok, alors sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle se retrouve en hibernation ?** dit-il en me désignant du pouce.

— **Sérieusement ? Lauren l'a poussé dans le port pour se venger.**

— **QUOI ? **m'exclamai-je à l'unisson avec Jacob.

Angela nous regarda tout à tour pour se fixer finalement sur moi, l'air franchement surprise.

— **Ben oui, quoi ! Ce n'est pas une découverte qu'elle veuille se venger de toi !**

— **Non, pas « QUOI ? » elle voulait se venger, mais « QUOI ? » elle m'a poussée ? D'où tu tiens ça ?**

— **Euh, ben, j'étais là je te rappelle, même s'il semblerait que ce soit pas ton cas ! Hou, hou, Bella**, fit-elle ne me passant la main devant les yeux, **réveille-toi enfin, tu croyais quoi ? Que t'avais voulu plonger et que Mike était partant pour un petit bain ?**

— **Non… Non, bien sûr que non, mais je pensais tout simplement avoir trébuché sur un pavé, glissé sur une plaque de verglas, ou m'être pris les pieds dans mes lacets… j'en sais rien moi, mais Lauren, franchement, elle serait pas allée jusque là, tout de même !**

— **Bella, à moins que tu aies été prise d'une pulsion soudaine pour Mike et que tu aies lamentablement loupé ton coup, est-ce si difficile à croire que Lauren ait pu te pousser ?**

— **OUI ! **m'exclamai-je de concert avec Jacob.

— **C'est quoi cette histoire de fous ? **poursuivit Jacob sans plus savoir qui regarder ni écouter. **Pourquoi la Mallory voudrait se venger de Bella ? Tu lui as pris sa poupée ?**

— **Plutôt son Ken ! **dit Angela en pouffant.

Je lui adressai un regard noir avant de revenir sur Jacob qui avait levé un sourcil.

— **Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer CLAIREMENT la situation ? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu pommé, là !**

— **C'est pourtant clair**, s'exclama Angela en le regardant comme un imbécile, **Bella sort avec celui que Lauren convoite depuis des mois !**

À ce moment, j'aurais juré avoir vu la petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de Jacob.

— **Oh, oh, ! À peine une semaine que t'es là et tu fais déjà des ravages ? T'as pas perdu de temps ma belle ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?**

— **L'Insaisissable Edward Cullen**, lâcha Angela avec un sourire satisfait.

— **Edward Cullen ? Non !**

Jacob me regarda soudainement comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, et je me sentis mise à nu.

— **Arrête de me reluquer comme ça enfin, c'est quoi le problème avec Edward ?**

Il sembla soudainement se réveiller et secoua énergiquement la tête en se raclant la gorge. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Angela qui haussa les épaules.

— **Non, non, aucun problème. Si tu sors avec lui, ça doit être un chic type.**

Je soupirai. J'en avais vraiment assez de toutes ces cachotteries.

— **Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Je sais très bien que les Cullen et les Quileutes ne se supportent pas, alors inutile de te moquer de moi !**

On aurait dit que je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais découvert un cadavre dans l'armoire de mon père.

— **Tu… tu sais ? **me demanda-t-il timidement en jetant des regards furtifs à Angela, comme gêné de sa présence. **Tu sais vraiment tout ?**

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Angela le fixait, impassible.

— **Non, je ne sais pas tout. Je sais qu'Edward me cache quelque chose et que ça a un rapport avec vous. Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi vous ne les aimez pas.**

— **Non, non, moi je suis pas dans l'affaire ! D'ailleurs, je dois être le seul de la tribu à apprécier les Cullen, quoi que mon père n'ait rien à leur reprocher non plus. Carlisle est un très bon médecin, il m'a rafistolé après mon accident de moto l'année dernière et j'ai cicatrisé très rapidement… Et Esmée fait des cookies absolument délicieux !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— **Bon, d'accord, les cookies d'Esmée, on prend note ! Mais ce n'est pas franchement ce qui m'intéresse !**

— **Oui, mais ce qui t'intéresse, j'ai pas franchement le droit de t'en parler**, dit-il d'un ton désolé.

— **Pourquoi ? **demanda Angela, intriguée.

— **Premièrement, parce que les légendes Quileutes sont réservées aux Quileutes, et deuxièmement, parce que si Edward lui-même a refusé d'en parler, c'est pas à moi de le faire.**

— Je **vois ! Sympa l'amitié ! Et je fais quoi, moi, en attendant, j'attends gentiment que vous vous tapiez dessus ?**

Je commençais à chauffer sérieusement et repoussai la couverture au pied du divan. Un accès de fièvre montait dangereusement et Angela et Jacob me fixaient comme si j'allais exploser. Un silence s'installa durant lequel la première alla me chercher un verre d'eau pour me calmer, tandis que le deuxième m'affrontait toujours du regard; il semblait en plein dilemme intérieur. Je brisai finalement notre échange silencieux pour prendre le verre que me tendait Angela, et Jacob soupira, résigné.

— **Bon… Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?**

— **Il m'a servi une stupide histoire de propriété de terrain, comme quoi vous vous battiez pour vos territoires. Et il m'a aussi dit que certaines rumeurs avaient circulé à leur sujet.**

Jacob pouffa soudainement et je dardai sur lui un regard noir qui effaça aussitôt son sourire. Je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi rire là-dedans.

— **Ben, il t'a pas vraiment menti en fait, c'est vrai que les miens étaient pas franchement d'accord pour réduire le territoire Quileute pour les laisser s'installer à Forks. Mais d'après le traité, ils en avaient parfaitement le droit.**

— **Le traité ? Quel traité ? **demanda Angela.

Jacob soupira et me regarda d'un air reticent, mais je lui fis signe de poursuivre; je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Angela.

— **Eh bien, les Cullen ont passé une sorte de traité de paix avec ma tribu lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ici. Ils promettaient de laisser les habitants de Forks tranquilles et de vivre à l'écart de la ville, et nous, on leur permettait de vivre dans la forêt en leur cédant une partie de notre territoire.**

— **Nous laisser tranquille ? **dit Angela. **Mais ils sont quoi au juste ? Des témoins de Jéhovah, des scientologues ? Remarque, ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi ils ne parlaient à personne avant ton arrivée… Dis-moi, tu ne fais pas partie d'une secte, au moins ?**

Je feignis de trouver la plaisanterie drôle et reportai mon attention sur Jacob. Quelque chose me chiffonnait.

— **Mais, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vous faire, à vous, qu'ils « laissent les habitants de Forks tranquilles » ou non ? En quoi ça vous regardait ?**

— **Bah… disons que, d'après nos légendes, les Quileutes ont eu pour mission de protéger les visages pâles…**

— **Ah, non ! **s'écria soudainement Angela. **Tu ne vas pas nous resservir ces histoires de vampires et de loups-garous, hein !**

Nous la dévisageâmes, estomaqués. Des loups-garous et des vampires ? Je trouvais que la conversation prenait un tournant assez étrange.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?**

— **Comment tu sais ça, toi ?**

Jacob avait presque l'air effrayé, ce qui finit de m'exaspérer.

— **Ma grand-mère était une Quileute**, répondit Angela, **la sœur de l'ancien Chef… qui, d'ailleurs, doit être ton propre grand-père. Tu as du en entendre parler**, dit-elle à l'adresse de Jacob qui la regardait avec des yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

— **Quoi ? Toi, tu es la petite-fille de Séléné ? Mais alors… on est cousins !**

— **En quelque sorte. Bref**, reprit-elle à mon intention tout en laissant Jacob à ses réflexions, **ma grand-mère était destinée à devenir la prochaine Shaman de la tribu, mais elle a eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un homme blanc et elle a été chassée lorsqu'on a découvert qu'elle n'était plus « pure ».**

— **Oui**, poursuivit Jacob qui semblait enfin s'être réveillé, **chez nous, les Shamans, homme ou femme, doivent rester célibataires et vierges toute leur vie. Alors quand les autres ont su que ma grand-tante portait l'enfant d'un visage pâle, tu imagines un peu le scandale !**

— **Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les Cullen ?**

Je trouvais l'histoire assez intéressante somme toute, mais je ne voyais pas bien le rapport avec la discussion.

— **Attends, j'y viens**, me dit Angela. **Comme ma grand-mère avait presque terminé sa formation lorsqu'elle a épousé mon grand-père, elle connaissait déjà toutes les légendes de la tribu. Et elle les a racontées à ma mère, puis à moi lorsque je suis arrivée. Et la plus grande légende, qui pour moi, n'est qu'un conte, est que les Indiens Quileutes seraient des « guerriers-loups » destinées à protéger les leurs, et par extensions, ceux qui vivent près des leurs, de leurs ennemis.**

Je les dévisageai tous deux comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison, et leur grand air sérieux m'acheva; je partis d'un grand éclat de rire en me levant pour leur faire face.

— **Ok, alors mon petit ami serait le méchant vampire venu avec sa famille pour tous nous tuer, et mon meilleur ami serait le gentil loup-garou destiné à nous protéger, c'est ça ? D'accord, et moi, je suis quoi dans tout ça ? La réincarnation d'une licorne ?**

Angela fut secouée d'un petit rire nerveux avant de me rejoindre dans mon hilarité, mais Jacob garda obstinément son sérieux en tentant de nous ramener à la réalité - enfin, façon de parler.

— **Techniquement, Edward n'est pas le méchant puisque les Cullen ne tuent pas les humains. Et je ne suis pas le gentil loup-garou car je n'ai pas encore transmuté… Et je doute que tu sois la réincarnation d'une licorne, je pencherai plutôt pour un dragon… Mais sinon, c'est à peu près ça, oui !**

Mon fou rire redoubla et Jacob finit par nous rejoindre dans notre folie. Je finis par m'affaler sur le divan, épuisée et prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Nous redevînmes sérieux.

— **D'accord, alors tu crois sincèrement à ces inepties ?**

— **Ben, c'est pas vraiment que j'y crois, mais enfin, il y a quand même la cérémonie d'entrée dans la « meute ».**

J'eus la vision d'une dizaine de chiens autour d'un feu de camp, et Jacob s'inclinant devant eux avant de se transformer lui-même, et j'eus tout le mal du monde à retenir un nouveau rire.

— **Et c'est quoi ça, encore ?**

Ma réflexion, ainsi que mon expression, sans aucun doute, semblèrent le vexer et il se renferma comme une huître. Apparemment, je l'avais vraiment insulté.

— **D'après ce que je sais de ma grand-mère**, me répondit Angela à la place de Jacob, **c'est une cérémonie d'initiation. Tous les jeunes Quileutes - mâles, bien sûr -, passent par là. Ma grand-mère disait que la transmutation s'opère le jour du seizième anniversaire, l'âge d'homme chez les Indiens.**

— **Et qu'est-ce qui se passe à cette cérémonie ? **

— **Ça j'en sais rien, elle ne m'en a pas parlé.**

— **Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ! **s'exclama Jacob, indigné. **Elle n'aurait pas dû te révéler tout ça, et elle le savait ! Nos légendes doivent rester dans la tribu !**

— **Oui, bon, peu importe de toute façon**, intervins-je pour couper court à la discussion, **je n'y crois pas à ces histoires de fantômes. Vous pouvez avoir toutes les cérémonies que vous voulez, ça ne change rien.**

Jacob haussa les épaules avec dédain et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. J'eus pitié pour lui mais ne changeai pas d'avis sur la question. En entendant toutes ces balivernes, je me demandai vraiment pourquoi Edward avait tant tenu à me cacher ça. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas croire sincèrement que je puisse prêter foi, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à tous ces contes, si ?

Angela resta longtemps après que Jacob soit parti. Nous n'avions pas reparlé des Cullen en sa présence mais après son départ, Angela ne savait plus que penser. Lorsque sa grand-mère lui contait les histoires Quileutes alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle croyait à toutes ces histoires, et elle avait même dit un jour à sa grand-mère qu'elle voudrait se marier à un guerrier-loup. Mais en grandissant, bien sûr, elle avait fait la différence entre conte et réalité et à présent, les guerriers-loups étaient bien loin.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout était différent, et Jacob avait réussi à semer le trouble dans son esprit et elle se disait qu'après tout, la cérémonie était bien réelle, elle.

— **Je veux dire, toutes les légendes ont une base de vérité, non ?**

Mon père était rentré et s'était couché depuis longtemps et il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Nous étions toutes deux assises sur mon lit, et elle commençait peu à peu à se persuader que Jacob et sa grand-mère disaient peut-être la vérité.

— **S'il te plaît, Angy, c'est juste une histoire pour effrayer les enfants qui ne sont pas sages, voyons ! On parle de vampires, là ! Tu sais, Dracula, la peau blanche, les yeux rouges, les grandes dents, qui boit du sang, se transforme en chauve-souris et ne supporte pas la lumière ! Sois un peu sérieuse, enfin.**

— **Oui, eh bien si on fait le rapprochement, on n'est pas si loin de Dracula. Les Cullen ont la peau extrêmement pâle, leurs yeux sont jaunes, ils rendent toujours leurs plateaux intacts à la cafétéria, et ils disparaissent au moindre rayon de soleil ! En plus, ils ont une sacrée force ! Tu aurais dû les voir hier soir lorsqu'ils vous ont sortis du port. Ils ont plongé en tee-shirt et vous ont ramenés en un clin d'œil, ils ne tremblaient même pas alors que vous étiez quasiment morts de froid dans vos manteaux; et ils vous portaient comme des oreillers ! Edward, je veux bien, il est costaud et t'es pas lourde, mais Alice portait Mike et elle est plus petite que lui ! Moi je te dis qu'ils ne sont pas humains !**

Je la sentais près de me dire qu'elle y croyait vraiment, à la version des vampires, et je changeai donc de sujet.

— **Et moi je te dis que toutes ces histoires te sont montées à la tête ! Tu n'as pas fait assez de camps d'été avec les boys scouts ou bien tu serais immunisée contre les histoires d'horreur.**

— **Mon père est pasteur, je te rappelle, les boys scouts, je suis née dedans ! C'est même au cours d'un de ces camps que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ben.**

— **Bravo, le contact avec la nature**, ricanai-je en lui envoyant un coup dans les côtes.

— **Non, sérieusement, ça me fout les jetons. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, il fait déjà nuit. Ça te dérange si j'appelle mes parents pour leur dire que je dors ici ?**

— **Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde Miss Weber ! Fais comme tu veux mais tu n'as pas intérêt à ronfler cette nuit parce que j'ai assez de mon père dans la chambre d'à côté. Tu l'entends cette locomotive ?**

Les ronflements nous parvinrent nettement et je donnai quelques coups secs sur le mur. Nous l'entendîmes gémir, puis plus rien. Nous rîmes alors de bon cœur, relâchant la pression qui régnait depuis la venue de Jacob. J'avais beau jouer les insensibles, les histoires des Quileutes avaient tout de même fait leur travail sur mon esprit pour ouvrir une brèche dans mes certitudes. Se pouvait-il que… non, décidément, je devenais folle.

Je mis des heures à m'endormir, guettant le bruit du vent et des chouettes, et lorsque le sommeil me gagna enfin, je fis des rêves tourmentés par Dracula et une meute de loups-garous combattant sous la pleine lune. La nuit fut mauvaise, et je me sentais tellement faible le lendemain matin qu'Angela m'interdit de bouger de mon lit et partit seule pour le lycée. Mon père était déjà au travail, mais lorsqu'il revint le soir, je n'étais pas mieux et il tomba d'accord avec l'avis d'Angela pour dire que je devais rester au lit pour le moment. Malheureusement, la nuit suivante ne fut pas meilleure et je ne pouvais toujours pas me lever le jour suivant. La fièvre montait et la toux persistait, et mon père, craignant l'arrivée d'une pneumonie, tint absolument à rappeler Carlisle.

Ce dernier arriva après son départ et j'étais installée au salon. J'avais la mine affreuse de quelqu'un de malade qui n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours, et mon poignet me faisait souffrir sous mon plâtre. De plus, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Edward car son portable restait éteint et celui d'Alice ne répondait pas. Je comptais donc sur Carlisle pour m'en dire plus.

— **Bonjour Bella**, me salua-t-il en entrant.

— **Bonjour.**

— **Alors**, dit-il en posant sa sacoche sur le fauteuil de mon père - et je vis qu'il paraissait soucieux -, **qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

— **Eh bien, j'ai pris un bain dans une eau à six degrés, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, j'ai de la fièvre, mal au crâne, une nausée persistante, une toux constante, mon poignet me fait un mal de chien, et Edward ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis trois jours.**

Je ne voulais pas me montrer aussi acerbe mais le manque de sommeil associé à tout le reste mettait mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Il parut surpris par ma réaction, mais ne sembla pas m'en tenir rigueur.

— **Bella… **soupira-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du divan et en mettant une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur mon épaule, **bien que je pense que tu as le droit de savoir, je ne peux rien te dire si lui-même refuse d'en parler.**

— **J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part**, pensai-je tout haut.

— **Pardon ?**

— **Non, rien… Carlisle, dois-je m'inquiéter ? **demandai-je de but en blanc en cherchant désespérément son regard fuyant.

— **Je ne pense pas, non. Il t'expliquera tout quand il rentrera.**

— **Quand ?**

Une lueur d'espoir commençait à briller; Edward serait bientôt de retour.

— **Je ne sais pas**, dit-il, et la lueur s'éteignit comme une flamme qu'on aurait soufflée. **Peut-on en revenir à ce qui ne va pas ?**

Je sentais que mes questions le gênaient et que je n'arriverais pas à en savoir plus aujourd'hui.

— **Je suppose**, dis-je à contrecœur.

Je capitulai. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas que les affaires de cœur de son fils en tête et je le laissai donc m'examiner. D'après lui, c'était tout simplement une mauvaise grippe et il mit la nausée sur le compte de trop d'inquiétude de ma part. J'en étais quitte pour passer la fin de la semaine au fond de mon lit à me morfondre sur mon état.

— **Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule. Appelle quelques amis dans la semaine, il ne faut pas que tu restes avec tes idées noires, ce n'est pas bon pour ton moral et ça ne t'aidera pas à te remettre sur pied.**

Je hochai la tête. Je savais qu'Angela passerait tous les jours pour m'apporter les cours.

— **Et Mike ? **demandai-je finalement, car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis l'accident.

— **Oh, il va très bien. Je l'ai examiné hier, et il allait beaucoup mieux, il a reprit le chemin du lycée ce matin. Il faut dire que Jessica n'a pas lésiné sur ses forces et son temps pour s'occuper de lui ! J'ai bien cru que Mr et Mrs Newton allaient la mettre dehors tellement elle devenait envahissante**, dit-il en riant de bon cœur, et je me fis une fois de plus la réflexion que décidément, son charme surpassait celui d'Edward.

En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il se pressait pour savoir comment j'allais, à moins qu'il n'ait appelé son père pour lui demander. Mais alors, m'évitait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur le type le plus étrange du lycée ? C'était tout moi, ça !

La semaine passa affreusement lentement, sans que j'eusse de nouvelles de lui, et ça me rendait folle. Je reçus la visite de Mike et Jessica, ainsi que de Jacob une fois, et Angela venait tous les jours m'apporter les cours ainsi que ce que se disait au lycée. Bien sûr, notre petite aventure avait fait le tour des élèves, et les discussions allaient bon train sur le sujet, comme tout ce qui touchait aux Cullen. Lauren n'était pas réapparue au lycée et Jessica l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui arracher les yeux. D'ailleurs, sa mère ne faisait pas la fière derrière sa caisse de supérette et cela nous fit bien rire. Personne ne savait où étaient partis Alice et Edward et le reste de la fratrie évitait autant que possible les autres élèves afin d'échapper aux inévitables questions indiscrètes. On ne les avait plus vus à la cafétéria, ils arrivaient les derniers en cours et repartaient les premiers, ne s'attardaient jamais dans les couloirs, ni sur le parking. Angela les aperçut un jour à la sortie des cours, et Rosalie se disputait à voix basse avec ses frères. Le lendemain, Emmett était parti à son tour. Tout ceci était vraiment étrange et je commençais à me passer des scénarios tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres.

J'en avais assez d'attendre et dès que je fus assez remise pour pouvoir sortir de chez moi, malgré l'avis contraire d'Angela, je m'emmitouflai autant que je le pus et lui demandai de me conduire chez les Cullen. Je voulais à tout prix parler à Rosalie, et espérais que si cette dernière ne me disait rien, Jasper lâcherait le morceau.

* * *

_Rosalie_

Cela faisait aujourd'hui six jours qu'Edward avait décidé de quitter la ville et qu'Alice avait tenu à l'accompagner. Nous nous en voulions tous chacun à notre manière; Edward car il n'avait pas su empêcher Lauren de faire du mal à Bella, Alice car elle avait été incapable de prédire ce qui s'était passé, Emmett et Jasper parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su les retenir de partir, et moi car je me sentais affreusement fautive de son départ.

En effet, nous avions eu une discussion après le départ de Charlie et Bella. Edward était abattu par ce qui venait de se passer - non pas que cet incident ait été aussi tragique qu'il se le disait, mais parce que c'était la première fois que les choses lui échappaient, que son don ne lui était d'aucune utilité, et il était totalement désemparé. Mais ce qui m'avait démontée, c'avait été de l'entendre me dire que j'avais raison depuis le début, qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec Bella et que ça aurait mieux valu pour eux deux qu'il n'entre jamais dans sa vie. Bella était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé et je m'en voulais atrocement de lui avoir mis ces idées dans la tête en tentant de le mettre en garde contre le danger qu'il représentait pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'en voulait autant de ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là, comme si Bella était déjà morte à ses yeux, comme s'il s'était déjà détaché d'elle, à mille lieues de là, et cela ma faisait peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il respecterait notre contrat…

J'avais alors mis du temps à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et lorsque la lumière s'était faite, j'en avais été horrifiée. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il envisageait réellement de quitter Bella. Je me souvenais de notre discussion au cours de laquelle je lui avais fait promettre qu'au moindre incident mettant sa vie en danger, il stopperait tout immédiatement afin de la préserver, mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'incidents. Ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là, aucun de nous n'y pouvait rien, notre marché ne tenait qu'en cas de possibilité d'attaque d'un membre de notre espèce, et pas d'une simple chute dans le port; mais Edward n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, qu'il avait besoin de temps et de solitude pour réfléchir; une façon de dire qu'il avait peur de ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à y être confronté. J'y voyais plus une tentative désespérée de fuir ses problèmes, ce qui m'étonnait; Edward était un combattant, pas un lâche. J'avais eu beau essayer de le raisonner par tous les moyens, de le sermonner en lui disant que Bella avait besoin de lui et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles plus de deux jours, allant même jusqu'à lui interdire de revenir si jamais il osait quitter cette maison, il ne m'avait pas écoutée. Et lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il comptait la quitter définitivement, il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il ne savait pas où il en était pour le moment.

Il était donc parti en compagnie d'Alice, qui avait refusé de le laisser seul. Il avait refusé de nous dire où il comptait se rendre, et nous pensions qu'il partait pour l'Alaska ou l'Italie, mais Alice nous avait téléphoné discrètement pour nous rassurer; ils étaient sur l'Ile d'Esmée. D'après elle, Edward vivait mal le fait d'être séparé de Bella, et il passait ses journées assis sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Nous avions toujours pensé qu'il avait une légère tendance masochiste, mais au vu de la situation, cela ressemblait plus à de l'auto flagellation, une punition qu'il s'infligeait pour être si différent de Bella, pour compliquer une relation qui pourrait être si simple sans tout ce que nous représentions. Manifestement, il n'acceptait toujours pas sa condition, et j'étais la mieux placée pour le comprendre; Jasper, Edward et moi formions le « trio des vampires dépressifs », comme nous appelait Alice. Toute notre famille, pour diverses raisons, acceptait, et était même heureuse de ce que nous étions… à part nous trois.

Alice ne connaissait rien d'autre que l'état de vampire, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure, et elle trouvait absolument fabuleux de ne pas vieillir alors que tous les humains maudissaient la moindre ride ou le plus petit cheveu banc. Emmett avait été un chasseur émérite dans une autre vie, il avait toujours aimé le danger, l'aventure, prendre la vie à bras-le-corps. C'était au cours d'un combat contre un grizzly, dans la forêt canadienne, qu'il avait été sur le point de perdre la vie, avant que je ne le découvre et que je l'amène à Carlisle pour qu'il le sauve. Cet homme à moitié mort m'avait intrigué, et poussée par je ne sais quelle attirance, je n'avais pu le laisser se vider de son sang, livré aux charognards. Mais sa vie n'avait jamais semblé lui manquer, au contraire; ils se vantait désormais en riant d'être plus fort que les grizzlys, qui étaient d'ailleurs restés ses proies favorites.

Esmée, quant à elle, remerciait le ciel chaque jour de lui avoir permis de connaître les joies d'avoir une famille, ce qui lui avait toujours été refusé alors qu'elle était humaine. Orpheline de ses deux parents, elle avait grandi dans un couvent, mariée à dix-sept ans à un homme qui la battait, et son seul espoir d'une quelconque source de bonheur avait été de tomber enceinte et de pouvoir chérir et être chéri en retour. Malheureusement, les coups répétés de son époux lui avaient fait perdre son enfant, et elle avait fini par attenter à ses jours en sautant d'une falaise. Carlisle s'était occupé d'elle à l'hôpital et, la savant condamnée, n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser partir. Elle n'avait rien a regretter de ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et sa nouvelle vie était sans comparaison possible avec l'ancienne.

Carlisle, enfin, disait, en plaisantant à moitié, que sa naissance l'avait prédestiné à fonder une nouvelle race de vampires, végétariens. En effet, il était né au dix-septième siècle, au cœur de Londres, d'une mère fervente religieuse et d'un père pasteur extrémiste qu'il craignait. Ce dernier participait à la chasse aux sorcières et aux esprits maléfiques, il dénonçait à tort et à travers quiconque pouvant être soupçonné de s'adonner à des pratiques obscures, et rêvait de faire de son fils un être comme lui. Carlisle avait été élevé dans la crainte et l'esprit de lutte contre le « mal ». Ainsi, lorsqu'à l'aube de ses vingt-sept ans, il s'était fait attaquer par un vampire dans une ruelle sombre et qu'il s'était réveillé avec une soif de sang inextinguible, son premier réflexe avait été de fuir la ville pour gagner la campagne. Sa soif et ses sens aiguisés l'avaient conduit tout droit dans la forêt où il s'était rassasié et sa philosophie était née ainsi. Il fut le premier et le seul vampire à n'avoir jamais ôté une seule vie humaine, et pour cela, il était le plus grand de nous tous.

Chacun d'eux avait donc retrouvé une vie, souvent meilleure que l'ancienne, qui effaçait les quelques inconvénients qu'elle présentait. Vu comme ça, il est certain que nous pouvions paraître avantagés par la nature, des sortes d'Élus, mais ni Jasper, ni Edward, ni moi, ne voyions les choses sous cet angle.

Jasper était né au dix-neuvième siècle, au sein d'une riche famille noble du Texas. Ses parents possédaient une énorme propriété, un ranch immense, ainsi que des plantations et des placements dans des champs de coton en Louisiane. Il avait deux jeunes sœurs dont il était très proche et était promis à une grande carrière militaire. Lorsque la guerre de Sécession avait éclaté, il avait vingt-trois ans, venait d'être promu lieutenant, et faisait partie des plus grands espoirs de la cavalerie de l'époque; mais au bout de deux années, il avait croisé le chemin de vampires un peu trop ambitieuses qui désiraient créer une sorte d'armée pour prendre le pouvoir du Sud des États-Unis. L'une d'elle était tombée amoureuse de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux bleus profonds, et l'avait ramené en prétextant que son génie militaire pouvait leur être utile. Jasper avait donc été arraché à sa vie et transformé en une créature assoiffée de sang que personne ne lui apprit à contrôler. Seulement, à la fin de la guerre civile, il se retourna contre les trois « femmes » qui dirigeaient le groupe, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de continuer sur cette lancée au risque de dévoiler à l'humanité leur véritable nature. Il avait donc déserté et avait dû vivre caché pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que, un demi-siècle plus tard, il fût retrouvé par Alice grâce à une de ses visions. Malheureusement pour lui, le souvenir de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises ou vu de ses yeux le poursuivaient toujours, et l'un de ses plus grands malheurs avait toujours été de n'avoir jamais pu revoir ses parents ni ses sœurs.

Ma propre vie avait pris fin le soir de mes vingt ans. J'étais fille unique et vivait en France, où j'étais née, avec mes parents. Mon père était un politicien très influent des années vingt, et la maison était toujours remplie de la plus grande société mondaine de Paris, ma mère étant très recherchée par les hommes pour sa beauté exceptionnelle et son esprit fin. J'avais toujours été choyée et beaucoup trop gâtée, et mon père était très fier de moi. À seize ans, j'avais fait mon entrée dans le monde et la ressemblance avec ma mère était tellement frappante - certains chuchotaient même que je la surpassais -, que j'avais immédiatement attiré plusieurs prétendant non négligeable. Mon père se gonflait d'orgueil et dès lors, je fus autorisée à sortir avec tous les amis que je voulais, si cela pouvait l'aider à se trouver un gendre fortuné et promis à un bel avenir. Seulement, la popularité est grisante et peut être notre pire ennemie. Peu à peu, je commençai à me conduire en diva et ne comptai plus le nombre de prétendant que je repoussais après m'être amusée un peu. Le soir de mes vingt ans, donc, près de deux ans personnes étaient réunies, et parmi elles, quelques jeunes hommes que j'avais évincés sans ménagement et qui ne le voyaient pas de cet œil. Ils étaient particulièrement éméchés en fin de soirée, et la robe que je portais ce soir était quelque peu aguicheuse. Ils réussirent sans trop de difficulté à m'entraîner dans les bosquets du jardin familial et s'occupèrent, tous les six, chacun leur tour, d'assouvir leur désir brûlant pendant près de deux heures. Je fus violée, battue, et lorsqu'ils en finirent en entendant quelques personnes qui s'étaient mises à ma recherche approcher, ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, me laissant pour morte. Je fus immédiatement conduite à l'hôpital dans lequel Carlisle travaillait à l'époque - il voyageait alors beaucoup avec Edward -, et celui-ci sut que je n'y survivrais pas. Mon décès fut annoncé à ma famille et ma nouvelle vie commença, pleine de regrets et de remords. J'avais beau avoir été une véritable peste, je rêvais secrètement de rencontrer la bonne personne pour pouvoir fonder un véritable foyer. Je jouais de mon influence sur les autres, mais tous ces gens me dégoûtaient et j'aurais aimé pouvoir leur échapper; c'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pas de la bonne façon. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant, et détruite de l'intérieur, je ne pouvais offrir à l'homme de ma vie tout le bonheur qu'il méritait et que je souhaitais pour lui. Mon seul répit avait été le temps de ma vengeance; j'avais pris le temps de retrouver tous mes assassins, un par un, et pris plaisir à leur ôter la vie sans même leur retirer une goutte de sang. L'innocence de l'humanité était précieuse, et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais été réticente quant à la relation d'Edward avec Bella. Aujourd'hui, je pensais, comme tous les autres, qu'elle était son seul remède, mais il avait fallu que Lauren mette son nez dans leurs affaires pour cela.

En attendant, après moult disputes et crises de nerfs, Emmett avait fini par partir à son tour afin de convaincre Edward de rentrer à Forks. Je lui avais conseillé de ne pas lui parler de l'état de santé de Bella, mais cet imbécile n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle était malade et clouée au lit pour une semaine à cause d'une vilaine grippe, et Edward était reparti dans sa litanie des « tout est ma faute ». Esmée commençait à désespérer de jamais le voir de retour, et j'étais à présent prête à tout pour qu'il revienne.

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant dans la cour me parvint aux oreilles et je sortis de ma chambre pour dévaler les escaliers et rejoindre Jasper au salon. Celui-ci regardait la télévision sans la voir, et il venait de se lever pour voir qui cela pouvait bien s'aventurer ici. Mais, malgré notre vitesse surhumaine, nous eûmes à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Bella s'engouffra dans le living-room, suivie d'un courant d'air de son odeur nous frappant en plein visage. Jasper inspira à fond et je lui jetai un coup d'œil en biais afin de m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais ses pupilles ne se dilatèrent pas et gardèrent leur couleur ambrée; étrange… sous le coup de la surprise, nous ne réagîmes pas tout de suite, et je vis Angela, toujours dans sa voiture, le moteur tournant, nous faire signe de la main avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir. Nous nous tournâmes alors vers Bella, interrogateurs. Pourquoi étais-je certaine de connaître la raison de sa venue ici ? Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et nous assassinait du regard - on aurait dit moi étant humaine.

— **Très bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?**

— **Bonjour, Bella**, dis-je en fermant tranquillement la porte d'entrée. **Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? **poursuivis-je tout en passant devant elle pour aller m'asseoir nonchalamment sur le divan, jambes croisées, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

— **Tu le sais très bien, ce qui m'amène ici, Rosalie ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, je pense en avoir le droit, non ? Ou bien avez-vous tous décidé de m'ignorer ?**

Je la regardai silencieusement tandis qu'elle venait se planter devant moi. Cette petite humaine était vraiment remarquable, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et, à la voir se transformer en tigresse et sortir les griffes, je savais qu'elle ferait tout - tout ce qu'elle pourrait face à nous, bien sûr - pour l'obtenir. Nous continuions de nous affronter du regard, elle debout, à me fusiller du regard, moi assise, parfaitement calme, et je ne voyais pas une seule trace dans son regard de la peur que j'inspirais habituellement aux humains qui osait me regarder dans les yeux. Je percevais les battements frénétiques de son fragile petit cœur, et je voyais nettement que ses poings serrés tremblaient. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs; sa tempe palpitait, ainsi que sa jugulaire, mais étrangement, je n'éprouvais aucune attirance pour son sang, à l'instar d'Edward - et de Jasper visiblement.

— **Je pense que Bella a besoin de savoir, Rose, il s'agit de sa vie, aussi, après tout**, dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, sans doute pour tenter de la calmer. Je les regardai tour à tour; Bella s'était détendue et avait relâché les poings, et je me demandai si Jasper avait su user de son don sur elle, mais son cœur battait encore plus vite, si cela était possible, et j'en conclus qu'il n'avait pas d'effet sur elle. Décidément, cette petite nous réservait bien des surprises.

— **Je le pense également**, répondis-je enfin pour revenir à la conversation - et j'eus l'impression que Bella se remettait à respirer. **Mais je pense aussi que ce n'est pas à nous de le lui dire… Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à entendre la vérité**, ajoutai-je en la toisant d'un regard provocateur.

Ses battements fous avaient repris, et je sus qu'elle allait exploser.

— **Quoi ? Quelle vérité ? Qu'est- ce que c'est que cette histoire ? **demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jasper qui retira sa main et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre d'un air embarrassé, mais je le devançai; cet imbécile ne comprenait rien et allait tout gâcher.

— **Tu vois ? **dis-je le plus tranquillement du monde en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air insistant. **Elle est beaucoup trop émotive. Bella, si tu pouvais te calmer, ça nous arrangerait, crois-moi, les battements de ton cœur sont assourdissants**, ajoutai-je à son attention pour tenter au passage de faire passer le message à Jasper.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils - il commençait enfin à comprendre -, mais je ne cillai pas. Je voulais tester Bella, nous ne pouvions rien lui dire tant que nous ne savions pas si elle était fiable. Or, je voulais lui dire, il était capital qu'elle sache.

— **Quoi ? Que… Comment… D'accord ! Vous savez quoi ?** dit-elle en prenant place dans un fauteuil, face à moi.** Je vais m'asseoir tranquillement et on va tout reprendre depuis le début, OK ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me jouer au juste ? Que suis-je prête à savoir ou pas ? Et où sont Carlisle et Esmée, d'abord ?**

Elle se raisonnait et ne cédait pas à ses pulsions ou ses instincts. Apparemment, elle était fiable, et j'en fus soulagée. Je ris nerveusement et ils me regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, comme si j'étais devenue folle - après tout, la situation n'avait rien de risible.

— **Ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça, alors je vais essayer d'u répondre dans l'ordre. Alors tout ceci est très sérieux, tu dois savoir où Edward est parti, et pourquoi, et tu dois être prête à entendre la vérité sur ce que nous sommes. Quant à nos « parents », Carlisle est l'hôpital, et Esmée est parti chasser quelque part dans la forêt.**

Cette fois, Bella me regarda d'un air résigné, et j'eus vraiment l'impression d'être passée de « folle » à « demeurée » dans son esprit.

— **Chasser ? Elle est partie chasser ?**

Jasper et moi hochâmes lentement la tête. Nous la fixions tous les deux en surveillant sa réaction, et elle nous regarda tour à tour avant de se relever d'un bond.

— **D'accord, si c'est pour que vous me resserviez cette stupide histoire de vampires et de loups-garous, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste, j'ai déjà eu mon compte et j'en ai assez qu'on se paye ma tête !**

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais nous fûmes plus rapides qu'elle. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle nous nous attendions, mais il ne nous fallut qu'une seconde pour réagir; nous échangeâmes un regard avant d'aller nous planter d'un seul geste devant Bella, qui faillit nous percuter dans son élan pour atteindre la poignée.

— **Que… ?**

Rien d'autre n'eut le temps de sortir de sa bouche qu'elle se retrouvait assise à ma place précédente, sur le divan, Jasper et moi face à elle, assis sur la table basse. Son regard posé sur nous passa d'ahuri à effaré, puis enfin à apeuré, et tout cela en un clin d'œil - ce que le cerveau humain pouvait être lent ! Elle voulut se lever, mais là encore, elle ne put faire un geste, car nous l'empoignâmes fermement chacun par un bras pour la maintenir assise. D'accord, j'avais peut-être parlé trop vite, elle n'était pas si fiable que ça.

— **Laissez-moi partir ! **hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe qui nous arracha les tympans.

— **Désolée, Bella, mais non**, lui dis-je tranquillement, ma main encerclant toujours son bras.

— **Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, Bella, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de notre part.**

Que Jasper dise ça à une humaine me fit pouffer malgré moi. Erreur; Bella recommença à s'agiter.

— **Laissez-moi partir !**

Elle se débattait comme une furie et nous resserrâmes notre prise.

— **Bella… Bella ! BELLA ! **criai-je tout à coup, à bout de patience -et ma voix portait bien plus que la sienne, la réduisant enfin au silence. **Ça suffit maintenant, on a compris que tu voulais partir, seulement tu partiras quand on aura réglé deux-trois choses avec toi… C'est clair ?**

Lorsque j'étais humaine, mes yeux bleus me conféraient un regard glacial auquel personne ne pouvait résister; mais je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de mes yeux pour figer quelqu'un, et à cet instant, Bella s'était figée. Enfin, je vis une lueur fugitive de peur passer dans son regard quand il croisa le mien. Elle déglutit et hocha lentement la tête.

— **Vous… vous me faites mal**, murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Nous la lâchâmes aussitôt et elle se massa douloureusement les bras.

— **D'accord, tout d'abord, qui t'a raconté cette histoire de vampire ? **demanda Jasper de but en blanc.


	11. Chapter 10, Mauvaise nouvelle

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_J'espère que vos vacances se sont merveilleusement bien passées :D_

_Après deux mois sans publication, je vous poste ENFIN le chapitre suivant_

_qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas ;)_

_Je suis consciente d'avoir abusé de votre patience et je m'en excuse humblement !_

_Si vous êtes toujours là, faîtes-le moi savoir en postant une petite review pour me donner votre avis_

_sur le revirement de situation ;)_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde et enjoy :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Mauvaise nouvelle

_Bella_

J'avais eu un mal fou à convaincre Angela de me conduire jusque chez les Cullen, mais elle avait fini par accepter lorsque je lui avais dit que j'irais à pied s'il le fallait; je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

— **C'est de la folie, Bella, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, enfin, tu es malade ! Et puis, imagine un peu que Jacob ait raison, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

Nous étions dans la voiture et elle tentait toujours de me dissuader d'y aller. Je crois que Rosalie lui faisait peur et cela me fit rire.

— **Angy, s'il te plaît, arrête de me rebattre les oreilles avec ces histoires de fantômes, tu veux ? Je vais juste voir la sœur de mon petit ami pour avoir des explications sur son absence, je vais pas me faire couper en morceaux, d'accord ?**

Elle se renfrogna et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Plus nous approchions, plus je me faisais fébrile et la tension remonta.

— **Je te préviens, je ne t'accompagne pas. Si tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher, appelle-moi, sinon, oublie-moi !**

— **Trouillarde ! **lui lançai-je en claquant la portière.

Je me précipitai vers le porche et m'engouffrai par la porte que Rosalie venait d'ouvrir à la volée. Je me plantai devant elle et Jasper, qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds; visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir ici, et j'en fus satisfaite car l'effet de surprise pouvait jouer en ma faveur. Je restai donc déterminée et déclenchai les hostilités.

— **Très bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?**

— **Bonjour, Bella**. **Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? **

D'accord, apparemment, l'effet de surprise ne jouait pas sur Rosalie, qui semblait parfaitement calme, indifférente même. Elle était allée s'installer tranquillement sur le divan du salon, comme si ma visite n'avait rien d'étonnant, ce qui m'irrita davantage encore.

— **Tu le sais très bien, ce qui m'amène ici, Rosalie ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, je pense en avoir le droit, non ? Ou bien avez-vous tous décidé de m'ignorer ?**

Nous nous fixâmes mutuellement tandis que Jasper venait nous rejoindre prudemment. Les choses allaient peut-être être plus dures que je ne le pensais en venant ici.

— **Je pense que Bella a besoin de savoir, Rose, il s'agit de sa vie, aussi, après tout.**

Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien, ce qui me rassura; au moins un qui voulait m'aider.

— **Je le pense également**, répondit Rosalie d'un ton posé. **Mais je pense aussi que ce n'est pas à nous de le lui dire… Et puis, je ne pense qu'elle soit prête à entendre la vérité.**

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles et j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'elle joue avec mes nerfs.

— **Quoi ? Quelle vérité ? Qu'est- ce que c'est que cette histoire ? **

Je me tournai vers Jasper, à la recherche d'une réponse, mais ce dernier sembla embarrassé, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire.

— **Tu vois ? **enchaîna Rosalie sans lui laisser le temps de sortir un son. **Elle est beaucoup trop émotive. Bella, si tu pouvais te calmer, ça nous arrangerait, crois-moi, les battements de ton cœur sont assourdissants**, ajouta-telle à mon intention, d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

Je la regardai, effarée; que venait-elle de me dire ? Cette fille était folle, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que mon rythme cardiaque venait faire là-dedans ?

— **Quoi ? Que… Comment… D'accord ! Vous savez quoi ?** dis-je finalement en attirant un fauteuil à moi.** Je vais m'asseoir tranquillement et on va tout reprendre depuis le début, OK ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me jouer au juste ? Que suis-je prête à savoir ou pas ? Et où sont Carlisle et Esmée, d'abord ?**

— **Ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça**, me répondit Rosalie avec un petit rire,** alors je vais essayer d'u répondre dans l'ordre. Alors tout ceci est très sérieux, tu dois savoir où Edward est parti, et pourquoi, et tu dois être prête à entendre la vérité sur ce que nous sommes. Quant à nos « parents », Carlisle est à l'hôpital, et Esmée est partie chasser quelque part dans la forêt.**

Cette explication ne me convenait pas du tout, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas.

— **Chasser ? Elle est partie chasser ?**

Je la dévisageai, avant de me retourner vers Jasper dans l'espoir d'un démenti, un simple haussement d'épaule, ou bien un « ne t'inquiète pas, elle a perdu la boule », mais tous deux hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. C'en était trop pour moi.

— **D'accord, si c'est pour que vous me resserviez cette stupide histoire de vampires et de loups-garous, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste, j'ai déjà eu mon compte et j'en ai assez qu'on se paye ma tête !**

J'étais furieuse; je venais pour avoir des explications, ou, tout du moins, pour être rassurée, et ils ne cessaient de se moquer de moi avec ces stupides rumeurs d'imbéciles. Je me levai d'un bond, bien décidée à partir sans même les saluer, et me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers le vestibule. Malheureusement, je n'arrivai jamais à la poignée de la porte d'entrée car, sortis je ne sais d'où, Rosalie et Jasper se tinrent soudain devant moi de toute leur hauteur, me barrant le passage.

— **Que… ?**

Je ne pus rien ajouter car, en un battement de cil, je passai de debout devant la porte, à assise sur le divan, de retour au salon. Ils s'assirent tous deux face à moi sur la table basse, le temps de ma laisser prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Téléportation ? Non, impossible… Alors quoi ? Soudain effrayée par la situation plus qu'étrange, je voulus me lever pour partir à nouveau, mais ils m'empoignèrent chacun un bras pour me maintenir clouée au canapé, et mon poignet droit recommença à m'élancer douloureusement.

— **Laissez-moi partir ! **j'avais voulu me montrer autoritaire et menaçante, mais ne réussis qu'à faire entendre une voix paniquée qui relevait plus de l'ultrason.

— **Désolée, Bella, mais non**, me répondit fermement Rosalie.

— **Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, Bella, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de notre part**, ajouta doucement Jasper en tentant de me rassurer.

Cela aurait peut-être fonctionné, si Rosalie ne s'était mise à ricaner juste à ce moment. Je les dévisageai, et les soupçonnai alors d'essayer de m'endormir avec de belles paroles pour je ne sais quelle raison - que je n'avais nullement l'intention de connaître, d'ailleurs.

— **Laissez-moi partir ! **réitérai-je furieusement en me débattant autant que je pus - c'est-à-dire à peine.

— **Bella… Bella ! BELLA ! **

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la voix froide et autoritaire de Rosalie qui me glaça l'échine et me paralysa instantanément sur place.

— **Ça suffit maintenant, on a compris que tu voulais partir, seulement tu partiras quand on aura réglé deux-trois choses avec toi… C'est clair ?**

Son ton se faisait calme, à présent, mais pas moins inquiétant, et j'acquiesçai faiblement, résignée.

— **Vous… vous me faites mal**, murmurai-je, hésitante.

Ils me lâchèrent enfin, et j'en profitai pour me masser les bras.

— **D'accord**, commença Jasper,** tout d'abord, qui t'a raconté cette histoire de vampires ?**

J'étais tétanisée. Jamais je n'aurais cru me trouver réellement dans cette situation. Cette fois c'était sûr, j'étais sur une autre planète. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ces choses-là relevaient de la science-fiction ! Mais j'étais bien obligée de me rendre à l'évidence à présent, personne ne courait aussi vite, ni n'avait une telle force, c'était carrément surhumain. J'étais vraiment effrayée car je ne savais plus à quoi je devais m'attendre. Si je leur parlais de Jacob, le mettrais-je en danger ? Ou lâcherait-il sa meute de loups-garous pour se protéger ? Non, vraiment, je devenais folle, ou alors, je rêvais… Oui, c'était ça, je rêvais ! Les médicaments de Carlisle m'avaient endormie et je rêvais ! Il n'y avait donc aucun danger à leur parler de Jacob ! Je leur raconterais tout, ils feraient revenir Edward, et je me réveillerais enfin… sans Edward.

— **Bella ? Qui t'a raconté tout ça ?**

La voix douce de Jasper semblait venir de très loin, comme de l'autre bout d'un tunnel. Deux paires d'yeux ambrés, semblables à ceux d'Edward, me fixaient soucieusement.

— **Bella, est-ce que ça va ? **me demanda Rosalie.

Je hochai lentement la tête qui me parut peser une tonne tout-à-coup.

— **Alors, qui ? **demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

— **J… Jacob**, dis-je faiblement.

— **Qui ? **questionna Jasper.

— **J… Jacob Black. C'est un de mes amis; un Quileute.**

À ce nom, Rosalie bondit en grognant, furibonde. Je sursautai violemment; encore ce grondement !

— **Assieds-toi Rosalie, tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraies ? Tu es vraiment trop impulsive, laisse-la au moins nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé !**

— **Je… je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie…**

— **Tu dois le faire si tu veux revoir Edward, Bella**, dit Rosalie en se rasseyant.

— **C'est une menace ? **m'exclamai-je subitement en recouvrant toute mon assurance.

Rosalie commençait sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles avec ses grands airs et je ne voyais pas en quel honneur je devais supporter ça.

— **Oh, que non… c'est la vérité.**

Je la fixai un moment, mais vis qu'elle était sincère. Je décidai donc de parler et leur rapportai toute notre discussion de la semaine passée. Ils ne m'interrompirent à aucun moment, mais au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je vis leurs visages se décomposer. Lorsque j'eus fini, Jasper se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, et Rosalie se releva d'un geste brusque et se mit à faire les cents pas à travers le salon; je redevins nerveuse.

— **Qu… que se passe-t-il ? **demandai-je, franchement inquiète par leur attitude.

— **Nous avons deux problèmes**, répondit Rosalie en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur - et comme je la regardais sans comprendre elle poursuivit; **Jacob, et Angela.**

J'ouvris de grands yeux que je tournai tour à tour vers Rosalie, puis vers Jasper.

— **Elle a raison**, me confirma celui-ci. **Jacob a brisé le traité en révélant notre identité à des humains, et Angela n'est pas censée être au courant de tout ça… C'est assez problématique**, conclut-il.

— **Assez problématique ? **explosa soudain Rosalie en se prenant la tête à deux mains. **C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, toi ? Un chiot qui se met à dévoiler notre identité à n'importe qui et Angela qui raconte les légendes Quileutes comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? Mais où ils ont la tête, ces jeunes, bon sang ! Vous êtes une génération de suicidaires, ma parole ! Vous êtes incapables de prendre la responsabilité de vos actes, ou quoi ? Et comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas été tenus au courant que la mère d'Angela était à moitié Quileute ?**

— **Même Jacob ne le savait pas**, intervins-je, toujours pas très rassurée, en tentant d'apaiser sa colère. **Mais je ne comprends pas… Ça pose un problème ?**

— **Oui, et un gros**, me dit Jasper. **Le traité de paix imposait aux Quileutes le secret sur notre identité - Rosalie, s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis à force de tourner en rond - et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'une simple humaine avait connaissance de leurs légendes les plus sacrées. Ces légendes sont normalement réservées à un cercle réduit d'initiés - le Chef, le ou la Shaman, et la meute de guerriers. Certaines sont racontées aux enfants au sein des foyers, mais elles ne sortent jamais de la tribu, et aucun blanc n'est autorisé à les connaître… pas même toi.**

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me faire une idée exacte de la situation dans laquelle je nous avais mis en cherchant à savoir, ni ce que cela impliquait à présent.

— **Mais alors… pourquoi vouliez-vous tout me dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?**

Ma voix était faible, et j'avais quelques difficultés à articuler, mais ils semblèrent me comprendre parfaitement. Jasper jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui soupira, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Puis elle revint s'asseoir face à nous, sur la table basse.

— **Parce que… bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleure chose qui aurait pu t'arriver… Edward t'aime, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je sais, vous vous connaissez à peine, c'est beaucoup trop rapide, mais c'est la vérité. Edward est éperdument amoureux de toi, et c'est pourquoi il est parti.**

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tout comme j'étais incapable de saisir la subtilité dans la phrase « il t'aime, donc il est parti ».

— **Il pense qu'il te met en danger en te fréquentant**, dit Jasper, comme répondant à mes pensées, **car notre monde n'est pas fait pour les humains. La seule place qui vous est réservée habituellement, c'est dans notre assiette. Or, nous nous interdisons de toucher à votre espèce, par principe. Nous nous contentons donc de nous nourrir d'animaux, et c'est ce qui nous a permis de passer le traité avec les Quileutes; nous leur avons assuré que les habitants de Forks ne craignaient rien avec nous.**

— **Seulement, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai**, enchaîna Rosalie, **le risque zéro n'existe pas avec nous. D'abord parce que l'odeur du sang humain nous attire naturellement, et combattre cette attraction relève d'un grand défi pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et Jasper est celui qui y est le plus sensible.**

Je me raidis soudain, mais celui-ci me rassura du regard.

— **Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de notre part, Bella, ta propre odeur n'attise pas notre soif de sang. Nous ignorons pour quelle raison, mais ton parfum sature l'air et, en ta présence, il nous est impossible de flairer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Depuis que tu es là, sans le savoir, tu nous es d'une grande aide car tu protèges tes camarades de lycée de nous.**

— **Bref**, reprit Rosalie, **le second risque est que les vampires, attirent les vampires. Nous sommes « végétariens », mais, à notre connaissance, il n'existe qu'un autre clan de vampire comme le nôtre, et il vit en Alaska. Tous les autres en sont restés à notre régime naturel. Par conséquent, si certains d'entre eux flairaient notre odeur dans les parages et que cela les conduisait ici, nous ne pourrions pas garantir l'entière sécurité de tous les habitants des environs.**

— **Voilà pourquoi Edward a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en restant avec lui, car tu es l'humaine la plus proche de nous, et ton odeur n'a rien de commun pour nous autres. L'accident de la semaine dernière n'a donc fait que le conforter dans ses doutes que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne peut rien t'arriver de bien à ses côtés.**

— **Mais enfin… il n'y était pour rien**, protestai-je, la voix rauque.

— **Nous le savons bien**, tenta de me rassurer Rosalie, **mais tu te rendras bien vite compte comme Edward peut être têtu, quand il veut. La seule chose qu'il désirait par-dessus était donc de te préserver toi, faire en sorte que tu restes en-dehors de notre monde le plus possible, et, bien évidemment, que tu ne saches pas la vérité. Il voulait tout simplement que tu conserves toute ton innocence et ton humanité sans risque.**

— **Mais… c'est stupide !**

— **Pas tant que ça**, dit Jasper. **Notre nature n'est pas toujours facile à vivre pour certains d'entre nous, et, en préservant les humains, nous tentons en quelque sorte de nous combattre nous-mêmes, de nous racheter pour ce que nous sommes. À tort ou à raison, Edward a tenté de te protéger de tout ça en s'éloignant.**

— **Où voulez-vous en venir ?**

Je ne voyais pas où tout cela allait nous mener. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Rosalie reprit.

— **Nous avons pensé qu'en te révélant la vérité, Edward n'aurait plus de raison de rester caché au fin fond du Brésil, et qu'il pourrait revenir à Forks… Mais, visiblement, quelqu'un nous a facilité la tâche.**

— **Au Brésil ?**

Je crus un instant avoir mal entendu. Il ne pouvait pas être au… Brésil ! Avait-il eu à ce point besoin de s'éloigner de moi, qu'il lui avait été nécessaire de quitter le pays et de s'exiler à l'autre bout du continent ?

— **Euh, oui. En réalité, il se trouve exactement au large du Brésil, sur une île déserte que Carlisle avait acheté pour lui et Esmée**, répondit Rosalie, gênée.

— **Mais que fait-il là-bas ? **demandai-je en occultant volontairement la dernière partie de l'information.

— **Je te l'ai dit, il se cache.**

Je trouvais la situation assez saugrenue ainsi, pour ne pas y rajouter une île déserte tropicale dont les Cullen seraient les propriétaires. Tout ce qui m'intéressait pour le moment, c'était de faire revenir Edward; le reste attendrait son retour. Toutes ces informations commençaient à se mélanger dans ma tête et je n'arrivais plus à y faire le tri. Mon cerveau n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider entre rêve et réalité, et cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment à avoir les idées claires. Jasper et Rosalie me regardaient toujours, mais je ne les voyais plus. J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Je me pris tout à coup à espérer pouvoir revenir en arrière, à Phoenix, à ma petite vie tranquille, et à n'avoir jamais rencontré Edward… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Non, je voulais qu'Edward revienne, il le fallait, j'avais besoin de lui !

— **OK, alors, hormis le fait que je sois en train de devenir chèvre avec toutes vos histoires, comment on fait pour le faire revenir ?**

Un sourire se peignit enfin sur leurs visages parfaits, mais au moment où ils ouvraient la bouche pour me répondre, la porte d'entrée claqua, et Esmée apparut dans le salon.

Nous étions dans l'attente. Esmée, qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt, se trouvait à présent assise à mes côtés sur le divan et me tenait la main - une main dure et glaciale qui n'était pas sans me rappeler le contact de celle d'Edward, si ce n'est que la sienne était bien plus petite, fine et délicate. Personne ne parlait, et nous avions tous sorti nos téléphones, ne sachant pas lequel sonnerait. N'importe qui d'étranger à toute cette histoire et qui serait entré à cet instant pour nous trouver réunis en silence autour de nos portables comme à une veillée funèbre, n'aurait pas manqué de trouver la scène comique. Mais, j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvai rien de comique dans tout ça.

Esmée avait été surprise de me trouver là à son retour, et avait commencé par jouer son rôle d'hôtesse humaine, mais Rosalie et Jasper l'avaient rapidement fait déchanter en la mettant au courant de toute l'affaire. Nous n'eûmes droit qu'à un froncement de sourcils pour toute réaction à propos du « problème Angela-Jacob », et à la fin du récit, elle se contenta d'une phrase :

— **Attendons Carlisle pour débattre de tout ça**, avait-elle dit en hochant la tête comme pour se convaincre que son mari saurait résoudre facilement le problème.

Mais Rosalie s'y était opposée fermement, objectant que Carlisle serait retenu à l'hôpital jusque tard dans la soirée, qu'il y avait urgence, et qu'il fallait profiter de ma présence pour appeler Edward et le convaincre de revenir. Comme Jasper était de son avis et qu'il devait être clairement visible sur mon visage que je désirais être présente, Esmée avait dû s'incliner. Rosalie avait donc saisi son téléphone pour appeler Edward - bien que je n'eus pu m'empêcher de penser que pour le tact et la diplomatie, Jasper aurait dû s'en charger lui-même. Bien évidemment, le portable d'Edward était éteint et Rosalie avait dû joindre Alice pour parler à son frère. La discussion avait été houleuse et duré un certain temps, car si Esmée avait accusé le choc d'avoir appris que je connaissais la vérité avec un certain calme, ça n'avait pas été le cas d'Edward, loin de là. Il était furieux, et avait exigé de me parler sur-le-champ, mais Rosalie avait catégoriquement refusé. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me laisser lui parle, mais elle lui avait dit que s'il voulait me parler, ça devrait être en face-à-face, et pas à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. En réalité, elle jouait avec sa frustration et je trouvai l'idée astucieuse, car Edward savait pertinemment que je me trouvais à moins d'un mètre du téléphone, et le fait de ne pouvoir ni m'entendre ni me parler le rendait fou. Après quelques échanges avec sa sœur, Edward avait finalement raccroché en disant qu'il nous rappellerait. La tension montait donc en ce moment dans l'immense salon des Cullen, dans lequel nous occupions à peine deux mètres carrés, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. La discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Rosalie et Jasper, puis Esmée, et enfin l'appel à Edward, avaient eu le temps de faire leur chemin dans mon esprit, et peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. La journée avait été trop riche en émotions, et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Le téléphone d'Esmée rompit le silence pesant en se mettant à sonner, nous faisant tous violemment sursauter, et l'air Imagine, de John Lennon, sembla emplir la pièce pour combler le sentiment de vide qui nous habitait tous. Nous nous penchâmes d'un même mouvement vers Esmée, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide que nous et se jeta littéralement sur son portable à une telle vitesse que j'en eus le tournis.

— **Allô ? **dit-elle d'une voix forte d'où perçait l'inquiétude.

[…]

— **Oh, Carlisle.**

Nous avions tous retenus notre souffle et nos épaules s'affaissèrent d'un coup à ce nom.

— Non, c'est juste que nous attendions un appel d'Edward.

Nous tendîmes à nouveau l'oreille, aux aguets.

— **Et il rentre ?**

Esmée avait à présent une main sur son cœur - geste tellement humain ! -, et sembla fondre sur place à la réponse de Carlisle.

— **Ça ne te réjouit pas, on dirait.**

[…]

— **Oui ,elle est avec nous, pourquoi ?**

Je sus tout de suite qu'on parlait de moi - de qui d'autre ? -, mais étais incapable de saisir le moindre mot de ce que disait Carlisle. En revanche, Jasper et Rosalie semblèrent parfaitement entendre, car ils échangèrent un regard de stupeur et me regardèrent d'un air désolé. Le sourire d'Esmée avait disparu pour céder la place à un masque de souffrance et je commençai à m'alarmer.

— **Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Parlez ! Esmée !**

Je me tournai tour à tour vers chacun d'entre eux, complètement paniquée, mais ils continuaient de me fixer silencieusement. Je devenais folle.

— **Nous arrivons**, dit finalement Esmée d'un ton laconique, en détachant chaque syllabe d'un air absent, et sans me quitter du regard.

Puis elle raccrocha et saisit mes deux mains dans les siennes. Je m'attendais au pire. Edward revenait, non, alors quoi ?

— **Bella**, commença-t-elle le plus doucement possible, et je sentis une énorme boule se former dans ma gorge,** ton père est à l'hôpital. Il y a eu un incident à La Push, et… il est dans un état critique. Je dois t'emmener immédiatement, Carlisle l'a plongé dans un coma artificiel, mais il ne sait pas combien de temps il tiendra. Edward sera là demain soir, il prend le premier avion pour Seattle; ta mère arrivera dans la journée.**

Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté ce que me disait Esmée; les mots « ton père est à l'hôpital » et « état critique » résonnaient dans ma tête comme autant de trompettes annonçant le jugement dernier. Autour de moi, le monde s'écroulait.

* * *

Edward

Il y avait environ une semaine que j'avais quitté Forks. Une semaine que je vivais hors du temps et de l'espace, sans plus aucune notion du monde extérieur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux que ma bêtise, mon incroyable bêtise.

J'étais arrivé ici avec la ferme intention d'y rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, peut-être même jusqu'à ce que Bella m'ait oublié et soit passée à autre chose; c'était facile à son âge, et notre couple était tout frais. Seulement, moi-même, je me savais parfaitement incapable de tourner la page, pas après avoir aperçu les merveilles qui étaient à portée de ma main depuis que Bella m'avait entrouvert une fenêtre sur le monde. Ce monde, je l'avais quitté voilà près d'un siècle, et Bella était comme une renaissance pour moi; mon cerveau - et mon cœur, accessoirement - refusait de la quitter si facilement. La mémoire d'un vampire était inaliénable, nous ne pouvions oublier le moindre de nos instants, le plus petite parole prononcée, ni un seul des mots que nous lisions.

J'avais passé les premiers jours de mon exil dans une solitude quasi totale, qu'Alice n'osait troubler. Sa présence silencieuse suffisait à me rassurer, bien plus que tous les mots du monde, mais sans jamais m'apaiser. Une seule personne sur Terre avait désormais ce pouvoir, et elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Ma torpeur m'habitait continuellement et m'entourait comme un brouillard opaque, me laissant errer dans le néant de mes pensées obscures, me rendant aveugle à toute autre chose qu'à moi-même; j'étais livré à moi-même. Je restais assis sur la plage de sable blanc, les pieds dans les eaux turquoise et scintillantes du lagon bordées de magnifiques palmiers, à l'orée d'une forêt luxuriante d'où me parvenaient les chants mélodieux des oiseaux tropicaux; mais je restais aveugle et sourd à la beauté de cet enchantement. Je restais prostré du matin au soir et du soir au matin, mais ni l'aurore majestueuse, ni le crépuscule flamboyant, ni même la douceur de l'astre nocturne qui venait se refléter sur les calmes et miroitantes, n'arrivaient à m'émouvoir. J'étais comme transformé en statue de sel, une statue de sel échouée sur cette île paradisiaque.

Car cette île était un paradis; Carlisle l'avait offert à Esmée pour leurs cinquante ans de mariage, et ils revenaient depuis tous les ans à la même époque, comme en pèlerinage. La maison sur pilotis située sur la plage et reliée par la mer à un embarcadère, avait tout le confort moderne dont aurait pu rêver n'importe quel mortel, mais je restais obstinément insensible à tout ce charme.

Seule l'arrivée inopinée d'Emmett mit fin à cette comédie ridicule, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je commençai à me réveiller lentement. Je commençai par être absorbé par le chant des volatiles en essayant de reconnaître leur propriétaire, puis me surpris à contempler le vaste océan qui réfléchissait les rayons vigoureux du soleil. Enfin, mon champ visuel s'élargit et je repris contact avec la réalité. Au bout d'un moment, je me pris à rêver de pouvoir un jour amener Bella ici, et imaginai le sourire éblouissant qui allumerait des étoiles dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat lorsqu'elle verrait tout ça. Ce fut le déclic. Et depuis, je me traitais d'imbécile, d'imbécile [mal]heureux, d'imbécile profond, pour avoir eu une telle réaction à son égard et m'être enfui comme un lâche. Comment avais-je pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, songer sérieusement à la quitter, alors que tout mon être me hurlait de la rejoindre ? Je n'écoutais même plus les supplications dont les inlassables Alice et Emmett me bombardaient continuellement, et je n'osais pas non plus leur avouer que j'avais décidé de rentrer et de réparer mes erreurs; non, j'étais beaucoup trop fier pour ça. J'en profitai donc pour réfléchir au moment le plus opportun pour revenir, et à ce que je pourrais bien dire à Bella pour expliquer mon absence déjà beaucoup trop longue. Car il était bien sûr hors de question que je lui dise la vérité maintenant, car je n'avais toujours pas réglé ce problème qui pesait lourd - même très lourd - dans la balance. C'était un cruel dilemme.

Voilà où j'en étais dans mes spéculations lorsque Alice vint me trouver pour me dire que Rosalie voulait me parler. Je fronçai les sourcils.

— **Que me veut-elle ? **demandai-je un peu trop sèchement, irrité d'être dérangé dans mes réflexions.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si cela lui importait peu, et me tendit son téléphone.

— **Elle m'a juste dit que c'était urgent.**

Je la regardai d'un air suspicieux, puis fixai le combiné comme si celui-ci allait s'échapper de la main de ma sœur pour venir me mordre. Enfin, je soupirai et m'en emparai, mais attendis qu'Alice soit repartie pour le coller à mon oreille.

— **Allô ? **dis-je d'une voix sans entrain, bien qu'Alice ait réussi à piquer ma curiosité.

— **Edward ! Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir d'entendre enfin le son de ta douce voix enjouée ! On ne te manque pas trop, j'espère !**

Rosalie et son cynisme naturel ! Elle aurait pu jouer dans les plus grandes tragédies grecques. Je laissai couler sagement, sachant qu'elle tentait de me faire réagir, et ne me permis qu'un léger sourire, qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir.

— **J'ai quelques nouvelles qui pourraient t'intéresser**, poursuivit-elle d'un ton mystérieux. **J'aurais préféré, et de loin, que tu t'occupes toi-même de cette pénible affaire, mais je crains que tu ne sois trop loin pour t'en charger. Et tu sais comme ma diplomatie et ma patience sont de légende !**

Je ne le savais que trop bien.

— **Assez de grandes phrases, Rose, et viens-en au fait. Que se passe-t-il ?**

— **J'ai Bella avec moi… à la maison… avec Jasper… et Esmée… Elle semble… très intéressée par certains bruits qui lui sont parvenus et qui, j'en suis sûre, te seront doux à l'oreille.**

Sa voix doucereuse ne perdait rien de ses sarcasmes à travers les échos du téléphone, et elle commençait à agir comme une râpe sur mes nerfs mis à mal depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce que Bella faisait chez nous, bon sang ? Alice et Emmett se trouvaient sur la terrasse à l'étage de la maison et je perçus leurs pensées interrogatrices, mais n'y prêtai pas attention. J'espérai que ces bruits qui me seraient « doux à l'oreille » n'étaient pas ceux que je pensais qu'ils étaient. Mais qu'auraient-ils bien pu être d'autre ?

— **Elle sait Edward**, me dit-elle soudainement, comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. **Son Jacob a vendu la mèche… et Angela était présente.**

— **QUOI ? **rugis-je.

Quelques dizaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent dans la forêt à grand fracas de protestions, dérangés dans le silence paisible de l'île. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, les Quileutes étaient tenus au secret, et Angela… Non, pas une humaine… ça ne pouvait être !

— **Comment ce gamin pouvait être au courant des légendes sans connaître les règles qui s'y accordent ? Mais enfin, vous ne pouviez pas surveiller, non ? Vous saviez pertinemment que Bella devait recevoir un Quileute ! Toi qui te méfies de ces chiens comme de la peste et qui désirais moins que quiconque qu'elle soit au courant, tu as laissé faire tranquillement ?**

J'étais hors de moi. Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Derrière moi, Alice et Emmett avaient accouru en m'entendant crier, et me regardaient, effarés. Ils avaient aisément entendu la conversation.

— **Eh, oh ! On se calme, Zorro ! Moi je n'y suis pour rien, c'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Si tu n'avais pas fui comme un lâche devant tes responsabilités, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Et puis, je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'acoquine avec les chiens, tu vois où ça nous mène maintenant !**

S'il y avait une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était bien que Rosalie me fasse la leçon. Combien de fois nous étions-nous battus férocement l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett s'interpose, au risque de perdre un bras, pour sauver la tête de sa femme ? Deux caractères aussi têtus que celui de ma sœur et le mien pouvaient faire de graves dégâts. Je tentai de ma calmer - en vain, bien sûr.

— **Passe-la moi.**

— **Pardon ?**

— **Passe-la moi, s'il te plaît, Rose.**

— **Te passer qui ?**

— **Passe-moi Bella, bon sang !**

— **Ah !.. Désolée, mais non.**

— **Pardon ?**

— **Je disais, désolée, mais non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Vois-tu, elle est encore très faible, elle se remet tout juste d'une pénible angine, et elle est particulièrement bouleversée par le tournant, pour le moins inattendu, que vient de prendre sa vie. Alors, il ne faut pas la fatiguer, elle est très émotive.**

Je serrai les poings et la mâchoire, sans m'occuper des pensées inquiète d'Alice quant à la survie de son téléphone dans ma poigne. Mais que me jouait-elle, là ? De quel droit se permettait-elle de me dire si je pouvais, ou non, parler à Bella ? À moins que Bella elle-même ne veuille pas me parler…

— **Passe-la moi tout de suite, Rose, ou je…**

— **Oh, non, Edward, pas de menaces avec moi ! Si tu veux parler à Bella, mon cher, viens la voir, sa porte - ou sa fenêtre, au choix-, te reste grande ouverte !**

Ainsi, c'était donc ça ! Toute cette mascarade pour me faire revenir ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, le culot de Rosalie était-il donc sans bornes ? Cette fille allait bientôt me rendre fou ! J'avais besoin de réfléchir sans que le son de sa voix ne vienne parasiter mes pensées.

— **Je vous rappelle**, dis-je d'une voix absente avant de raccrocher.

Emmett et Alice me faisaient face en silence. Ils avaient l'air inquiet de ma réaction et honnêtement, je ne savais pas encore comment réagir. J'étais furieux, désemparé, inquiet, bouleversé, bref, j'étais encore sous le choc et j'avais du mal à l'accuser. Je baissai la tête, refusant d'affronter leur regard de pitié, mais je ne pus échapper à leurs pensées.

*_**C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Si elle avait fini par le deviner, ça aurait été pire pour vous deux. **_* Alice.

* _**Je suis désolé, mon vieux. Mais c'est pas si grave, en fin de compte; si elle est toujours à la maison, c'est qu'elle s'est pas enfuie en courant en apprenant la nouvelle. **_* Emmett.

— **Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait bien fallu qu'elle sache**, dit finalement Alice.

Sa voix douce et chantante se fondit dans la brise et le bruit du ressac. Je hochai lentement, tout en gardant le regard baissé.

— **Peut-être, mais c'était à moi de le lui dire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'apprendre ainsi. Pas comme ça… Pas comme ça…**

Je me dirigeai à pas lents vers la maison, et Alice et Emmett me suivirent. Je fermai mon esprit à leurs pensées et m'affalai sur le canapé du salon, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Comme j'aurais aimé dormir à cet instant, m'abandonner complètement et oublier tout le reste ! Mais Morphée et son monde me resteraient inaccessibles, éternellement inaccessibles. Alice vint s'agenouiller devant moi et me prit les mains.

— **Je… je suis désolée… je n'ai rien vu de tout ça.**

— **Alice, tu ne peux pas voir Bella, je le sais bien. On ne va pas tous s'en vouloir chacun à notre tour, ça serait stupide et ça n'arrangerait pas la situation. Il… il va falloir rentrer pour régler cette affaire. Et surtout, parler à Angela.**

— **Il faut appeler Carlisle**, dit Emmett.

J'acquiesçai, puis composai le numéro de notre père avec le téléphone d'Alice que j'avais toujours entre les mains. Il décrocha immédiatement.

— **Edward ! Justement, je voulais t'appeler après avoir appelé Bella.**

Sa voix était tendue, et je sus que quelque chose se passait. Pourquoi voulait-il joindre Bella ?

— **Elle est à la maison. Elle sait, Carlisle. Que se passe-t-il ?**

— **Je sais qu'elle sait, j'ai Jacob et son père avec moi. Et Charlie. Il est dans un état grave**.

Je commençai à imaginer le pire et pensai à Bella.

— **Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

— **On ignore encore comment, Sam a appris que Jacob avait brisé le traité. Il a rassemblé la meute et ils ont fait une descente chez les Black. Malheureusement, Charlie était chez eux. Sam était apparemment dans une colère noire, il n'a pas su se contrôler, et quand Charlie s'est interposé en le menaçant de l'emmener faire un tour au poste s'il continuait à se montrer aussi agressif, il a muté et l'a envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les autres ont dû muter à leur tour et se mettre à quatre pour retenir Sam de se jeter sur Jacob. Charlie est méchamment atteint, il a un traumatisme crânien, et les griffes de Sam l'ont lacéré sur tout l'abdomen. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et les plaies sont profondes. Je n'ai pas encore fait les premiers examens, ils viennent de me l'amener, mais je crains que des organes ne soient touchés.**

J'avais écouté ce discours sans bronché, anéanti. Charlie ! Bella ! Comment allait-elle réagir à ça ? Et je ne serai même pas auprès d'elle !

— **Il va s'en sortir ?**

Chaque mot de cette question m'écorcha la gorge au passage, mais je devais savoir.

— **Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, il est dans un coma profond. Mais même s'il se réveille, je doute qu'il conserve toutes ses capacités.**

Non, je refusais ce diagnostic. Bella allait être folle de douleur en apprenant ça.

— **Edward, tu devrais rentrer pour soutenir Bella, ça va être très dur pour elle. Je vais également appeler sa mère, mais tu devrais être là pour elle.**

— **Bien sûr… bien sûr... Appelle-la, nous prenons le premier avion et nous arrivons.**

— **Très bien. Faites vite.**

Je raccrochai machinalement. Le ciel nous tombait sur la tête. Alice était toujours agenouillée devant moi et s'empara de son portable avant que je le laisse tomber. Emmett apparut soudain dans mon champ de vision, nos bagages avec lui.

— **Allez, Ed, autant partir tout de suite.**

Je hochai la tête et le rejoignis dans l'entrée tandis qu'Alice faisait un tour express de la maison pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Puis elle appela l'aéroport de Rio afin de réserver trois billets en première classe - elle ne perdait pas le Nord, la première classe était souvent presque déserte et était bien plus reposante pour mon esprit - pour le prochain vol pour Los Angeles, notre escale avant de rejoindre Seattle, puis Forks. Emmett et moi en profitâmes pour préparer le bateau à partir, et moins de dix minutes après l'appel fatidique de Carlisle, nous étions en route pour le continent.

Le vol me parut durer une éternité. Je zappai d'un film à un autre sans vraiment m'y arrêter. Je n'arrivais pas à occuper suffisamment mes pensées et j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Heureusement, l'avantage des vols de nuit était que les passagers dormaient la plus grande partie du trajet et, mystère de Dame Nature, si leurs pensées n'avaient aucun secret pour moi, leurs rêves m'étaient, eux, inaccessibles. Mon esprit pouvait donc se reposer partiellement et j'en étais grandement soulagé. L'inconvénient majeur était, par contre, que je ne pouvais pas dormir moi-même, et j'étais donc condamné à laisser mon regard errer à travers le hublot en entendant les pensées dépressives des quelques insomniaques qui peuplaient l'appareil. Je bénis d'ailleurs le Ciel pour la première fois d'être immortel, car sans ça leurs pensées m'auraient à coup sûr poussé au suicide.

Alice vint me voir une fois durant le vol afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien, et je n'eus pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité. Je tentai de donner le change en lui assurant que je tenais le coup, mais son sourire triste et ses pensées m'apprirent qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Emmett avait regardé deux films puis avait éteint son écran en soupirant. Nous nous inquiétions tous pour Bella, et les voir aussi soucieux me fit prendre conscience qu'ils s'étaient eux aussi attachés à elle. Je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais la retrouver et la peur me tordait le ventre. Je la savais proche de son père et cette nouvelle avait dû l'anéantir. Tous les problèmes extérieurs à son père me semblaient superflus pour le moment et j'estimais que le plus important était de s'occuper d'elle. Je me rassurai quelque peu en me disant que sa mère allait être auprès d'elle, mais cela n'enleva pas le poids qui me pesait sur l'estomac.

Il était presque dix-huit heures le lendemain lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa. Alice avait tenu à passer d'abord à la maison afin de déposer les bagages et de se tenir au courant de la situation exacte avant de débarquer à l'hôpital. Cette attente forcée ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais c'était Alice qui conduisait et je ne pus rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Esmée accourut sur le perron en entendant la voiture dans l'allée. Nous sortîmes en hâte avec les bagages et la suivîmes à l'intérieur, où nos valises furent abandonnées sur place. Les questions fusèrent et notre mère tenta de répondre à toutes.

— **La situation de Charlie ne s'est pas améliorée, au contraire. L'opération a duré dix heures de temps et son cœur s'est arrêté de battre un moment. Ils ont du mal à la ranimer, mais son état est apparemment stationnaire. Carlisle vous en dira certainement plus tout à l'heure. Renée est arrivée en fin de matinée et n'a pas quitté Bella d'une semelle depuis. La petite reste prostrée dans les bras de sa mère, elle n'a même plus une larme à verser. Elle ne parle pas, n'a pas mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et elle est encore malade. Elle refuse de quitter l'hôpital et n'a pas bougé de son banc depuis que je l'ai accompagnée hier soir. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme-là.**

C'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je m'étais figuré Bella en pleurs, apeurée, désespérée, mais dans son lit, à table, ou dans les bras de sa mère au salon. Bref, certainement pas sur un banc d'hôpital, affamée et malade.

— **Très bien**, dis-je seulement en attrapant mes clés de voiture au vol et en me précipitant au garage.

Les trois autres me suivirent et je crois que jamais de toute ma vie je ne roulai plus vite que ce jour-ci. Je couvris la distance jusqu'à l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes, et je me précipitai vers le bureau de mon père sans passer par l'accueil.

* _**Edward, enfin ! **_* Carlisle.

— **Carlisle ! Où est-elle ?**

— **Du calme, je vais t'y amener, mais par tous les dieux, calme-toi. Bella est déjà mal en point alors n'aggrave pas son état. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée et de savoir que tu es là pour elle.**

— **Qu'en est-il de Charlie ?**

* _**Charlie… le pauvre… **_*

Son visage se peina encore davantage et il secoua la tête.

— **Il est dans un sale état. Les examens ont révélé plusieurs côtes cassées, le bassin a été déboîté, les os de sa jambes gauche brisés, il a un traumatisme crânien sévère avec fêlure du crâne. Il a perdu énormément de sang et je ne sais pas encore comment ses plaies cicatriseront. Plusieurs lésions internes ont été trouvées, mais nous avons fait le maximum. Je ne sais même pas s'il se réveillera, et s'il se réveille, Dieu seul sait dans quel état ce sera. J'ai fait de mon mieux en tout cas.**

— **Comme toujours**, marmonnai-je en posant une main sur son épaule, complètement démonté. **Et pour Renée, qu'avez-vous dit ?**

— **Hé bien, la même histoire qu'à la Police et pour le rapport médical. Billy Black a raconté qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un ours qui rôdait depuis quelques temps dans les parages. D'après sa version, c'est Jacob qui l'a trouvé avec ses amis en allant vérifier quelques pièges à renards qu'ils avaient posé dans les bois - une sorte de braconnage amateur entre copains. Il s'est bien débrouillé, je dois dire, tout le monde sait que Charlie raffole des promenades en solitaire dans la forêt. Mais Bella ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler seul à seule.**

Je hochai la tête. Oui, il s'était bien débrouillé. Les Black étaient les seuls Quileutes qui nous inspiraient un certain respect, respect qu'ils nous rendaient. Si, comme les leurs, ils avaient méprisé notre famille, et avec elle l'endroit où travaillait Carlisle, Charlie ne serait plus de ce monde. Peut-être Jacob avait-il eu de bonnes intentions en révélant la vérité à Bella, même si cela n'expliquait pas son geste pour autant.

— **Je peux la voir ?**

— **Bien sûr**, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. **C'est par là.**

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir, mais il me stoppa brusquement en me saisissant le bras.

— **Depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas nourri, Edward ? Tes yeux sont noirs.**

Je ne m'étais pas nourri de la semaine et il l'avait très bien compris. Soudain, je pris conscience que je ne ressentais aucun soif et je fronçai les sourcils. Nous étions dans un hôpital. L'odeur du sang aurait dû me parvenir dès mon entrée dans le bâtiment, et avec mon jeûne, j'aurais dû faire un massacre depuis longtemps.

* _**Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? **_* dit-il silencieusement avec un sourire malicieux, comme lisant dans mes pensées.

Je levai un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, mais il me fit signe de le suivre. Il me conduisit deux étages plus haut, et le parfum caractéristique de Bella, devenu familier, se fit de plus en plus net. Elle était restée dans cet hôpital tellement longtemps que sa fragrance en saturait l'air, et nous ne respirions plus que ça. Je humai à pleins poumons; que cette odeur m'avait manqué !

* _**Plutôt incroyable, non ? Même Jasper, qui est pourtant venu sans prendre le temps de se nourrir avant, n'a pas eu le moindre problème ! Cette petite est tout bonnement extraordinaire ! **_*

Il me désigna un corridor.

— **Là, elle est au bout du couloir. Rappelle-toi, reste calme, et essaie de la faire rentrer chez elle… Peut-être que toi, elle t'écoutera. Je ne t'accompagne, pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail.**

Il tourna les talons et disparut, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Cinq paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers moi et, au milieu d'elles, ceux de ma Bella qui venait de se redresser subitement. Esmée, qui connaissait déjà le chemin, avait conduit les autres ici tandis que je parlais à Carlisle, et tous m'attendaient.

* _**Voici donc le fameux Edward… J'espère qu'il saura aider ma Bella… **_* Renée.

— **Edward…**

Bella se faufila un passage parmi ceux qui l'entouraient chaleureusement, et fit quelques pas chancelants. Sans la présence de sa mère, j'aurais été sur elle en un millième de seconde, mais je me contins autant que possible et avançai vers elle d'un pas humain qui me semblait décent, mais qui m'était une véritable torture. Enfin, j'arrivai à elle, et mes bras se refermèrent sur son corps frêle qui m'avait tant manqué. Elle me serrait de toutes ses forces minces, comme si elle avait peur que je ne m'échappe, et je resserrai mon étreinte en baisant le sommet de son crâne pour la rassurer; alors, elle éclata en sanglots contre ma poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. La voir comme ça me déchirait de l'intérieur et j'avais envie de hurler.

— **Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir**, sanglota-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement faible qui m'effraya un peu. **Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi, il ne peut pas me quitter, j'ai besoin de lui… j'ai besoin de toi… ne me quitte pas…**

— **Je ne te quitterai pas, Bella**, répondis-je dans un murmure tout en caressant ses cheveux et en la berçant légèrement. **Je suis avec toi, chérie, je ne te laisserai pas… et lui non plus.**

Je la reculai un peu pour pouvoir contempler son visage creusé et ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue. Elle avait l'air épuisé, des cernes profonds, le teint affreusement pâle, et semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos. Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait subitement cessé de pleurer, mais les larmes continuaient à creuser des sillons le long de ses joues livides.

— **Il se battra, Bella, je sais qu'il se battra, il ne voudra pas te quitter sans se battre, parce qu'il t'aime… et je t'aime. Tu m'entends, Bella ? Je t'aime.**

Elle hocha la tête, la bouche ouverte, quelque peu hébétée par ma soudaine déclaration, puis se jeta à nouveau sur moi et repartit de plus belle, sa tête reprenant sa place au creux de mon cou. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le simple fait de me déclarer me ferait autant de bien, mais j'étais désormais déchargé d'un poids énorme et je ressentais un extrême soulagement, une joie intense de savoir qu'enfin, elle savait.

* _**Il a l'air bien. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle a beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur eux. **_* Renée.

Pour la première fois, je jetai un coup d'œil à la mère de Bella, par-dessus son épaule. Je fus surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas changé par rapport à la photo de mariage que j'avais vue sur la cheminée de Charlie. Elle était encore jeune et semblait amicale, malgré le masque de douleur qui peignait son visage, cerné lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir non plus. Je lui souris timidement, et elle me le rendit faiblement avec un léger signe de tête. Je reconduisis Bella sur le banc et la calai sur mon torse; elle s'endormit aussitôt. Je tendis alors ma main libre à Renée pour me présenter enfin.

— **Enchanté de vous connaître, malgré les circonstances… Je suis Edward Cullen.**

— **Enchantée également, Renée Sw… Dwyer, Renée Dwyer. *** _**Bon sang, c'est la troisième fois, aujourd'hui ! Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne ! **_*

Elle eut un pâle sourire, mais je savais qu'elle avait failli dire Swan.

— **Maintenant qu'elle dort, on peut peut-être la ramener chez vous, enfin, chez Charlie**, tenta ma mère.

— **Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais juste aller voir Charlie une dernière fois, pour m'assurer que… enfin, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Nous hochâmes la tête et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Charlie.

* **Mais qu'est-ce que je crois ? À quoi ça sert de toute façon ? Il ne m'entend pas…* **Renée.

* **Intéressant… *** Jasper.

— **Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant, Jazz ?**

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, interrogateur.

* _**Elle l'aime… C'est inconscient et très profond, mais c'est certain. Elle l'aime encore et elle en souffre, sans savoir que sa douleur vient en grande partie de ce sentiment. Elle est très bouleversée par ce qui vient d'arriver, et je pense qu'elle se rendra bientôt compte par elle-même qu'elle l'aime encore. **_* Jasper.

— **Intéressant, en effet**, dis-je, pensif, en fixant la porte fermée de la chambre.

— **Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? **demanda Emmett.

— **Plus tard, peut-être**, répondit Jasper.

— **Je ramène Bella chez elle**, dis-je à la ronde en me relevant, Bella dans mes bras. **Je pense que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir.**

Je conduisis Bella à la voiture, mais elle ne réagit pas. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle fut aussi court que l'aller, et elle fut dans son lit moins de vingt minutes après s'être endormie. Mais pour moi, je sentais que la nuit allait être longue...


	12. Chapter 11, Attente désespérée

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant que vous attendiez depuis pas mal de temps, j'en suis désolée :$_

_J'espère que l'attente en aura valu le coup et que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce nouveau chapitre :)_

_Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent sur mon blog, je tiens à vous dire que je me suis remise (enfin !)_

_à l'écriture du prochain chapitre et que donc, le chapitre 15 devrait paraître prochainement :D_

_Encore une fois désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à poster, et enjoy ;)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Attente désespérée

_Bella_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, trempée de sueur et secouée de spasmes, et me redressai vivement en position assise, haletante, la main sur le cœur. Mon cri s'étouffa dans ma poitrine et j'inspirai un grand coup en cherchant mon souffle. Mes cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, parfois il m'en venait même plusieurs dans une seule nuit, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, tous se terminaient par la mort de mon père. Je m'épuisais à vue d'œil, mes nuits se transformaient en enfer, et la présence d'Edward à mes côtés n'était pas toujours suffisante.

Je me tournai vers le réveil et constatai avec désespoir qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

— **J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, Bella, ça fait deux minutes que je te secoue sans résultat. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, calme-toi mon cœur, tout va bien. Je suis là.**

Je sentis les bras d'Edward se refermer délicatement sur moi et sa fraîcheur me fit beaucoup de bien. Je me rallongeai en appuyant mon front brûlant sur son torse dur et glacial, et sa main vint caresser tendrement mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines que mon père était plongé dans le coma, et autant qu'Edward ne me quittait pas d'une semelle, pas même la nuit. Et quand il devait aller chasser, j'étais sous bonne garde avec Alice ou un autre Cullen. Je savais que la culpabilité le rongeait de m'avoir laissée seule les jours durant lesquels il avait quitté Forks, et il faisait tout pour se faire pardonner depuis; mais malgré sa sincérité évidente et tous ses efforts pour me rendre la situation la moins pénible possible, rien n'arrivait à me distraire. Mon père me manquait terriblement et j'allais le voir chaque jour avec ma mère, dans l'espoir irrationnel qu'il ouvre les yeux sur moi en m'entendant franchir la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Ma mère était vraiment formidable; je la sentais très mal, mais jamais elle n'avait craqué devant moi, même si je l'entendais pleurer quelques fois. Elle avait repris possession de la maison, et c'était à présent comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Au début, elle avait refusé de dormir dans la chambre de Charlie, prétextant qu'elle n'y avait plus sa place, mais le canapé du salon était vieux et les ressors eurent raison de son entêtement. Phil était venu nous rendre visite le premier week-end, et il s'était montré compréhensif, disant qu'il pouvait l'attendre en Floride jusqu'au réveil de Charlie. Mais ce réveil ne semblait pas pour aujourd'hui…

Edward me caressait les cheveux en me chantant une berceuse, une mélodie qui me restait continuellement dans la tête et qui me revenait spontanément lorsque j'avais besoin de réconfort. Il était vraiment exemplaire avec moi, et tous les Cullen nous apportaient un précieux soutien. Esmée passait ses journées à la maison avec ma mère pour ne pas la laisser seule lorsque j'étais au lycée, et Carlisle nous faisait un compte rendu quotidien pour nous rassurer sur l'état de mon père.

Le choc passé, j'était devenue plus lucide et j'avais été en mesure d'entendre les réelles explications sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Je savais que Carlisle était resté un long moment dans son bureau avec Jacob et Billy le jour de l'accident, pour clarifier les choses et parler du traité, mais la situation à La Push était toujours critique. J'avais encore du mal avec ces histoires paranormales qui me passaient au-dessus de la tête, surtout au vu des circonstances, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, les Quileutes étaient à présent divisés en deux camps : ceux qui approuvaient l'attitude de Sam pour avoir tenté de protéger les siens, et ceux qui la condamnaient pour ne pas avoir su se comporter en chef digne de ce nom, par son attaque et son manque de sang-froid. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à leurs systèmes et à leurs traditions, et Edward m'avait conseillé d'aller plutôt voir Jacob pour ça, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à me rendre à la réserve et je ne l'avais plus vu depuis ce jour maudit. Inconsciemment, je voulais croire à la version qu'ils avaient donné à la Police, même si depuis l'accident, j'avais eu de longues discussions avec tous les Cullen sur leur vraie nature. Une partie de moi refusait la réalité telle qu'ils me la présentaient, bien qu'il fût désormais évident que tous étaient bel et bien des vampires. Mais j'avais du mal à digérer tout cela, ma vie avait été chamboulée bien trop rapidement, et de façon assez étonnante, et ma tête ne suivait plus le mouvement.

— **À quoi penses-tu ? **murmura Edward à mon oreille sans cesser d'effleurer ma chevelure du bout des doigts.

Il disait qu'il savait parfaitement lorsque je dormais ou pas sans même voir mon visage; il lui suffisait d'écouter le rythme de mon souffle et les battements de mon cœur. J'étais un véritable livre ouvert pour lui, même si, d'après lui, il était incapable de déchiffrer mes pensées. D'ailleurs, voilà de nouveau une chose à laquelle je ne me faisais pas encore; j'avais mis du temps à concevoir que mon petit ami et sa famille puissent être des créatures mythiques, et un peu plus encore à envisager le fait que la moitié d'entre eux soient pourvus de dons surnaturels, mais il me paraissait carrément improbable que justement - quelle coïncidence ! - je sois la seule et unique personne au monde à rester insensible à tous ces pouvoirs. La seule, exceptés les Quileutes, qui eux, possédaient soi-disant une protection innée contre leurs ennemis naturels. J'en arrivais même parfois à me demander si tout cela n'était pas qu'un énorme canular, une mauvaise blague fomentée à mon égard pour me faire perdre la tête.

— **Je réfléchissais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir ces derniers temps. C'est comme si mon cerveau refusait tout repos et fonctionne à plein régime continuellement… C'est épuisant, Edward, je suis épuisée…**

Ma voix était tellement basse que j'eus moi-même du mal à m'entendre prononcer ces mots, mais lui parut les saisir parfaitement. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

— **Essaie de te rendormir, tu en as vraiment besoin mon cœur. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas, ne t'en fais pas.**

J'acquiesçai faiblement en fermant les yeux et soupirai en me rendormant contre son torse.

Le reste de la nuit fut paisible, et aucun rêve ne vint perturber mon sommeil fragile. Comme me l'avait promis Edward, j'étais toujours dans ses bras lorsque j'ouvris les yeux sur le matin déjà bien avancé. Je m'en voulais d'un certain côté de lui infliger des nuits entières d'immobilité alors que lui-même ne dormait pas, et cela me gênait énormément.

— **Bella**, me répondit-il en relevant mon menton vers son visage pour me regarder dans les yeux après que je lui eus fait part de mes scrupules, **tu sais très bien que même si j'étais ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de venir voir comment tu vas. Si tu ne m'avais pas permis de passer mes nuits auprès de toi, je les aurais passées à ta fenêtre, accroché à une branche, à te regarder dormir, et là, tu aurais pu te sentir coupable de me laisser dans le noir et le froid**, acheva-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

— **Edward ! **m'indignai-je faussement en le repoussant gentiment pour me redresser en tailleur, **je sais pertinemment que tu ne crains pas le froid et que tu vois parfaitement bien dans le noir ! Et tu n'aurais tout de même pas osé m'espionner par la fenêtre de ma chambre ?**

Sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose me disait qu'il en aurait été parfaitement capable.

— **Tiens donc, je me serais gêné ! **S'esclaffa-t-il devant mon air incrédule en se redressant sur un coude. **Je l'ai bien fait durant toute la première semaine de ton arrivée ici, j'aurais très bien pu continuer pendant dix ans si j'avais pu ! Tu es tellement fascinante, Bella ! Et puis… tu parles en dormant**, ajouta-t-il plus bas en se rapprochant de moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et il me la referma de deux doigts en riant avant de m'embrasser brièvement, puis il se leva et enfila son chandail de la veille. Je le regardai faire, songeuse, en admiration devant son corps parfait.

— **Qu'y a-t-il, Chérie ? Respire, tu vas me faire une syncope !**

Je lui souris et lui répondis en rougissant.

— **Je tentais d'imaginer la tête de ma mère si elle avait débarqué dans ma chambre ce matin et qu'elle t'avait trouvé torse-nu dans mon lit, moi dans tes bras… Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait fait une syncope !**

Il rit ouvertement et vint se rasseoir près de moi pour me caresser la joue.

— **Mon cœur, ne fais pas la grossière erreur de croire ta mère si naïve; cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle sait que je passe mes nuits ici !**

— **Quoi ? Mais comment… et depuis quand ?**

— **Eh bien, un soupçon d'instinct maternel, et je suppose que la longue conversation que j'ai eu avec elle le soir où je t'ai ramenée de l'hôpital y est pour beaucoup !**

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Bella, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais passer mes nuits sous le toit de tes parents sans que l'un deux ne soit au courant ? Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure opinion de moi !**

Je haussai un sourcil, dubitative.

— **Ta mère te laisse « dormir » ici sans rien dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour ça ?**

— **Elle a tout simplement confiance en nous. Elle sait que tu as besoin de moi en ce moment, et je pense qu'elle est capable de se rendre compte que tu es une jeune fille responsable qui saura prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment.**

— **Oui, bon, d'accord, je peux me passer d'une analyse psychologique ! De toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé qu'elle aurait pu craindre, alors finalement, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter qu'elle puisse te mettre à la porte… avec mon père, par contre, ça n'aurait pas été la même**, ajoutai-je, pensive.

— **Bella, tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu…**

Il se coupa en plein élan et fixa la porte, sourcils froncés.

— **Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ?**

Je le regardai un instant en attendant sa réponse, qui ne vint pas, lorsque la voix de ma mère me parvint également; elle criait.

— **Elle est au téléphone avec Phil… Ils se disputent.**

Sans dire un mot, je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvris discrètement, puis commençai à descendre les escaliers avant de m'arrêter à mi-chemin, rejointe par Edward. Apparemment, la discussion était assez houleuse.

— … **n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demande une chose pareille ! Je croyais que tu étais capable de comprendre la situation et le fait que je ne puisse pas laisser Bella toute seule ici pour te rejoindre à l'autre bout du pays ! Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, son père est entre la vie et la mort, et toi tu voudrais que je la laisse se débrouiller toute seule entre les cours, la maison, et l'hôpital ?**

[…]

— **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, cette scène, Phil ? Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié qu'on était mariés ? Mais enfin, tu es quoi, au juste ? Idiot ou simplement égoïste ? Charlie est le père de Bella, ce n'est pas qu'une question de mariage ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je risque de te tromper avec un mourant ?**

Ma mère haussait le ton au fur et à mesure, et éclata en sanglots à la fin de sa phrase. Les larmes me montaient également aux yeux; j'étais désemparée, je savais que ma mère souffrait, et ne comprenais pas l'attitude de Phil. Il était dur de lui infliger ça maintenant.

— **Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, enfin, tu me vois dire à Bella que je l'emmène avec moi en Floride, qu'elle doit quitter son père, ses amis, son petit ami, parce que son beau-père est jaloux ? Mais enfin, Phil, qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ? Nous devons être présentes toutes les deux au cas où il se réveille.**

[…]

— **Je le sais très bien, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais ça peut tout aussi bien arriver demain, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je partais te rejoindre avec ma fille et qu'elle apprenne par téléphone ou que son père s'est réveillé seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, à des milliers de kilomètres, ou qu'il… qu'il…**

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et je l'entendis de nouveau pleurer. Cette fois, je n'y tins plus et dévalai les dernières marches quatre à quatre sans trébucher. Je pénétrai dans la cuisine, les joues striées de larmes, et découvris ma mère assise sur une chaise, le téléphone encore ouvert dans sa main pendante vers le sol, la tête dans son autre main, le coude posé sur la table. Elle ne m'entendit pas entrer et je m'approchai doucement, m'agenouillai devant elle tout en tentant de me contrôler, et lui pris doucement le téléphone pour le refermer, sans m'occuper de Phil dont les « Allô ! » furieux résonnaient dans la pièce.

— **Maman ? Maman, tout va bien, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets**, dis-je en me retenant difficilement de pleurer à mon tour.

— **Oh, ma Bella, je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurai pas dû craquer, je devrais être forte pour toi, ma Chérie, je suis désolée, pardonne-moi.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra le plus fort qu'elle put. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mon visage et je fermai les yeux en tentant vainement de les refouler. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et elle ne desserra son étreinte que lorsque ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Edward pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, et ma mère sourit enfin, bien que ce ne fut qu'une ombre de sourire, un triste rictus pour s'excuser de sa récente faiblesse. Renée était une battante, elle avait toujours été incroyablement courageuse, et rares avaient été les fois où je l'avais vu pleurer. Mais les moments que nous vivions ces dernières semaines étaient vraiment éprouvantes, et la tension était trop forte.

— **Bonjour Edward**, le salua-t-elle à son entrée dans la cuisine. **Merci de t'occuper si bien de Bella**, le remercia-t-elle en le prenant à son tour brièvement dans ses bras. **Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans toi ni ta famille.**

Je n'étais pas télépathe, mais je commençais à bien connaître Edward, et le sourire forcé qu'il arbora à cet instant, ainsi que le regard un peu vitreux et les plis soucieux de son front m'apprirent qu'il pensait certainement que sans eux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

— **Je suis certain que vous vous en seriez très bien sorties, Renée. C'est surtout mon père qui a fait des miracles… Rasseyez-vous, je vais faire le café moi-même.**

Le petit-déjeuner ne fut pas parmi les plus gais auxquels j'aies eu l'occasion d'assister, et ma mère, épuisée par sa discussion avec Phil et le surplus d'émotions, retourna ensuite s'étendre en s'excusant de son indisposition. Edward et moi restâmes à la cuisine, et je pus enfin lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis une heure.

— **Que s'est-il passé exactement ?**

Il soupira d'un air désolé et me regarda dans les yeux.

— **Tu as dû comprendre que Phil trouvait que ta mère s'était déjà absentée trop longtemps et qu'il voulait qu'elle rentre chez eux, avec ou sans toi.**

Je hochai la tête affirmativement; malheureusement, j'avais effectivement bien compris.

— **Eh bien, ta mère se demande ce qui lui a pris, elle trouve qu'il a changé depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte, mais Jasper l'a ressenti également… **

il fit une pause, et souffla un grand coup.

— **Elle ne veut pas rentrer, Bella, et le coma de Charlie n'est qu'un prétexte qu'elle se donne à elle-même pour justifier son manque d'entrain à rejoindre son mari**, acheva-t-il à toute vitesse.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Cela faisait cinq ans que Phil vivait avec nous, et il n'y avait jamais eu d'orages à l'horizon. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu ma mère plus heureuse que le jour où il l'avait demandée en mariage. Il n'avait que trente ans, contre ses trente-six, mais rien de bien insurmontable, et leur différence d'âge ne s'était jamais fait ressentir. Le combat pour la carrière de Phil les avait encore rapprochés, et ma mère le soutenait de tout son cœur… Seulement, à présent, leur but avait été atteint, les Florida Marlins l'avait recruté, et aujourd'hui il était enfin le joueur professionnel qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être, même si sa carrière serait plus courte que les autres étant donné son âge. Et si ce but à atteindre était la seule chose qui les rapprochait vraiment ?

Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où ma mère avait rencontré Phil. René avait toujours aimé le sport, et le baseball était son jeu favori. Elle avait tenté de m'y initier lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mais ma coordination et mon adresse avoisinaient la barre du zéro. Ce jour-là, elle avait absolument tenu à m'emmener voir le match qui opposait les Diamondbacks de notre état contre les Rangers du Texas, dans l'espoir de me faire prendre goût à sa passion. Nous étions arrivées en avance, ma mère était surexcitée, et nous nous étions retrouvées dans les gradins à côté de… Phil. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, mais tentais de faire des efforts pour ma mère qui, elle, venait de m'oublier pour se lancer dans une longue conversation sur le baseball avec son voisin de banc; voisin de banc qui, d'ailleurs, nous avait invitées à dîner avec lui pour fêter la victoire de notre équipe. Lui et ma mère ne s'étaient plus quittés après ça, et j'avais toujours cru que Renée avait enfin trouvé celui qui la rendrait peut-être enfin heureuse. Me serais-je trompée ?

— **Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle n'est plus certaine d'aimer Phil ?**

Il hocha la tête négativement.

— **Non, elle n'est plus certaine de rien du tout. Elle est tout aussi perdue que toi, et le fait de revivre ici la perturbe énormément. Elle se demande surtout ce qui se passera lorsque ton père se réveillera.**

— **Je vois…**

En réalité, je ne voyais pas du tout. J'avais l'impression que le monde tournait à l'envers, que plus rien n'était à sa place, et que les choses ne reviendraient jamais à la normale. Depuis un mois, je vivais sur une autre planète, et je n'avais plus le sens des réalités. Que ma mère envisage de ne pas repartir en Floride aurait dû, soit me chambouler, soit me réjouir, mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir une quelconque réaction.

— **Je vais me préparer**, dis-je en me levant machinalement pour monter à la salle de bain.

Edward se leva à son tour pour faire la vaisselle; il tenait absolument à nous aider pour tout, et je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, tout va s'arranger**, me dit-il avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

J'opinai, mais n'en étais pas si sûre.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions en route pour la villa blanche. C'était le grand jour, Carlisle devait enfin m'ôter mon plâtre, et je ne tenais plus en place; je ne supportais plus d'avoir mon bras enfermé là-dedans. Mais lorsque nous nous garâmes dans l'allée qui conduisait au porche, les cris stridents d'Alice nous parvinrent jusque dans la voiture.

— **Apparemment, elle ne s'est toujours pas calmée**, dis-je en me tournant vers Edward pour avoir confirmation. **Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci ?**

— **La chaîne de son médaillon s'est brisée pendant la chasse**, me répondit-il tandis que nous descendions de sa voiture.

Alice était à cran depuis quelques jours, car son pouvoir ne cessait de se dégrader, et que Carlisle n'en trouvait toujours pas la cause. À présent, elle ne pouvait voir l'avenir d'une personne que si elle se trouvait en contact physique direct avec elle, ce qui la gênait doublement, car elle ne pouvait plus avoir de moments d'intimité avec Jasper sans être assaillie d'images diverses et sans rapport, qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le vestibule, et Edward m'aida à ôter ma veste, avant de me conduire à l'opposé du salon, directement vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, vers le bureau de Carlisle.

— **Nous irons saluer les autres tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Alice se sera un peu calmée**, m'assura-t-il en voyant mon air interrogateur.

Je souris et le suivis docilement chez son père. Il frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce.

— **Bonjour Edward. Bella, comment vas-tu ? **me demanda Carlisle en s'avançant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

J'avais encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à cette familiarité, mais cela me rassurait d'un certain côté.

— **Très bien, merci. J'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini.**

Je parlais de mon plâtre, bien sûr, mais Carlisle m'adressa un sourire triste et m'indiqua un siège. Le bureau était insonorisé et la voix d'Alice ne nous parvenait plus.

— **Installe-toi là et fais-moi voir ce plâtre.**

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je pus enfin bouger mon poignet engourdi. Carlisle me donna une feuille de papier et un stylo afin de voir comment je me débrouillais. J'écrivais encore un peu lentement, mais l'écriture était nette, ce qui me rassura.

— **Merci, Carlisle, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans vous.**

Son sourire se fit éblouissant et, une fois de plus, je compris pourquoi Edward me disait que les vampires étaient fait pour séduire leurs proies.

— **Crois-tu qu'on puisse descendre sans risquer de se prendre un vase en pleine figure ? **demanda Edward en désignant la porte.

La dernière fois, effectivement, j'avais évité de justesse - et grâce à Edward - un magnifique vase chinois antique qui s'était fracassé contre le mur. Après ça, Alice s'était excusée durant des heures d'avoir failli me tuer à cause d'un stupide dispute avec Emmett.

— **Eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Cette fois-ci, elle ne semble pas vouloir se calmer**, répondit Carlisle, l'air soucieux.

Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils et compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grave qu'une simple saute d'humeur. Leur échange silencieux dura quelques secondes, puis Edward se tourna vers moi.

— **Très bien, je vais aller voir ça**, dit-il à l'adresse de Carlisle en me conduisant vers la porte.

— **Je vous rejoins dans un moment, le temps de nettoyer tout ça**, dit Carlisle en désignant les reste de mon plâtre dans la bassine.

Edward hocha la tête et referma la porte du bureau de son père.

— **Que se passe-t-il ? **le questionnai-je en descendant les escaliers.

— **Le médaillon n'est qu'une partie du problème. Apparemment, le pouvoir de Jasper se détraque, lui aussi.**

Il ne put en dire davantage, car nous arrivions au salon.

— **Edward, Bella ! Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?**

Esmée paraissait extrêmement soulagée de nous voir arriver; visiblement, Alice commençait à devenir pesante. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était quelque peu tendue, mais tout le monde vint m'embrasser chaleureusement comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

— **Que fait Carlisle ? **Demanda impatiemment Alice.

— **Il arrive**, lui répondit Edward. **Si tu nous racontais plutôt cette histoire de pouvoir détraqué**, ajouta-t-il en me conduisant sur le sofa, puis il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'Alice lui explique à voix haute le problème, et j'en déduisis donc qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre à l'écart de la conversation, ce dont je lui en fus reconnaissante. Edward avait beaucoup changé depuis son retour, même si je le connaissais beaucoup moins bien à ce moment-là. Il m'avait dit qu'à l'époque, il désirait à tout prix me préserver le plus possible, ne pas me révéler la vérité pour me protéger, et je l'avais parfaitement compris, mais à présent, il considérait que ça ne valait plus la peine étant donné que j'en savais déjà beaucoup trop. À chaque nouvelle visite chez les Cullen, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur eux, et les trouvais un peu plus fascinants de jour en jour.

— **Jasper confond et mélange les émotions**, nous apprit Alice de but en blanc.

Edward la fixa un instant, impassible, tandis que je tentais d'imaginer comment il était possible de mélanger des émotions.

— **Ça ne date que de ce matin, mais il n'y a aucun doute possible**, poursuivit Jasper lui-même en prenant le relai sur sa femme. **Les sentiments me parviennent toujours très clairement, mais ils ne proviennent pas de la bonne personne.**

— **Comment est-ce possible ? **hasardai-je.

Après tout, si je pouvais être présente, pourquoi ne pas poser de questions ? Être dans la même pièce qu'eux était encore un peu impressionnants, mais ils faisaient tout leur possible pour me mettre à l'aise, et j'avais décidé de mieux apprendre à les connaître.

— **Eh bien, justement, ça ne devrait pas être possible**, m'expliqua Rosalie depuis son fauteuil, bras et jambes croisées. **Nous avons le même problème que pour Alice, et même si nous nous doutons de la provenance du problème, nous n'en connaissons pas plus la cause.**

— **J'ai ma théorie là-dessus**, lança Carlisle, qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et le regardèrent s'avancer sereinement jusqu'à Esmée, puis passer un bras autour de sa taille, en attendant la suite de l'explication.

— **Je pense que Bella est dotée d'un bouclier naturel qui perturbe nos pouvoirs**, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— **Elle n'est pas nouvelle, ta théorie, Carlisle. Ton âge te rattrape, tu commence à radoter**, railla Emmett, déçu.

— **Je ne faisais que des suppositions**, Emmett, continua Carlisle, **et je pensais seulement que cette sorte de bouclier mental n'avait pour conséquence que l'inefficacité de nos pouvoirs sur Bella.**

— **Et le problème d'Alice ? **demanda Jasper, l'air intéressé par cette théorie.

— **Je le traitais indépendamment, je ne voyais pas pourquoi Bella aurait cette incidence sur nous. Après tout, et, pardonne-moi Bella, elle n'est qu'une humaine.**

Oui, après tout, je n'étais qu'une humaine ! Qu'avais-je à voir dans tout ça ? Edward m'avait déjà parlé de cette supposition lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, mais je ne pouvais croire que, tout d'un coup, j'étais extraordinaire !

— **Et à présent ? **demanda à son tour Esmée.

— **À présent, il y a le problème de Jasper**, dit Carlisle en se tournant vers son femme. **Et je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences.**

— **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? **interrogea Rosalie.

— **Je pense que les barrières mentales de Bella ne lui servent pas seulement à la protéger, mais, d'une certaine manière, à nous attaquer.**

— **Quoi ? **m'écriai-je.

Comment ça, à les attaquer ? Je nageais en plein délire ! Tout le monde me regardait à présent comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire qu'une si fragile petite chose puisse faire autant de dégâts - et j'étais bien d'accord avec eux.

— **Tu veux dire que ses barrières seraient… offensives ? **en déduisit Jasper, qui paraissait en pleine cogitation.

— **Pas vraiment, seulement, c'est un peu comme si elles jouaient avec nous pour nous déstabiliser. Bella ne peut, bien évidemment, pas nous faire de mal, elle ne peut que semer la zizanie parmi ceux qui sont les plus vulnérables mentalement… C'est-à-dire ceux qui possèdent des dons particuliers. C'est involontaire, bien sûr, tu ne le contrôles pas**, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

— **Mais enfin, j'aurais bien remarqué si je possédais des supers pouvoirs ! **m'exclamai-je. **C'est de la folie !**

— **Pas nécessairement, après tout, il n'existe pas d'humains contre qui cette protection mentale aurait pu te servir… Enfin, pas à ma connaissance.**

— **Oui, mais, à ma connaissance, il n'existait pas non plus de créatures surnaturelles**, renchéris-je. **Alors pourquoi Superman n'existerait-il pas ?**

— **Parce que personne ne voudrait paraître assez idiot pour se promener avec une cape rouge et un slip bleu ! **lança Emmett en riant.

— **Mais d'où cela pourrait-il bien provenir ? **dit Esmée qui réfléchissait tout haut, sans se préoccuper de son fils.

— **Non, Jazz, ses parents sont bien humains, tu les a vus tous les deux**, intervint Edward en se tournant vers son frère qui me fixait d'un air soupçonneux.

— **Il ne fallait écarter aucune piste**, protesta l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

— **Après tout, je ne suis plus à ça près**, ajoutai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je pourrais très bien apprendre que mes parents sont des aliens et que je viens de la planète Krypton, ça ne me toucherait même plus.**

— **Ce qui n'est pas le cas, de toute façon**, dit Carlisle. **Non, je pense que tu as tout simplement développé un don inné. Après tout, l'être humain n'utilise que dix pour-cent de ses capacités mentales; peut-être en utilises-tu un peu plus.**

— **Je savais que t'étais une intello**, s'exclama Emmett avec un clin d'œil. **Tu ne pouvais que tomber amoureuse de notre petit Einstein !**

— **Les dons des vampires proviennent d'une capacité mentale ou physique qu'ils ont développé dans leur vie humaine**, m'expliqua Carlisle.** Comme, leur de la mutation, toutes nos capacités se trouvent décuplées, certains d'entre nous se retrouvent avec des pouvoirs dont-ils n'auraient pas soupçonnés l'existence dans leur vie antérieure.**

— **Sauf que je ne suis pas vampire**, contrai-je.

— **Oui, mais nous, le sommes, ce qui nous a permis de détecter ta capacité propre.**

— **N'y pense même pas ! **gronda tout à coup Edward en me faisant sursauter.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui d'un même mouvement, et son propre regard était dirigé vers Alice, qu'il foudroyait du regard. Cette dernière avait un sourire éblouissant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaire.

— **Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda Rosalie.

— **Rien**, marmonna Edward, sans cesser de fixer Alice, qui semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait, mais je pouvais déjà deviner qu'une petite conversation allait avoir lieu entre les deux frères et sœurs.

— **Bref**, en profitai-je pour changer de sujet, car je détestais que la conversation reste centrée sur moi, **il paraît que tu as brisé ta chaîne, Alice ?**

Elle me regarda un instant, incrédule, puis se dirigea vers une commode pour prendre un médaillon qui reposait dessus. Elle me le déposa délicatement dans le creux de la main, et je pus voir de la tristesse se refléter dans son regard. Un silence religieux s'était abattu sur le living-room, et j'en fus déstabilisée; moi qui pensais détendre un peu l'atmosphère en parlant d'autre chose, c'était réussi ! Je baissai les yeux sur le pendentif qui reposait dans ma main, et ne pus retenir une exclamation. C'était un magnifique médaillon ovale en argent massif, plutôt gros, et finement dentelé sur le tour. Au centre, une élégante écriture calligraphiée était dessinée pour former le nom d'Alice.

— **C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma vie d'humaine**, se lamenta Alice en s'affalant à mes côtés. **C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents je suppose, et je l'ai toujours sur moi au cas où il m'aiderait un jour à me souvenir.**

— **Comment l'as-tu brisé ? **demandai-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

— **Ce matin, à la chasse**, me répondit-elle du même ton désolé. **J'étais nerveuse à cause du pouvoir de Jasper, et j'ai raté une proie. Je me suis pris un coup de patte de puma et une griffe a coupé la chaîne. Je ne l'ai pas raté deux fois**, acheva-t-elle avec une certaine hargne.

— **Qu'y a-t-il ? **questionna Jasper en me regardant, sourcils froncés.

— **Je… je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce collier**, répondis-je en examinant sous toutes les coutures le pendentif dans ma main.

— **Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je viens de te dire que je le portais toujours sur moi !**

— **Alice… **la morigéna doucement Edward.

— **Désolée… **s'excusa-t-elle, penaude.

— **Ce n'est rien**, dis-je laconiquement sans quitter le collier des yeux. **Je ne voulais pas dire que je l'avais déjà vu sur toi, mais que j'avais déjà vu le même ailleurs. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas écrit Alice dessus, mais… Lucy.**

— **Lucy ?**

Alice était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vague, comme si elle était projetée dans une autre réalité.

— **Elle a une vision ? **demandai-je à Edward.

Celui hocha la tête négativement tout en regardant sa sœur.

— **Elle essaie de se souvenir.**

— **Non… ça ne me dit rien**, finit-elle par dire en revenant à elle.

— **Bien sûr**, dis-je en souriant d'un air attendri, **c'était ma grand-mère.**

— **Ta grand-mère ? **répéta Alice en regardant à son tour son pendentif.

— **Oui, ce médaillon - enfin, celui dont je te parle - appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle. Elle disait qu'elle voulait se faire enterrer avec car il avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour elle, mais étant donné qu'elle a finalement choisi de se faire incinérer, mon père a préféré le garder. Il trône dans sa chambre, accroché au cadre d'une photo d'elle et de sa sœur.**

Alice hochait la tête et semblait réfléchir, mais elle finit par se lasser et je lui rendis son médaillon.

— **Ce n'est rien, j'irai le faire réparer**, dit-elle en le reposant là où elle l'avait pris.

— **Je vais peut-être rentrer**, annonçai-je à Edward, **je n'aime pas laisser maman seule à la maison trop longtemps; surtout aujourd'hui.**

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva pour me raccompagner.

— **Tout va bien ? **s'enquit Esmée, inquiète pour Renée.

— **Oui, oui, elle s'est juste disputée avec Phil et je préfère rentrer pour être avec elle. On se revoit très vite**, ajoutai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Nous prîmes congé de toute la famille et Edward me ramena chez moi.

— **Elle dort**, m'annonça-t-il lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison. **Sois discrète.**

Je souris, l'embrassai, et descendis de la voiture après qu'il m'ait promis de me rejoindre le soir même - il avait encore à parler avec les autres. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'Alice avait pensé tout à l'heure et qui l'avait mis dans un tel état de colère, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire et me contentai de hocher la tête avant de rejoindre la maison. Le temps que j'atteigne la porte, il était déjà parti.

* * *

_Edward_

Je repris la route avant même que Bella n'ait atteint la porte de la maison. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête à ce moment là, retourner à la maison et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ma sœur. Je devais savoir. Je freinai brusquement dans la cour et descendis rapidement du véhicule. Alice m'attendait, assise sur les marches du perron.

— **Allons faire un tour. *** _**Il vaut mieux s'écarter des oreilles indiscrètes. **_*

Je la suivis sans dire un mot. Ses pensées étaient verrouillées, mais un sourire mystérieux se promenait sur ses lèvres purpurines. Je me demandai ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, ce qui lui passait par la tête par moments. Alice était un être exceptionnel, et unique en son genre.

Nous avançâmes lentement durant un long moment, en silence, sans nous préoccuper de notre destination. Nous finîmes par arriver dans les hauteurs de la forêt, là où nous avions l'habitude de venir chasser lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, je me tournai vers elle, interrogateur, mais n'ouvris pas la bouche. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais c'était comme si elle désirait me faire languir le plus longtemps possible, et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Son étrange sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage et ses yeux brillaient de la lueur malicieuse qui lui était familière.

— **Tu aimerais savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais bien savoir si ce que tu as vu dans ma tête était une vision, ou simplement une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, je me trompe ?**

Elle avait toujours aimé me torturer, même sur les sujets délicats - surtout sur les sujets délicats. Sa maîtrise d'elle-même m'avait toujours impressionné, mais à ce moment j'aurais préféré qu'elle aille droit au but. Je hochai la tête et déglutis difficilement. Maintenant que nous y étions, je n'étais plus très sûr de vouloir savoir.

— **À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien**, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire amusé.

— **Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ?**

— **Je n'en sais rien**, répéta-t-elle en vrillant son profond regard ambré dans le mien. **Mais je suppose que c'est sûrement un peu des deux.**

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle jouer ainsi avec moi ?

— **Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de vision de Bella ?**

— **Alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir si s'en était une ?**

Je détournai subitement le regard en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. D'habitude, je n'avais aucun mal à distinguer les pensées des visions de ma sœur, mais cette fois-ci, tout était flou.

— **Je suis comme toi, Edward; ça me semble impossible que ça soit réellement une vision étant donné que je suis censée être incapable de voir Bella, et que je n'étais pas en contact direct avec elle… *** _**À moins que son espèce de bouclier mental ne s'abaisse et ne s'active sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. **_*

— **Non, j'aurais perçu ses pensées sinon.**

— **Oui, bien sûr… Mais ça m'étonne tout de même que ça ne soit qu'une pensée, je ne l'ai pas prémédité, et ça m'a tout autant surpris que toi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était, mais ça me semble plausible que ça soit une vision.**

— **Je ne vois pas comment, tout indique le contraire.**

— **Tout simplement parce que ça pourrait se produire**, déclara-t-elle en se plantant devant moi. **Et tu le sais très bien Edward.**

— **Non, je ne sais rien du tout, Alice ! Et toi non plus ! Je refuse d'avoir une telle conversation, il est hors de question que je laisse qui que soit toucher Bella pour la transformer en… monstre !**

— **Edward… À partir du moment où tu l'as rencontré, tu savais ce qui se passerait, tu savais que vous finiriez ensemble, aussi différents que vous puissiez l'être. Et à partir du moment où vous êtes sortis ensemble pour la première fois, tu savais qu'il y avait un risque pour elle, autant que pour nous. Notre risque était de nous dévoiler aux humains, et depuis, Angela est au courant. Celui de Bella peut arriver n'importe quand, et tu le sais !**

Je hochai obstinément la tête, comme si ce simple geste était un argument suffisant contre l'implacable logique d'Alice.

— **Non, non, Alice, je refuse cette vérité. Je ne veux même pas l'envisager, ou bien je ne pourrais plus regarder Bella en face. Ce n'était pas une vision… Ça ne pouvait pas l'être…**

Je regardai au loin, refusant de croiser le regard de ma sœur, si sûre d'elle. Au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment qu'elle était dans le vrai, mais je préférais occulter toutes les possibilités d'un quelconque danger pour Bella. Aucun de nous ne pourrait la toucher de cette manière, et nous étions sept contre des éventuels visiteurs indésirables. Nous ne serions jamais en nombre inférieur face à d'autres vampires, car les êtres de notre espèce ne vivaient jamais regroupés à plus de deux ou trois. Jamais, sauf dans notre famille, celle de Tanya, et celle de Jane…

— **Très bien… **soupira Alice en voyant que je désirais clore cette discussion. **Mais je pense que les autres ont le droit d'être au courant… et Bella également… Si c'était réellement une vision, je pense que c'est un choix qu'elle sera peut-être amenée à faire dans l'avenir, et mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle y soit préparée à l'avance.**

Je la regardai, effaré.

— **Non, il n'y a aucune raison que l'on en parle aux autres, cette discussion doit rester entre nous. Peut-être en parlerai-je à Carlisle, mais Rose me tuerait si elle apprenait une telle chose, et les autres n'ont aucune raison de savoir.**

— **Edward, je veux bien ne rien dire aux autres, mais tu dois en parler à Bella, tu ne peux pas la laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qui pourrait chambouler sa vie pour le restant de ses jours !**

Je fus secoué d'un rire nerveux et regardai ma sœur, dont le regard ne s'était jamais fait aussi sérieux.

— **Tu veux dire, qui chamboulerait sa vie plus que le fait d'avoir croisé notre chemin ? Sérieusement, Alice, elle n'a que dix-sept ans, elle a le droit de vivre encore un peu dans l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, je n'ai pas le droit de lui enlever ça.**

— **Si tu l'aimes, tu lui dois de la mettre au courant**, tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, d'un ton presque suppliant.

Je la pris par les épaules et abaissai mon visage à hauteur du sien.

— **C'est justement parce que je l'aime plus que tout que je veux lui éviter cela. Je lui dirai peut-être un jour, en temps voulu, si les circonstances l'exigent. Mais jusque là, rien ne changera.**

*_**Ce jour là, il sera peut-être trop tard… **_* Alice.

Un voile de tristesse et de résignation voila son regard, et je la lâchai en soupirant.

— **Rien n'est jamais trop tard Alice, c'est toi qui me l'a appris. C'est mon choix, et je te demande de le respecter.**

— **Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, Edward. *** _**Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'approuve, loin de là. **_*

— **Je ne te le demande pas**, dis-je dans un murmure. **Viens, rentrons.**

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et nous reprîmes les chemin de la maison. Un étrange silence régnait dans la forêt, et cela me mit mal à l'aise. C'était comme si la nature tout entière tentait de me sermonner, de me faire prendre conscience de mon erreur, mais jamais je ne l'aurais admis. À ce moment précis, je refusais de voir la vérité en face, et préférais me complaire dans mon obstination à vouloir préserver à tout prix le seul être qui n'ait jamais autant compté à mes yeux…

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la villa, nous trouvâmes Jasper au salon, la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

— **Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **demanda aussitôt Alice en se précipitant vers son mari.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa tendrement une main sur son épaule.

— **J'en ai assez, je vais devenir fou**, murmura-t-il en guise de réponse, sans même relever la tête.

Alice me lança un regard interrogateur, mais je haussai les épaules, impuissant; Jasper avait fermé son esprit, je me heurtais à un mur invisible.

— **Je ne contrôle plus rien**, poursuivit-il. **Je n'arrive plus à tempérer les flux d'émotions qui me parviennent. Elles m'arrivent toutes à la fois, parfois même amplifiées, et jamais de la bonne personne. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne a doublé de volume tellement j'en ai plein la tête. Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer mes propres sentiments de ceux des autres… C'est comme si j'étais redevenu nouveau-né et que je découvrais mon pouvoir pour la première fois après mon réveil.**

Je connaissais cela, je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Le réveil atroce, la sensation d'engourdissement, l'impression que ma tête pouvait exploser à tout moment, les milliers de voix qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur sans que je puisse en distinguer une seule, pas même celle de mes propres pensées. Cela avait duré des semaines avant que je puisse canaliser les plus lointaines, et plusieurs mois avant que je réussisse à n'entendre plus que celles de mon entourage proche. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs années avant que je n'arrive à choisir les voix que je désirais entendre, et à n'en écouter qu'une seule si je le voulais. Je savais que le combat de Jasper avait été exactement similaire, sauf qu'à présent, il faisait le chemin inverse sans pouvoir l'empêcher…

— **Attends voir… Alice, que se passait-il dans ton cas, au tout début ? **demandai-je soudainement en pointant mon doigt dans sa direction.

— **Au tout début de quoi ? *** **Edward, on est en train de s'occuper de Jasper, quel est le rapport ? ***

— **Lorsque tu était nouvelle-née, je veux dire, comment se manifestait ton pouvoir ? Quand tu n'avais pas encore appris à le maîtriser.**

— **Tu le sais, Edward, on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois. Je voyais des dizaines d'images sans aucun rapport les unes avec les autres. Et chaque contact avec une personne provoquait une vision, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler la fréquence ni la provenance des images qui me venaient à l'esprit. *** **Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, enfin ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça, tu ne crois pas ? ***

— **Au contraire, ça n'a jamais été le meilleur moment. Carlisle est là ?**

— **Edward, où veux-tu en venir, à la fin ? **interrogea Jasper, visiblement perdu.

— **Est-ce que Carlisle est là, oui, ou non ? **insistai-je.

— **Oui, il est dans son bureau je crois**, finit-il par répondre en replongeant sa tête dans ses paumes tandis qu'Alice lui caressait le dos

* **Mais enfin, Edward, à quoi tu joues ? *** Alice.

Je ne m'occupai plus d'eux et grimpai l'escalier à la vitesse de l'éclair pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau de mon père.

— **Entrez !**

— **Carlisle, tu aurais un moment, s'il te plaît ? J'aurais besoin de toi au salon ! **lançai-je en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

* _**Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? **_*

— **Je ne sais pas trop, mais je pense avoir trouvé ce qui se passe**, dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

* **Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Vas-y, je te suis. *** Pensa-t-il en se levant de son siège pour se diriger vers moi.

Lorsque nous regagnâmes le salon, Alice tenait Jasper dans ses bras, et ce dernier avait fermé les yeux. Je me demandai pourquoi nous avions gardé ce réflexe d'humain, alors que nous savions parfaitement que la somnolence ne nous gagnerai jamais.

— **Vas-tu nous expliquer ce qui te prend ? **demanda Alice, irritée que je la mette ainsi de côté.

D'ordinaire, elle était la première personne à la quelle je me confiais, avant même Carlisle. Alice et Rosalie étaient les deux personnes les plus jalouses que je connaisse.

— **Voilà**, commençai-je en me tournant vers Carlisle**. Jasper ne contrôle plus son pouvoir; il reçoit toujours les sentiments et les émotions émanant des personnes qui l'entourent, mais elles lui arrivent de manière complètement désordonnées. Il ne reçoit plus les bonnes informations des bonnes personnes, et il n'est plus capable de les contrôler ni de leur fermer son esprit. C'est bien ça ? **questionnai-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé, qui hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Merci pour cette synthèse efficace, Ed, mais tu n'as rien appris à personne, je te signale. Tout le monde est au courant de se qui se passe dans ma tête. *** _**Et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir. **_*

— **Je le sais parfaitement, Jazz. Seulement, voilà : lorsque nous étions nouveau-nés et que nous découvrions nos pouvoirs, nous étions exactement dans ce même cas. Cette absence totale de contrôle de notre propre esprit et de ce qui nous parvenait de ceux des autres, on l'a connu tous les deux. Et comme tu le dis, je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce que tu vis. Mais, Alice était également dans ce cas-là**, poursuivis-je en me tournant à nouveau vers Carlisle. **Au début, elle aussi était incapable de maîtriser les images qui lui étaient envoyées, elle avait une vision chaque fois qu'elle nous touchait, et elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur la personne qu'elle sondait, ni sur ce qu'elle voyait d'elle… exactement comme maintenant… Je me trompe ?** demandai-je à ma sœur.

— **Non… *** _**Et ? **_*

— **Eh bien, je pense que ce qui arrive à Alice et Jasper n'est rien d'autre qu'une dégénérescence de leur don**, conclus-je en regardant Carlisle, qui me fixait en fronçant les sourcils, bras croisés, l'air extrêmement concentré. **Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense que tu avais raison à propos du « bouclier » de Bella. Il est bien offensif, en quelque sorte, puisqu'il s'attaque à nos pouvoirs. À force de la côtoyer, nos dons s'amenuisent, et, à l'inverse de ce que nous avons vécu ces dernières années, lorsque nous avons appris à les maîtriser et à en faire des forces, il redeviennent des faiblesses incontrôlables, comme lors de nos premiers temps.**

— **Tu veux dire que Bella fait reproduire le processus mais… en sens inverse ? **Résuma Jasper, ahuri.

— **Ça me semble plausible**, admit Carlisle en se frottant le menton.

— **Oui, mais pourquoi toi, qui est celui de nous tous qui a le plus de contact avec elle, tu ne subis aucune « attaque » ?**

— **Je pense que si, au contraire**, dis-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver des anomalies quelconque de mon pouvoir. **À moins que vous ne me fermiez vos esprit quasiment à longueur de journées, je pense que c'est à cause de ça qu'il est de plus en plus fréquent que je n'entende pas ce que vous pensez.**

— **Tu veux dire qu'il y a des moments où tu n'entends rien ? **demanda Carlisle.

— Oui, c'est assez souvent ces derniers temps. **Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, car il n'est pas rare que vous bloquiez vos pensées par moment… Mais il m'arrive à présent de n'entendre qu'une ou deux phrases, ou alors de ne percevoir les pensées que d'une seule personne présente dans la pièce… exactement comme lorsque je tentais de me concentrer uniquement sur quelqu'un en particulier, quand j'apprenais à maîtriser parfaitement mon pouvoir.**

Tous les trois me regardèrent d'un air vide. Nous étions tous en pleine cogitation et personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Nous venions de trouver le problème, mais un plus gros se présentait à présent : si on ne trouvait pas de solution, nous perdrions tous nos pouvoirs. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre leurs pensées pour savoir à quoi Alice et Jasper pensaient à cet instant précis; ils nous étaient arrivé à tous les trois, par moments, d'espérer pouvoir ce débarrasser un jour de ces dons qui ne nous facilitaient pas toujours la vie. Mais à présent que nous savions les utiliser et les maîtriser, après cinquante, cent, deux cents ans respectivement, ils faisaient partie intégrante de nous, et nous savions que s'ils disparaissaient vraiment, nous nous sentirions vides, une partie de nous mourrait à nouveau, et nous devrions réapprendre à vivre sans. Je m'étais déjà habitué à ne pas entendre les pensées de Bella, et à profiter du silence et du repos de mon esprit lorsque j'étais avec elle, mais je ne savais si je serais capable de vivre sans ne plus rien entendre du tout dans les esprits de mes proches. Et je savais que c'était ce que mon frère et ma sœur pensaient également à cet instant précis.

J'étais de retour dans ma chambre, et tournais en rond après avoir passé deux heures à trier ma collection de livres et de musique. Je faisais toujours ça lorsque j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais pris cette étrange manie, plutôt humaine. À vrai dire, le seul apaisement que j'aie jamais trouvé en cent ans d'existence résidait entièrement dans la musique et la lecture, et cela me rassurait de pouvoir sentir sous mes doigts la reliure d'un vieux livre ou la pochette d'un antique trente-trois tours. Je ne comptais plus les fois où je les avais rangé par année, par genre, par ordre alphabétique, et même par couleur. Je faisais à présent les cents pas à travers la pièce lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je m'en emparai, et décrochai après avoir vu le numéro d'Angela s'afficher à l'écran.

— **Allô ?**

— **Edward, c'est Angie.**

— **Que se passe-t-il ? Tu a une petite voix.**

— **Bella est à la maison et elle ne se sent pas très bien. Je crois qu'elle est au bord de la crise d'angoisse. J'ai essayé de joindre sa mère, mais je tombe sur son répondeur; elle doit être à l'hôpital.**

— **J'arrive tout de suite. Surtout vous ne bougez pas, et tu restes avec elle. Surveille-la s'il te plaît, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

— **D'accord à tout de suite.**

Je raccrochai et sortis en trombe de ma chambre en prenant mes clés de voiture au passage. Je dévalai les escaliers et débarquai au salon en coup de vent.

— **Je dois aller chercher Bella chez Angela, elle va refaire une crise.**

— **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? **demanda Alice, qui s'était déjà levé, inquiète.

— **Non, merci, il vaut mieux que je sois seul avec elle. Plus elle voit du monde dans ces moments-là, plus la crise empire. Je pense que je resterai avec elle.**

* _**Prends soin d'elle. **_* Rosalie.

J'adressai un léger hochement de tête à ma sœur et partis en direction du garage sans demander mon reste. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la maison du pasteur Weber, et je ne pris pas la peine de sonner à la porte. La chambre d'Angela était au rez-de-chaussée, et cette dernière avait pris soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte pour que je puisse y pénétrer sans mal.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur notre famille, nous avions eu une longue conversation avec elle; à la suite de quoi nous avions décidé de lui faire confiance - nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire. Elle était une amie précieuse pour Bella, un soutien dont elle avait grand besoin, et le fait qu'elle connaisse son secret facilitait énormément le contact. Bella n'avait aucun besoin de lui mentir pour nous couvrir, et elle pouvait lui parler à cœur ouvert, ce qui me soulageait. Alice s'était également beaucoup rapprochée d'elle, et même Rosalie avait fini par baisser sa garde. La seule chose que nous lui avions demandé impérativement, c'était de ne jamais rien dévoiler à Ben, même si nous savions que cela lui en coûterait de lui mentir. Elle avait plutôt bien pris la chose, et après quelques réticences, elle nous avait assuré qu'elle ne parlerait pas, car ce secret ne lui appartenait pas, et qu'elle se sentait à présent plus proche de sa part Quileute. Par conséquent, elle était naturellement tenue au silence, et elle s'était depuis octroyée plusieurs visites chez Jacob Black afin d'en apprendre davantage sur ses origines, sa famille, ainsi que sur les légendes. D'après Jacob, elle était très douée et aurait fait une excellente Shaman, si elle n'avait pas eu cette part de sang blanc et un petit ami.

— **Elle est là**, dit-elle aussitôt en me voyant entrer dans la chambre. * _**Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais ! J'aimerai tellement que ces crises cessent, elle me fait tellement peur, à chaque fois !**_ *

— **Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave, ça passe rapidement**, la rassurai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

* **C'est vrai que tu lis dans les pensées, j'oublies toujours ce détail ! *** Angela.

Elle m'adressa un sourire triste et je me précipitai vers Bella qui était assise sur le sol, dos au mur, les bras passés autour de ses genoux repliés sous son menton. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en se cognant contre le mur à chaque fois, les yeux exorbités de frayeur, le regard perdu dans le vide, et de faibles gémissements sortaient de sa bouche ouverte. Je m'accroupis devant elle et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour la regarder en face.

— **Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Chérie réveille-toi, je suis là maintenant ! Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.**

Je déplaçai mes mains pour les placer de chaque côté de son visage et le dirigeai de façon à ce que son regard rencontre le mien. Elle me fixa un instant en stoppant ses gémissements, puis sembla me reconnaître enfin et poussa un petit cri avant de jeter ses bras autour de mon cou et de m'agripper comme à une bouée de sauvetage en éclatant en sanglots.

— **Edward ! Edward…**

Je refermai mes bras sur elle et la laissai s'épancher sur mon épaule tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille pour la rassurer.

— **Où étais-tu ? Tu avais promis de ne pas me laisser ! Tu avais promis…**

— **Bella, je ne suis parti que quelques heures, et je n'étais pas loin, tu vois, je suis arrivé tout de site. Calme-toi, ma puce, tout va bien, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, enfin, tu dois te reprendre.**

— **Il me manque tellement, Edward, j'aimerai tellement qu'il se réveille, j'en peux plus de toute cette angoisse, toute cette tension, je veux qu'il revienne à la maison.**

Je me redressai sans lâcher Bella, et fis signe à Angela que ça irait bien maintenant. La pauvre était complètement paniquée et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête en signe de compréhension, et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine.

— **Il reviendra, Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller de la sorte, tu dois être courageuse, parce que ta mère aussi souffre aussi de te voir dans cet état, et ça ne peut plus durer, Bella. Fais un effort, je t'en prie, fais-le pour ton père.**

Elle se blottit contre moi et j'embrassai le sommet de son crâne avant de la relâcher et de la conduire à la cuisine. Angela avait fait chauffer une tisane et lui présenta encore fumante. Bella s'en empara mais resta un moment à fixer sa chope sans la porter à ses lèvres.

— **Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, Angie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ça ne se reproduira plus.**

Angela sourit et enlaça Bella.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Et puis, il ne risque pas de t'arriver quoi que ce soit avec Edward dans les parages !**

L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu et j'attendis que Bella soit totalement remise de ses émotions pour donner le signal du départ.

— **Merci de m'avoir appelé, Angie**, lui dis-je en partant.

— **Merci plutôt à toi d'être venu si vite, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sinon.**

J'aidai Bella à monter en voiture et la ramenai chez elle en roulant le plus doucement possible. Sa main ne quitta pas la mienne de tout le trajet, et elle s'endormit dans les cinq-cents premiers mètres.

Arrivé chez elle, je la portai à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposai sur son lit tout en tâchant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle gémit légèrement lorsque je la lâchai, mais resta plongée dans son sommeil. Elle semblait paisible et cela me rassura, car ses nuits n'étaient plus si calme depuis l'accident. Je quittai discrètement la chambre et descendis au salon pour téléphoner à Angela afin de la rassurer. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

— **Edward ? Comment va-t-elle ?**

— **Bien; elle se repose.**

— **Tant mieux, elle en avait besoin. Elle m'inquiète vraiment ces derniers temps.**

— **Oui, moi aussi à vrai dire. Son père lui manque de plus en plus… Que s'est-il passé, Angie ? Comment sa crise s'est déclenchée ?**

Un court silence suivit durant lequel son hésitation était presque palpable.

— **Eh bien, comme souvent lorsqu'on se retrouve seules, elle a eu besoin de parler de son père. Mais… je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air plus fatiguée que d'habitude, plus inquiète, et elle était encore plus pessimistes que d'ordinaire. Elle ne s'est pas sentie bien et a préféré appeler sa mère pour lui demander de venir la chercher parce qu'elle savait que Ben devait venir et qu'elle ne voulait pas me déranger.**

Je devinai aisément la suite, mais la laissai continuer.

— **Mais comme Renée n'a pas répondu, elle s'est inquiétée inutilement, elle a eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, et elle s'est mise à paniquer. La suite, tu la connais.**

Je hochai la tête tout en réfléchissant; apparemment, Bella était plus fragile que je ne le pensais. Elle s'inquiétait pour son père, pour sa mère, pour Jacob, pour Angela, pour ma famille, et pour nous à la fois. Tout cela faisait un peu trop étant donné la situation. Je la savais forte, mais son état me préoccupait. Je me demandai un instant s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux la laisser à l'écart de nos problèmes le temps que Charlie aille mieux, mais à la réflexion, je savais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la fait que je la traite en malade et que cela aggraverait les choses.

— **Edward ? Tu es toujours là ?**

— **Oui, désolé, je réfléchissais. Ne t'en fais pas, Angie, tu l'aides bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je suis heureux que tu sois là pour elle, elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur avec qui parler de tout ça; j'espère seulement que toi aussi tu tiens le coup, ça ne doit pas être facile de toujours être à l'écoute.**

— **Tu rigoles ? Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'elle a apporté ici en si peu de temps ! Tu imaginais tout ça lorsqu'on te parlait de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle, il y a à peine un mois ?**

Je ris en repensant à l'opinion toute faite que je m'étais imaginée à propos d'elle.

— **C'est certain que non !**

— **Exactement ! Sans elle, nous aurions continué notre petite - ou longue - vie insignifiante et ennuyeuse, dans le mensonge et les cachoteries. Je crois qu'elle est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à cette ville. Alors j'estime qu'elle a bien droit à tout l'écoute et tout le soutien qu'elle voudra de moi.**

— **Merci Angie… Je vais te laisser, je crois que t'as de la visite**, dis-je en entendant un bruit de roues sur des graviers à l'autre bout du fil.

— **Comment tu fais ça ? J'ai à peine entendu la voiture arriver ! C'est tellement frustrant !**

Je ris de bon cœur et nous nous saluâmes avant de raccrocher, et je restai un moment immobile, à repenser à la conversation que nous venions d'avoir. Cette jeune femme allait aller très loin dans la vie, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait partie des réas humains que je trouver intéressants.

Je remontai dans la chambre de Bella et la trouvai toujours endormie, dans la même position que je l'avais quittée. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et ne résistai pas à la tentation d'approcher ma main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle remua dans son sommeil, et je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri en la voyant si fragile et innocente. Elle semblait si vulnérable, ainsi ! La pensée me vint que, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je l'aimais chaque jour davantage que la veille, et la seule idée qu'elle puisse souffrir m'était une véritable torture. Je restai donc assis là, à l'observer en silence, en attendant son réveil, ou le retour de sa mère, ou peut-être les deux à la fois.


End file.
